sakura consígueme una esposa
by alma de titan
Summary: Soltero y cansado de que sus empleados, amigos y familiares que por no verse ligado a una mujer crean que es gay, a tomado la decisión de conseguir esposa, pero por su apretado itinerario no tiene tiempo para buscar mujeres, así que a dejado esa tarea para su eficaz secretaria y mejor amiga Sakura
1. capitulo 1:Desempleada

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 1: Desempleada**

Eran las 7:00 am, sorbía un poco de su taza de café mientras observaba el periódico, la sección de clasificados tan solo le desesperaban, suspiro y sin éxito alguno dejo el trozo de papel a un lado y acaricio sus sienes tratando de tranquilizar el estrés que sentía, pero es que ser una mujer con un título universitario y desempleada no era cosa agradable para cualquier persona y menos para una mujer de 26 años que hace poco tuvo que renunciar de su "magnifico" empleo, y se habla entre comillas porque ser acosada sexualmente por tu jefe no lo puede compensar ningún buen sueldo. Miro hacia el frente y trato de tranquilizar los nervios que sentía

" _Tranquila Sakura, pronto encontraras un empleo"_ pensó la ojiverde mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo, tratando de darse ánimos ante aquella situación, pero un toquido la despertó de sus pensamientos positivistas y la hizo espabilar, sin prisa y con certeza de quien se trataba abrió y sintió unos delgados brazos estrecharla con efusividad

-¡Buenos días Sakurita! ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?- preguntó una alegre Tomoyo adentrándose al departamento seguida de una desalineada castaña

-Pues amanecí bien, aunque ser desempleada no es algo que te haga amanecer alegre- respondió la joven sentándose en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba

-¡oh vamos Sakura! No seas tan amargada, tómatelo con calma, además mi madre te está ayudando con los recibos y todo lo que necesites-

-Ese es mi problema Tommy, adoro a tía Sonomi pero me parece inaudito que a mi edad mi tía me esté pagando todo, agradezco mucho la ayuda de ella y la tuya, y agradezco aún más que no se lo hayan dicho a mi padre o a Touya para no preocuparlos, pero me siento inútil en estos momentos y deseo con ansias trabajar para pagarles toda la ayuda que me han dado- bajó la cabeza un momento y miró sus manos

-Nada de eso Sakura, tú no debes pagarnos nada porque no nos debes nada, nosotras lo hacemos con mucho cariño porque te queremos Sakura y queremos verte bien- dijo la amatista que miraba a su amiga con reproche y con algo de ofensa ante sus palabras-además-dijo un poco más calmada tomando asiento al lado de su amiga-prima-Ten por seguro que encontraras empleo muy pronto y…-juntó sus manos y los ojos le empezaron a brillar con cierta ilusión, Sakura tan sólo la miraba, ya sabía lo que la amatista le diría puesto que se lo ha dicho prácticamente toda su vida-Puede que pronto encuentres al amor de tu vida-dijo aún más entusiasmada, la castaña sólo la miraba e hizo una mueca

-Tomoyo creo que por ahora sólo me preocupare por buscar empleo, para el amor en otro momento, creo que tengo bastante tiempo para buscarlo-

-Pero Sakura ya llevas 26 años de vida y nada que encuentras a tu pareja ideal y sinceramente desearía un sobrinito en estos momentos-

Sakura la miraba con una mueca de desconcierto, honestamente ella nunca comprendería las extrañas ideas de Tomoyo, aunque fuera su mejor amiga-prima y la adorase de corazón jamás entendería las locas ideas que de la boca de la amatista salía.

-Porque mejor no hablamos de otro tema Tommy, por ejemplo… ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu matrimonio? ¿Eriol te ha tratado bien? – y como arte de magia la morena olvido sus locas ideas para concentrarse en el sentimiento que tenía hacia cierto chico ingles que la volvía loca

-¡Oh Sakura!, Eriol es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es todo un encanto, ser su esposa es sin duda la decisión más maravillosa que he tomado, me trata como a toda una princesa, es sin duda, la persona que más amo-suspiró enamorada la morena, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y el sonrojo que resaltaba sus mejillas era una muestra sin duda de enamoramiento, pero es que llevar un año y medio de casada y mostrarse como una colegiala enamorada era sin duda la muestra de que el amor verdadero existía, y no era sólo las acciones de la joven que mostraba derramar amor puro hacia su esposo, él también demostraba estar muy enamorado de ella y la delicadeza con que la trataba era prueba de su sentir hacia su mujer.

Ocupado, firmando contratos y verificando finanzas, Shaoran Li, encerrado en su oficina, se estresaba cada vez que veía las tres toneladas de contratos que firmar, finanzas, resultados, citas pendientes y llamadas constantes de su madre por el atraso de verificación de producción que se ha llevado ese último mes

-Estas cuentas no dan-dijo el joven chino jalándose el pelo y mirando hacia el techo-Dios necesito terminar todo esto-tomo nuevamente el bolígrafo y empezó a comparar resultados financieros pero un toquido lo desconcentro brevemente-Siga-dijo con voz grave y cansada

-Hola pequeño lobo-saludó un joven de tez pálida y anteojos

-Eriol…-lo miró con cara de aburrimiento mientras este seguía y se sentaba frente a él

-Veo que estas muy ocupado-comentó el inglés mirando los papeles amontonados en el escritorio de su amigo

-¿Tú crees?- dijo sarcástico volviendo a poner atención a sus comparendos- ¿A qué has venido?-preguntó con voz grave

-Pues he venido a traerte las estadísticas del último mes-dijo con tranquilidad mientras dejaba los documentos sobre el escritorio, el castaño lo miro abrupto y con una mueca de desagrado

Cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza -esto tiene que ser una broma-susurró con deje de estrés en su grave voz

-¿Por qué no consigues una secretaria?, esta haría gran parte del trabajo que tienes, como por ejemplo contestar las llamadas, las citas, en fin, ayudarte con esta gran carga-el joven chino abrió sus ojos para ver a un sonriente Eriol frente a él

-No es tan fácil Eriol, sé que me ayudaría en gran parte con el trabajo, pero no quiero a una mujer comiéndome con la mirada, que hable o chatee por su celular en horas de trabajo o incluso que se me eche encima, y de todas formas aunque lo hiciera, la mayoría del trabajo pesado lo llevo yo solo y con esta acumulación de información lo que ahora necesito es alguien que sepa más que lo que debe saber una simple secretaria-

-Veo que exiges mucho Shaoran-opinó el joven ingles mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Lo sé, aunque soñar no cuesta nada-dijo el ambarino con deje de aburrimiento aunque lo desconcertó fue esa sonrisa de saber algo que él no

-Aunque puede que yo sepa quién puede hacer el trabajo de secretaria y mucho más-

-¿Quién?-preguntó con interés el chino mientras Eriol ensanchaba más su sonrisa

-Recuerdas que te comenté que la empresa Furugawa corporation, la que nos hace competencia tuvo un periodo en que supero nuestras expectativas de competitividad e hizo que nuestra producción bajara incluso un 8 %-

-Si-

-pues resulta-se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana para continuar su relato- que la persona que logró que nuestra empresa decayera está desempleada y yo la conozco-

-Y si es tan buena… ¿por qué está desempleada?-giró su silla para mirarlo

-Recuerdas también que te dije que el jefe de nuestra competencia, Shigeru Furugawa, tuvo una denuncia de acoso sexual y que fue fallida-lo miró desde el rabillo del ojo sin moverse de su lugar

-Ehm si, y… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues resulta que esa señorita que logró superarnos y que ahora se encuentra desempleada fue quien hizo la denuncia de acoso sexual fallida-

-¿Y por qué fue fallida?-se interesó el joven chino acomodándose mejor en su asiento

-Porque las anteriores empleadas aceptaron tener sexo con él porque no querían perder el empleo y como ellas cedieron a la primera, no hubo acoso alguno entonces…-se giró levemente para mirarlo a los ojos

-Es por eso que la denuncia no tuvo credibilidad porque él es un hombre poderoso y ella una simple mujer que valoro su dignidad que su empleo-concluyó el joven de mirada ámbar observando a su acompañante

-Exacto y por esa razón…-continuo el ingles

-Ella está desempleada-terminó la oración de su amigo

-Eso es correcto queridísimo amigo-chasqueo los dedos y tomó asiento -y si ella logró subir los estándares de producción de Furugawa, que mejor que traerla a nuestra morada y nos ayude a superar nuestras estándares y aumente nuestra producción, además ella sólo hace el papel de secretaria porque le toca, pero sus estudios son de administración de empresas y negocios internacionales-

-Bueno eso está genial, ¿pero acaso sabes dónde se encuentra?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente pero su compañero tan sólo sonrió con tranquilidad

-Claro amigo mío, si ella es mi familiar, bueno, prima de mi esposa-

-¿Y hace cuánto está desempleada?-

Miró al techo pensativo tratando de recordar-Me parece que hace tres meses-respondió para dirigir su atención al chico de ojos ámbares

-¿¡Y no pudiste al menos haberme dicho hace un mes que no tengo secretaria que esa mujer tan intelectual y eficiente existía para haberla traído a la compañía!?-gritó exasperado y con la cara roja de la ira a su amigo ingles que se hallaba pasivo ante la situación

-Pues si quieres mañana la traigo-lo miró desinteresadamente ensanchando más su sonrisa

-Mañana es sábado y no se trabaja-contestó el chino tomando asiento

-Pero tú tienes que trabajar, además, no creo que a Sakura le importe mucho venir un sábado, domingo o festivo, puesto que ella necesita el trabajo con urgencia y tú necesitas una secretaria eficiente-respondió levantándose de su asiento y dispuesto a marcharse pero al tomar el pomo de la puerto volteo a mirarlo-Pero si te parece inconveniente que ella venga el día de mañana a presentarse para trabajar pues le digo que venga el lunes-

-¿Y tu como sabes que ella aceptara el trabajo?-alzó un ceja y le miró suspicaz

-Créeme Shaoran, ella aceptara, pero si tienes dudas de mi palabra te llamo apenas hable con ella-

-Me parece aceptable, que si desea el trabajo que se presente aquí en mi oficina a las 8:00 am para entrevistarla-

-¿Creí que necesitabas una secretaria con urgencia para que te ayudará con todo tu trabajo acumulado?-

-Claro que la necesito con urgencia pero no quiere decir que por la necesidad de ayuda evite entrevistarla, sabes perfectamente Eriol que confío en ti pero sabes la política de la empresa, antes de contratar hay que entrevistar y pasar un periodo de prueba-

-Lo sé, siempre tan correcto con las reglas-

-Me conoces perfectamente cuatro ojos-el aludido le sonrió antes de retirarse, ese amigo suyo nunca cambiaria, aunque fuere un jefe serio siempre se le escapaba de vez en cuando un apodo como forma de cariño

-Sakurita este Ramen te quedó delicioso, y que decir del Tenpura y estos Tokoyaki, o el té, no, mejor dicho, ¡todo te quedó delicioso!-dijo alegremente haciendo sonrojar a la castaña que le servía un poco de té

-Por favor Tomoyo, no es para tanto, hice lo mejor que pude, no pudieron quedar tan deliciosos como dices-habló dejando la tetera a un lado de la amatista

-Claro que están exquisitas, tus platillos son deliciosos, incluso a mi Eriol le encanta venir a comer tus delicias- dijo encantada y con estrellitas en sus ojos la pelinegra, Sakura tan solo negó suavemente y le sonrió, sabia como era su prima y no le sorprendía mucho la actitud que Tomoyo tomaba cada vez que algo le gustaba o emocionaba

-Y hablando de Eriol, ¿él vendrá a comer hoy?-preguntó la castaña a su amiga-prima

-Pues de seguro que viene, pues le he dicho que vendría hoy a visitarte y ya sabes como soy yo, me encanta tanto tu compañía que olvido la hora-

-Pues que bien porque le he guardado su porción de comida, y hablando de comida ya te traigo el postre-dijo una sonriente castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina pero fue detenida por unos toquidos

-Descuida Sakura yo voy-se ofreció Tomoyo levantándose de la mesa para atender la puerta, fue a paso elegante y al abrir se encontró con un sonriente ingles

-Tomoyito mi amor-saludó con un abrazo y un beso en los labios que fue correspondida por una alegre amatista

-Eriol mi vida viniste, ¿cómo te fue en la empresa?-preguntó la pelinegra guiando a su esposo hasta el comedor del departamento de su mejor amiga y sentándolo al lado de su anterior puesto

-Pues a mí me fue bien pero a Shaoran no tanto-suspiró el inglés ante el recuerdo de su atareado y estresado amigo

-¿Todavía no ha encontrado secretaria?-preguntó mientras su esposo negaba con la cabeza

-Nada, pero…-la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules-Tengo que hacerle una propuesta a Sakura-

-Tommy aquí está el postre, tu platillo favorito, Monaka-la voz de la ojiverde se fue aproximando hasta llegar donde estaba la pareja-Eriol llegaste-sonrió la castaña como saludo dejando el platillo que llevaba en manos sobre la mesa-De seguro te mueres de hambre, ya te traigo tu comida-

-Gracias Sakura-sonrió el inglés viendo a su amiga marchar hasta la cocina

-¿Y qué vas a proponerle a Sakurita?-preguntó su esposa al ver desaparecer a la castaña

-Algo que le beneficiara a ella y a Shaoran-

-Eso debe ser el puesto de secretaria ¿o me equivoco?-

Eriol la miró sorprendido por unos segundos para luego relajar sus facciones y sonreír-Veo que eres muy observadora querida mía-

-Soy tu esposa Eriol, nada se me escapa-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Pues he de ver que eres observadora-

-Entonces Li requiere secretaria-sus facciones se volvieron un tanto preocupantes-Espero que él no sea como Furugawa Eriol, no quiero que Sakura pase por una situación desagradable nuevamente-

-Claro que no la pasará, conozco a Shaoran y te aseguro que él no es como ese hombre, jamás se le ha insinuado a una mujer en sus 29 años de vida-su semblante se volvió serio y pensativo-y ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Shaoran con una novia o charlando con una chica, incluso cuando era adolescente se mantenía concentrado en sus estudios, y vaya que le llegaban confesiones de amor, tenía admiradoras pero jamás le prestó atención a una chica si no es que a ninguna le paro bolas-

-Y qué tal si Li es gay-dijo la amatista, su esposo la miro dubitativo-¿Qué?, cabe la posibilidad, como tú has dicho, él nunca le prestó atención a alguna mujer o algo por el estilo-

-En eso pueda que tengas razón-apoyó Hiraguizawa mirando el delicado y serio rostro de su esposa, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Sakura que entraba con la comida de Eriol

-Espero que te guste, como sabrás no soy muy buena en la cocina-manifestó la joven castaña poniendo frente al chico su comida

-No seas tan modesta pequeña Sakura, si tus comidas son todo un manjar para mi paladar-expresó Hiraguizawa haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde-Pero Sakura toma asiento que necesito hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia-al notar la voz grave y la seriedad del chico supo que el asunto a conversar era de gran significancia y haciendo caso tomó su lugar frente a la pareja que la miraban serios

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy vengo a presentarles una nueva historia del manga/anime que me enamoró completamente, puede que no sea nueva escribiendo pero es mi primera historia sobre Sakura Card Captor y como sabrán estoy un poco oxidada y no sé cómo recibirán está historia, aunque espero que les guste.**

 **Si tengo algún error de ortografía, mala narración o en fin, cualquier cosa me la hacen saber porque sus comentarios son importantes para mí para poder mejorar en la escritura.**

 **Y sin más, lo último para decirles es:**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. 3**


	2. capitulo 2:contratada

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 2: Contratada**

Era sábado, 7:50 am marcaba mi reloj de pulsera, me encontraba a las afueras de LI TECHNOLOGY, estaba un poco temerosa, recuerdo que alguna vez fue mi competencia en mi anterior trabajo y vaya competencia, incluso una vez, gracias a la publicidad y unos buenos inversionistas logré que esta empresa bajara sus estándares productivos. Suspiré, era ahora o nunca, tenía que tragarme el miedo que sentía en saber que mi nuevo jefe es un hombre, había evitado por cualquier medio que no me tocara ser empleada del género masculino pero cuando la necesidad habla ya nada importa. Saludé al portero antes de ingresar y pregunté en recepción por la oficina de Shaoran Li

-Último piso- respondió la recepcionista con una amable sonrisa

-Gracias-dije antes de retirarme hacia los ascensores y oprimir botón 36, las puertas se cerraron y comencé a ascender, me sentía inquieta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el señor Li, sé que tenía 5 minutos de sobra, pero saber que por Eriol él sabe que fui competencia me inquietaba un poco, puesto que podría preguntarme como era o se manejaba la competencia, pero mis políticas de moral me impiden dar esa información, para muchos parecerá absurdo pero lo que se hace en una empresa se queda en esa empresa; se abrieron las puertas dando paso a un largo pasillo donde se podía divisar una gran puerta marrón, de seguro allí tenía que ingresar, trague pesado y comencé mi camino hasta allí, aún recuerdo la charla que tuve anoche con Eriol.

- **FLASHBACK-**

-Sakura esta cena estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias-dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa

-De nada Eriol, espero que todos los sabores hayan sido de tu agrado-dije mientras recogía los platos sucios

-Claro que son de mi agrado, cocinas maravillosamente-alagó el joven ingles limpiando su boca con elegancia

-¡Si Sakurita!, incluso cocinas mejor que yo- comentó Tomoyo, la miré y negué con la cabeza

-Eso no es cierto Tommy, a mí parecer cocinas muy bien-

-Pero no tanto como tú, ahora deja esos platos sucios que yo los llevo a la cocina porque creo que Eriol te va a hablar de algo importante-me quitó los platos que llevaba en la mano, miré al inglés que seguía con su aura pasiva

-Gracias mi amor, por favor Sakura-me indicó con la mano la silla del comedor que estaba frente a él- Toma asiento Sakura, que lo que quiero hablar contigo es algo importante-seguía con la expresión que siempre llevaba, serenidad, esa misma calma que se mandaba Tomoyo, algo tenía entre manos

Me senté con cautela sin despegar mi mirada de su semblante, con aire de desconfianza-¿De qué quieres hablar Eriol?-pregunté cautelosa

-Sakura, descuida, no es nada malo, sólo quería hablar de negocios-apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus dedos y me miró con aire misterioso

-¿Negocios?-no entendía de que negocios me estaba hablando pero no le eché cabeza al asunto y seguí poniendo atención

-Pues si Sakura, negocios, pues…- se levantó, puso sus manos atrás de la espalda y comenzó a rodear la mesa-¿Todavía no has encontrado trabajo?-preguntó con calma

-No, todavía sigo buscando-

-¿Y te molestaría si te dijera que ya te encontré uno?-se detuvo cerca mío, abrí los ojos y lo miré exaltada

-¿Qué has hecho Eriol?-

-Nada pequeña Sakura, el caso es…- se quitó los anteojos y con un pañuelo empezó a limpiarlos-Tengo un amigo que es dueño de una empresa-miró si sus gafas estaban limpias y las siguió limpiando-y lo que sucede es que no tiene secretaria y está buscando una que cumpla sus expectativas, ya sabes…-se colocó las gafas, guardó el pañuelo y me miró-Que sea eficiente y esté lo suficientemente capacitada como para ayudarlo con todo el papeleo de la empresa y demás, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de hablarle de ti, como sabía que estabas desempleada y estabas buscando con urgencia el trabajo, le dije que conocía una mujer con grandes conocimientos y capacidades, una que cumplía con sus expectativas, alguien experimentada , alguien…-se sentó frente a mí-Alguien como tú-puntualizó

-¿Qué le dijiste Eriol?-

-Le hablé de tus experiencias en Furugawa Corporation y en cómo nos venciste una vez-

-¿¡TÚ HICISTE QUÉ!?-grité y me levanté exaltada ¿Cómo le pudo haber dicho eso a alguien? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No te alteres Sakura, además a él le gustó lo que le hable de ti, y sabiendo que fuiste alguien que por tus esfuerzos lograste que Furugawa estuviera alguna vez entre las empresas más reconocidas llama mucho más la atención-

-¿Y él que dijo?

-Que le encantaría entrevistarte mañana a las 8:00 am, así que me pidió que hablara contigo a ver si aceptabas, y si lo hacías lo llamaba para que esperara por ti en su despacho, claro, tendrás que pasar por la entrevista y periodo de prueba, pero sé que con tu capacidad lo lograras-seguía igual de tranquilo, me sorprendía con la naturalidad que decía las cosas, pareciera que todo lo que le haya dicho a su amigo no fuera más que un comentario sobre el clima-¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

-No lo sé Eriol…-me rasqué la nuca, sinceramente esta oportunidad no se presentaría en dos veces

-Acepta Sakurita-intervino en mi raciocinio Tomoyo parándose al lado de Eriol-Esta oportunidad es única y trabajar en las corporaciones Li es algo que muy pocos tienen oportunidad-lo sabía, sabía que era una gran oportunidad, muchas personas no lograban trabajar en las corporaciones… esperen un momento…

-¿En las corporaciones Li?, ¿quieres decir en Li Technology?...-esto tenía que ser una broma, las corporaciones Li siempre fueron poderosas, sabía que tenían una sucursal, no, mejor dicho, un imperio aquí en Tokio, era una empresa transnacional, una de las mejores y no cualquiera ingresaba a ella

-¿Y qué dices Sakura?-interrumpió Eriol mi ensimismamiento-Yo sé que tal vez no te apetece trabajar en la misma empresa que yo, y mucho menos de secretaria pero creo que tienes las capacidades suficientes como para subir poco a poco de rango, sé que es una decisión dura pero podrías...-

-Acepto-interrumpí sus diálogos

-Pensarlo…-terminó susurrando mirándome con estupefacción, cerró sus ojos y sacudió levemente su cabeza-¿Aceptas?-preguntó no creyéndose mis palabras

-Cualquier empleo para mi es bueno en la situación que me encuentro, y sabiendo que tú, un gran empresario, se ha tomado la molestia de sacar un poco de su tiempo para recomendarme en una de las mejores corporaciones de Japón, es imposible que no acepte-determiné, estaba decidida a tomar el empleo, esta era una oportunidad única para demostrar de a poco mis capacidades

-¡Perfecto!-se levantó entusiasta de su asiento el inglés quien en ese momento me miraba con cierta alegría-A Shaoran le encantará saber que aceptaste-sacó su celular y empezó a teclear

-¿Quién es Shaoran?-ese nombre me sonaba, en alguna parte lo había oído

-Es el heredero a las corporaciones Li y desde mañana con quien trabajaras-respondió Eriol retirándose del comedor y saliendo del departamento para realizar una llamada, me quede estupefacta, Tomoyo seguía en su sitio parada, tranquila y mirándome con una gran sonrisa ¿con Li Shaoran tenía que trabajar? ¿Cómo su secretaria?

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Y era por esa razón que me encontraba aquí parada frente a la puerta de su oficina, 7:59 am, respire profundo y toqué tres veces, al escuchar un –adelante-abrí la puerta de roble, encontrándome un hombre de traje, piel bronceada, cabellos chocolate y revueltos mirando unos papeles, al entrar alzó la vista y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observarme detalladamente

-Usted debe ser la señorita que me recomendó Eriol, la prima de su esposa ¿cierto?-preguntó con voz grave, desgraciado Eriol, hablando demás sobre mi

-Sí señor, Sakura Kinomoto, encantada-respondí con tranquilidad sin moverme de mi sitio

Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared -Puntual señorita Kinomoto, 8 de la mañana como se le solicitó-me señaló la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio-Por favor tome asiento-di una pequeña cabeceada y tomé asiento como me indicó

-Muchas gracias-

-El joven Hiraguizawa me ha hablado mucho de usted y de lo excelente empleada que fue en Furugawa Corporation, pero dígame una cosa, ¿está dispuesta a ser secretaria aunque ese no haya sido lo que usted esperaba según sus conocimientos y capacidades?, pues tengo entendido que ha estudiado administración de empresas y negocios internacionales-

-Pues para mí no es ningún problema, necesito el empleo y según lo que me ha comentado el joven Eriol es que usted solicita un secretaria que sepa más allá que solo contestar el teléfono, alguien que pueda ayudarle con finanzas y comparendos, por ejemplo, las estadísticas que tiene en la mesa del mes antepasado y pasado, y perdone si meto mis narices o comento lo que veo, pero lo que estoy observando es que estas pilas de papeles son finanzas, estadísticas de venta, contratos, y de seguro debe tener citas pendientes y debe estar preocupado porque al estar lleno de trabajo le acumulan mucho más, y no sólo eso, noto que está preocupado tal vez por las próximas reuniones que ha estado pasando por alto, ¿me equivoco señor Li?, y respondiendo su pregunta, por mí no habría problema empezar siendo secretaria, puesto que todo se empieza desde abajo, pero para mí es un honor trabajar con usted en su empresa, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de trabajar aquí-me sincere, dije lo que pensaba y viendo su rostro de sorpresa veo que di en el blanco; relajó sus facciones y acomodó su saco

-Pues es usted muy observadora, y si, necesito con urgencia una secretaria que tenga conocimientos más extendidos que me ayude en cierta forma con esta carga, necesito a alguien que este a mi alcance y que pueda confiarle más allá que citas y unas cuantas finanzas-sonrió de lado-Y noto que Eriol tenía razón, se ve que sabe mucho, parece que cumple mis expectativas-

-¿Entonces tengo el trabajo señor Li?-

-Bienvenida señorita Kinomoto a Li Technology-nos levantamos y nos dimos la mano en señal de contrato

-Bien señorita Kinomoto, empieza el lunes a las 8:00 am, llegue puntual, su sitio de trabajo está afuera de esta oficina, como puedo tal vez notar al ingresar a este piso, a la entrada de esta oficina está su escritorio con un ordenador-dijo ocupando nuevamente su asiento-sus días libres son el domingo, los días festivos y los días de fiesta, hoy la dejo libre porque apenas llego para entrevistarla, y como sabrá al ser el día de hoy festivo no trabajamos-tomo de nuevo su pluma y las estadísticas que antes verificaba-Nos vemos el lunes señorita Kinomoto-

-Si desea señor Li y si no es para usted ningún inconveniente puedo empezar ahora-le interrumpí de su trabajo, quitó su atención del papel y me vio

-¿Disculpe señorita?-

-Señor Li, vengo preparada para trabajar, personalmente ya he tenido bastantes vacaciones, y si para usted no es problema podría comenzar ayudándole a hacer los informes de producción de hace dos meses que de seguro es la pila de papeles que hay a su derecha-bajó la pluma y me miro a los ojos, pude notar que sus ojos eran color ámbar, sonrió ladinamente

-Bien hizo Eriol en recomendarla, es usted determinante, viene a lo que es, y aun así, yo dándole el día libre por ser festivo, prefiere desaprovecharlo trabajando-

-Para mi señor Li no es desaprovechar mi día festivo-me quité el saco, lo acomodé detrás de la silla, dejé el bolso en el suelo, me arremangue la camisa hasta los codos y cogí la pila de papeles que estaba a su derecha-Y dígame señor Li ¿en dónde me ubico para comenzar a hacer los informes-sonreí, me miró sorprendido por unos breves segundos y sonrió

-Puede acomodarse en su ahora escritorio, las aplicaciones que tiene el ordenador están actualizadas, así que no le dará problemas para trabajar-asentí y me dirigí a la puerta pero al abrirla algo me detuvo brevemente-Y muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto- lo voltee a ver y sonreí para luego retirarme a trabajar

Así pasé todo el día, haciendo informes, verificando estadísticas de venta, haciendo cuentas y demás, tan sólo tomé media hora para el almuerzo y Salí a las 10:00 pm de la empresa, no sin antes dejarle un poco de café bien cargado al señor Li, que con un –gracias- siguió trabajando.

El día domingo llegué a trabajar a las 7:00 am, continúe haciendo informes y haciendo comparendos, el señor Li llegó 15 minutos después de mí, por un momento se sorprendió e iba a preguntar el motivo por el que me hallaba trabajando, pero mis ojos que demostraban decisión lo hicieron callar y asentir con la cabeza, fue casi igual que el día anterior, media hora de almuerzo y quedarnos hasta tarde en la empresa, pero a las 11:00 pm pudimos terminar de constatar, firmar, archivar y hacer el informe final de todo lo que se hizo para luego ser enviado por correo electrónico a Hong Kong, donde la señora Leran Li esperaba con ansias los resultados de venta de la sucursal de Tokio Japón

-Muchas gracias Kinomoto-agradeció el señor Li mientras apagaba el ordenador y yo me acomodaba mis prendas

-De nada señor Li, un gusto servirle-

-Kinomoto-llamó-Toma mañana el día libre-

-Pero señor Li-iba replicar pero él negó con la cabeza

-Me has ayudado bastante, mira que dos días seguidos trabajando sin cesar te agotaran, además eran tus días libres-

-Pero…-mi excusa quedó libre en el aire porque él me interrumpió

-Pero nada, mañana tendrás el día libre y no acepto desobediencia alguna, además, yo también necesito descansar y no vendré mañana, así que sin mí no te podre asignar el trabajo que tienes que realizar, ya el martes vienes a las 8:00 am y empezamos a ordenar mis citas de conferencia, reuniones y demás cosas, ¿está claro Kinomoto?-su voz era gruesa y firme, me miró fijamente a los ojos, yo tan sólo logre asentir

-Bien, ahora vámonos a casa, ¿Kinomoto tienes medio de transporte?-preguntó

-No señor Li-

-Bien, pues vamos, te llevare a casa-salió de la oficina y yo le seguí

-Pero señor Li, no es necesario, yo puedo pedir taxi-traté de razonar con él

-Nada de eso, ya es muy tarde y una señorita no debería estar a estas horas en la calle, además es lo poco que puedo hacer, puesto que me ayudaste sin ningún problema y te estoy muy agradecido y no acepto no como respuesta-sonrió con tranquilidad adentrándonos en el ascensor

-Muchas gracias señor Li-agradecí con voz un poco tímida

-De nada Kinomoto-

Así fue como pasé mi fin de semana, encontré trabajo, trabajé arduamente y sin descanso, mi jefe me trajo a casa y me dio el día libre ¿Qué mejor que el descanso después de tanto trabajo?, tan sólo me queda esperar las sorpresas que me traerán trabajar en las corporaciones Li.

 **Hola de nuevo amigos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen la demora, sinceramente ser una mujer ocupada no es algo que me guste mucho.**

 **Acepto cualquier comentario constructivo, opiniones, y si tengo errores de ortografía no duden en decirme.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	3. Capitulo 3:rumores parte 1

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 3: Rumores parte 1**

Preparaba té helado de frutos rojos y acomodaba 4 pastelillos de chocolate en la bandeja, faltaban 15 minutos para las 4:00 pm, sonreí de lado, ya habían transcurrido 5 meses desde que ingrese a Li Technology y en este poco tiempo me volví no solo la secretaria personal de Shaoran Li, sino también una buena amiga, era la primera vez que por mi cuenta me hacía amiga de un hombre en el campo de lo profesional, me había acostumbrado a hacerme amiga de mujeres y que ellas me presentaran a hombres con las cuales me relacionaba en la zona amistosa. Acomodé el té en la bandeja y Salí de la cafetería de la empresa, sonreí con el recuerdo que me traían esos postres, ¿quién iba a pensar que esos dulces me harían entablar una relación más íntima con el respetado y temerario Shaoran Li?, si 3 meses antes me hubiera visto como estoy en estos momentos de seguro me reiría y lo tomaría como una broma

 **-FLASHBACK-**

15 minutos para las 4:00 pm marcaba mi reloj de pulsera, tenía que darme prisa, al señor Li no le gusta que se retrasen con su hora de merendar, marque a la pastelería de siempre, doña Rita, la señora bonachona que siempre me atendía contestó al teléfono

-Buenas tardes doña Rita, habla Sakura Kinomoto de Li Technology, era para solicitar que me enviase el pudin y pastel de chocolate del señor Li-

 _-¡oh pequeña!, lo siento mucho, olvidé decirte que hoy mi negocio iba a estar en remodelación y que no pensaba abrir, dile al señor Li que me disculpe, ya sabes que soy vieja y mi memoria falla constantemente-dijo la señora con voz lastimera y apenada_

-Descuide señora Rita, le mandare sus disculpas al señor Li, que tenga una linda tarde señora Rita-

- _Tú también ten un buen día pequeña-dijo en forma de despido antes de colgar_

Respiré hondo, marque al número de la oficina de Li, aunque lo tuviera al lado a él no le gustaba que tocaran a su puerta mientras trabaja, ¿extraño?, un poco, pero para él, el sonido del teléfono era menos irritante que la presencia de alguien

-Señor Li, era para informarle que la pastelería de doña Rita está en remodelación y que hoy no atienden, ¿desea que llame a otra pastelería para que le traigan sus postres de siempre?-mi voz era firme y profesional, debía admitir que la frialdad del señor Li aterraba un poco pero al estar acostumbrada era algo común

-No, muchas gracias Kinomoto-

-¿Desea que le traiga el capuchino de siempre?-pregunté

-No deseo nada, gracias Kinomoto-colgó y sin prestar más atención seguí en mi trabajo

Una hora después, el señor Eriol se hallaba en la oficina del señor Li mirando la producción de la empresa cuando un grito salido de la bocina que estaba sobre mi escritorio me asustó

-Kinomoto a mi oficina ¡AHORA!-se oía alterado, me pregunto ¿qué le habrá pasado?, toqué tres veces antes de oír un –adelante- arisco, ingresé, me temblaban un poco las manos pero eso no impedía que me parara y hablara como toda una profesional

-¿Me llamaba?-

-Necesito que hagas el informe del mes pasado, lo envíes a Hong Kong, lo archives y…-tiro en su escritorio unos archivos-Saca fotocopias de este archivo y lo alistes para la próxima reunión con los alemanes, lo quiero todo para el final del día, si es necesario que te quedes te quedas y no rechistes, puedes retirarte-lo miré aterrada, hacer todo lo que me solicitaba me tomaría todo un día, imaginarme que faltaba una hora para mi salida y pensar que me tocaba que quedar a sabiendas que no estaba en mis planes me dejaba aún más impresionada

-¿No me escuchaste Kinomoto?-estaba irritado-Deja de estar parada allí como una inepta y apúrate-pegue un pequeño brinco y tome el archivo para retirarme-Ah y Kinomoto tráenos café que estamos muy ocupados-lo miré un breve segundo-¡PERO YA!-su gritó me sobresaltó, iba a salir corriendo pero la voz de Eriol me detuvo

-Espera Sakura-me miró con amabilidad para luego dirigirse al señor Li-Dime Shaoran, ¿tomaste hoy tu merienda?-bufó y giró la cara un poco sonrojado-Ya veo-dijo para mirarme-Lo que pasa Sakura es que el trabajo a Shaoran lo estresa, pero en vez de consumir alcohol, drogas o fumar como hacen otros empresarios en momentos de estrés, lo que él hace es comer chocolate-lo miró risueño-es un chococompulsivo por así decirlo-la cara del señor Li estaba más que colorada, que expongan tus obsesiones a alguien que solo es tu empleada, en lo personal, es muy vergonzoso, pero en ese momento verlo con el ceño fruncido y rojo como el jitomate me hizo tener una idea

-Señor Li, joven Eriol, si me permiten me retiro-dije con el archivo en mano y saliendo de la oficina, me acerqué a mi escritorio, tomé una cajita de madera donde contenía lo que me sobró de mi almuerzo, al abrirlo pude notar que los cuatro pastelillos de chocolate estaban intactos y no habían sido estropeados, todavía tenían ese olor a crema batida y fresas, sonreí, cerré la tapa y me dirigí a la cafetería, allí prepare dos té de frutos rojos, tomé una bandeja, deposite las bebidas y acomodé los pastelillos, a mi parecer se veían tentadores a simple vista y con una sonrisa me dirigí a la oficina del joven chino, toqué tres veces y con un –adelante-entré con bandeja en mano y la deposite en una mesilla que estaba en la oficina

-Perdone que los interrumpa en sus ocupaciones pero les he traído algo para que coman, espero que no les moleste mi atrevimiento-hice una pequeña reverencia

-Para mí no es ningún atrevimiento Sakura-dijo Eriol, se acercó a la mesa, tomó un pastelillo y lo mordió, masticaba lentamente, cerró sus ojos degustando el pedazo de pastelillo que se llevó a la boca, pasó la lengua por sus labios y con una sonrisa me miró-Esta delicioso ¿tú los hiciste?-

-Sí señor, como no quise esos pequeños postres en mi almuerzo y…-trague saliva y continúe-pues…al señor Li le gusta el chocolate, entonces creí que tal vez a él le gustaría comerlos, puede que no sean tan deliciosos como los postres de doña Rita, pero tal vez estos disminuirían un poco el estrés del señor Li-vi como rodaba los ojos y bufaba con mal humor, suspiré y dirigí mi atención a Eriol que sonreía de oreja a oreja-Con su permiso me retiro-dije a modo de despido y me fui a mi lugar de trabajo

" _Tal vez esos pastelillos le alivianen la actitud tan áspera que tiene"_

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Esos recuerdos siempre me traían felicidad y un poco de risa, recuerdo que ese día el señor Li se disculpó por su actitud y agradeció los pastelillos, desde ese suceso empezamos a charlar, de vez en cuando salíamos en plan de amigos y ya no nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos sino por nuestros nombres, aunque eso lo hacíamos fuera de la oficina o cuando estábamos solos puesto que no queríamos que los demás empleados pensaran que yo era más que una simple amiga y que ya no le respetaran a Shaoran.

Ingrese a la oficina con una gran sonrisa, allí estaba él sin despegar los ojos del informe que hace pocas horas le había entregado, carraspee para que mirara y al verme poner la bandeja en la mesilla de siempre vi que sus ojos se iluminaban, aprendí que Shaoran aunque tuviera apariencia y actitud de adulto, cuando se trataba de chocolate era como un niño; se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí, miró la bandeja y me miró con una sonrisa

-Veo que esta vez comeré de tus deliciosos postres-aduló y anchaba más su sonrisa formándose a cada lado de su mejillas esos tiernos hoyuelos

-Por favor señor Li, no es para tanto-me sonrojé

-Vamos Sakura, estamos solos, sabes perfectamente que podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres sin ningún percance-

-Lo sé Shaoran, pero como hoy hay reunión con toda tu familia me preocupa que por alguna razón entren y nos vean hablando muy familiar y le cuenten a tu madre y piense que eres inadecuado para manejar la empresa-baje un poco la cabeza, por las charlas que anteriormente he tenido con Shaoran sabía que su madre era muy estricta respecto a la empresa, me alzo la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos

-No te preocupes Sakura, ella sabe perfectamente que hice una nueva amiga, que es mi secretaria y que es lo suficientemente profesional como para juntar la amistad con lo profesional, y que con esos informes la has dejado más que tranquila-suspire, Shaoran y sus opiniones-Eso me recuerda-se cruzó de brazos -Ayer Eriol me comentó que hiciste shortcake de fresas y no me diste-estaba serio, pero sabía que lo hacía para molestarme

-Lo siento Shaoran, Eriol se comió todo el pastel que hice-justifique

-Maldito cuatro ojos, se come todo lo rico y no me deja nada a mí-dijo refunfuñando, me reí ante su gesto molesto, desde que nos hicimos amigos cuando tenía tiempo de hacer postres le traía un pedazo, ya sea de tarta, galletas, dango, ichigo daifuku mochi, en fin, variedad de dulces que Shaoran parece comer gustoso

-Pero mira Shaoran, me acordé de ti y te hice pastelillos de chocolate con doble crema y arequipe extra-sonrió, traerle dulces era una entretención para mí-Y si me disculpas me retiro-

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó atarugado con uno de los pastelillos

-Voy a sacar fotocopias de la nueva sucursal de las empresas Li que se piensa construir en Alemania y el nuevo juguete a base de luz solar que Takashi construyó para la juguetería amamiya, ¡ah! Y recuerda que hoy a las 5:00 pm en la sala de juntas te estará esperando tu madre, prima, hermanas y cuñados para que le muestres los nuevos proyectos que te acabe de nombrar-dije, noté que quería añadir algo más pero interrumpí sus intenciones-Y descuida, ya preparé la sala de juntas, todo está en orden, cada puesto tiene su respectiva botella de agua, saco fotocopias y las acomodo al lado de cada botella, y llamé hace una semana al restaurante más fino de la ciudad e hice reservaciones para la cena de negocios de esta noche-sonreí, este hombre siempre tan olvidadizo

-Muchas gracias Sakura, que haría sin ti, había olvidado que después de la junta con mi familia vamos a cenar-

-Descuida, saco las fotocopias, las dejo en sus respectivos lugares y vengo por ti para ir a la junta-

-Siempre tan eficiente señorita Kinomoto-

-Muchas gracias señor Li, disfrute sus postres-me retiré de la oficina y me dirigí a la sala de fotocopiados

Al ingresar fui directamente a la fotocopiadora y empecé a sacar las cantidades de copias requeridas, pero eso no me impedía para escuchar el cuchicheo de dos de las recepcionistas que aún no habían notado mi presencia

-Es una lástima-dijo una de ellas

-Tienes razón, ¡y con lo guapo que está!, ¿no has visto su trasero?, está como quiero-vi cómo se mordió el labio inferior

-Y yo que creía que él tenía algo con la nueva-dijo la otra con tono de decepción

-Claro que tiene algo con ella, se ven que son inseparables, tal vez amiguis del alma-

-Y con lo bueno que está, quién iba a creer que él con su actitud seria iba a ser toda una florecilla del bosque, porque si no fuera así hace rato me habría abierto de piernas para que me poseyera como un lobo-esa conversación iba más allá de lo que debía escuchar

-Se ve que está en forma, ¿te imaginas un revolcón de lo lindo con él?, esos labios tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo-

-oye… ¿será que alguien ya lo habrá probado?-

-No sé, pero quien lo probó lo debió disfrutar, porque ese paquete se ve tentativo, y con traje elegante, ¡Dios!, daría lo que fuera para quitarle la cara de serio y me tomara, porque conozco unos lugares…-su cara ya se pasaba de pervertida, tan solo su compañera bufo

-Lástima que el gran Li Shaoran sea Gay-me quedé petrificada, las miré y ellas al verme se asustaron

-Señorita Kinomoto no la habíamos visto-dijo la cara de pervertida con cierto temblor en su voz, miró a su compañera con complicidad-Nosotras ya nos retirábamos, que tenga un buen día señorita-continuo diciendo, al verla parecía tener unos 23 años

-Hasta luego señorita-se despidió su compañera con una leve reverencia de cabeza, me quedé estática y pensativa con lo que acababa de oír, ¿Shaoran gay?, esa si no me la esperaba, pero debían ser simples rumores porque Shaoran se comportaba como todo un hombre, puede que no le llame la atención ninguna chica por el momento, pero de no fijarse en nadie para que de pronto le guste un hombre eso sí que era impactante, lo conocía poco pero sabía que no era gay, y si me ponía a pensar esto estaba mal, ese rumor me preocupó, los rumores corren rápido y llegan a saberlo prácticamente todo el mundo, ¿y qué tal si la imagen de ejecutivo respetable que llevaba Shaoran se destrozaba por estas habladurías?, tenía que avisarle de lo que acababa de escuchar, miré la hora, 20 minutos para la 5:00pm, tomé las fotocopias y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, esto tenía que esperar hasta la noche o mañana por la mañana, no permitiría que la imagen de mi amigo se dañara por un rumor, no señor, primero me dejo de llamar Sakura Kinomoto antes de permitir que la imagen de Shaoran Li se dañara.

 **Hola mi queridos lectores, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y que estén pendientes de la historia, en serio, esto es muy importante para mí, y saber que tienen en cuenta mi historia me alegra mucho más.**

 **Quiero agradecer los comentarios de LyS cosmo, Tinavb, sslove, adri, tenshi Ying fa,** **.35 y Guest**

 **No se preocupen amados lectores que ya desde el próximo capítulo se verá todo el trama, en estos momentos la relación que lleva Sakura y Shaoran es de simple amistad, hasta ahora Sakura ha oído el rumor que se tiene de Shaoran, espero que el siguiente capítulo compense la falta de acción, y descuiden, estos detalles que pongo en la historia (como la obsesión de Shaoran con el chocolate y los dulces que hace Sakura) más adelante servirán para el trama. Perdón, pero ser descriptiva (demasiado) con los hechos es algo natural en mí.**

 **Dejen comentarios, si ven errores de ortografía, mala narración o me quieren dar consejos narrativos lo aceptaré con gusto, me encantan sus opiniones y todos los tengo en cuenta.**

 **Y sin más que decir, se despide con una gran sonrisa y deseándoles lo mejor y muchos éxitos: Alma de Titán. 3**


	4. Capitulo 4:rumores parte 2

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 4: Rumores parte 2**

Me hallaba ocupado mirando los últimos informes acerca de la nueva sucursal Li en Alemania, debía tener todo en perfecto orden porque cuando se trataba de extender nuestro comercio a otros lugares del mundo siempre se debía de calcular si era favorecedor o no; guardé los documentos en una carpeta y miré el reloj colgado en la pared, 4:50 pm y un toquido me hizo poner atención a quien iba a ingresar en mi oficina

-Adelante-dije, ya presentía quien estaba detrás de esa puerta

-Señor Li-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Sakura, puntual como siempre, ¿todo está listo?-pregunté sabiendo ya la obvia respuesta, Sakura era una joven excepcional, mi mejor amiga y secretaria

-Sí señor, todo está en orden, de seguro sus familiares deben estar próximos a ingresar a la sala de juntas-dijo con eficiencia, siempre se comportaba demasiado seria (en exceso) cuando se trataba de un tema de gran importancia

-Muchas gracias Sakura-tomé mi carpeta y Salí con ella de la oficina para dirigirnos al ascensor

-Shaoran-llamó y yo tan sólo la miré

-Dime-

-Tengo que decirte algo importante y de suma delicadeza-me miró a los ojos, con esas perlas jade que parecía traspasar mi alma, su semblante era serio, debía ser un tema algo delicado para que ella me mirara de esa manera

-¿Pasa algo con la empresa?-tenia cierto temor en mi pecho, me asustaba que algo estuviera saliendo mal en mi empresa y yo ni enterado

-No se trata sobre la empresa, se trata de ti-explico mientras salíamos del ascensor y nos dirigíamos a la sala de juntas, frente a la gran puerta de roble miró su reloj y dirigió su atención a mí-Falta tres minutos para las cinco, señor Li debe estar presente en la reunión, puntualidad ante todo, le diré todo cuando salga de la reunión o podemos hacerlo mañana por la mañana-la miré curioso, debía ser algo importante y me preocupaba, sonrió como para tranquilizarme-Tranquilo, no es de vida o muerte, tan sólo relájese y preocúpese por la reunión, eso es lo que importa en estos momentos-dijo para luego retirarse, respire hondo y entré a ese gran salón, allí estaban todos, mis hermanas, cuñados, prima y sobre todo mi madre con su impotente figura

-Shaoran…-dijo en forma de saludo

-Madre-hice una reverencia-presentes-volví hacer una reverencia en forma de saludo y respeto para toda mi familia

-Bueno Shaoran, empieza a exponernos los nuevos temas a tratar en esta reunión-dijo con seriedad mi madre

-Si señora-tan sólo dije eso para dar continuación a la ya preparada exposición de inversiones

2 horas habían transcurrido la reunión estaba concluida y aceptada favorablemente; estaba empacando los papeles en mi carpeta y alistándome para despedirme y salir

-Madre, ya se hizo reservación en el restaurante de siempre, llamo a Wei y pido que mande dos limosinas para que les recoja, yo iré a mi oficina y terminaré de guardar unos archivos para ir con ustedes a comer-hice una reverencia antes de pensar en retirarme pero la impotente voz de mi madre me hizo detener mi cometido

-Shaoran, siéntate que deseamos hablar contigo-

-¿Pasa algo madre?-me preocupaba la voz tan fría y seria que tenía mi madre, debía ser un asunto de gran importancia como para retenerme en la sala de juntas al lado de ellos

-Shaoran, hermano…-habló Shiefa la primogénita-hemos escuchado unos cuantos rumores en la empresa…-

-¿Cuáles rumores?-pregunté, sinceramente no saber que se rumoreaba dentro de mi propia empresa y ser el único que no lo escuchaba me estresaba en gran manera y a la vez me preocupaba, ¿qué pensará mi madre de mí?

-Dime Shaoran, hermanito, ¿qué te parece los bolsos Chanel?-preguntó con calma Feimei la segunda hija mayor

Miré hacia el techo, ¿qué tenía que ver un bolso en todo el tema de los rumores?, hice conciencia y recordé lo que pasó dos semanas atrás

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Eran las seis de la tarde, hora de la salida laboral, estaba saliendo de mi oficina cuando me topé con Sakura que también iba de salida, tenía un bolso Chanel blanco, ¿qué cómo lo sabía?, pues ese conocimiento debía ser agradecido por mis cuatro locas hermanas y mi hostigante prima Meilin que siempre me hacían acompañarlas a comprar los bolsos de esa marca, y también porque el símbolo de la marca Chanel estaba en el bolso

-¿Qué tanto llevas ahí Sakura?-pregunté a mi secretaria señalándole el bolso en el que guardaba unas carpetas

Cerró la cremallera, salió de su cubículo y me miró sonriendo caminando a mi lado-Son las cuentas del mes pasado, cómo hoy he estado tan ocupada no he terminado con esta tarea, así que me pienso llevar el trabajo para mi casa, pues estar tan sola en la oficina no me llama mucho la atención-

-Ya veo-dije para adentrarnos al elevador y descender al primer piso, ya abajo me pensaba despedir de mi amiga pero me retuvo un pequeño tiempo

-Oye Shaoran, podrías tenerme el bolso mientras voy al baño, me urge ir-me pidió

-Claro-le recibí el bolso y me lo colgué en el brazo

-Gracias Shaoran, no me demoro-dijo para luego salir con prisa hacia los baños

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Me parecen finos y algo prácticos-comenté, recuerdo ese día, sostener ese bolso tan pesado y no romperse con tanta cosa que debía tener me sorprendía, debía estar hecho de un material muy fino; los miré, estaban muy extraños, entre todos se miraban, ¿me pregunto que les pasara?

-También he oído sobre un hombre con un mercedes Benz amg-dijo la tercera hija Fanren, ese comentario me hizo recordar lo que vi

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Estaba saliendo de la empresa acompañado por mi fiel amiga Sakura Kinomoto, era la hora del almuerzo y la había invitado a comer en un restaurante cercano

-Te encantará Sakura, la comida que preparan allá es muy buena-le comenté

-¿O sea que mi comida no es buena?-se puso las manos en la cadera y me miró algo divertida

-Vamos Sakura, tu comida es exquisita y me fascina pero no te voy a dejar prepararme el almuerzo toda la vida, además, es justo que yo te lleve a comer de vez en cuando, como buenos amigos-

Me miró y sonrió, pero su atención se dirigió a otro lugar y puso una cara de asombro-Wow-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, voltee y miré el lugar donde su atención era acaparada, y ahí lo vi, un tipo estaba de espaldas, recostado sobre un auto rojo, mejor dicho, un mercedes Benz amg, ese auto relucía de lo bien cuidado, incluso yo abrí la boca de lo sorprendido que me hallaba ante tal carrocería

-Es hermoso-comentó embobada mi acompañante

-Es el auto más bello que he visto-dije atolondrado con esa maquinarias frente a mi

-Concuerdo contigo-apoyó ella-Pero mejor vayamos a comer porque se nos van a pasar las dos horas y ya parecemos atolondrados, incluso los demás empleados nos están mirando raro señor Li-esa formalidad me despertó y caí en la cuenta que ya estaba babeando

-Cierto, mejor retirémonos-y acompañado de mi miga de ojos verde jade nos fuimos a comer

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Sí que era hermoso-comenté en voz alta olvidando que tenía compañía

-¿¡Te pareció hermoso!?-dijo exaltada mi prima Meilin, esa actitud me sorprendió

-Claro que era hermoso, aunque desde ese perfil que tenía no pude verlo detalladamente, sólo vi la parte de atrás, pero que parte de atrás, era excelente-dije con una gran sonrisa que fue borrada por la cara de susto de los presentes, a excepción de mi madre que se mantenía seria y calmada en su lugar

-¿Su trasero?-preguntó con los ojos a punto de salírsele a mi cuarta y última hermana Fuutie

-¿Pues con ese perfil que más querías que viera?-pregunté extrañado, esas preguntas me traían muchas dudas

-¿Y qué pasa con el rumor sobre la revista Carmel?-preguntó Meilin con cara seria, demasiado seria para mi gusto

-¿Qué pasa con esa revista?-alcé una ceja, sinceramente no entendía el rumor absurdo

-He oído que una vez traías una en tus archivos-dijo, no, mejor dicho, acusó Meilin; hice memoria y lo recordé

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Iba con prisa, no sólo me cogió la tarde, sino que tenía una junta importante con los representantes de la juguetería Amamiya en 20 minutos y tenía que correr, estaba tan distraído que no noté a una de las secretarias llena de folios que sin querer tropecé con ella y, tanto sus folios como el contenido del maletín que llevaba en mano se esparció por el suelo

-Lo siento mucho-me disculpé con la señorita y le ayudé a recoger todo lo que se regó al piso

-Descuide señor Li-dijo la mujer-Señor Li…-dijo distrayéndome de mi labor

-Dígame- tome los folios y me levante, ella hizo lo mismo que yo

-¿Esto es suyo?-me mostró la revista Carmel

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias-dije tomando la revista en mi mano derecha y extendiéndole los folios que anteriormente traía-Que tenga un buen día señorita-me despedí de ella y dirigiéndome al ascensor subí a mi piso

Allí, sentada en su escritorio, estaba la persona que iba a ser mi salvación-¡Sakura!-grité llamando su atención, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió

-Llega tarde señor Li, la junta empieza dentro de 10 minutos-me recordó como siempre mi eficiente secretaria

-Lo sé Sakura, pero antes deseo pedirte un favor-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Pues verás, mi prima Meilin en un mes va a cumplir años…-

-Lo sé, se lo dije ayer-interrumpió

-Bueno-continúe con mi plática-Como veras tengo la agenda apretada y me preguntaba… ¿si tú podías elegir el regalo para ella?-

-¿y a ella que le gusta?-

-Pues no sé, a ella le gusta de todo pero más que nada la ropa de revista y por eso…-saqué la revista de mi maletín y se lo puse sobre el escritorio –Deseo que elijas algo lindo para ella, tú sabes que soy muy malo, bueno, pésimo con la ropa, y quería saber si podrías hacerme ese grandísimo favor-

-Claro Shaoran, para cuando quieres que elija- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa

-Para más tardar…-me rasque la nuca-para ahora que salga de la reunión-pedí

-Por supuesto-dijo tomando la revista sin dejar de sonreír

-Muchas gracias Sakura, y si me disculpas me retiro porque se me hace tarde-me despedí y salí a la sala de juntas, dejando todo en las sabias manos de Sakura

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Ah, esa revista, ¿y que hay con ella?-

-¿Y qué hacia una revista en tu maletín?-preguntó Seiya el esposo de Shiefa poniendo una mano en su mejilla derecha y mirándome directamente

-Estaba…Eh…-sudaba, no podía decirles que tenía esa revista porque pensaba comprarle algo a Meilin-Porque si-concluí, no tenía que dar explicaciones respecto a mis acciones

-¿Cómo que porque si?-ahí venia mi prima con sus alborotos-¿Y qué pasa con el hombre de pelo plata que mantiene en tu oficina?, ¿el brillo que usas? ¿Qué pasa con esos rumores?-grito con furia

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-me enojé, esas preguntas me estaban hartando-Mejor dicho, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas preguntas que no tienen sentido?-reclamé

-Shaoran, te preguntamos esos rumores porque…-Fuutie miró a los presentes con algo de complicidad, conocía muy bien a mi hermana, algo estaba mal

-¿Por qué?-exigí con mi fría expresión, tomé la botella de agua que tenía al lado y comencé a tomar, dar tantas explicaciones me daban sed

-Porque creemos que eres homosexual-dijo pasiva y clara mi madre, escupí el contenido de agua de mi boca mojando la mesa y salpicando a unos cuantos de los presentes

-Shaoran, que asco-reclamo Feimei limpiando unas cuantas gotas que cayeron a su saco, mis ojos estaban desorbitados, no lo podía creer, ¿en serio creyeron que yo era…? esto era increíble

-¿¡QUÉ!?-grité, golpee mis manos en la mesa y me levanté de golpe, no creía lo que me estaban diciendo

-Shaoran siéntate y calmate-pidio mi madre

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme si ustedes están insinuando cosas que no son?-

-¿Entonces como explicas el bolso que llevabas?-acusó Fanren

-¿Por eso las preguntas?, pues bien, les explicaré, el bolso que llevaba ese día, lo tenía porque Sakura necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño y me pidió que le tuviera el bolso mientras ella calmaba esa necesidad-

-¿Y el hombre del mercedes?-siguió Tora el esposo de Fuutie con las preguntas

-¿Qué tiene de malo ver un auto? Soy hombre, es normal que me deleite viendo buenos autos-expliqué

-Pero dijiste que tenía buen trasero-prosiguió Shiefa

-Dije que tenía una buena parte trasera, me estaba refiriendo al auto ¿Qué creías?-

-Creímos que mirabas al hombre que estaba en el auto-se excusó Fuutie

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?-grité-Miraba el auto, siempre me referí al auto-

-¿Y cómo explicas la revista?-acusó Meilin

-La tenia porque quería elegir tu regalo de cumpleaños que es una semana-dije sin pensar, estaba harto, y si ellos deseaban respuestas se las iba a dar sin ocultar nada

-¿Te acordaste?-su voz sonaba débil y su expresión cambio de acusadora a sorprendida

-Claro que me acordé-tenía el ceño fruncido, era frustrante pensar que toda mi familia pensaba que era gay

-¿Y qué pasa con un hombre de cabellos plateados que viene constantemente a tu oficina?-era el turno de Sasuke, esposo de Feimei para preguntarme las absurdeces que escucharon

-Ese hombre se llama Yukito Tsukishiro, y venia constantemente a mi oficina porque me pidió que le fabricara a su esposa un regalo especial y original, como aquí tenemos tecnología de excelente calidad Yamazaki fabricó una caja musical a base de luz solar, dentro de esta caja hay una mariposa electrónica que está cargado con los rayos del sol y al abrirla revolotea entonando una dulce melodía, waltz of the flowers de Tchaikovsky para ser exacto-expliqué

-¿Y el brillo?-la voz de Fuutie era suave y con algo de temor, ya presentía que mi explicación tendría igual de lógica que las anteriores

-Este brillo-saqué el pequeño tubo del bolsillo de mi saco y lo mostré-Es un Chapstick medicado que me dio Sakura porque mis labios se estaban partiendo constantemente y de ellos a veces emanaban sangre, por eso lo uso-

-Parece los brillos Nivea que nosotras usamos-comentó Fanren jugando con sus dedos

-Parece pero no es, ¿algo más que deba saber? O mejor dicho ¿algo más que aclararles?-dije sarcástico, estaba molesto, muy molesto y tenía necesidad de irme y explotar; los miré con molestia, todos se miraban pero no decían nada

-Shaoran-llamó mi madre, la miré con seriedad-Lamentamos este mal entendido, pero teníamos que aclarar las dudas porque estos rumores no sólo recorren aquí en esta empresa sino en muchas otras que ni siquiera son las nuestras, la competencia también está rumoreando sobre ti y tu orientación sexual, es común que nosotros como tu familia tengamos esta clase de dudas-justifico el comportamiento que tenían

-¿Y por qué tan sólo no fueron directo al grano y me preguntaron?-

-Porque es un tema delicado-continuo con su explicación mi señora madre-Sabes perfectamente que somos muy tradicionalistas, pero eso no quiere decir que si fueras homosexual te dejaríamos de lado-

-Pero no soy homosexual-quise dejar en claro el punto de discusión

-Ya lo dijiste Shaoran y eso me tranquiliza, pero ahora…-y ya venía un pero, me pregunto que será-Lo que me preocupa eres tú en sí Xiaolang-dijo mi nombre en chino, esta charla al parecer se iba a alargar-Ya vas a cumplir 30 años hijo y todavía no has sentado pies firmes sobre la tierra-

-Madre, tengo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, manejo la empresa con responsabilidad, las producciones son buenas, no tengo ningún vicio y mi departamento está en buen estado, pregúntele a Wei si eso le preocupa, no salgo ni hago algo malo, ¿no es suficiente para mostrarle que tengo los pies firmes sobre el piso?-le expliqué, eran pruebas suficientes para demostrar lo bien parado que estaba con mi vida

-Lo sé Xiaolang, pero no tienes a nadie con quien compartir tu vida-eso era la gota que derramo el vaso, no quería escuchar más, todavía me hallaba furioso con el comportamiento que tuvieron hace unos minutos

-Madre, mi vida está perfectamente bien, y si me disculpan me retiro, llamare a Wei para que traiga la limosinas y los lleven al restaurante-

-¿Y tú hermanito?-preguntó Fuutie con dulzura

-No, no iré esta vez, no deseo que se sientan incomodos si pongo mi atención en el mesero-respondí arisco y a la vez sarcástico, estaba hecho una furia

-¡XIAOLANG!-gritó mi madre ofendida, su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que el mío

-Si me disculpa madre me retiro, no quiero ahogarlos con mi homosexualidad-salí, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de mi madre replicando acerca de mi conducta, pero ¡no me pude controlar!, detestaba que hablaran cosas que no eran ciertas; tomé el ascensor y bajé a mi oficina, una vez en el piso indicado salí a zancadas directo a mi despacho pero algo me detuvo, allí, ocupando su escritorio de siempre estaba Sakura mecanizando unos folios

-¿Por qué sigues aquí Sakura?-saltó levemente en su asiento, le sorprendió mi llegada inesperada pero aquí yo era el más sorprendido

-Shaoran me asustó-puso una mano sobre su pecho-Estaba terminando de mecanizar-contesto simplemente

-¿Sólo eso?-alcé mi ceja derecha en forma de duda, eso de mecanizar a estas horas no me lo creí del todo

-Bueno, no sólo me quede por eso, te estaba esperando para hablar contigo, ya sabes, de lo que te estaba comentando antes de que entraras a la sala de juntas-explico y recordé lo tan importante que tenía que saber

-¿Y de qué se trata?-

-Se trata de unos rumores que oí hoy en la sala de fotocopiado, antes de que empezara la junta-se levantó y me miró con seriedad, ya sabía de los rumores que de seguro escucho

-Sakura, sígueme-le dije haciéndola pasar a mi oficina, se sentó frente al escritorio y yo detrás de este-Ahora dime de que rumores se trata-la incité para que hablara, aunque ya sabía el tema a tratar

-Se dice que eres gay Shaoran-dijo despacio, trataba de no sonar ruda ante esa noticia, pero lo que ella no se esperaba es que no me sorprendía para nada que ella ya lo supiera, esos rumores estaban en la boca de todos al parecer

-Lo sé-tan sólo susurré pero por la cara de sorpresa de ella me di cuenta que mi respuesta la escuchó

-¿Lo sabias? ¿Cómo?-estaba estupefacta y pálida

-Mi familia me lo dijo-respondí sin mayor interés, giré mi silla y me quedé mirando por la ventana, a la nada-¿Y que oíste para sacar la conclusión que era homosexual?-proseguí en mi acusatorio

-Nada, lo oí directamente de unas alocadas secretarias-explicó, me giré y la miré extrañado

-¿Alocadas secretarias?-eso me sonaba algo divertido

-Puede que digan que eres gay Shaoran, pero se ve que no sólo atraes ese rumor, sino también otro-esto tenía que ser una broma ¿otro rumor?; pasé mi mano sobre mi cara mostrando estrés

-¿Qué otra cosa hay que agregar a la lista?-estaba agotado de tanto chisme y mentira

-Pues que tienes un lindo trasero, tienes el físico como para arrancarte el traje y dejar que con tu cuerpo de adonis poseas a cualquier mujer como un lobo, porque por ti-se levantó de la silla- ellas abrirían las piernas si tú se los pidieras-dijo melodramática poniendo una mano sobré su frente y colocando la otra mano sobre su pecho, me reí, se veía tan graciosa haciendo ese drama que por un minuto olvidé mi enojo y el motivo que ocasiono mi disgusto total

-Bueno, no sé cómo debería tomar ese rumor- era extraño oír cosas así por parte de mis secretariado

-Pues tómalo de la mejor manera Shaoran-estaba a punto de retirarse pero se volteo y me miró

-Oye Shaoran ¿tú no deberías estar cenando con tu familia?-ladeo su cabeza y me miró con duda

-Debía pero no quería-me giré y seguí mirando a la nada

-Pues si quieres cenamos en mi departamento-la miré, me miraba con algo de dulzura, típico de Sakura

-¿No seré un problema para ti?-

-Pues si no te molesta ayudarme a preparar lo que vamos a comer no le veo inconveniente-me sonrojé, era la primera vez que alguien me invitaba a cenar, no, que una mujer me invitaba a cenar en SU departamento

-Pues me parece bien-me levanté y salimos juntos del edificio.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era una noche tranquila, el departamento de Sakura era acogedor y la comida más que deliciosa, estaba degustando Yakisoba y udon, acompañado con té de manzanilla

-Muchas gracias por todo Sakura, estaba delicioso-

-De nada Shaoran, se ve que tu animo subió-comentó con inocencia mi compañera

-Si-sonreí de lado, era agradable su compañía

-Pero falta algo-alcé una ceja y la vi retirarse hacia la cocina, luego volvió con dos platillos en sus manos-Espero que te guste-me puso en frente un platillo con un rollo rosado

-¿Y esto?-pregunté, se veía delicioso

-Se llama dulce de Sakura-me explicó

-Como tu nombre-comenté y vi que mis palabras le afectaron porque le hicieron sonrojar, tomé una cucharada de ese pastelillo y me deleite con su sabor-Esta muy bueno-

-Muchas gracias-

Comimos en silencio, por mi parte me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos, la situación en la que vivía no era reconfortante, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de mi vida.

Al volver a casa todo estaba en paz, como de costumbre el orden reinaba en el lugar, de seguro Wei se fue a descansar. Entre a mi habitación, no me tome la molestia de prender la luz, tiré mi sacó en la silla del escritorio y me recosté en la cama, mi pensamiento estaba centrado en el problemilla de los chismes y la cena con Sakura, ¿así se sentiría tener una familia?, ¿encontrar una buena esposa esperándome con una deliciosa comida? ¿Un lugar pulcro y alguien por quien llegar a casa con alegría?, mi cabeza estaba en un completo lio, ya mañana reacomodaría mis ideas y sin presentirlo, Morfeo me tomo en sus brazos y quedé profundo en el mundo de los sueños.

 **Hola mis amadísimos lectores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, perdonen la demora, con este fic siempre tengo ideas pero no tengo las palabras para expresarlo, lo sé, es triste, espero que las palabras fluyan para el siguiente capítulo y que este haya complacido sus expectativas.**

 **Debo agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen, dan a favoritos, comentan y leen esta historia, para mí eso es sumamente importante, sobre todo sus reviews que me hacen dar fuerza y aliento para continuar sin cesar con esta historia.**

 **Cualquier comentario, preguntas, mala ortografía, mala narrativa o corrección de forma narrativa serán bien recibidos.**

 **Les desea lo mejor y un buen día: Alma de Titán. 3**


	5. Capitulo 5:buscando una esposa

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 5: buscando una esposa**

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Era un lunes por la mañana, los papeles arrebolaban mi oficina pero yo tan solo miraba por la ventana, toda la semana había estado distraído, creí que hoy, si trabajaba arduamente mi mente no divagaría por ese asunto que me tiene tan distraído de mis tareas diarias, suspiré, debía encontrar una solución a este gran problema, odiaba ser el blanco de miradas criticonas y burlescas, detestaba ser considerado homosexual, ese era el motor principal a mi insatisfactorio progreso laboral, sinceramente tenía que arreglar este embrollo.

" _¿Por qué me consideran homosexual si no doy motivos para que lo crean?"_

" _¿Será en realidad esos estúpidos malentendidos motivo para que piensen eso de mí?"_

Me estresaba pensar tanto sobre el tema, era irritante no saber qué solución iba a encontrar a esta situación

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, debe de haber otro motivo para que relacionen esas estupideces con ser gay"_

-Shaoran, piensa, eres un gran empresario, encuentras solución a problemas financieros dentro de tu empresa y sacas a flote la situación, es imposible que no encuentres solución a tonterías como ser considerado homosexual-me dije, intentando darme ánimos; me senté nuevamente, tomé una hoja y empecé a garabatear, mi mente estaba sumida en la nada, si no resuelvo este pequeño gran problema no podré concentrarme en mi trabajo-Es mejor que empiece a hacer una lista del "posible problema", así como siempre hago cuando algo malo se presenta en mi labor-

1-Siempre he sido un hombre de negocios, mi pasión es mi trabajo

2-No soy muy sociable, los amigos que tengo son contados con las manos

3-soy de esas personas que van del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo

4-mis salidas son pocas, normalmente lo hago por negocios

" _aunque últimamente estoy saliendo muy seguido con Sakura"_

5-no tengo amoríos con nadie…

" _Nunca he tenido amoríos con nadie, ¿será esa la razón?"_

-Sakura…-llamé por la bocina a mi apreciada secretaria

-Dígame señor Li-respondía con su sin igual dulce voz

-Ven a mi oficina-

-Si señor-respondió finalizando mi llamado y en menos de un minuto se hallaba tocando la puerta

-Adelante-dije y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi amiga

-Me llamaba señor Li-

-Tome asiento señorita Kinomoto, pero antes de que continuemos por favor deje de tratarme de usted y tráteme de tu porque odio que me llames Li en vez de Shaoran-sonreí de lado, sus mejillas de tiñeron de un suave color rosa

-Lo siento Shaoran, es la costumbre de estar en la oficina, además, sabes que soy tu empleada y es normal que te trate de usted y señor-miraba al suelo como si eso fuera lo más interesante

-Necesito pedirte un gran favor-alzó la mirada y ladeo un poco la cabeza, estaba atenta a mi persona, tenía que decirle mi idea, el ejercerlo dependía de ella

-Sakura…-respiré profundo, hicimos conexión con nuestros ojos-Sakura, consígueme una esposa-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-se levantó exaltada y me miró a los ojos, estaba pálida y con los ojos abiertos como platos

 **-Sakura pov-**

-¿¡QUÉ!?-estaba aterrada, no creía lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar

-Como te he dicho Sakura, deseo que me busques una esposa-su rostro estaba serio, no tenía ni un ápice de broma en lo que me ha pedido

-Pero… Shaoran-intentaba razonar con él, encontrar una esposa no era cualquier tipo de trabajo solicitado o favor que se le pida a una persona

Suspiró, ámbar con jade se miraban, no tenía sentido lo que me estaba pidiendo ¿o sí?

-Sakura, sé que es un favor extraño pero tengo mis motivos para hacerlo-me miraba con cierto pesar, no podía resistirme a negarle algo

-Está bien-dije rendida aceptando su pedido

-Gracias-sonrió de lado, debía ser algo importante para él y aunque fuera su amiga debía respetar los motivos que lo llevaron a tal pedido pero como siempre, el bicho de la curiosidad me picoteaba

-¿Puedo saber para que deseas esposa?-jugaba con mis dedos como una niña pequeña, me daba vergüenza verlo a la cara después de realizar semejante pregunta personal

-Pues… lo único que te puedo decir es que ya es hora de que consiga a alguien que pase conmigo el resto mi vida-

Expulsé el aire que por alguna razón estaba conteniendo y posé mi vista en él, llevaba su sin igual expresión seria pero sus ojos estaban posados en el paisaje que le brindaba el mundo exterior a través de la ventana

-¿Para cuando lo deseas?-pregunté, me miró curioso y frunció

-¿Para cuándo deseo que?-negué con la cabeza

-Para cuando deseas tener la primera cita-expliqué

-¿Cita?-este hombre me asombraba con lo tonto que a veces llegaba a ser

-Claro Shaoran, debes conocer a la mujer para saber si es de tu agrado, no esperaras que consiga una mujer a mi gusto y te haga casar-

-¿Por qué no? Me parece muy efectivo el ultimo método que dijiste-me quedé boquiabierta, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Debe ser una broma?-

-No, claro que no estoy bromeando, estoy hablando muy en serio-se sentó en su respectivo asiento

-Mira Shaoran, si por ejemplo, elijo una mujer gorda, más vieja que tú y que se droga, ¿te casarías con ella porque yo la elegí?-tenía que razonar respecto a las relaciones

-Claro que no-veo que no era tan irracional-Confío en tus elecciones y sé que no elegirías a una mujer con esas características-me equivoqué, es muy irracional

-Shaoran, ¿acaso te estas escuchando?-me irritaba lo poco racional que se encontraba en estos momentos

-¿Entonces no me piensas ayudar?-me recriminó, su ceño estaba fruncido y eso significaba molestia

-Claro que te ayudaré-aclaré-Pero con una condición-tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón de alguna forma

-¿Condición?-interrumpió en mi próxima explicación

-Sí, primero conócelas, puede que yo en el momento piense que son indicadas, pero el que se va a casar con ellas eres tú no yo y, además…-no me dejo continuar

-Pero tengo plena confianza en tus decisiones Sakura, sería dudar de tu palabra-

-Y sé que lo haces, pero primero déjame continuar con mi explicación-pedí con voz firme y amable

-Adelante-me permitió, en cierto modo, parecía un alumno apunto de aprender algo nuevo

-Mira Shaoran, sabes perfectamente que el matrimonio es algo serio-asintió con la cabeza permitiéndome continuar-Lo mismo ocurre con una relación sentimental, es algo serio, no puedes fiarte por lo que mi perspectiva diga, que tal si esa mujer que elija es una doble cara que muestra una cara ante la sociedad pero contigo, ya casada, muestre otra cara que no es la que todos creíamos, dime Shaoran… ¿te arriesgarías a tanto?-me mostraba preocupada, sabía que había muchas mujeres caza fortunas y podía aprovecharse de la necesidad matrimonial en la que se encontraba mi ambarino amigo

-Claro que sé que hay mujeres doble cara y caza fortunas, nunca he salido con una mujer aparte de ti y de mis familiares, pero diferencio las miradas ambiciosas y sé, perfectamente, los riesgos que puede conllevar una relación sin conocerse-

-¿Entonces por qué confías hasta ese extremo en mí?-no entendía ese comportamiento por parte de él

-Sakura… sabes perfectamente que soy un hombre ocupado y con muchas responsabilidades, para mí no es fácil tener citas o conocer mujeres con el itinerario que llevo, prefiero encontrar a una mujer y casarme con ella, sin necesidad de tantas cosas que conlleva-

Suspiré-Shaoran…-le llamé

-Dime-

-Al menos permítete tener unas cuantas citas con las mujeres que te consiga-

-Pero Sakura…-pensaba replicar pero calló cuando le miré

-Por favor Shaoran…-prácticamente le rogué, me preocupaba que una mala mujer dañara a mi amigo, le quería mucho como para permitir que le apuñalaran, y me sentiría la peor basura si una mujer elegida por mi le lastima

-Está bien Sakura, acepto tus términos y condiciones pero…-ya venía una réplica-Pero deseo que me ayudes con todo lo que tenga que ver con las citas-

-De acuerdo-acepté, aunque no me lo hubiera pedido de todas maneras le habría ayudado

-Bien, es un acuerdo-extendió su mano y le recibí, aceptando como si habláramos de un importante negocio recién firmado-Y Sakura… pídele ayuda a Yanagisawa Naoko, del área de investigación social, sé que ella te ayudará, pero que esta conversación y lo que te pido tanto a ella como tú se quede como un secreto-me pidió

-Si Shaoran-le dije para luego retirarme a mis oficios, esta sería una semana larga y llena de trabajo, no sólo en la parte laboral, sino también en la parte sentimental por cuestiones de Shaoran, pero una pregunta invadió mi cabeza en toda esa conversación con el joven chino… ¿será acaso, la búsqueda de una esposa, una ligereza para demostrar que no es gay ante la sociedad que lo tachó como tal?, tal vez, más adelante, mis respuestas llegarían a ser respondidas.

 **Hola mis amadísimos y súper bellos lectores, sé que desde hace mucho no actualizo este fic, pero el tiempo, mi computador y problemas familiares comen todas mis energías impidiéndome seguir escribiendo con más regularidad, sé que este capítulo es algo corto y esperaban algo más largo y tal vez más emocionante, pero el siguiente capítulo espero llenar esos huecos de emoción que tanto esperan.**

 **Actualizaré lo más pronto posible (si es que no se presentan más inconvenientes ¬-¬, malditos inconvenientes, como odio cuando eso pasa)**

 **Agradezco todos esos hermosos comentarios que me dejan, me alienta mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribo, y recuerden, si encuentran errores de ortografía o de narración u otra cosa no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Les desea lo mejor de lo mejor: Alma de Titán3.**


	6. Capitulo 6:primera cita

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 6: primera cita**

 **-Sakura pov-**

Era un viernes cualquiera, los jóvenes iban camino a sus escuelas, algunos tomaban el autobús para acercarse a sus lugares de trabajo, incluso se podía ver a otros paseando a sus mascotas por los parques, pero para mí, siendo la secretaria del gran señor Li era un día atareado, lleno de citas, copias y comparendos, pero hoy no era un fin de semana cualquiera, hoy se presentaría una de mis primeras labores extra, encargadas por el extraordinario empresario Shaoran Li, hoy tenía el deber de planear la primera cita romántica para mi gran amigo Shaoran y era mi deber, además de planearla, asegurarme que saliera lo mejor posible para que pronto contrajera nupcias con la mujer seleccionada. Miré al techo un tanto pensativa, todo ya estaba prácticamente listo, aunque mi mente empezó a divagar por el recuerdo de aquella planeación tan descabellada

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Mis pasos eran sutiles y algo ligeros, sabía que no debía estar nerviosa, tenía que ser profesional en lo que ahora se avecinaba, pero como no temer a tomar la peor decisión, aunque me calmaba el hecho de saber que no tenía que elegir completamente sola porque Yanagisawa Naoko, la investigadora social, me ayudaría a encontrar la adecuada, suspiré y toqué tres veces aquella puerta que separaba el encuentro entre aquella mujer y yo

-Adelante-respondió una voz amable a mis toquidos, al ingresar vi una oficina grande, no tanto como mi jefe, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para una reconocida investigadora social como lo era aquella mujer de cabellos castaños cortos y anteojos redondos-Tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, la secretaria del señor Li-

-Si señorita-respondí haciendo una leve reverencia

-Por favor, toma asiento-me ofreció la señorita con una amable sonrisa mostrándome la silla que tenía enfrente de su escritorio

-¿Sabe el por qué estoy aquí?-me atreví a preguntar con mi carácter profesional a la chica

-Pues más o menos, lo único que sé es que vienes por parte del señor Li y, que el trabajo que debemos empezar a realizar juntas es confidencial-respondió a mi pregunta con mucha calma

-Si señorita, el trabajo que se nos ha encomendado es fuera de lo común-

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Kinomoto?-alzó una ceja en forma de duda, tan sólo tomé aire, lo expulsé, la miré a los ojos y conteste la incógnita que llevaba

-Tenemos que conseguirle esposa al señor Li-vi como sus ojos se abrieron, estaba sorprendida por mis palabras, parecía no creerlas y yo tan sólo las confirmaba para hacerla entender que lo que decía iba en serio-Como escuchó señorita Yanagisawa, el señor Li busca esposa y es nuestro deber ayudarle-sus facciones se relajaron un poco pero sabía que las miles de preguntas se avecinaron a su cabeza

-¿Para que desea el señor Li esposa? Pues hasta lo que yo sabía él estaba bien con usted-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?-ahora la que llevaba incógnitas era yo, no entendía lo que esta mujer comentaba

-¿Pues no es usted la novia del señor Li?-sentía mis mejillas enrojecer, no me sorprendería que el comentario se refiriera a la supuesta homosexualidad de mi jefe, pero de ahí a pasar a ser la novia de él… jamás se me habría cruzado por la mente aquel supuesto rumor

-No señorita, yo tan sólo soy su secretaria y su amiga-afirmé con las mejillas ardiéndome del calor que mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir por la vergüenza

-Pues qué raro, los rumores que escuché antes de mi partida a China era que la nueva secretaria del señor Li era muy bonita y que andaban muy juntos, incluso oí que eran pareja-dijo pensativa mientras miraba el techo, mis mejillas se empezaron a colorear de un rojo intenso, así las sentía yo

-Pues el rumor que yo llegué a escuchar era que Shao… digo, el señor Li es gay-ladeo su cabeza y yo tan solo baje la mirada, esta mujer me empezaba a dar un poco de miedo con aquello que escuchaba a su alrededor

-¿Gay?, pues he de decir que están muy equivocados, el señor Li es un hombre de gran porte, hecho y derecho, aunque, si lo pensamos bien nunca se le vio con una novia, entonces se puede contribuir al hecho de la creación del rumor, pero también dudaría puesto que existen hombres que ocultan su homosexualidad-comentó sobándose el mentón

-Al señor Li le gustan las mujeres, eso sí lo puedo asegurar-mi voz se oía confiada de mis palabras, y debía estarlo, estaba completamente segura de la orientación sexual que él llevaba

-Pues con la seguridad en la que me lo dices no he de dudar de ti, aunque si te soy sincera, creí mucho en el rumor de que ustedes eran pareja, a mi parecer harían una hermosa parejita de novios-esta mujer y sus comentarios, me recordaban a mi prima Tomoyo-Pues eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es encontrar una mujer para nuestro queridísimo jefe, si ese es nuestro nuevo trabajo hay que poner manos a la obra-estiró sus brazos y abrió su laptop-Bueno, ahora dígame Sakura, ¿no le molesta que le llame por su nombre verdad?-preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a mi persona

-Claro que no, si a usted no le molesta que la llame por el suyo-

-Por supuesto que no es ningún inconveniente Sakura-sonrió

-Pues bueno Naoko, comencemos-dije con una gran sonrisa para luego ver como dirigía su mirada a la computadora

-Bien, ¿qué clase de mujer desea el señor Li?-preguntó, miré al techo y pensé, él jamás me dijo algo con el tipo de mujer que deseaba-Pues… creo que desea una mujer… ¿bonita?-me miró

-No te dijo que clase de chica quería ¿verdad?-asentí un poco avergonzada, pero había estado tan ocupada que olvidé ese pequeño detalle, oí como suspiraba-Creo que esta será una misión de lo más interesante-dijo tecleando algo en su computador-Pues bien Sakura, ¿tienes computador con internet en tu casa?-preguntó a lo que yo asentí-Excelente-sonrió, tomó un papel y una pluma y escribió algo que luego me entregó-Este es mi correo electrónico, dame el tuyo y así estaremos en contacto-asentí y en un pedazo de papel escribí la información requerida-Listo Sakura, nos hablamos después, porque de seguro estarás llena de deberes. Luego nos pondremos en la tarea de buscarle esposa a nuestro jefecito-me guiñó un ojo

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo Naoko-dije en forma de despido extendiéndole la mano

-Igualmente Sakura-estrechamos nuestras manos y luego me retiré a hacer los trabajos pendientes

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Miré la pantalla que tenía en frente y desconecté mi mente de aquellos pensamientos para permitirme trabajar como era debido, pero me sentía nerviosa y eso que no era yo la de la cita, respiré profundo, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí digitando los reportes del mes anterior que se me había encargado, pero antes de que continuara con mi labor el teléfono me interrumpió ante mi cometido, alcé la bocina y conteste aquella llamada

-Li Technology, oficina del señor Li, habla Kinomoto ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-¡Vaya! Eficiente como siempre-dijo esa voz que era difícil de olvidar

-Naoko, ¡que sorpresa!, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Pues sólo te quería preguntar si todo estaba listo para esta noche-contestó mi amiga de gafas

-Claro que sí, ya hice la reservación del restaurante más sofisticado de la ciudad, ya le avise al señor Li de su mesa y le pasé los informes que investigamos de aquella mujer que será su cita-

-Eso está muy bien pero te quería preguntar era por lo otro, ¿Tomoyo ya terminó el encargo que le pedimos?-preguntó a lo cual yo suspiré

-Sí, ya conociste a mi prima, el encargo fue como una estupidez para ella, hace ya dos días que está en mi departamento listos para usarlos-respondí con una gota en mi cabeza, sinceramente me incomodaba el hecho de tener aquellos paquetes en mis manos

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos que reunirnos temprano para alistar todo para este gran suceso, ¿a qué horas es la cita del señor Li?-

-a las 8:00 pm-contesté un tanto resignada

-Perfecto, paso por ti a la oficina 10 minutos antes de las 6:00 pm, vamos a tu departamento y dejamos todo preparado para esta noche-dijo con seguridad, en estos momentos me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ayudar a Shaoran, pero tarde o temprano me las pagaría

-Bueno Naoko, aquí nos vemos-dije cortando la llamada, miré el teléfono como si fuera lo más interesante y después de un largo tiempo de concentración en la nada me dispuse a concentrar mi mente en el trabajo que en estos momentos me urgía enviar a China.

Las horas se me habían pasado rápidamente, había terminado de digitar los informes y estiraba mis brazos satisfactoriamente después de enviar aquel correo a China, estaba agotada y deseaba darme un baño de burbujas y luego ir a la cama, pero al ver entrar a mi amiga por aquel pasillo sabía que eso no podría ser, este iba a ser un día largo y algo agotador; apagué el ordenador, guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, me despedí de Shaoran no sin antes recordarle la hora y el lugar de encuentro con su cita y me dispuse a irme, acompañada de ella, a mi departamento.

Nunca en mi vida había visto mi hogar como un lugar de horror y pesadillas, pero ahí estaban ellas dos, mi nueva amiga y mi mejor prima-amiga hablando de aquellos detalles que hacían falta para completar el plan descabellado que se le había ocurrido a Naoko para la cita del gran Shaoran Li, esta noche iba a ser más larga de lo que tal vez pensaba

-Vamos Sakura tenemos que darnos prisa, no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad Sakura?, o… quiero decir-dijo la peli castaña para luego su frase ser terminada por Tomoyo

-Haruka-concluyó, las mire, a mi parecer ellas estaba locas

-Bueno Naoko vámonos-dije abriendo la puerta de mi hogar para poder salir

-Vamos Haruka, dime por mi nombre-pidió mi amiga de gafas, la miré con una ceja alzada, ella tan sólo sonrió

-Bien, vámonos Naomi-resalté aquel nombre falso con el que ahora se identificaba mi amiga

-Bueno, están listas-dijo mi prima con una dulce sonrisa-que tengan una buena noche chicas y espero que les vaya bien, esos trajes se le ven divinos-dijo alegre y con estrellas en sus ojos mi amatista familiar

-Adiós Tomoyo-me despedí de ella seguida de mi amiga de gafas que también se había despedido de la pelinegra, esperaba que a Shaoran no le molestara nuestra impertinencia.

 **Shaoran pov**

Estaba nervioso, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8:00 pm y ya encontrándome en mi mesa me empezaba a desesperar

" _cálmate Shaoran, respira profundo y relájate, esa chica vendrá y será perfecta, al fin y al cabo la eligió Sakura y Yanagisawa, no podía ser tan mal ser humano"_

Me intentaba dar ánimos pero al parecer se acrecentaban más mis nervios, debía relajarme como me aconsejo Sakura, esto lo hacía para empezar a sentar cabeza, no podía quedarme toda la vida soltero y amargado

" _eso déjaselo a las mujeres"_

Esa frase me la había dicho una vez mi prima Meilin cuando me encontró estresado una tarde de mucho trabajo y ella había llegado hacia poco de su luna de miel

-¿Li Shaoran?-escuché una dulce voz que me llamaba, levanté mi cabeza y allí la vi, una mujer de cabellos marrones sueltos, un vestido negro strapless pegado a su formado cuerpo y que se encontraba a la altura de medio muslo, un poco revelador a mi parecer pero mi atención se vio hipnotizada por sus oscuros verdes ojos

" _sus ojos son de mi color favorito, que belleza"_

Me hallaba hipnotizado por su mirada pero su voz me interrumpió-¿es usted Li Shaoran?-preguntó con sus mejillas arreboladas, me paré de golpe y con las mejillas ardiéndome

-S-Sí, soy yo, usted debe ser Yuri Fujikuchi-le extendí la mano y la recibió con una delicada sonrisa-M-mucho gusto-tartamudee, era muy hermosa y esto de salir con las mujeres no era uno de mis fuertes

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó señalando la silla que estaba frente a mi

-Claro, por supuesto-hice una mueca en forma de sonrisa, estaba verdaderamente asustado, no sabía cómo me saldría esta cita, esperaba que todo saliera bien porque si era así, esta mujer seria la futura señora Li

-Es un lugar muy bonito-expreso ella maravillada mirando todo el lugar-Debe ser un lugar muy costoso-dijo en voz baja, como perdida en sus pensamientos olvidando que yo existía, pensaba decirle algo pero la interrupción del mesero impidió cumplir mi cometido

-Buenas noches, soy su mesero esta noche, ¿Qué desean pedir?-sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero sabía que lo que le llamaba a ese joven mesero era mi acompañante puesto que no le quito los ojos de encima mientras pedíamos nuestra cena

-Yo deseo una ensalada Waldorf y un Cosmopolitan-cerró su carta, la dejo sobre la mesa y sonrió

-¿Algo más señorita?-preguntó dudoso el joven, incluso yo tenía la duda de tan pobre comida

-Si eso es todo-respondió

-Bien ¿y para el caballero?-me miró, chequee la carta y ordene

-Por favor a mí me da un filete a la pimienta acompañado de una copa de vino tinto Bocelli Rosso, no, mejor tráigame la botella-pedí, cerré la carta y el joven se retiró con una cabeceada leve, lo seguí con la mirada hasta perderlo y al mirar hacia el frente la joven me miraba con coquetería, resaltando sobre la mesa su busto

-¿Y dígame en qué trabaja?-preguntó, la forma en que me hablaba y el escote de la señorita me dislocaba un poco de la situación en la que estaba

-Trabajo en las compañías Li-respondí serio, tratando de que algo de mi sonrojo disminuyera

-¿Es usted el dueño?-preguntó con interés

-Digamos que sí, pero ahora me encuentro administrando la sucursal que se encuentra en esta ciudad-se acomodó mejor en la silla y mi nerviosismo se disminuyó, pero algo me hacía sentir incómodo y no era mi acompañante, voltee mi mirada hacia la derecha y me topé con la mirada de una mujer rubia de cabello largo con rizos en sus puntas, avergonzada se concentró en la carta que tenía en manos, alcé una ceja extrañado, esa señorita de vestido rojo venia acompañada de otra joven de cabellos largos negros y de vestido azul cielo, era extraño, esa cara se me hacía algo familiar pero no recordaba haber convivido alguna vez con esa joven rubia, pero honestamente me llamaba un poco la atención; sin poner más interés en aquellas jovencitas me centré en lo que estaba, mi cita.

 **Sakura pov**

Por Dios, ¿Cómo me atreví a mirar fijamente a Shaoran? Estaba completamente chiflada, y lo más preocupante fue que él y yo hicimos conexión con nuestros ojos unos breves instantes, ¿y si me atrapo infraganti? ¿Y si se enoja? ¿y si ya no quiere ser mi amigo?, todas esas preguntas y más pasaban por mi mente, pero no pude controlarlo, quería saber cómo estaba reaccionando frente a esa joven tan bella que le acompañaba, pero lo que más me interesaba era la reacción que se podría llevar viendo aquel despampanante escote que tenía esa mujerzuela, verla entrar con esas fachas me parecía indecoroso, todas las miradas masculinas se concentraban en su exquisito cuerpo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación y eso me molestaba, me parecía una falta de respeto para con él, por favor, era Shaoran Li, un gran magnate respetado por esta sociedad, al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de vestir más culta.

-Oye Haruka… Haruka te estoy hablando- vi una mano pasar repetidas veces frente a mi cara, sacudí levemente mi cabeza y deje mis pensamientos de lado poniendo cuidado a lo que mi amiga decía

-¿Qué pasa Naomi?-pregunté a mi acompañante

-Estas muy distraída, desde que viste aquel joven de la mesa de allá-señaló la mesa con su cabeza y me guiño un ojo-No has despegado la mirada de él-mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante tal obvia acción de mi parte

-Es que me llama un poco la atención su acompañante, es que viste…-me quedé pensando en una palabra para describir a esa mujer

" _me parece que viste como una zorra irrespetuosa"_

-¿Estrafalaria? No, esa no es la palabra, digamos que es…-intentaba encontrar una palabra que no ofendiese porque si ella era del agrado de Shaoran se convertiría automáticamente en una jefa para mi

-¿Despampanante?-dijo Naoko ayudándome a encontrar lo que necesitaba

-Exacto, despampanante, esa mujer es despampanante y hermosa-dije con una mueca

-¿Estas celosa?-alzó las cejas varias veces acompañada de una sonrisa

-¿Yo?-me señalé-Por favor Naomi, esas son estupideces tuyas-me acerqué un poco más a ella para susurrarle algo y entendiendo lo que planeaba hacer hizo lo mismo que yo-Me preocupa Shaoran, no creo que esa mujer sea lo mejor para él, en su forma de vestir deja mucho que decir, pienso que él merece algo mejor y que nuestra decisión de hacer una cita con esa chica no fue la mejor elección- concluí

-Entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, su apariencia es hermosa pero puede que sus acciones no tanto, pero oye, las apariencias engañan, puede que no sea tan mala como su apariencia lo dicta-

-Pero…-pensaba replicar pero como siempre, Naoko se me adelantaba

-Tranquilízate, estás en tu posición de mejor amiga y te preocupas por él, eso es normal, agudicemos el oído y continuemos con nuestra velada como si nada, y mejor levantémonos de esta posición porque somos el centro de atención-miré a mi alrededor y era cierto, varios ojos nos observaban con cierta diversión, incluso con desagrado ante nuestro comportamiento, me acomodé mejor en la silla con las mejillas sonrosadas y escuché la pequeña risilla de mi compañera por la reacción que tenía, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y esta no era excepción

-Disculpen señoritas-preguntó un joven mesero-¿Qué es lo que desean pedir?-

 **Shaoran pov**

La noche era encantadora y las risas no cesaban en nuestra mesa, esta mujer era divertida además de bella, me gustaba, puede que con unas citas extra se logre enamorar de mí, pero primero, tenía que hacer que funcionara como estaba funcionando en estos momentos para que quisiera volver a salir conmigo

-Vaya, esta noche ha sido encantadora-dijo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla

-Y todavía tenemos el resto de la noche para conocernos mejor-sonreí encantado con esa hermosa cara

-¿Toda la noche?-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, se acomodó mejor en el asiento, en forma coqueta, a mi parecer, el tono de voz que uso para referirse a esa pregunta me sonaba, créanme mal pensado, más allá de conocer a otra por medio de palabras, más bien parecía que quería hechos, y no de hechos inocentes, sino de una noche pasional.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver un acercamiento de Yuri, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, su cabeza un tanto ladeada y sus labios carnosos y rojos entreabiertos, parecía que quería un beso, no, corrección, quería un beso, y me sentía tentado de hacerlo, me acerqué un poco más a ella, pero me sentía intimidado por la mirada que nos dedicaban los espectadores, al tanto de lo que pensábamos hacer, porque admitámoslo, besarse en medio restaurante, mi cita con un vestido comprometedor que estaba mostrando todo sin dejar nada a la imaginación y una rubia clavándome los ojos no era lo que precisamente tenía en claro cuando se referían a citas, pero era hombre, casi con treinta años y que jamás se había atrevido a salir con alguien, era normal que sintiera deseos de besar a la mujer que tenía en frente; me acercaba poco a poco, sentía mi respiración unirse con la de ella pero un golpe en mi mejilla haciéndome caer para atrás de la silla no era lo que tenía previsto, sentía un sabor metalico correr por mi labio, lo toqué y vi que de él salía sangre, miré para arriba y allí vi a un hombre de buen parentesco, ojos negros al igual que su cabello cogido por una cola, estaba confundido, no sabía por qué me había golpeado y por qué sus ojos mostraban furia y odio hacia mi persona

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a besar la mujer de otro hombre!?-gritó furico, yo estaba más que confundido

-¡Hayato basta!-gritó mi cita que se acercó a mí y me ayudo a levantar-Discúlpame Shaoran por la actitud de este estúpido-dijo con palabras acidas mirando con odio al tipo que me golpeo

-¡Lo llamas por su nombre!-gritó

-Es mi cita y mi nueva futura pareja-dijo tomando mi brazo, el tipo tenía la boca abierta

-¡Él NO PUEDE SER tu futura pareja! ¡YO soy TU hombre!- dijo resaltando cada palabra que tenía significado algo comprometedor o de mayor importancia para él

-Eras Hayato, tomaste la decisión de partir cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, ahora tengo el derecho de realizar mi vida con otro hombre que valga la pena-ahora el impactado por sus palabras era yo, ¡Embarazada!, esto tenía que ser una broma, nunca, en toda la velada me dijo que estaba embarazada

-Perdóname Yuri, ¿sí?, el hecho de tener un hijo me dejo impactado-tomó las manos de la joven-Tenía miedo de no ser un buen padre, si a veces sentía que era mal hombre como quieres que no me asuste el tener a un pequeño ser en nuestro hogar-beso las manos de la chica y vi que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-Pero Hayato, viviendo 5 años juntos como quieres que no haya quedado embarazada-una primera lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla-Pero sobretodo creo que serias un gran padre, para mi eres un gran hombre-tocó su mejilla derecha y la acaricio-Y más que todo te amo Hayato-se balanceo sobre él y le beso de una manera poco decorosa, estuvieron así por unos minutos y al separarse para tomar aire unieron sus frentes con una gran sonrisa

Me quedé mirándolos, se veían felices y pude notar como él tocaba la barriga de Yuri con amor, me alegraba por ellos, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera del todo satisfecho puesto que casi me engrapan un hijo que no es mío, tengo el labio roto y una mejilla que para mañana estará hinchada y sobretodo me quedé sin cita y sin futura esposa

-Vámonos cariño, a nuestro hogar-dijo con dulzura el tal Hayato a Yuri que con una sonrisa y un –Lo siento- en forma de despedida emprendió viaje con… digamos que con su esposo; me quedé parado como un idiota, todos me observaban esperando mi reacción, miré al mesero y pedí que me trajera la cuenta, me senté mientras esperaba, quería irme lo más pronto de ese lugar, no deseaba seguir siendo el centro de atención de esta gente que en estos momentos deben estar criticando el suceso que hace poco había ocurrido, sinceramente esta no era mi noche, miré al suelo como último recurso de distracción pero unos tacones negros y una tela roja llamó mi atención, dirigí mi mirada a la dueña de esos zapatos y vi que era esa rubia que no dejaba de mirarme en toda la velada

-¿Le molesta si me siento en esta mesa junto a usted?-su voz era delicada al igual que sus rasgos, su melena rubia resaltaban sus facciones y sus ojos verde jade al igual que toda ella se me hacían familiares, asentí a su petición de sentarse a mi lado y con elegancia me acompañó

-Veo que su cita no salió muy bien cómo se veía-comentó jugando con la copa llena de agua que estaba sobre la mesa

-No siempre todo lo que se planea sale como uno espera-comenté sin mucho ánimo pero reparándola levemente, esta mujer me parecía haberla visto en algún lado, ¿pero de dónde?

-Si me sigue mirando así se enamorara de mí-dijo con una leve sonrisa acompañada por la mía

-Mire quien lo dice, la que no quito su mirada de mí en toda la noche-se rio, su risa era encantadora pero cada vez más conocida

-Su cuenta señor-dijo el joven mesero extendiéndome la carta, la abrí, miré la cuenta, saqué de mi billetera la tarjeta de crédito y se la entregue al joven para que la pasara-Permiso señor, ya se la traigo-asentí con la cabeza y seguí charlando con la joven que me acompañaba

-Y dígame señorita ¿no estaba usted acompañada de otra joven?-pregunté un tanto curioso puesto que no vi a su amiga

-Naomi se ha retirado minutos después de aquella discusión de pareja que ha tenido su cita-respondió

-Así que ella se llama Naomi, y dígame ¿cuál es su nombre?-ella me miró y sonrió

-Me llamo Haruka Yamamoto, mucho gusto-extendió la mano el cual recibí

-Soy Shaoran Li-

-Aquí tiene señor-interrumpió el joven entregándome la tarjeta de crédito para luego retirarse

-¿Le molesta, señor Li qué le acompañe hasta que nuestros caminos a casa se separen?-preguntó al cual acepte gustoso

-Y dígame señor Li, ¿qué le ha parecido esta hermosa velada?-preguntó mi acompañante cuando entramos al parque, no tenía ganas de volver a casa, aunque sabía que mañana a la hora de trabajar la falta de descanso me la cobraría, pero qué más da, tenía una buena compañía a mi lado

-Pues he de decir que fatal, al principio creí que Yuri era una buena persona, si, lo admito, su vestido descubierto decía muchas cosas pero su actitud para conmigo decía otras-me detuve y ella hizo lo mismo, me rasqué la nuca y miré al cielo-Pero creo que mi mejor amiga escogió un pésimo partido, porque si no fuera por el tal Hayato de seguro habría terminado con un hijo que no he procreado-suspiré rendido

-¿Y eso le molesta?-preguntó, despegué mis ojos del cielo y la observé

-¿Cuál de todas las situaciones?-pregunté algo divertido

-Si le molesta que su amiga no haya elegido bien su cita-aclaró a su anterior pregunta

-Pues en cierto modo me molesta un poco, si no hubiera sido por ese tipo de seguro habría caído en las garras de esa mujer y me hubiera impuesto hacerme responsable de un hijo que no es mío, tan sólo porque tal vez esta noche habría tenido sexo con ella sin saber nada de su vida-vi que se puso algo pálida y asustada, continúe-Pero… ¿sabe lo que más me molesta pero a la vez me reconforta?-ella negó con su cabeza-Me molesta que mi mejor amiga se vista como una sensual desconocida que está entablando una charla amena conmigo y…-sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus mejillas sonrosadas-Me reconforta saber que le importo tanto como para espiarme y saber si la chica que ella eligió no había sido un error-me acerqué hasta estar frente a ella-Y es lindo que esté al tanto de mi-

-N-no sé a qué se refiere señor Li-dijo un tanto nerviosa, volteo su cara a otro lado pero con mis dedos hice que me mirara a los ojos

-Por favor Sakura, es un buen disfraz y eres una gran actriz pero te conozco muy bien y sé que eres tú, anda, quítate esa peluca-declaré, entreabrió su boca varias veces como tratando de negar todo pero con resignación se quitó esa maraña falsa dejando ver su cabello que estaba sujetado por pinzas

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó avergonzada, tan sólo seguí sonriendo

-Porque soy muy tímido con las desconocidas pero contigo me sentía cómodo, además, no conozco a otra mujer que tenga esos lindo ojos verde jade y que exprese tristeza porque le dije que estaba molesto con mi mejor amiga-

-Sí que fui muy obvia-expreso tímida

-Pues ni tanto, al principio creí que estaba atrayendo a una despampanante rubia, cuando te acercaste fue el problema, puesto que eres la única que me hace sentir mejor en mis momentos preocupantes-me miró con sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes como siempre, sonreímos y seguimos caminando mientras notaba como ella se iba quitando poco a poco las pinzas que retenían la libertad de su cabello, una vez suelto guardo la pinzas en su bolso de mano y noté que sacó un pañuelo

-Shaoran-me llamó deteniendo nuestra caminata

-¿Dime?-tomó el pañuelo, se acercó a la fuente que estaba al frente nuestro, lo mojo, se acercó a mí y comenzó a limpiar mi labio roto, hice una mueca de dolor

-Lo siento- se disculpó preocupada por la cara que hacia

-Descuida-dije para tranquilizar su preocupación, siguió limpiando mi labio con delicadeza y después de unos minutos sonrió satisfecha

-Listo, ya no hay más rastros de sangre, ahora es mejor que te desinfectes ese labio y te pongas hielo en la mejilla, creo que mañana estará hinchada-

-Gracias Sakura, qué haría sin ti-

-Pues estarías sufriendo-dijo divertida y la acompañé con la risa que fluía de su boca-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es pasadas la media noche y mañana hay que trabajar-

-Y qué tal si mañana no vamos a trabajar y mejor nos quedamos aquí charlando-ofrecí con una sonrisa de inocencia, me miró, cruzó sus brazos y alzo una ceja

-Shaoran Li, mañana hay mucho papeleo y no podemos darnos el lujo de faltar-reprochó

-Está bien, está bien-dije en son de paz-Vámonos, mi auto está cerca, te llevaré a casa-se descruzo y me siguió rumbo a mi auto-Pero te digo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Te veías mus sexy con ese vestido-le guiñe un ojo y seguí

-¿Cómo que me veía?-se quejó, alce los hombros y continúe caminando-¡Shaoran Li! ¿¡A qué te refieres con que me veía sexy!? ¿acaso no me veo sexy?-me detuve, me acerqué a su oído y susurre

-Eso te lo dejo a tu criterio Sakura-reí como un maniaco sin detenerme

-¡SHAORAN!-gritó y se balanceo para golpearme pero fui más rápido y comencé a correr, ella me seguía con grandes zancadas, me preguntaba cómo era que corría tan rápido con esos tacones y sin doblarse un pie; al llegar a mi auto comencé a reír, pero cuando llego Sakura a darme pequeños puños en el pecho reí con más ganas

-Eso no es justo Shaoran, sabes que me veo muy sexy con este vestido, aunque lo niegues-cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero, se veía muy tierna simulando enojo, le bese la frente y le revolví el cabello

-Vamos cerezo, no te molestes que te saldrán arrugas, sabes que era un chiste, te ves muy bien con ese vestido-voltee mi cara haciendo un drama-Aunque me sentí celoso porque varios hombres te miraban, lo admito, cumpliste tu cometido de conquistar a este gran macho-la miré-Siéntete afortunada querida-tomé su mano y la besé-Este adonis es todo tuyo-miré de reojo su reacción, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba poco convencida de mi actuación

-JA, JA, JA-dijo sarcástica-Pésima actuación Shaoran, mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde y mañana hay mucho trabajo-se subió al auto, en el asiento del copiloto, tomé el lugar del conductor y comencé a manejar

Al dejar a Sakura en su departamento y dirigirme a mi hogar me puse a pensar en la noche que tuve, mi mente divagaba en los sucesos que pudieron haber ocurrido si Yuri no hubiera estado en embarazo y si su esposo no hubiera llegado a interrumpirnos, también pensé si hubiera llegado a tener relaciones con ella, de seguro estaría en estos momentos disfrutando de una buena relación sexual sólo por el hecho de dejarme convencer de un magnifico cuerpo femenino cubierto solamente por ese pequeño vestido, pero lo que más me dejo desconcertado fue el hecho de recordar a Sakura con ese vestido rojo strapless y de largor hasta sus tobillos, debía admitir que se veía muy bien con él, sensual, y su cabello castaño, a mi parecer, resaltaba mejor aquel vestido que llevaba, pero lo que no me gusto y lo que me hizo frenar en seco fue lo que mi mente llego a pensar de un momento a otro, me sentía un pervertido en habérseme ocurrido aquella imagen que se estaba plasmando en mi mente, ella es mi mejor amiga y no la veía como algo más, me odio por pensar como seria quitarle esa prenda roja que le cubría y como se sentiría ver su desnudez y hacerle el amor, maldita sea Yuri que me calentó con su voz insinuadora, debía admitir que la tentación del sexo que me dejo llegó a un límite infranqueable, imaginar una calentura con Sakura.

 **Hola mis amadísimos lectores, he vuelto con este nuevo capítulo (uno de los más largos que he hecho), espero que no hayan pensado que me desaparecí, para nada, puede que sea lenta en mis actualizaciones pero no me gusta dejar una historia incompleta, así que pueden estar tranquilos, la inspiración no me ha dejado, el que me ha estado dejando es el tiempo (corre demasiado rápido) y a mi amadísima madre le molesta que me quede hasta muy tarde (que mala es cuando estoy en plena inspiración y me interrumpe) pero voy a correr en lo que más pueda para poder actualizar lo más rápido posible, porque así como yo odio que una historia que llame mi atención no actualice rápido también creo que eso les pasa a ustedes con esta historia (esa es la razón por la cual no hice este capítulo más extenso).**

 **Agradezco que tengan esta historia en sus favoritos y le estén siguiendo, también agradezco todos sus bellísimos comentarios, me suben el ánimo y me hacen actualizar más rápido**

 **No olviden dejar sus preciosos comentarios, ya saben si tengo problemas de narrativa, dudas o mala ortografía no duden en decírmelo**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. 3**


	7. Capitulo 7:segunda cita

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 7: Segunda cita**

 **-Shaoran pov-**

La semana había transcurrido con normalidad, después de esa fatídica cita mi mente solo tuvo concentración en mí trabajo, pero en esta vez me aseguré de que la siguiente cita sea un sábado, puesto que la semana anterior llegue agotado a trabajar, haciendo mi trabajo mediocre y estúpido cuando debería ser eficiente y eficaz.

-Señor Li, la señorita Yanagisawa desea hablar con usted-habló por el parlante mi apreciada secretaria

-Que siga Sakura-respondí y pude divisar la menuda figura de mi investigadora social junto con mi secretaria amiga atravesar la puerta de mi oficina

-Señor Li ¿Cómo ha estado?-preguntó con una sonrisa la señorita de gafas

-Muy bien señorita Yanagisawa, pero por favor tomen asiento-ofrecí a ambas mujeres

-Bien señor Li, usted sabe que yo no vengo a su oficina a hablar de producción y nada parecido-asentí con mi cabeza y ella continuo-Pues verá, le hemos encontrado una joven muy bonita y espero que esta noche usted no este ocupado-iba a decir algo pero con su mano me dio la señal de que callara-Deje sus comentarios para después señor Li, como sabrá su última cita fue todo un fiasco, esta vez me asegure de que esta joven no tenga compromiso alguno y que no lleve niños en su vientre, aunque por si las dudas le recomiendo que no vaya a tener ningún roce sexual ya que no sabemos si está preñada de otro y quiera embutírselo a usted-asentí concentrándome en lo que me decía-Pues bien, me he tomado el atrevimiento de hablar con aquí Sakura presente-señalo a su lado donde mi amiga yacía sentada-Y he cancelado todos sus compromisos, debe salir de esta oficina a eso de las cinco de la tarde, tomar una ducha y no ser tan formal-

-¿A qué se refiere con no ser tan formal?-pregunté y ella esbozo una sonrisa

-Pues verá, la cita salió a último momento, la joven es una señorita de dinero, hija del dueño de porcelanas internacionales Akagawa, es soltera, bonita, creo que un poco plástica pero algo es algo peor es nada-

-¿Con la hija de Akagawa?-Akagawa era un hombre de cincuenta tantos años que está desesperado por casar a su única hija con un millonario que por lo que sé soporte los caprichos de su mimada niña, aunque ese rumor fue hace 5 años, no sabría si la pequeña de papi ya maduró

-Puede que le sorprenda, pero cuando le hablamos de una cita con el gran Shaoran Li se emocionó mucho y dijo que le gustaría charlar con usted, tal vez entablar una amistad que pueda formarse en algún amorío más adelante, pero eso sí, ella dijo que nada de citas románticas, lo único que deseaba era pasear con usted, aunque nos dijo que ella elegiría el lugar de encuentro y donde pasarían la velada-explicó la joven con una leve sonrisa

-¿Y ustedes dos estarán al corriente de mi cita?-pregunté alzando una ceja, pude notar que Sakura se sonrojó, tal vez recordando nuestro último encuentro fuera del trabajo

-Por favor señor Li, claro que estaremos pendientes de usted pero obviamente camufladas, usted sabe que es mejor pasar desapercibidas, se imagina que nosotras dos terminemos en un escándalo con usted sólo porque a una mujer no le gusta nuestra presencia-resoplé

-¿Y a qué horas desean que me retire de mi oficina?-

-A las cinco a más tardar-miré la hora y luego la observé a ella

-Son las 5:10 pm ¿cómo quieres que me vaya sin terminar esto?-le mostré las carpetas administrativas que debía mirar

-Pues eso es fácil, Sakura le ayudará después, ahora…-se levantó y me paró de mi siento, me dio mi portafolios y fue sacándome de la oficina-Vaya a por la nueva señora Li-

-¿Y dónde diablos quieres que la busque?-le reproché por no ser más clara en la citación de esa joven

-En el café Cherry's que está en el centro comercial, la cita es a las 6:30 pm señor Li-contestó mi secretaria por sobre el hombro de la investigadora social

-De acuerdo, Sakura, no olvides pasarme después las citaciones que fueron canceladas y guarda los archivos que están sobre mi escritorio en un archivador que se encuentra vacío en mi oficina, no lo olvides-

-Si señor Li- dijo adentrándose nuevamente a mi oficina a hacer lo que le he pedido, me retiré del edificio próximo a mi departamento a arreglarme para mi encuentro con la señorita Akagawa, esto sería lo más de interesante

 **-Sakura pov-**

Eran las 8:35 pm en mi reloj de mano, mi mente se concentraba en terminar la nueva propuesta para la juguetería Amamiya que el lunes a primera hora se tendría en la sala de juntas, mi mente estaba conectada en mi labor pero el sonido de mi teléfono celular me desconcentro, quite mis ojos de la pantalla del computador y miré la pantalla del celular para saber quién había interrumpido mi labor, una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca al ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que mi amiga Naoko, suspiré y contesté

-Hola-hablé suave y algo dudosa

-¿¡Tu donde diablos estas!?-gritó haciendo que retirara un poco el celular de mi oído para no quedar sorda

-Hola Naoko Muy bien y tú-

-Nada de bien Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que estar al pendiente de la cita del señor Li-se explicó por su llamado, ya sabía yo que era para eso

-Naoko, ¿podrías hacerte cargo tú?, necesito terminar con estos informes-pedí y seguí tecleando en mi computadora

-Como que hacerme cargo yo, ¿estás loca?, necesito que estés aquí, conoces muy bien a tu amigo, puede que esta cita sea igual de mala que la anterior y de pronto él necesita que lo salven de otra mala mujer-mi cara era de aburrimiento, necesitaba terminar pronto mi trabajo

-Pero Naoko…-pensaba replicar pero como siempre me interrumpía

-Nada de peros, apagas ese maldito computador, deja todo como esta, arréglate y ven para acá porque viendo la cara de Shaoran no creo que se esté divirtiendo mucho- Contestó un poco angustiada, tal vez sólo eran exageraciones suyas, bufé

-Bueno Naoko, guardo mi trabajo y voy y me dirijo en donde estés ¿de acuerdo?-sentí como suspiraba

-Está bien, pero no te demores ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo-dije en forma de despedida y colgué, quería colgarme de los pelos en el techo, tenía mucho trabajo pero en cierta forma Naoko tenía razón, puede que Shaoran me necesitara en estos momentos, por lo que sabía era inexperto en las citas

" _tan inexperto que me pidió que le consiguiera esposa"_

Aleje todo pensamiento y me concentré en apagar la pc, después podría venir por esta información y terminarla en casa

" _adiós domingo de pereza"_

Me tomó 45 minutos llegar a casa, estaba frustrada por no conseguir taxi y me tocó caminar (con estos mugrosos tacones) a mi hogar, puede que se pregunten el por qué los uso si los detesto, pues la respuesta es sencilla, me veo más elegante y sofisticada, y también porque si no uso estos zapatos altos Tomoyo me mataría por insultar la ropa de ejecutiva que confecciona para mi

" _porque una secretaria se debe ver como una señora de clase alta"_

O eso fue lo que comento alguna vez mi prima

Cuando por fin pude ingresar a mi departamento mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba pero ver la pantalla aseguró lo que pensaba

-¿Hola?-

-¿¡Por qué no has llegado!?-gritó a todo pulmón

-Acabe de llegar a mi departamento, no conseguí taxi y corrí lo más rápido a mi hogar-justifiqué mi tardanza

-Pues apúrate, báñate, ponte el vestido y la peluca que te hizo Tomoyo y ven rápido-

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-mi pecho se empezó a oprimir el tono desesperado de Naoko no era normal

-Pues claro, Shaoran está… mejor vienes y lo ves-el no darme explicaciones me puso más alerta

-Ya voy para allá, luego te llamo para que me des la dirección-dije y colgué, tal vez sin darle tiempo de agregar algo más porque ahora lo que me preocupaba era Shaoran

Era mi tiempo record, en 20 minutos estaba lista, bolso en mano, peluca puesta y el vestido bien acomodado, salí disparada de mi casa, el taxi me esperaba abajo y comencé a llamar a Naoko

-¿Sakura?-dijo ella del otro lado, puede notar que había música estruendosa de fondo

-Naoko ¿A dónde tengo que dirigirme?-pregunté dentro del taxi

-Ven a la discoteca blanco y negro, en la entrada te espero-colgó y guarde el celular

-¿A dónde se dirige señorita?-preguntó el taxista

-Lléveme a la discoteca blanco y negro por favor-

-Con gusto señorita-

Miré por la ventana del auto mientras me llevaba a mi destino, estaba que me comía la uñas de la preocupación, pero recordé que debía mantenerlas bien para dar una buena impresión al disfraz, mi corazón estaba acelerado, quería llegar pronto para saber de Shaoran, no me perdonaría si algo malo sucediera, ya me sentía culpable con los fracasos de citas que le ponía, tan sólo faltaba aguardar

 **-Pov Shaoran-**

Apresuré el paso para llegar a mi destino, el centro comercial no era uno de mis lugares favoritos, mucho ajetreo para mi gusto pues ya tenía suficiente con vivir agitado en mi trabajo, prefería un lugar tranquilo para pasar un rato. Divisé la cafetería Cherry's a unos pocos pasos, faltaban 5 minutos para mi encuentro y me preguntaba el por qué tan casual, al entrar sonó una campanilla, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas pero ninguna era ocupada por una joven, tomé asiento en un rincón al lado de la ventana y observé la vista que me proporcionaba

-Buenas noches señor ¿desea tomar algo?-preguntó una señorita de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, vestido rosa con blanco que estaba, creo yo, a 5 dedos sobre la rodilla, de manga larga y un delantal blanco con bordes rosas, hermosa a mi parecer

-No muchas gracias señorita espero a alguien-conteste con tranquilidad

-Bueno señor, si me necesita no dude en llamarme-dijo con una gran sonrisa y se retiró, miré la parte trasera del vestido, se le veía realmente bien y la cafetería era bonita a mi parecer

" _me pregunto cómo sería Sakura con una cafetería prospera como esta y me pregunto aún más como se vería ella con un vestido cortico como la señorita que me atendió, tal vez con una medias veladas y un liguero en una de sus piernas"_

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, sentí mis mejillas arder con tan solo pensar en Sakura de esa manera, hace una semana que debía pasárseme esta calentura, esperaba que ella no usara un disfraz atrevido esta vez porque creo que me daría un paso cardiaco con tan sólo verla

-¿Shaoran Li?-preguntó alguien, despeje mi mente de pensamiento atrevidos con mi mejor amiga y puse cuidado a la persona que me hablaba

-Si dígame-la señorita que me miraba era hermosa, ojos marrones, cabello rubio, un pecho grande y llamativo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues su blusa escotada negra resaltaba sus curvas y pecho, era de caderas grandes, un firme trasero que resaltaba con su jean blanco y unos tacones negros de punta y un bolso del mismo color que completaba el conjunto

-Soy la señorita Akagawa Natsuki, un placer-hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que también le respondí, tomó asiento frente mío

-¿Desea pedir algo señorita?-ofrecí, sonrió

-Me encantaría señor Li-respondió

-Por favor llámeme Shaoran-le pedí

-De acuerdo Shaoran, sólo si usted me llama Natsuki-

-Pues me parece bien-llamé a la mesera que anteriormente me había atendido-¿Podría traerme un café con pastel de chocolate?-pedí

-Por supuesto señor ¿y para la señorita?-preguntó dirigiéndose a mi acompañante, aunque noté que me miraba de reojo, no era por dármela de casanova pero no es mi culpa que el intento de disimulo de la muchacha no sea tan bueno

-Yo quiero también un café y un pastel de vainilla-pidió y la mesera se retiró-Ha sido un día muy bonito-comentó para disminuir ese incomodo silencio

-Sí, ha sido un excelente día y… dígame, ¿Qué se le ocurre para hacer hoy?-pregunté para alivianar el ambiente silencioso entre ella y yo

-Pues… pensaba que diéramos una vuelta por el centro comercial, escuchar música, tomar unas copitas, no sé, creo yo que es mejor empezar con una amistad- los pensamientos de esta mujer y el no haberse recostado un poco a la mesa insinuándome sus pechos me alegraba

Al llegar con nuestro pedido hablamos de cosas triviales y sin importancia, parecía que el momento era agradable y llevadero para mí

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó después de terminar nuestro café y pasteles

-Por supuesto-dije, pagué la cuenta y nos retiramos

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-pregunté una vez fuera del local, no respondió, su mente parecía perdida pero continué-Que tal si empezamos yendo…-no logre terminar lo que quería decir porque me agarro de la muñeca y me halo hacia un local de ropa

-Vamos allí-dijo con alegría, no dije nada, ella había querido salir en plan de amigos

Dos horas habían sido mi condena en ese centro comercial, llevaba un sinfín de bolsas y cajas de zapatos, ocupaban mis dos brazos y ya me estaba empezando a aburrir, por suerte, según lo que me dijo Natsuki seria esta la última tienda que visitaríamos, no sabía que una salida en plan de amigos era comprar ropa y calzado para dama

" _Si así son las salidas en plan de amigos con una chica he de decir que Sakura no era normal porque cuando salimos era para ir al cine, tomar un café o ir al parque"_

-Lo siento señorita, no tiene más saldo en su tarjeta-oí que la cajera le decía a mi acompañante

-Ay no, y yo que quería esta blusa-se quejaba y veía la prenda con un deje de tristeza, voltee mi rostro para otro lado y pude ver en uno de los maniquís de la tienda una blusa estilo chino negra con una flores de Sakura bordadas

" _Tal vez a ella le guste"_

-Shao…-miré al frente y ella me veía con ojitos de perrito triste-Oye Shao… Podrías prestarme dinero para pagar la blusa que tanto quiero-la miré sin expresión alguna

" _eso le pasa por compradora compulsiva"_

Suspiré y le extendí mi tarjeta de crédito que recibió satisfecha, volví mi mirada al maniquí

-Tal vez a su novia le gustaría esa blusa-dijo a mi lado una señora de unos 40 que atendía el lugar, me sorprendí por su inesperada llegada pero me sonroje con lo que me dijo porque lo que en estos momentos pensaba era en dársela a Sakura y ella no era mi novia

-Eh…-balbuce, quería decir algo pero nuevamente me interrumpieron

-Que linda, pero no, él y yo no somos novios, tan sólo amigos que se están conociendo-me guiñó un ojo-Ten Shao, muchas gracias-dijo y se retiró, la miré con cara de póker

-Deme esa blusa que está en el maniquí-le pedí a la señora que con una sonrisa se pensaba ir a buscarla pero se detuvo y se dirigió a mi

-¿Qué talla?-preguntó

-La que lleva el maniquí-pedí, asintió y fue por la que llevaba la muñeca

" _espero y le quede"_

-Gracias por su compra señor-dijo la cajera, recibí mi tarjeta de crédito y me retire con la pequeña bolsa rosada (y las demás cosas) fuera del local, allí me esperaba Natsuki un tanto "ocupada", pues estaba hablando con un tipo

-Oh Shao, vayamos al blanco y negro-me pidió después de despedirse del joven con el que hablaba

-¿Blanco y negro?-ese nombre se me hacía familiar

-Claro, es una discoteca, tal vez podamos divertirnos-me dio un codazo en una cosquilla y me giño el ojo, suspiré, tenía que conocer a la chica, darle una oportunidad, tal vez no era tan mala persona

Me equivoque, es una mala persona y pésima compañía, ¿en qué diablos pensaba al acompañarla aquí?, a verdad, darle una oportunidad a conocerla y sinceramente ya no quería haberla conocido nunca, lo único que hice al llegar fue ver como mi acompañante bailaba con otros tipos y se emborrachaba, ya eran las 11:30 de la noche según mi reloj, tan solo me tomé una limonada, como yo era el encargado de conducir preferiría evitar inconvenientes policiales y accidentes

-Disculpe-vi que una mujer me hablaba-¿Le molesta si lo acompaño?-preguntó, alce los hombros y le mostré el asiento a mi lado para que se sentara, era una mujer bella, tenía el cabello corto y negro, sus ojos era negros, usaba una blusa no muy escotada y sin mangas, un jean negro y unas botas y bolso a juego, traía una limonada a mano que apenas notaba

-¿No tiene acompañante?-preguntó con suma tranquilidad

-Pues si tener compañía se refiere a que tu acompañante se valla a bailar y tomar como loca con tipos que la manosean todo el tiempo, creo que si la tengo-dije sin mayor interés en el lugar, solo me concentraba en mirar mi copa ya vacía

-Pues es una pena, me pregunto que tienen esos demás hombres que no tiene usted, porque a mi parecer, no se ofenda o insinúe algo si se lo digo, pero creo que es usted una buena compañía-dijo con tranquilidad, dejé mi concentración en la copa y la mire, me perdí un momento en su mirada y noté que sonreía, pareciera que sólo existíamos ella y yo, pensaba preguntarle algo pero no faltaban las interrupciones

-Oye tú-señaló una ahora borracha Natsuki-Este muchacho-me señaló sin dejar de verla-Es MIO ¿entendiste? Ahora largo, aléjate de él-le hizo señas con la mano para que se fuera de mi mesa pero la muchacha siguió pasiva y tomo un poco de limonada, como si Natsuki no existiera-¿Acaso eres sorda?-hipo y frunció el seño

-Claro que te escuche, pero yo valgo demasiado como para discutir con borrachas-contesto sin mayor importancia, vi como la chica se puso histérica ante la respuesta tan calmada de la joven con la que tenía una charla

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo o más bien escupió, pasó su antebrazo por su boca tratando de limpiar su saliva pero parecía restregársela por la cara

-Me atrevo o ¿acaso crees que eres mejor que yo?-alzó una ceja, yo la miraba asombrado y ella con la boca abierta

-Claro que soy mejor que tu mujerzuela- hipo y casi se cae de espaldas pero tomo algo de equilibrio y se apoyó en la mesa que compartíamos -¿Quieres probarlo?-retó, la pelinegra no se dejó atemorizar, en estos momentos Natsuki era una perdedora asegurada

-Si así lo deseas dime ¿cuál es tu reto?-ella se veía calmada ante sus palabras pero la rubia ardía de rabia

-Bailemos, la que más atraiga aplausos y miradas masculinas gana-propuso, miré a mi lado y vi como ella se levantaba con una sonrisa de lado

-Acepto-dijo con su semblante pasivo pero en cambio Natsuki sonreía de oreja a oreja como si su victoria estuviera asegurada y si me preguntasen quien podría ganar diría que tal vez la rubia, porque, como sabrán ella se metió con prácticamente todos los hombres de esta disco, y era una ventaja para ella ser ganadora, pero ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez le traicionaría su confianza y seguridad

-Dj-gritó la de cabellos dorados-ponga una canción movida porque deseo competir y ganar ante esta zunga-dijo esto último con desprecio mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente, el joven que manejaba la música le alzó el pulgar y comenzó a sonar temperature de Sean Paul, he de admitir que bailaba bien Natsuki pero era algo deprimente saber que los aplausos que le daban en su gran mayoría eran hombres y porque se les estaba restregando encima, hasta noté que se le estaba bajando la blusa dejando ver un sostén blanco y unas tangas del mismo color, pues sus pantalones se habían bajado un poco dejando ver la prenda, un truco practico y sucio para ganar una estúpida competencia, su contrincante se veía calmada, cuando se detuvo la rubia le tocó bailar a la mujer misteriosa la misma tonada, mi cara fue shock, se movía con gracia y estilo, no vi en ella insinuaciones vulgares y sobrepasadas, me acerqué para verificar si esos aplausos eran por su baile o por lo que mostraba y he de decir que su imagen fue grata, su ropa seguía en su lugar, se veía colorada pero no sudada y lo más asombroso era que no se le restregaba a los hombres, todo lo hacía a distancia prudente, aplaudí cuando la canción se terminó, la algarabía que se hizo por la pelinegra era bastante (incluyéndome), vi el rostro asombrado de la rubia y con vergüenza se retiró de la pista, ya estaba declarado, la guerra era para la señorita… tengo que preguntarle su nombre

-Eso fue asombroso-dije cuando se reunió conmigo y que el público ya se concentraba en lo suyo

-Muchas gracias-sonrió

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?-

-Cuando estaba en la primaria practicaba porrismo, mi amor por ese deporte siguió hasta la universidad, aquello me ha ayudado aprender a bailar, pues algunas porras iban acompañadas con baile-explicó

-Eso es grandioso-Adulé

-¿Y qué tal si nos sentamos?-ofreció y nos acomodamos en la mesa que con anterioridad ocupamos, la miré por un instante y recordé algo que no le pregunté

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me miró y curvo sus labios formando una sonrisa, me extendió la mano y la acepte

-Mucho gusto me llamo Mizuki Tomizawa-se acercó más a mí-Pero tú puedes llamarme Sakura Kinomoto-me guiño un ojo y miró al frente como si nada, estaba aterrado, ¿acaso había dicho…? mis oídos debieron estar fallándome en estos momentos

-Oye, no me mires así como si fuera un bicho raro, no fue un error lo que escuchaste Li-

-P-Pero como…-aun no me cabía el asombro de saber que esta mujer frente a mí era mi mejor amiga con un buen disfraz, ya sabía yo que algo se me hacía familiar en la chica

-Ya sabes que soy la maestra del disfraz-

-Pues muy buen disfraz-admiré la forma en haberme engañado, era astuta sin duda, esta vez me tardé en descubrirla, bueno, técnicamente, si ella no me hubiera dicho nada tal vez creería que es una mujer cualquiera que pasaba por mi mesa y le interesé

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?-ofreció

-¿No deseas quedarte?-

-Pues no es ser descortés pero hace unos momentos antes de que te hablara te veías aburrido y fastidiado con el lugar, además, tengo que ir a la empresa por el trabajo que no terminé-explicó y tan sólo asentí, me levanté y le ofrecí mi brazo

-¿Nos vamos?-mi voz sonaba como galán de novela y escuché la pequeña risilla de mi amiga

-Por supuesto, es usted muy amable-tomó mi brazo y nos dirigimos a mi auto, una vez frente a él le abrí la puerta de copiloto

-Señorita-dije cuando pensaba ingresar en el vehículo, negó levemente con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír

-Muchas gracias buen hombre-alagó un tanto dramática, entró y cerré la puerta, estaba próximo a ingresar a mi auto para irme pero una voz chillona que gritó mi nombre hizo que volteara mi rostro y allí, con el cabello alborotado, el maquillaje corrido y la ropa arrugada, ya sabía yo que algo se fue a hacer después de su derrota

-Shao… ¿Qué haces con esa mujerzuela?-se acercó peligrosamente a mi persona

-Me voy a casa Natsuki-mi voz sonó fría y poco amable

-Llévame a casa Shao, es tu deber-su tonó de voz no me agrado, sonaba posesiva y autoritaria, esto era una desfachatez para conmigo

-No tengo ningún deber contigo, ve y dile a los hombres con quien te divertías que te lleven a tu casa, un motel, no sé, a donde tú quieras porque yo contigo no tengo nada-le expresé y pensaba ingresar a mi auto pero ella fue más rápida y me agarro del brazo

-Por favor Shao, no te pongas celoso-tomó mi mano y lo coloco en uno de sus senos-sabes que soy sólo tuya-la miré con seriedad y retiré mi mano de su pecho

-Aléjate de mí y no vuelvas nunca a mi vida-ingresé al auto, Sakura me miró extrañada y con duda en su mirada

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a rechazarme!?-gritó y sentí un golpe fuerte en la puerta, creo que la pateo, baje la ventanilla y la encaré

-Pues ya lo hice-mi cuerpo se giró a los asientos de atrás, tomé unas grandes bolsas con sus compras y se las tiré a los pies, ella tenía la boca abierta pero tan sólo tenía concentración para tirarle todas sus pertenencias, no prestaba atención a sus gritos y balbuceos, pero ante todo ese revuelo pude notar una pequeña bolsa rosada, la única pequeña que había y la que ya sabía su contenido. Tiré las ultima cajas y bolsas, cerré la ventana y arranqué el auto sin importarme que ella gritará mi nombre y unas palabras soeces y subidas de tono para una señorita de tan reconocido apellido, ya que más daba, por suerte me libre de una loca.

El silencio era sepulcral, y mi mente estaba al pendiente del camino, Sakura no había dicho nada hace ya un buen rato y me preocupa lo que puede pensar de mí, iba a decir algo pero ella se me adelantó

-Oye Shaoran…-interrumpí lo que me pensaba decir

-Lo siento Sakura, no era mi intención que vieras esa faceta de mí, no suelo tratar así a las mujeres pero…-apreté más fuerte el volante-me molesta las mujeres vulgares y petulantes que creen que por mostrar todo los hombres caeremos rendiditos a sus pies, me repugna las mujeres de esa calaña-no podía evitar sonar irritado y algo asqueado porque llegaron a mi mente las imágenes de tan comprometedora situación en la que se metía mi "cita"

-Descuida Shaoran, lo entiendo perfectamente-la miré de reojo y se hallaba ocupada mirando sus manos-discúlpame a mí por el bajo comportamiento de mi parte-no entendía nada a lo que se refería

-No te entiendo ¿Cómo que bajo comportamiento?-

-Pues por el baile por supuesto, me deje llevar de la ira por llamarme mujerzuela sólo porque estaba contigo, y también me dio ira la desfachatez que tuvo al querer separarme de tu lado viéndose ella tan entretenida con otras personas-su voz sonaba triste pero a medida que avanzaba su explicación la cambiaba por algo de rabia

-A mí no me parece bajo comportamiento Sakura, bailaste justamente, te aplaudieron por lo buenas bailarina que eras, no porque mostraste más allá de lo que no se debe y tampoco te restregaste en el cuerpo de los hombres, te veías esplendida y he de admitir que tus movimientos eran extraordinarios, te ganaste esos aplausos merecidamente-le alagué y vi que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por comida rápida y nos dirigimos a la empresa? Dijiste que tenías trabajo, tal vez podría ayudarte un poco y de paso término de revisar las carpetas que tenía antes de ir a esta asquerosa cita-ella sonreía agradecida y yo con satisfacción hasta que por el retrovisor vi que reposaba una pequeña bolsa rosada

-Oye Sakura-le llamé

-Dime Shaoran-

-¿Ves esa pequeña bolsa que está en el asiento trasero?-ella volteo y asintió-Tómala, es un regalo de mi parte-vi por el rabillo de mi ojo su asombro, pestañeo varias veces y tomó la pequeña bolsa, la miraba como si fuera algo extraño-¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo-la alenté, asintió levemente y la abrió con cuidado, noté su sorpresa al ver el contenido, lo sacó con cuidado como si se tratase de algo delicado, repaso con las yemas de sus dedos la tela y el precioso bordado que llevaba, lo tocaba como si tocase las alas de una mariposa

-¿Te gusta?-interrumpí su concentración en la blusa y puso su atención en mí

-Muchas gracias Shaoran-y unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre mi mejilla, me sonroje inmediatamente y ella siguió con su reparo a la blusa, esta mujer me dejó tan asombrado de sus acciones que incluso mi corazón se aceleró con su contacto y al notar su alegría por mi regalo mi corazón bombeaba más, no sabía que me pasaba el día de hoy, tan sólo deje que mi mente se concentrara en el camino

 **-Sakura pov-**

Me dirigí a la discoteca con prisa, estaba preocupada por Shaoran y no sabía que había pasado durante su cita, miré por todo el lugar buscando un indicio de Naoko pero el problema es que no sabía cómo lucia ella y ella tampoco sabía cómo lucia yo, estaba pensando llamarla pero ver en mi pantalla que me llamaba ella me lleno de cierto alivio

-Alo- contesté al llamado

-Sakura, te espero en la puerta de la discoteca, llevo una blusa de tiras azul oscura y un pantalón blanco, te espero-fue lo único que me dijo antes de que colgara, guarde el teléfono celular en mi bolso y me dirigí a mi destino, allí vi una mujer con el cabello rubio con las puntas color azul y el vestuario que me describió mi amiga, me acerqué con calma impidiendo que mis ansias de saber sobre mi amigo me invadieran

-¿Naoko?-pregunte a la chica, ella me miro y me reparo y con una sonrisa que me dedico supo que era yo

-Vaya Sakura, te ves bien con ese vestuario-aduló

-Gracias ¿pero podemos entrar ya?-pedí

-Vamos, Li está allí dentro hace un buen rato y creo que no se la está pasando bien-me informó mientras entrabamos

-Dime Naoko ¿Cómo esta Shaoran? Me has dejado preocupado por él-no podía evitar que mi voz sonara preocupada pero ella seguía guiándome en medio de tanta gente y me llevo a una mesa un tanto alejada de la pista de baile y con menos ruido para poder hablar

-Mira Sakura te llamé porque puede que tu amigo te necesite-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-estaba que me le tiraba a mi amiga para poder que me hablara rápido y con detalles de la situación

-Empecemos con el principio-yo asentí para que continuara-Al principio se veían como un buen par de amigos, comían, charlaban, lo normal, los seguí y vi que entraron a una tienda de ropa-la miré como un bicho raro ¿Shaoran en una tienda? Eso sí era de extrañarse-Bueno, omitamos todas las tiendas que visitaron porque eso era lo que hacían, entraban y salían con bolsas, bueno, Shaoran salía con bolsas y por su expresión pude ver que no le parecía divertido-respiro y continuo-Sakura, necesito revisar las cuentas bancarias de Shaoran y mirar que compró en Maddies, es una tienda de ropa fina y noté que él le entrego a esta señorita su tarjeta de crédito, pude averiguar que el padre de esta chica ha tenido que pagar miles de dólares en los gastos de su pequeña, no me sorprendería que algún día llegaran a quiebra-dijo esto último más como un comentario para ella que para mi

-¿Y cuál es la emergencia de la que me hablabas?-insistí

-La emergencia es que saques a Shaoran en estos instantes de aquí, tenemos que cuidar su imagen, la información que se tenía de ella llegó incompleta, no me perdono no haber investigado más a fondo la situación, pero lo que quiero es que busques a Li, lo convenzas que salga de aquí y se vayan, esta chica es una especie de caza fortunas, me he dado el tiempo de averiguar un poco más sobre ella y fue un grave error, ahora es mejor repararlo-suspiró un poco decepcionada de no haber tenido toda la información

-Eso si es grave pero Shaoran es inteligente, no creo que se meta con ella y creo que después de haber padecido tanto no sé si le interesara salir de nuevo con esa chica-le hice ver a Naoko mi punto de vista sobre la situación-De seguro está próximo a irse-le dije como para tranquilizarse

-No lo creo Sakura, la tipa está bailando y toqueteándose con otros tipos-

-Por eso se irá más pronto de aquí-

-Sakura…-llamó y me miró fijamente-Sabes perfectamente que Shaoran es un caballero y no creo que sea capaz de dejar a una mujer en pésimas condiciones-eso era un gran problema y lo sabía, él no sería capaz de salir con una mujer y dejarla botada

-Hagamos una cosa-su voz volvió a hacer que pusiera atención en sus palabras-Vigilémoslo, si la cosa se pone larga o mala lo sacamos de este lugar ¿estamos?-asentí como aceptando lo planeado y nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca de la de Shaoran, no queríamos llamar su atención pero deseábamos tenerlo bien vigilado

11:30 de la noche, me estaba aburriendo y veo que yo no era la única, de reojo notaba que tanto Shaoran como Naoko estaba artos del ambiente

-Oye Naoko-llamé cerca de su oído y pegó un pequeño brinco

-Dime Sakura-bostezó

-Vete a casa, yo me voy acercar a Shaoran para que nos vayamos, la chica mantiene lejos de él así que no hay problema-

-¿Estas segura Sakura?-

-Pues claro que si, por algo soy la mejor amiga de Shaoran-dije con un deje de orgullo

-Bien, pero si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme, el lunes hablamos-dijo y se retiró no sin antes bostezar

Me acerqué lentamente a él, llevaba una camiseta blanca, un jean negro y unos tenis, en ese momento se veía muy guapo con su cabellera chocolate y esos labios carno…

" _detente Sakura ¿en qué diablos estás pensando? Es tu mejor amigo por Dios, mejor concéntrate"_

-Disculpa-

Ese fue mi último recuerdo del día porque sentía que alguien me zarandeaba, abrí mis ojos algo desorientada, no sabía dónde me encontraba, miré a ver quién me estaba zarandeando y lo vi con una sonrisa burlona

-Vaya Sakura, no sabía que roncabas-dijo con gracias, lo único que hice fue sonrojarme

-No te sonrojes mujer, era broma-le golpee el brazo varias veces-Ya fiera, entendí, pero recuerda que estamos terminando esto-me mostró los papeles que revisábamos

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté sin retener un bostezo

-Son las 3:45 am dormilona, tan sólo dormiste 15 minuto mientras yo trabajaba-dijo esto último con voz "dolida"

-Vamos Shaoran no seas quejumbroso y mejor sigamos-tomé mi laptop y continué mecanizando unos archivos mientras el revisaba las carpetas con documentos de gran importancia

Me detuve levemente a mirar a mí alrededor, a cada lado nuestro había una montaña de informes revisadas y mecanizadas, pero lo que se dice de la oficina de Shaoran era un completo desastre, teníamos bolígrafos regados por el suelo, la envoltura de nuestra comida chatarra esparcida y ni digamos algo del café, habían más de 20 vasos de café tirados por todos lados, creo que después tendremos que limpiar todo este desorden

-Sakura no te distraigas-me dijo Shaoran sorpresivamente haciéndome saltar levemente en mi lugar, me sonroje por ser descubierta infraganti y continué en mi labor

Los rayos del sol interrumpieron con mi descanso, sentía un calor reconfortante y tan sólo deseaba continuar durmiendo, restregué mi cara en algo que me abrazaba, olía bien, olía a colonia varonil, un olor conocido para mi olfato, olía a…

" _huele a Shaoran"_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y miré más fijamente a mi alrededor, estaba en la oficina de Shaoran, todo estaba desordenado y él… él estaba abrazado a mí y yo a él, nuestras piernas estaban enredadas y me di cuenta que restregué mi cara en su pecho, me sonrojé automáticamente e intenté despertarlo

-Oye Shaoran…-le llamé y lo sacudí un poco pero parecía que eso más le gustaba porque se abrazó más a mí, suspiré, esto no sería fácil, lo seguí sacudiendo y no respondía a mis llamados, no sabía qué hacer para despertarlo, no era capaz de separarme de él pues su agarre era fuerte así que se me ocurrió algo, tome un mechón de mi cabello y empecé a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, no tardó mucho en mover su nariz y luego fue despertando de a poco, bostezó y miró todo como si estuviera perdido

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó con pereza

-Te responderé eso después de que me sueltes pequeño lobo-le dije llamando su atención, me miró fijamente y luego miro la posición en la que estábamos, abrió los ojos como platos y me soltó muy sonrojado, no digo que yo no estuviera en las mismas pero el calor de la cara se me había bajado cuando asimilé el hecho de dormir abrazada a él

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó levantándose del suelo y estirando los brazos, le seguí las acciones y giraba mi cuello para relajarlo

-Son las 7:30 am-dije mirando el reloj de la oficina, vaya que si era temprano

-Bueno, al menos ya terminamos los pendientes que teníamos, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar?-preguntó más alentado, sonreí y asentí-Entonces, recojamos este desorden y nos vamos porque creo que necesitamos una ducha relajadora-comenzamos a cuadrar todo el desorden, guardamos los archivos, botamos la basura y acomodamos las cosas en su lugar, todo estaba perfecto excepto

-¡Ay por Dios!-exclamé al verme en el espejo de mano que llevaba, tenía unas grandes ojeras, el cabello estaba espolvoreado, el maquillaje un tanto corrido y mi ropa arrugada, si me vieran pensarían que venía de una gran rumba después de hacer quien sabe que cosas, estaba fatal

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-preguntó mi amigo al verme un tanto espantada

-Me veo fatal-dije sin dejar de repararme completamente

-Pues yo no creo que te veas horrible-lo miré como si estuviera bromeando, ¿acaso estaba ciego? Claro que estaba inmunda, todo en mí se veía mal

-Pero si tanto te molesta como estas-sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro con mucho cuidado, sus dedos eran agiles y delicados, me sentía bien con esas caricias-¿Tienes una moña?-preguntó, lo miré un poco y corrí por mi bolso que estaba sobre su escritorio, tomé una moña y se la pase-Date la vuelta- me pidió y obedecí, sentía sus manos recogiendo mi cabello y amarrándolo con la cola

-Perfecto-habló, me voltee y llevaba una sonrisa impregnada en su cara-Ahora podemos irnos a desayunar-tomó mi bolso y el regalo en una mano, y con la otra agarro la mía, me llevaba por los pasillos del edificio como si fuera una niña pequeña, estaba tranquilo y relajado, el único momento en que separamos ese contacto fue en el momento de entrar en el coche, al desayunar y al dejarme en casa, pero lo que restaba de día no soltaba mi mano y yo tampoco lo hacía, se sentía un enorme placer con ese contacto, me alegraba y me llenaba, tal vez me sentía así porque era mi mejor amigo y le quería, tal vez era eso, sólo… tal vez.

 **-Shaoran pov-**

El lunes desperté más relajado y activo de lo normal, creo que era el saber que todo el trabajo que dejé en mi oficina estaba hecho y sólo faltaba hablar con Eriol y Takashi de los nuevos proyectos que se tenían para la juguetería Amamiya.

La carretera no la había sentido más fluida y ligera como en esa mañana, sentía a los trabajadores más amables y alegres, y al ingresar al piso que me correspondía sonreí por inercia al ver una hermosa cabellera castaña trabajando en la computadora, me acerqué con calma y el corazón se me llenó de más alegría al verla con la blusa que le había regalado, se veía preciosa

" _creo que le atiné a la talla"_

-Buenos días Sakura-le saludé, dio un pequeño salto del susto

-Buenos días Shaoran-saludó muy alegre

-¿Hay algo para hoy?-

-Sólo tiene una conferencia con el señor Hiraguizawa y el señor Yamazaki en la sala de juntas a las 9:00 am, luego le paso las citas que fueron canceladas para poder reasignarlas a un horario-dijo revisando la libreta de pendientes-¡Ah! Y me pidió la señorita Yanagisawa que le entregara esto-me extendió una hoja de papel doblada

-Gracias Sakura-me acerqué a mi puerta, la abrí y antes de ingresar me voltee para mirarla-Hoy te ves muy preciosa Sakura-su cara se puso como un tomatito, reí un poco e ingrese a mi oficina

-Veamos que me dio Yanagisawa-desdoble el papel y vi que era mi cuenta bancaria y tenía subrayado una compra en especial

-Maddies shop, tan, tan, tan, si… ¡15.000 dólares!- no pude evitar gritar esto último, 15.000 dólares por una blusa marca Gucci original, tanto por un trapo, ni que fuera de oro; seguí mirando con más detalle el papel y noté otra compra en ese mismo lugar

-Blusa estilo chino con flores bordadas… 3000 dólares-era más barata que la anterior, recordé la cara de felicidad cuando le regalé a Sakura esa blusa y lo bonito que le quedaba puesto, los 3000 dólares bien gastados que había hecho en mi vida, de lo único que me arrepentía es de haberle permitido a esa rubia desdeñosa comprar algo con mi tarjeta de crédito

Le di menos importancia a la cuenta bancaria y me concentré en la vista que tenía enfrente, esperando la reunión de las 9:00 am.

 **Hola hermosísimos lectores que toman un poco de su tiempo para pasarse por esta historia, lamento el retraso, la falta de inspiración y que usen todo el tiempo el compu me impide actualizar muy seguido la historia, en serio, disculpen mi retraso, no es intencional.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (esta vez me quedó largo, que milagro) agradezco sus comentarios y que tengan en cuenta esta historias, me hacen súper feliz**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario, eso hace que me suba el ánimo y el aliento para continuar.**

 **Si tengo errores ortográficos, mala narración o tienen preguntas no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. 3**


	8. Capitulo 8:Intenciones mal interpretadas

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 8: intenciones mal interpretadas**

 **-Shaoran pov-**

La tranquilidad era algo extraño siendo un sábado por la mañana, un mes había transcurrido desde mi última cita fallida y la búsqueda de una esposa todavía seguía en pie; mi relación con Sakura se ha fortalecido al pasar del tiempo, pasamos más momentos juntos, salimos cada vez que podemos y nos divertimos con cada ocurrencia que nos ha sucedido alguna vez, jamás había tenido una relación tan estrecha con alguien y eso muchas veces me hacía olvidar que pronto cumpliré los 30 años y que aún no he formado una familia.

Respiré profundo y miré mi calendario, mañana tendría una cita con una chica nuevamente, Yanagisawa Naoko y Kinomoto Sakura nuevamente me encontraron alguien con quien salir, tal vez sea esta la indicada para ser la futura señora Li.

Mi mente divagaba en las posibilidades que podría encontrar en esta nueva mujer, tal vez cumpliera mis expectativas como a la vez no, me asustaba un poco el hecho de no tener esposa ya a mi edad tan "avanzada" y me quedara soltero siendo el gay que todos creen que soy, eso era algo que me aterraba.

-¡Hola primo!-grito alegremente mi cuatro ojos pariente entrando a mi oficina haciéndome levemente saltar de mi silla

-¿Qué haces aquí asquerosidad del mundo?-le pregunté con un deje de reproche a la persona que sonreía como si nada frente a mi

-Oh vamos pequeño lobo-fruncí el entrecejo al referirse a mí con ese apodo-No te molestes, tan sólo venia para saludarte y a invitarte almorzar-su sonrisa de sabelotodo me caía al hígado y la invitación me hizo recordar el motivo del por qué hoy estaba "algo" molesto

-Estoy ocupado Eriol, así que retira tu apestosa cara de mi vista-contesté osco y continúe mirando unos reportes que hacía más de una hora me habían traído

-Vamos Shaoran, no seas un gruñón, mira que te estoy invitando para que no te sientas solo-se acomodó en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio, notaba sus movimientos pero no quería darle el gusto de saber que prestaba atención a lo que me decía

-No me voy a sentir solo Eriol, tengo mi mente concentrada en el trabajo-le explique tecleando algunas cosas en mi computadora

-Vamos Shaoran, sólo es una excusa que sacas para no admitir que estas molesto porque Sakura se tiene que ir más temprano a casa y no podrá acompañarte esta vez almorzar-lo miré fijamente, tenía una cara de "sé lo que sientes Shaoran así que no me lo ocultes" y sinceramente tenía un deje de razón, no me molestaba que Sakura tuviera sus propios asuntos pero sentía que al haberme dicho que no podía almorzar conmigo me dejaba algo desolado, como si todos importaran menos yo, si, lo admito, estoy exagerando, pero si te acostumbras de un momento a otro a dejar de lado el trabajo importante que haces, sólo porque sientes la necesidad de acompañar a tu mejor amigo a comer, es lógico que quieras que esa persona también deje de lado sus cosas importantes por un momento mientras te acompaña a comer, a veces me sentía mal haberle dado ese permiso pero también me sentiría mal por no permitírselo

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Era un lunes atareado, acababa de salir de una conferencia importantísima con unos noruegos y me dirigía para mi oficina a tomar un poco de descanso antes de continuar con mis labores del día. Al ingresar a mi piso correspondiente pude ver como Sakura apagaba el monitor y se alistaba para salir, miré mi reloj de mano y comprobé que eran las doce en punto, la hora del almuerzo, sonreí para mis adentros, ahora sí que tendría un descanso bien merecido; me acerqué al escritorio de mi secretaria y le sonreí

-Hola Sakura, ¿vamos almorzar?-dio un pequeño salto, al parecer la cogí desprevenida

-Shaoran me asustaste-posó su mano derecha en su pecho como tratando de calmar esas pulsaciones aceleradas que le ocasionó mi sorpresiva persona

-Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿almorzamos juntos?-le pregunté nuevamente y me regaló un sonrisa

-Me encantaría-respondió y nos encaminaos para el ascensor, pero en ese pequeño tramo que recorrimos la vi un poco ida, como distraída, me preocupaba, ella nunca era así, iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría pero se me adelantó

-Oye Shaoran, ¿te puedo pedir un favor para la otra semana?-preguntó y ante nosotros se abrieron las puertas del ascensor

-¿Qué favor?-pregunté mientras seguíamos recorriendo nuestro camino a las afueras del edificio Li

-Pues, este favor es como mi jefe-la miré con duda, ella nunca me pedía favores como jefe, bueno, casi nunca como amigo

-Entonces dime de que se trata-

-Pues veras, necesito un permiso para que el sábado de la otra semana me dejes ir al mediodía-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-no pude contener mi duda, pero quería que me explicara el porqué del permiso, éramos amigos y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de que me contara lo que pasaba en su vida

-Pues es un favor para Touya, como se va a un viaje muy importante me pidió que si podía cuidar a Aoi la otra semana, pero tiene que ser en horas del mediodía y debo ir a mi departamento para recibirla ¿te molestaría si te pido ese favor?-miré sus verdosos ojos, me miraban como esperando mi veredicto, sí, era su jefe pero también su amigo, quería complacerla, ella era alguien muy apreciado para mí y no podía negarle nada, además, se lo había ganado, trabajaba muy duro y a veces ocupaba su tiempo libre para buscarme una chica, no podía decirle que no

-Tienes mi autorización-declaré y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-Muchas gracias Shaoran, esto es muy importante para mí-sentía mi corazón latir frenéticamente hasta que…-Touya se pondrá muy feliz-sus ojos se veían llenos de chispa porque iba a cumplirle el favor al tal Touya, no quise decir lo decepcionado que me sentía por su actitud tan feliz por el tipo, me guarde mis comentarios y fingí que nada pasaba sólo para no amargarme el almuerzo

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Me fije en la taza que tenía en frente, mi mente tan solo recordaba ese suceso tan amargo, creí que se iba a ir con el tal Touya después de la hora de receso, pero no pensé que esta mañana cuando le ofrecí que almorzáramos juntos antes de que se fuera me diría que no tenía tiempo porque tenía que llegar rápido a su departamento para recibirla, sí, me enoje en ese momento y le hice mala cara, incluso he estado siendo algo rudo y tosco con ella, ¡pero no lo puedo evitar!, ella prefirió irse rápido a su departamento para ver al tal Touya en vez de sacar un tiempo para mí; fruncí el entrecejo a la nada, estaba molesto con ella y era justificable

-Oye Shaoran-despejé mi mente cuando vi una mano frente a mi cara yendo de arriba para abajo-Espabila hombre, te he estado hablando por 5 minutos-parpadee varias veces y lo miré

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté cómo ido, nunca me he distraído mientras alguien está conmigo

-Pues que Sakura está esperando para despedirse de ti-señaló a la puerta y allí estaba ella, con bolso colgado y unos paquetes en las manos, me sonrió con esa dulzura característica en ella pero le miré mal y me dispuse a teclear sin sentido, estaba molesto y tenía justificación, miré disimuladamente sobre la pantalla y noté la cara sorpresiva de Eriol y una estupefacta Sakura, ver su cara triste me removió el estómago y ya no sabía si mi estupidez tenía alguna justificación

-Shaoran…-me llamo suavemente pero fue interrumpida por el cuatro ojos

-Mejor los dejo solos para que hablen-se levantó y antes de retirarse vi cómo le sonreía a Sakura

Una vez solos ella se acercó lentamente y se paró a un lado mío, me sentía culpable, incluso fingiendo estar distraído en otra cosa, se acomodó a mi lado y se puso en cuclillas

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?-acaricio mi brazo con cariño y suavidad-Estas raro conmigo desde esta mañana ¿te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Te hice algo malo? ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de haberme dejado ir?-detuvo su caricia, voltee el rostro y pude apreciar tristeza es su tierna carita, negué lentamente con la cabeza, sentía que no me salía voz-¿No me piensas decir que te pasa?-me preguntó con suavidad y agaché la cabeza, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, Sakura estoy enojado contigo porque no quieres almorzar conmigo, incluso en mi mente la respuesta era estúpida, pero era terco y no quería dar mi brazo a torcer

Oí que dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado y se levantó

-Mira Shaoran, les hice a ti y a Eriol el almuerzo-puso el paquete que llevaba en manos y lo destapo, ahí habían dos cajas, uno estaba envuelto con una pañoleta verde y la otra en un azul cielo-Mira, esta es la tuya-me extendió la caja de pañoleta verde-Y esta es la de Eriol-señaló la otra, me sentía feliz por el detalle, lo abrí con cuidado y pude ver que era todo un festín, había royos de arroz, ensalada, salchichas en forma de pulpo, en fin, varias cosas que se me hacían agua a la boca pero sentí algo en el pecho que me entristeció, ella no lo iba a disfrutar conmigo

-Muchas gracias Sakura-le puse la tapa y lo corrí un poco- Pero porque no se lo llevas al tal Touya-si, lo admito, soné celoso y se me pudo notar cuando dije ese nombre, pero por el amor de Dios, se iba con él y me dejaba solo

-Shaoran… ¿estas celoso… de mi hermano?-un momento, ¿hermano?, la miré con los ojos abiertos y en su cara mostraba algo de sorpresa y diversión

-Her…mano-fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, estaba sorprendido, sentía las mejillas arderme, ¡qué vergüenza con Sakura!, me enoje con ella porque se iba a hacerle un favor importante a su hermano, y yo creyendo otras cosas; su risa resonó por toda la oficina y sentí que se me acaloraba más la cara

-Shaoran, te dije el día en que te pedí permiso que le estaba haciendo un favor a mi hermano Touya, incluso te hablé de mi sobrinita Aoi-

-Tu nunca me lo aclaraste-contraataque, quería justificar mi error

-Claro que te lo dije-puso sus manos sobre su cadera-te lo dije mientras almorzábamos ¿acaso no me escuchaste?-se cruzó de brazos y me miró esperando una respuesta, ¿yo que iba a saber que era el hermano?, estaba ese día tan ensimismado, imaginando miles de cosas que podrían pasar entre ella y él, incluso creí que ella era la madre de la tal Aoi

"nota mental, no sacar conclusiones precipitadas y escuchar primero las aclaraciones"

-Creí… que me ibas a cambiar por él-me sentía un niño delante de ella, claro, siendo yo casi cuatro años más grande, con más estatura y masa corporal y ahora me sentía un muchachito regañado

-Claro que no te voy a cambiar por él Shaoran-tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarla-Él es mi hermano y lo adoro, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y no te pienso cambiar por nadie, tú ocupas una parte importante de mi corazón pequeño lobo y ese espacio es sólo tuyo-le devolví la sonrisa, me levanté y la abrace con fuerza

-Y tu ocupas una parte importante en mi corazón cerezo-le susurre en su oído y sentí que correspondía al abrazo, si, ese era el momento más bello que había tenido en mi vida hasta que el sonido de un celular deshizo ese momento tan conmovedor entre nosotros

-Perdona-se disculpó y contestó-Alo…Touya, ya voy para allá… si lo sé, allá nos vemos no me tardo…que no soy ningún monstruo-expresó algo colérica esto último, colgó y me miró-Lo siento Shaoran, nos hablamos después-me beso la mejilla y salió a prisa de mi oficina, miré esa puerta con ilusión y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara mientras me apoyaba sobre una esquina de mi escritorio, toque con las yemas de mis dedos la parte tocada por esos labios y me sonroje hasta que le momento lo arruinó un metiche con gafas

-Veo que todo está mejor entre ustedes dos-comentó divertido y siguió como pedro por su casa-Y bien-tomó la caja de la pañoleta azul-¿empezamos a comer?-se sentó y miró el interior de su bento- Sakurita se esmeró mucho en hacernos este almuerzo, incluso agregó un poco de soya a mi arroz, creo que debí haberme casado con Sakura ¿no crees Shaoran?-fruncí el entrecejo

-Mejor cállate y come-respondí de mala gana y me senté para empezar almorzar, el tonto de mi primo tan sólo sonrió con satisfacción y no hablo hasta que terminamos

 **-Sakura pov-**

-Si Touya, ya sé, estaré lo más puntual posible…sabes perfectamente que tengo un trabajo muy atareado y lleno de responsabilidades…si, para ser secretaria tengo ocupaciones importantes… ya no me recrimines que estaré allá lo más pronto posible… salúdame a papá… adiós- colgué, era estresante hablar con mi hermano mayor y más cuando tenía una conferencia de médicos en Alemania

8:00 am mostraba el monitor cuando Shaoran apareció frente a mi escritorio con una sonrisa de lado a lado, se veía calmado y muy alegre, tal vez era porque para mañana por la noche tenía una cita con una vieja compañera universitaria de Naoko, o quien sabe, Shaoran se alegraba por muchos motivos

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días Shaoran, para hoy no tiene citas importantes, mañana tiene una reunión familiar a las 9:00 am y a las 8:00 pm tiene una cita "amorosa", ya dejé el archivo del reporte semanal de la empresa sobre su escritorio y un cappuccino exprés lo espera allí dentro-comunique para luego revisar unos informes

-Gracias Sakura-se retiró pero antes de ingresar a su oficina volteo hacia mi persona-Oye Sakura-alce mi rostro y lo miré-¿Te gustaría almorzar antes de que te vayas a tu asunto importante?-preguntó sonriente

-Lo siento Shaoran, hoy no podré acompañarte, no quiero llegar tarde a mi encuentro con Touya-su expresión alegre se esfumo cuando pronuncié mi disculpa

-Que te vaya muy bien-dijo con un tono molesto y cerro con un estruendo la puerta

"¿Qué mosca le picó?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a mis labores, tenía que tener al menos todo terminado antes de irme con mi hermano

…3…

Las horas se me habían ido como en un suspiro y el medio día ya había llegado, tenía que apurarme en entregarle a Shaoran y Eriol sus almuerzos, pues este último sabía el asunto que tenía que atender y me aconsejo hacerles el almuerzo para que pasaran un rato juntos

-Hola pequeña Sakura-saludó mi ingles amigo con su típica sonrisa-¿Shaoran ha salido de su oficina?-

-No señor, ha estado todo el día allí encerrado y hasta ahora no me ha llamado para nada-explique sacando los bentos y poniéndolos sobre mi escritorio

-¿Qué extraño?, Shaoran como solicita tanto de los servicios del secretariado y ¿no te ha llamado?, eso está muy raro-dedujo algo pensativo

-Lo sé, incluso estaba algo molesto cuando le dije que no podría acompañarlo almorzar, cambio de un alegre mañanero a uno totalmente gruñón, no sé qué recordaría que le molestó-negué levemente con la cabeza y noté que Hiraguizawa me miraba con detenimiento

-Mejor hablaré con él-se acomodó los anteojos y entró a la oficina de mi jefe sin solicitar permiso alguno

No había transcurrido más de 15 minutos cuando toqué a la oficina y con un –adelante-por parte del inglés ingresé, él me miraba sonriente pero Shaoran parecía tan ensimismado que no notó cuando entré y mucho menos cuando se le llamó, fue un rato después que despabiló y por fin me pudo notar, pero así como me vio se enojó drásticamente dejándonos a los presentes muy extrañados por su actitud.

Dejándonos Eriol solos pude saber lo que pasaba en la gran cabeza de mi amigo, celos, esa era la palabra que lo tenía tan abrumado y molesto conmigo, estaba celoso y desanimado porque no iba a poder estar un rato con él antes de irme a mi asunto personal y sobretodo porque iba con Touya, mi hermano.

Nunca había visto a Shaoran tan rojo como en ese momento y más cuando le dije que ya había hablado sobre la relación que tenía con Touya y que iba a cuidar a mi sobrina Aoi

"¿él estaría celoso de mi hermano desde el momento que lo nombre?"

No lo sabía y me apenaba preguntárselo a mi mejor amigo; fue una despedida corta pero llena de sentimientos, agradecía a Dios que hubiera arreglado ese gran embrollo con él antes de que me retirara, ahora sólo faltaba irme lo más a prisa a mi destino porque si no tendría otro problema con una persona en específico, mi hermano mayor.

…3…

Ingrese a mi edificio como si el diablo me estuviera persiguiendo, tropezando de vez en cuando por los escalones llegué a mi piso y allí estaba él, Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano mayor, esperándome con el ceño fruncido y recostado sobre la pared, y acompañándolo estaba mi cuñada Nakuru y mi sobrina Aoi con sus destellantes sonrisas

-¡Sakurita!-gritó mi cuñada y me abrazo empalagosamente-Como estas de hermosa-me dejó de "abrazar", si es que apretar tan fuerte hasta sacarte el aire era un abrazo-Y mírate, tanto tiempo sin verte y no has dejado de ser esa pequeña mujercita tardona, de seguro te caen pretendientes-alzó las cejas en forma picara y sonrió con malicia

-Gracias Nakuru-me sonroje por los comentarios, con una gota cayéndome en la cabeza

-¡Tía Sakura!-gritó una pequeña niña de 7 años, alzando sus brazos para que la cargara, ella era idéntica a mi hermano, con la diferencia que el color del cabello y la alegre actitud era igual al de mi cuñada

-Pequeña Aoi, tiempo sin verte-dije alzándola en brazos

-Llegas tarde monstruo-dijo mi hermano ceñudo y cruzado de brazos

-También me alegra verte Touya-saludé sin dejar mi rastro de molestia por seguirme llamando de esa forma, incluso teniendo ya 34 años no dejaba su insulto de antaño

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, cuida bien de mi pequeña y no permitas que nada le pase, volveremos mañana en la noche por ella-me advirtió mi "adorado" hermano

-Sí, ya sé, como si no la hubiera cuidado antes-reproche su actitud tan molesta para conmigo, aunque sabía que era una forma de mostrarme su cariño

-Entonces nos vamos, adiós hija-beso la frente de mi sobrina

-Adiós cariño, cuídate mucho-retiro mi cuñada de mis brazos a mi pequeña sobrina y la apretujo en forma de despedida para luego entregármela

-¿Se van tan pronto?-pregunté

-Lo siento Sakurita, se nos hace tarde para tomar el avión, pero prometemos quedarnos más tiempo para charlar, así que cuídate-se despidió mi cuñada y me dio un beso en mi mejilla

-Adiós monstruo-dijo mi hermano revolcándome el cabello

-¡Que no me digas monstruo!-le refute mientras los veía irse hasta el ascensor

-Yo te digo como quiera-habló estando una vez dentro del ascensor, mi cara era una de molestia

-¡Adiós!-fue lo único que oí por parte de Nakuru cuando se cerraron las puertas y me quede sola con mi sobrina en el pasillo

-Oye tía, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-me preguntó con una linda sonrisa que no dude en devolverle

-Primero que todo entrar, porque para mañana tengo un plan-la baje de mis brazos y saqué de mi bolso las llaves para abrir mi departamento

-¿Un plan?-preguntó ilusionada

-Si-abrí la puerta y la miré-Mañana iremos de día de campo-sus ojitos se iluminaron cuando le hable de lo que pensaba hacer con ella para mañana

-¡Qué bien!-saltó contenta en el mismo sitio en la que estaba parada

-Ahora entremos Aoi, voy a servirte el almuerzo-

-Si tía- contestó para entrar a mi departamento

Esa niña era todo un caso, me pregunto cómo será con mi hermano.

…3…

 **-Shaoran pov-**

El cansancio me calaba por todo el cuerpo, sentía que la cintura se me rompería con tan solo doblarla, respiré profundo, paz dulce paz, mi casa era un lugar enorme, vivía en un barrio pacifico, mi casa tenía una oficina, 8 habitaciones con baño, una cocina, un baño aparte, un jardín delantero y otro trasero, sala, comedor para una familia tan grande como la mía y un garaje para 4 autos, si, un hogar bien acomodado para 2 personas que habitábamos aquí

-Buenas noches joven Shaoran-sonrió fervientemente mi amigo y mayordomo Wei

-Buenas noches Wei, ¿Alguien ha llamado?-pregunté entregándole mi abrigo

-No joven Shaoran, ¿le sirvo algo para cenar?-

-No gracias Wei, sólo un sándwich y ¿podrías preparar mi baño?-pedí mientras me dirigía a mi oficina

-Si joven Shaoran-hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Mis noches siempre eran así, salía de casa, iba a la oficina, volvía y a veces comía algo como hoy, mi vida era sencilla y llena de trabajo, a excepción de los días que me la pasaba con Sakura, incluso ella hizo que me relajara un poco más pues su trabajo en la empresa me era de mucha ayuda

-Con su permiso joven Shaoran-pidió Wei entrando-Aquí le traje su sándwich favorito y ya está listo su baño-puso el plato sobre mi escritorio y con una reverencia se retiro

-Gracias Wei-dije antes de que cerrara la puerta

"Bueno Shaoran, a comer y al baño"

…3…

El agua estaba en su punto ideal, era relajante sentarse en una tina con agua tibia para matar el cansancio del trabajo, estaba sintiéndome en el cielo cuando oí que el teléfono de mi habitación sonaba

"¿a quién diablos se le ocurre llamar a estas horas de la noche?"

-Alo-respondí de mala gana con una toalla enrollada en mi cintura, me molestaba que las personas me interrumpieran en la ducha

-¡Shaoran Li! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a contestarme enojado!?-gritó la voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Fuutie?-pregunté con algo de miedo, cuando ellas llamaban sabía que algo malo iba a pasar

-¿¡Pues con quién más esperabas hablar!?-me regaño de cierto modo ofendida

-Lo siento Fuutie, estaba en la ducha y sabes que odio que en mis ratos de relajación me molesten-explique, sentí un suspiro en el otro lado de la línea

-Shaoran, ¿sabes qué día es mañana?-preguntó más calmada

-Domingo-conteste tanteando el terreno, cuando me hacían esas preguntas era porque algo se me había escapado de las manos

-Sí, sé que es domingo pero ¿sabes que ocurre mañana?-mi mente pensaba y divagaba en el recuerdo de que algo, además de mi cita iba a ocurrir mañana

-Shaoran… no sabes que ocurre mañana ¿verdad?-hay Dios mío, me matara si no le contesto, piensa Shaoran, piensa, ¡claro! Sakura me lo dijo esta mañana

-Mañana ustedes vienen aquí a mi casa para discutir cosas de familia-Respondí con una gran sonrisa, gracias a los dioses tenía una eficiente secretaria que todo me lo recordaba, de seguro si no estuviera cuidando a su sobrinita me lo hubiera dicho a la salida del trabajo, incluso cuando la dejara en su departamento

-Vaya, te acordaste, y de seguro recordaras que tenías que conseguir una niñera para que cuide a los niños mientras estamos ocupados ¿cierto?-me quede mudo con ese dialogo ¿yo? ¿Conseguir una niñera?, iba a preguntar el motivo por el cual debía haber contratado una niñera hasta que mi hermana respondió mi pregunta antes de pedírsela

-Porque es tu turno conseguir una niñera porque la reunión pasada, si la recuerdas, le tocó a Meilin conseguirla-

Diablos, cómo pude olvidar que era mi turno para conseguir niñera, ¡y Sakura no me lo recordó!, un momento, Sakura no tiene mi itinerario de turnos de la familia Li; en mi familia somos, (sin contar tíos lejanos y primos que no recuerdo), mi madre, mis 4 hermanas y sus esposos, mi prima Meilin con sus padres y esposo, Eriol con sus padres y Tomoyo, y para rematar los hijos que todos ellos concibieron (entiéndase como mis sobrinos); cada uno tiene un turno para conseguir una niñera o para realizar ciertas festividades como navidad, año nuevo, el día de las madres, entre otras. En este caso el orden de organizadores seria Shiefa, Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, Eriol, Meilin y por ultimo su servidor, pues mis padres y tíos no cuentan pues es deber de los hijos realizarlo.

"nota mental: darle un itinerario de las festividades de la familia Li a Sakura para que me recuerde en que fechas u ocasiones importantes me toca organizarlos"

-Shaoran…oye, ¿estás ahí Shaoran?-me dijo mi hermana haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

-Eh… si, ¿qué me decías Fuutie?-

-Que si ya conseguiste niñera, Shaoran ¿en qué diablos piensas? no me digas que olvidaste contratar niñera ¿verdad?-sentía su voz amenazante, tragué saliva y trate de hablar con normalidad

-¿Yo? Olvidar que tengo esa gran responsabilidad, puf, patrañas, claro que conseguí una niñera muy buena para ellos-mi voz salía un poco forzada pero no quería admitir que lo olvide por completo

-Más te vale Shaoran que no me estés mintiendo porque si para mañana no veo que llevaste a mis retoños donde una niñera, o que ella no es buena y confiable como tú dices, y que incluso algo les pasó a los niños, ¡te castro Shaoran!, y sí que te doy motivos para no querer casarte y tener descendencia-Su voz sonaba impotente y amenazante, de seguro, si estuviera frente a mí, me habría pillado en la mentira y por todo lo más sagrado que si me castraría

-Fuutie, tranquila, soy experto en conseguir lo mejor para mis sobrinos, ¿tú crees que dejaría a los pequeños con una completa extraña?, para nada-bueno, tal vez puedo decirle a Wei que los cuide, sólo tengo que…

-Eso espero Shaoran, y ojala que esa niñera no sea Wei, porque recuerda que él es viejo y no aguanta los trotes de los niños-me advirtió

-Claro que no Fuutie, él tan sólo le va ayudar a la niñera-expliqué, tal vez podría engañarla para que Wei los llevara a…

-Ojalá Shaoran porque yo misma quiero ver a esa niñera, y si descubro que estas dejando a Wei solo con los niños también te castro-Bueno, ya no era buena idea lo que tenía en mente

-Tranquila, ahora hablo con ella para que mañana te diga cuáles son sus planes-

-Eso espero Shaoran-me advirtió, ella y su voz dura cuando se trata de mis sobrinos

-Tranquila Fuutie, confía en mí-oí un suspiro de derrota

-confío en ti Shaoran, mañana nos vemos-sonó tranquila y rendida ante nuestra discusión-Te quiero-su voz sonaba dulce y tierna, como cuando éramos niños y me veía llorando, siempre usaba esa voz para tranquilizarme de todos los miedos y males, incluso de sus amenazas

-También te quiero hermana-sentí que desde el otro lado sonreía, siempre que lo hacía soltaba un pequeño sonidito

-Que duermas bien hermanito-se despidió y colgó, siempre tan cambiante de personalidad, ahora lo que me preocupaba

-¡¿Dónde diablos consigo una niñera!?-grité al cielo, miré la hora en el reloj de mi buro -¿¡las 9:30!?-grité aún más exaltado-Dios, me puedo dar por castrado-solté con derrota sentándome sobre mi cama, tenía que pensar, tendría que haber al menos alguien que me ayudara

-Permiso joven Li-pidió Wei antes de entrar-¿Le sucede algo?-su rostro se veía preocupado

-Pues si sabes de una niñera buena y confiable para mañana sería muy bueno-le respondí con sinceridad, a este hombre no podía mentirle, toda la vida estuvo conmigo y me conocía muy bien, a él no podía verle la cara de idiota

-¿Era su turno de conseguir niñera para los jovencitos?-asentí ante su pregunta-Pues si necesita una niñera puedo hacerme cargo de ellos-dijo con mucha confianza, sonreí de lado, Fuutie tenía razón, estaba muy viejo como para hacerse cargo de unos mocosos revoltosos, lo que él necesitaba era descansar

-Lo siento Wei, Fuutie me advirtió que no fueras tú, aunque le dije que ayudarías a la niñera ella desea conocerla antes de dejar a cargo a sus hijos-resople y noté que mi viejo amigo ponía cara de pensativo y a la vez de lamento por mi

-¿Y no tiene algún conocido que le ayude? Tal vez el joven Eriol-me recomendó él

-No Wei, si le pido ayuda a mi primo podría ponerse de soplón con mis hermanas y eso es lo último que quiero y conocidos confiables… pues no…-corté mi argumento, me levanté de la cama con despacio, claro que tenía a alguien confiable y responsable

-Wei-me acerqué a él y lo tomé de los hombros-Eres un genio-lo abrace fuerte-Gracias, sé quién podría ayudarme, mejor me voy ya-tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí a toda marcha de mi habitación, sabía quién era la adecuada para este trabajo

-¡Joven Shaoran!-detuve mi andado rápido para ver que necesitaba Wei-Es mejor que se vista antes de partir-lo miré extrañado y noté que tan sólo llevaba una toalla en mi cintura

"Donde ella me vea así le da un paro cardiaco"

Me sonroje hasta las orejas y sonreí nervioso, el hombre me miraba con amabilidad y salió de mis aposentos para dejarme vestir. Tomé un bóxer, ropa deportiva y un par de tenis, tenía prisa y la ropa era lo menos que importaba

…3…

Al llegar al edificio corrí a toda prisa por las escaleras, estaba tan desesperado que cuando llegué al piso que necesitaba recordé que había un ascensor, deje mi despiste a un lado y me apuré, al llegar a la puerta toqué como un desquiciado, olvidando que eran las 10:00 pm y que de seguro ella estaría dormida.

Al abrir la puerta vi a una Sakura en pijama, cubierta por una bata para dormir negra, pantuflas de gato, su especie de trenza estaba desordenada y su cara somnolienta la hacía ver tierna, pero frotándose su ojo derecho con su brazo era sumamente adorable, si tuviera un osito de peluche en su otra mano tendría frente a mí la imagen de una niña pequeña

-¿Shaoran?-preguntó adormilada, tratando de despertar bien

-Sakura ayúdame-le pedí haciendo que retrocediera un poco, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y la acorralé contra la primera pared que vi

-¿Qué te pasa?-su voz sonó extrañada por la situación en la que estábamos y de seguro también por la hora en la que había llegado

-Me van a castrar si no me ayudas-expliqué con suplica

-¿¡Qué!?-sus ojos se agrandaron y me tomó por los hombros asustada

-Sakura, necesito una niñera para que cuide a mis sobrinos y si no la tengo para mañana, mis hermanas me dejaran sin descendencia-su agarre se aflojó hasta que dejo caer sus brazos a los lados, ya su semblante no era de pánico para tomar lugar una cara de enojo

-¿Para eso me despertaste a las 10:00 pm? Shaoran, tus hermanas no te castrarían ni de chiste-ahora sí que estaba molesta

-Sakura, Fuutie me amenazó, dijo que si no encontraba una me castraría, incluso le dije que ya la tenía para apaciguar su ira, y si sabe que mentí me castrara sin remordimientos-la abracé y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, alcé un poco mi cabeza y la miré con ojitos de perro-Ayúdame, te pagaré el día, incluso te dejaré el lunes libre, sólo ayúdame, por favor-dije esto último con un hilito de voz, como para darle más drama al asunto, suspiró

-Shaoran, yo te ayudaría con gusto, incluso sin la paga y el día libre, pero sabes que estoy cuidando a mi sobrina y ya tengo planes para mañana-la abracé más fuerte, tenía ganas de llorar, debía darme a la resignación, no podía esperar a que Sakura resolviera todo problema que se me presentara, era mi amiga pero no debía aprovecharme de eso

-Hagamos una cosa Shaoran-dijo suavemente acariciando mi cabeza, se sentía tan bien que no me importaba quedarme en esta posición toda la noche-Hablaré con mi sobrina para ver si no le molesta que nos acompañe más niños, si ella acepta los cuidaré-alcé mi cara y la vi con ilusión-Pero eso sí, tendrás que comprar lo necesario para hacerles el almuerzo y la merienda-agité mi cabeza alegre, ¡me ayudaría!, por Dios, tengo la mejor mujer del mundo frente a mi

-Gracias Sakura-dije en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?-me preguntó con suavidad sin dejar de tocar mi cabeza, sonreí feliz y la alce en brazos

-¡Gracias Sakura! ¡Eres la mejor!-di varias vueltas con ella en brazos, estaba tan feliz que no quería soltarla, incluso alzada la abrace desde el pecho, ella tan sólo reía y la acompañé con esa alegría contagiosa

-¿Tía Sakura?-una vocecita hizo que calláramos y la volteásemos a ver, allí había una niña de aproximadamente siete años, en pijama, descalza y un oso en mano, nos miraba extrañada, pero fijó su mirada más tiempo en mi persona

-¿Interrumpo?-su voz sonaba (díganme mentiroso) entre picara y curiosa

-Oh, Aoi-miré a Sakura, la bajé de mis brazos y se agachó a la altura de la niña-Él es Shaoran Li-me presentó e hice una pequeña reverencia-Él es…-iba a continuar pero la pequeña la interrumpió

-Tu persona importante-afirmó con una sonrisita risueña

-Sí, es una persona importante para mí pero…-antes de que continuara gritó, me asusté un poco pues esta niña era sumamente extraña, se acercó a mí y me abrazó un pie, mejor dicho, se colgó de mi pie

-Me llamo Aoi Kinomoto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Ah verdad, tía Sakura ya nos presentó, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el rosa, ¿te gusta como cocina mi tía? ¿Te gustan las mascotas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Puedo llamarte tío?-ella me miraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras me preguntaban un sinfín de cosas que casi no podía entender, por suerte Sakura estaba para salvarme (como siempre)

-Aoi-le llamó con suavidad, se despegó de mí y se acercó a ella-Shaoran vino a pedirme un gran favor-asintió sin interrumpirla-¿Qué opinarías si mañana a nuestro viaje invitáramos a los sobrinos de Shaoran?, él y los padres de ellos estarán muy ocupados y no tienen a alguien que los cuide, así que Shaoran ha venido donde mi para a ver si podía ayudarle con ese asunto-su voz era maternal con la niña

-Pues qué son esas preguntas, claro que puedes traerlos a nuestro paseo tía, no puedo creer que tío Shaoran no te haya pedido ayuda desde el primer instante, ¡si eres la mejor tía del mundo!, esos niños deberían sentirse muy afortunados de que los vayas a cuidar-explicó ella con una sonrisa, aunque me alegrara la noticia me daba sorpresa la forma en que se expresaba la niña de mí, incluso lo pude ver en la cara de Sakura, ¡me llamó tío! Y aunque ambos queríamos corregirla, la carita de ilusión que nos hizo nos impidió decírselo

-Bueno-habló mi castaña amiga para dirigirse a mí-Ahora necesitamos ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo de los niños y también su merienda, pues de seguro les dará hambre después de jugar en el campo o de pescar-

-¿El campo? ¿Pescar?-eso si no lo sabía

-Claro Shaoran, tía Sonomi me presto su cabaña a las afuera de la ciudad, allí hay unos lagos para pescar y un campo para jugar ¿Dónde creías que los iba a cuidar?-

-Pues creí que los ibas a cuidar aquí, en tu departamento-explique cómo si fuera lo más obvio

-Claro que no, los niños necesitan divertirse y distraerse, además, ya tengo planes y espero no te moleste-

-Claro que no, antes gracias por cuidarlos-sonrió con sinceridad

-Ahora dime, cuántos niños son, porque necesito saber qué cantidad de materiales debes traer para darles algo delicioso-su sonrisa era encantadora

-12 niños-su sonrisa desapareció dejando una cara de sorpresa, incluso Aoi que estaba presente estaba aterrada

-¿12 niños?-preguntó como si hubiera oído mal, asentí con una pequeña sonrisa

-13 con la tuya, pero tranquila, pediré 2 autos familiares, Wei te acompañará y traeré todo lo que me pidas y necesites-dije para calmarla, lo que menos necesitaba que por la cantidad se negara, suspiró y miró el techo como ocurriéndosele algo

-Bien, si Wei me acompaña iremos, pero si no tendré que cancelar el viaje-miró a su sobrina y vi en la pequeña tristeza, no quería que su viaje anhelado se dañara por la cantidad de personas que las acompañaría

-Wei te acompañará, él ya sabe que ayudará a la niñera, pero ahora, es mejor que vayamos al supermercado por todo lo necesario-sonreí como para cambiar el ambiente decadente que había

-¿Vayamos?-preguntó extrañada

-Claro, porque ustedes señoritas me acompañarán a hacer las compras-declaré, oí un gritó alegre de Aoi y -un iré a cambiarme- para luego desparecer por el pasillo

-¿Es en serio?-

-Claro que sí, ahora ve y vístete, las esperare aquí- declaré sentándome en un mueble y haciéndole una señal con la mano para que fuera, negó levemente con la cabeza y la vi desaparecer por el pasillo, hoy sería una larga noche

…3…

-A ver, creo que unos sándwiches para la tarde les gustaría mucho… y tal vez unos juguitos naturales-Sakura se concentraba escogiendo todo lo necesario para un día de campo, me sorprendía el empeño que le ponía a las cosas, miré a Aoi de reojo y vi como miraba distraída una estantería llena de confitería

-Si te gusta algo de ahí puedes cogerlo y ponerlo en el carrito-le dije a la niña, me miró con algo de ilusión y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

-¿En verdad puedo?-preguntó suave pero sin dejar de demostrar la alegría que sentía, yo asentí cómplice, se mordió su pequeño labio y pensaba acercarse a tomar una caja de chocolate

-No te atrevas Aoi-nos paralizamos al oír la voz amenazante de nuestra acompañante, volteamos lentamente a mirarla y allí estaba con pan tajado en mano, señalando a la niña con su dedo índice y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, tragamos pesado, verla así era aterrador

-Vamos Sakura, es sólo chocolate-intentaba hacerla razonar

-No es sólo chocolate, es una niña que va a comer chocolate y que tanto dulce le puede ocasionar diabetes- me explicó cruzándose de brazos

-Oh vamos, si come un poco no le va hacer daño, además, puede compartirlo con mis sobrinos el día de mañana-la pequeña asintió rápidamente apoyando mi argumento

-Ah, lo dice el caballero "como todos los días chocolate y no lo comparto porque es mío", Shaoran tu no entiendes…-interrumpí su argumento tomándola del hombro

-Tranquila, un poco no le hará mal, es una niña, es normal que quiera romper dieta, tiene una súper tía que hace dulces deliciosos ¿y ella no la deja comer dulces?, por favor, mira esa carita-le mostré a su pequeña sobrina que nos miraba con un pequeño puchero-No le negarías algo a esa carita-hice, al igual que la pequeña, un puchero para convencerla, nos miró a uno por uno y suspiró rendida

-Está bien, pero lo suficientes para todos los niños y se lo comerá mañana-advirtió para seguir con su elección alimenticia, sonreímos cómplices por nuestra victoria y me le uní a la pequeña para escoger desde chocolate, malvavisco y un sinfín de cosas que incluso, compré algunas cositas para comérmelo en mi casa

…3…

Terminamos exhaustos de nuestra compra nocturna, Sakura llevaba en brazos a una adormilada Aoi y yo me encargaba de las bolsas de compras y en acomodarlos en el pollo, fue una noche larga como dije al principio pero puedo decir que salí victorioso, ahora me quedaba en molestar a mi hermana para decirle que alistara a los niños con ropa veraniega y de juego, aunque de seguro no le gustara que la moleste a mitad de la noche

-Bueno, puede decirse que estamos listos para mañana-comentó Sakura entrando en la cocina

-Muchas gracias Sakura, te debo una muy grande-le dije ya listo para partir

-De nada Shaoran, recuerda que salimos a las 8:00 am y quiero ver a esos pequeños listos para un día muy divertido-

-Lo sé, gracias-la abracé con cariño y delicadeza-es mejor que me retire, debes estar cansada y también debemos madrugar, yo para recibir a mi alocada familia y tú para partir a cuidar a esos tornados-comenté entusiasta

-Que tengas buena noche Shaoran-se despidió de mí una vez que estuvimos en la puerta de su departamento

-Igualmente Sakura-le bese la mejilla y me retiré

La noche se me hizo corta cuando mi despertador sonó a las 6:00 am, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de estar pegado a la cama pero aunque deseara dejar a todos plantados en el aeropuerto no podía hacerlo, primero me matarían y segundo porque ya tenía un compromiso con Sakura y no podía fallarle.

Me levanté a las malas, tomé una ducha fría para despabilarme y me alisté élegamente como siempre, debía estar presentable para recibirles

-Buenos días joven Shaoran-saludó Wei sirviéndome el desayuno

-Buenos días también para ti Wei ¿todo listo para hoy?-le pregunté cuando me senté a la mesa y empecé a comer mis huevos revueltos con tocino

-Por supuesto señor, ya están listos los dos autos que nos transportaran a nuestro destino y llevo algunas cosas que podrían ser de ayuda en el viaje, como botiquín, toallas, entre otras cosas joven-eficiente como siempre, así era Wei

-Bueno, voy por mi familia y nos vamos a dejar a los niños en casa de Sakura-dije sorbiendo el café y tirando sobre el plato la servilleta-Nos vemos en un rato Wei-le dije saliendo de mi casa, me subí a la limosina que me esperaba fuera y salí rumbo al aeropuerto.

No tuve que buscarlos y mucho menos esperarlos pues allí estaban todos reunidos, mi madre, mis hermanas, mi prima, mis tíos, mis cuñados, los tornados e incluso allí estaba Eriol con Tomoyo

-Buenos días ¿los hice esperar mucho?-saludé con una gran sonrisa que dejé extrañado a más de uno

-Buenos días primito-saludó Meilin-¿Por qué tan feliz esta mañana?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz por recibir a toda mi familia?-hice cara de ofendido ante sus expectantes miradas

-Conseguiste la niñera ¿verdad?-Fuutie me taladraba con la mirada como si fuera a sacarme alguna verdad oculta

-Qué falta de confianza me tienes hermanita, claro que la conseguí, la mejor de todas-sonreí orgulloso por la respuesta que le di, si la viera en estos momentos se sorprendería de mi elección

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó esta vez Shiefa con la igual desconfianza que Fuutie

-Sakura Kinomoto-alce el mentón en modo orgulloso

-¿Sakura? ¿La pequeña Sakura es la niñera?-preguntó asombrado el cuatro ojos con una sonrisa divertida

-¿La conoces Eriol?-preguntó Fanren

-Claro que la conozco, es la prima de mi Tomoyito, incluso trabaja en la empresa, es la secretaria de Shaoran-explicó con "detalle" el oficio de mi "niñera"

-Oh, Sakura hará un excelente trabajo, le encantan los niños, siempre que puede se ofrece para pasar fines de semana con la pequeña Aoi-Aduló Tomoyo las hazañas de mi amiga-¿Pero ella no iba hoy de día de campo con Aoi?-preguntó extrañada por el giro de la situación, todas las miradas se centraron en mi persona

-Claro que van a ir ¿no te dijo ella que pensaba llevar también a mis adorados sobrinos al viaje?-intenté convencerlos para que no me descuartizaran por conseguir una niñera a última hora, sus miradas penetrantes me hacían sudar frio de terror, pero por suerte, y doy gracias a los cielos de tener como parte de mi familia a Eriol y Tomoyo

-Es cierto, Sakura ayer me comentó algo de conseguir unas cosas para que los niños se divirtieran-ahora las miradas estaban sobre Eriol que se veía algo pensativo

-Es verdad, Sakurita me comentó algo así, pero ese día estaba tan ocupada con mis nuevos diseños que no pude prestarle mucha atención-se lamentaba Tomoyo por su supuesto despiste

"Dios y el mundo me ama"

-Entonces Shaoran si se acordó-concluyo Feimei que recibió una sonrisa tranquilizadora por parte de mis primos los sabiondos

-Por supuesto, estoy incluso seguro que Sakura se ofreció de voluntaria para que él no se matara buscando una niñera, ella siempre consiente a Shaoran en todo, incluso le lleva el almuerzo al trabajo, aunque hay que admitir que ella…-

-Ya cuatro ojos no seas metido-interrumpí su explicación ganándome una mirada expectante por los presentes-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, las limosinas esperan y Sakura debe estar esperando a los niños-dije invitándolos a los autos que nos llevarían a casa

…3…

Una vez en casa Wei nos esperaba para partir con los niños

-Bueno familia, acomódense porque Wei y yo dejaremos a los niños con Sakura-les dije ayudando a bajar las maletas-Bueno niños, tomen sus mochilas porque iremos con su niñera-les sonreí a los pequeños que me miraban sospechosamente, los invité a los autos y los llevé a su destino, allí, afuera, estaba Sakura y Aoi esperándonos con unas cajas llena de comida y de seguro otras cosas

-Buenos días Sakura ¿llegamos tarde?-saludé cuando bajé del auto seguido por mis doce sobrinos que se formaban desde el mayor hasta el menor

-Claro que no, llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo en forma de saludo

-¡Tío Shaoran!-gritó feliz la pequeña balaceándose sobre mí para recibir un pequeño pero fuerte abrazo

-Aoi buenos días, mira, te presento a mis sobrinos-le presenté a los doce niños que además de formados me miraban extrañados, de seguro por la actitud de la niña que no me soltaba pues siempre he sido frio con mis sobrinos y he exigido el respeto de mi persona

-¡Hola! Me llamo Aoi, soy la sobrina de mi tía Sakura-se presentó con una alegre pero formal reverencia

-¿Tía… Sakura?-preguntó Ichiro, el primogénito de Shiefa y el más grande de mis sobrinos

-¡Sí!, ella es la mejor tía del mundo y nos llevara a la cabaña de tía Sonomi a un día de campo, juego y diversión-explicó con una sonrisa-Pero vamos, vengan y conozcan a mi tía-dijo alegre volteándose para ir con Sakura pero esta se acercaba con una gran sonrisa hacia mis sobrinos

-Hola niños, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, espero que el día de hoy nos divirtamos y que podamos hacernos muy buenos amigos-dijo alegre posando su verdosa mirada sobre cada uno de ellos-Pero díganme, ¿cómo se llaman?-

De la fila salió Ichiro al frente-Me llamo Ichiro Date, soy el más grande de todos mis primos y soy el primogénito de Shiefa Li y Seiya Date-señaló al niño que le seguía en la fila-Él es mi hermano Hiroto-el pequeño hizo una reverencia e Ichiro prosiguió

-Ella es Amane Hagino hija de Feimei Li y Sasuke Hagino, la quinta en la fila es su hermana Rina y el octavo es su hermano Akito- los nombrados hicieron una reverencia y prosiguió

-Chiai Asai es hija de Fuutie Li y tora Asai, el onceavo en la fila es Tensei su hermano-hicieron su reverencia y prosiguió

-la sexta y séptima en la fila son las gemelas Ayame y Ayami Bunya, hijas de Fanren Li y Ryu Bunya y el noveno y décimo en la fila son sus hermanos los gemelos Hiroki y Haruki-se reverenciaron y siguió hablando el mayor

-Y por último, la duodécima Tomomi Chikamatsu, hija de Meilin Li y Yasushi Chikamatsu-se reverencio la niña e Ichiro volvió a la fila

-Vaya, sí que son muy educados-dijo Sakura posando una mano en su mejilla

-Bueno Sakura, me retiro, los choferes irán por ustedes a la hora que les digas y Wei te ayudará a cuidarlos, si necesitas algo o sucede algo no dudes en llamarme ¿entendido?-ella asintió sin dejar esa hermosa sonrisa-Bueno, me voy-le di un besito en la mejilla en forma de despedida-Hasta luego niños-me despedí de ellos recibiendo de su parte una reverencia-Adiós Aoi-me despedí de la niña que miraba la forma tan formal de mis sobrinos

-Adiós tío Shaoran-grito feliz abrazándome un pie, sonreí ante el gesto y me retire en mi auto

 **-Sakura Pov-**

Vi como el auto se alejaba dejándome extrañada por la actitud de los sobrinos de Shaoran, él se comportaba con mi sobrina alegre pero parecía algo incómodo por no saber cómo despedirse de sus propios sobrinos; alejé todo pensamiento negativo de mi mente y me centré en ver a los niños que estaban frente a mí

-Bueno niños, espero que hayan traído ropa para ensuciar porque hoy va hacer un día súper divertido-intentaba alejar la incomodidad de estos niños, parecía que les extrañara mi alegre personalidad

-Señorita Sakura-paso al frente de esa extraña hilera el hijo menor de Fuutie

-Por favor, no me llamen señorita Sakura, ni doña, ni señora, nada de eso, mejor llámenme tía Sakura, porque si mi sobrina le dice tío a Shaoran no hay ningún inconveniente que se dirijan a mí de esa manera, no me gustan mucho las cortesías-les explique pero volví a centrar mi atención en el pequeño que tenía en frente, me acuclillé para quedar a su altura-Ahora dime corazón, ¿qué me ibas a preguntar?-ella me miraba asombrada por mi actitud

-Sólo quería saber si comeríamos dulces-jugaba con sus deditos con algo de nerviosismo, me enternecí con ese gesto y no resistí mis instintos maternales y lo alce en brazos y le di un sonoro besito en su mejillita

-Claro que si precioso, hoy comeremos muchos dulces y la pasaremos bien-lo baje al suelo y entre ellos se miraban

-Siempre quise tener muchos sobrinos-les dije soñadoramente pero sacudí mi cabeza para sacar tantas ideas que se me pasaban por la mente-Bueno, primero que todo nos dividiremos, seis de ustedes irán conmigo y otros seis con el señor Wei; irán conmigo Ichiro, Amane, Ayami, Akito, Haruki y Tomomi, los otros irán con el señor Wei- los niños se miraron y empezaron acomodarse en el auto que les correspondía

-Y yo tía-me pregunto con una sonrisita mi sobrina

-Tú irás con el grupo del señor Wei- le dije pero ladeo su cabecita

-Pero tía, yo quiero ir contigo-me hizo un puchero tan tierno que me acuclillé para estar a su altura

-Aoi, estos niños necesitan que les alegren este viaje, como somos las anfitrionas debemos hacer que esto sea inigualable para ellos, por eso te doy la responsabilidad para que alegres el viaje de un grupo mientras yo alegro el otro, ¿entiendes?-le expliqué con mucho amor

-¡Si señora!-se paró en forma de soldado y con una sonrisa se subió al auto correspondiente mientras yo hacía lo mismo en el otro

…3…

El viaje no duró más de hora y media, lleno de preguntas y algunos chistes por parte del conductor y mío, alegrando el ambiente, aunque no avancé mucho logré sacarles una sonrisa

-Bien, llegamos-dije una vez que el auto se estacionó frente a la cabaña

La cabaña era más bien una cómoda casa con 5 cuartos, una cocina, sala, comedor, baño, y un balcón; frente a esta había un gran lago, y más allá, dentro de la gran arboleda estaba un campo lleno de árboles frutales, flores y algunos juegos que en mi tiempo de niñez jugaba con Tomoyo cuando venía de visita

-Niños, vayan adentro, desacalórense, cámbiense de ropa por una deportiva y hablamos de las actividades que podemos realizar hoy ¿de acuerdo?, ahora vamos-les incité mientras tomaba unas cajas y las llevaba adentro.

…3…

No me tomó más de media hora acomodar todo y estar lista para salir a divertirnos, allí, sentados en la sala me esperaban todos los niños con una ropa más bien…elegante que de juego, pero prefería guardarme mis comentarios para no retroceder mi avance del día

-Bueno niños, las actividades de hoy son fáciles y divertidas, podemos pescar, ir a jugar al descampado escondite, la lleva, podemos usar los juegos que allí hay que son una resbaladilla y un columpio de neumático, también podemos recoger fruta y hacer ensalada de fruta, y en la tarde podemos cocinar unos ricos dulces y al final del día hacer una fogata ¿Qué les parece?-a mi parecer ese plan era adecuado para todos, aunque no sabía que opinaban ellos

-Por nosotros está bien señori…-no deje que Hiroto terminara pues ya lo estaba observando cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada-Digo, tía Sakura, tu dinos con qué empezamos-suspiré rendida, pareciera que estos niños fueran más bien soldados que niños

-El chiste de las opciones es ponernos de acuerdo y elegir una actividad, eso es lo divertido de los paseos con tía Sakura-explicó mi sobrina acaparando la atención de los presentes

-¿No debería ser ella la que dictamine nuestras actividades?-preguntó Rina-Eso es lo que siempre hacen nuestras niñeras, eligen una actividad y nosotros lo realizamos-especificó, con qué era eso…

-¿Sus niñeras les dicen que hacer?-preguntó Aoi asombrada, cosa que ellos respondieron asintiendo con sus cabecitas-¿Y qué hacen?-

-Pues… a veces armamos rompecabezas, nos lee un libro, comemos los postres nutritivos que nos ofrece, otras veces hacemos rondas o incluso vemos las telenovelas que ellas elijan, claro, callados y sin molestar-contestó simplemente Ichiro, el mayor de todos

-Eso es horrible-exclamé yo ante su explicación-¿Dónde quedan los juegos al aire libre? ¿Las risas? ¿El desobedecer a los padres por un día y comer golosinas hasta que nos duela el estómago? ¡Claro no!, no en mi presencia, jugaremos-me paré sobre un sillón desocupado y hable en forma de discurso-Nos ensuciaremos, comeremos hasta que nos duela el estómago o salgan caries, lo primero que suceda, y sobre todo nos divertiremos como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿Quién está conmigo?-sonreí triunfante, vi en sus pequeños rostros asombro para luego sonreír divertidos

-¡Yo estoy contigo tía!-gritó Aoi alentando a los demás, por fin sentía que mi trabajo estaba dando frutos porque esos pequeños rostros respetuosos y callados salían sonrisas y gritos de victoria

-Entonces mientras ustedes elijen que hacer yo prepararé las meriendas, ya vuelvo para que me digan su respuesta-les dije mientras me adentraba a la cocina, allí se encontraba Wei con una gran sonrisa

-Nunca había visto a los señoritos tan felices de ser cuidados por una niñera-me comentó ayudándome a sacar panes, verduras, jamón, entre otras cosas

-¿Nunca?-me asombré ante ese hecho

-La mayoría de las niñeras son mujeres algo mayores y de gran firmeza, las señoritas siempre elijen a niñeras de esa calaña para estar más tranquilas con respecto a la seguridad de los pequeños, ellos son la adoración de ellos y no les gusta que mientras son cuidados por una niñera se diviertan porque podía ocasionarles un gran problema-me explicó cuando empezamos a preparar los sándwiches

-Pues creo que después de hoy puedo darme por despedida, porque lo que soy yo, adoro a los niños y me encanta verlos reír y jugar, ese es el propósito de cuidar niños, divertirnos, si no es así creo que este trabajo sería muy aburrido y algo monótono-expliqué untando de mayonesa los panes

-Eso es lo que la hace agradable para ellos señorita-dijo con una gran sonrisa a la cual correspondí

-Por favor señor Wei, diríjase a mi como Sakura, si me dice señorita me siento en un lugar elegante, es mejor dejar las formalidades por hoy y divertirnos, al fin y al cabo ese el motivo de este viaje ¿no? –le dije alegre mientras terminaba de cuadrar unos cuantos sándwiches y acomodarlos en la cesta que traje

…3…

Puede decirse que este día fue uno de los más entretenidos que tuve en toda la vida, lo primero que hicimos fue al descampado, jugamos a la lleva, nos columpiamos en una llanta que colgaba de un árbol y nos deslizamos varias veces por el tobogán, tuvimos que parar al medio día para comer nuestra merienda, sándwiches con juguitos naturales, contamos algunos chistes y recogimos algunos mangos y manzanas de los árboles frutales y unas fresas de los arbustos que habían

Cuando llegamos a casa entre todos comenzamos a hacer crema batida para comerla con trocitos de la fruta que habíamos recogido, sinceramente fue más la crema que nos untamos que la que comimos, incluso el señor Wei tenía la cara llena de crema batida con algunos trocitos de fresa acomodados en su bigote, bailamos mientras batimos, incluso hicimos una ronda y bailamos alrededor de la sala y el comedor, cuando al fin pudimos terminar de "cocinar", guardamos las cremas en la nevera y nos dispusimos a ir al lago para pescar

La pesca fue pésima, pero aun así nos concentramos a ver si podíamos pescar algo, pero la única que pesco algo fui yo, porque desgraciadamente decidí tomar el bote y remar al centro del gran lago para ver si con la red pescaba algo, los niños me echaron porras desde la orilla hasta que di un paso en falso y el bote se volteó y yo caí al agua, tirite de frio cuando por fin pude acomodar el bote y remar hasta la orilla, y fue allí que me di cuenta que estaba llena de algas y lodo, las risas de los pequeños no se dejaron esperar y se rieron aún más cuando empecé a perseguirlos diciendo que era el monstruo del lago, si, nos ensuciamos, pero vaya ensuciada tan divertida

Cuando tomamos un baño nos sentamos en el balcón para ver el atardecer, era un espectáculo de la naturaleza que jamás me cansaba de ver pero ese espectáculo no era excusa para los cuentos y las risas, pronto seria la hora de partir, pero ver los autos llegar a las 6:30 pm nos hizo entender que era hora de irnos

-Bueno niños, empaquen sus cosas y asegúrense de no dejar nada porque nos vamos-les dije una vez reunidos en la cocina, me entristeció ver sus caritas desilusionadas

-Tía, un rato más, no hemos comido malvaviscos con chocolate caliente, ni hemos hecho la fogata, incluso están intactos los chocolates que tío Shaoran y yo compramos, ándale tía, un ratito más, siento que no he disfrutado mucho con mis primos-me suplicó con un puchero Aoi, vi las demás caritas infantiles y noté en sus ojitos suplicas

-Mis amores, si por mi fuera nos quedaríamos un rato más, pero si ya vinieron por nosotros es porque su tío y de seguro padres desean verlos ahora mismo-intenté explicarles pero se sentían cada vez más deprimidos, suspiré y tomé mi celular

-Llamaré a Shaoran a preguntarle si hay algún problema que nos quedemos un arto más, mientras preparo chocolate y comemos malvaviscos, ¿está bien?-los gritos de alegría llenaban el corazón, estaban felices y quería mimarlos un rato más

-Alo-contestó mi amigo desde la otra línea

-Hola Shaoran habla Sakura-

-¡Sakura!, ¿ya vienen para acá?-

-No Shaoran, te llamaba para preguntarte si habría algún problema quedarnos un poco más, es que los niños quieren hacer una fogata y comer malvaviscos con chocolate caliente-expliqué mirando como ellos estaban ansiosos esperando mi respuesta

-Pues qué bueno que me dices eso porque pensaba llamarte para ver si podías cuidarlos unas horas más, mi familia salió a comer y no sé a qué horas llegaran y yo tengo una cita ¿recuerdas? –

-Eso es cierto, lo olvidaba, bueno, ya sabes donde se reunirán y la hora, yo me haré cargo y cuando salgas puedes recogerlos a mi departamento, creo que a la hora que termines yo ya estaré en casa porque creo que mi hermano también ira por Aoi-

-Gracias Sakura, eres un amor, nos vemos después-

-Igual Shaoran que te vaya bien, adiós-colgué y me dirigí a los niños que esperaban ansiosos

-Niños, nos dieron permiso para quedarnos un rato más, el señor Wei los ayudará a prender la fogata y yo me encargaré de hacer chocolate caliente-los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar y arrastrando al señor Wei afuera se dispusieron a hacer la fogata, me reí para mis adentros, estos niños eran todo un caso

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Eran las 8:00 pm, estaba en el segundo piso del restaurante donde normalmente me reúno con mis citas, estaba ansioso, no sabía con qué sorpresa me saldría esta vez Naoko y me carcomía más los nervios por el desastre que se podría ocasionar que por el buen resultado de la ocasión, aunque muy dentro de mi hacia fuerza para que esta vez fuera la indicada

-¿Shaoran Li?-una voz algo ronca me llamó y alzar mi rostro encontré uno femenino, pero me sorprendía porque llevaba anteojos, una coleta baja y algo desmarañada y que decir de su atuendo, ese bolso de mano blanco tan elegante no le lucia muy bien con ese gastado y ancho jean y su sweater rosa; trague pesado pero seguí con mi cortesía

-Soy yo y usted debe ser Arato Serika-

-Si-respondió seca, se sentó y miró la carta

-Los señores desean pedir algo-habló un joven mesero para anotar nuestra orden

-Yo deseo solomillo de ternera al horno en contra de pan y vino tinto, acompañado de vino blanco

-¿Y para la señorita?

-Tan sólo quiero ensalada y una limonada-respondió seca, el mesero y yo nos miramos y luego nos dirigimos a ella

-¿Algo más señorita?-preguntó el joven

-Nada más-respondió y el muchacho se retiro

-¿Cuidando la figura?-dije para romper el frio silencio

-Para nada, es que estoy contra la matanza de animales-su voz ronca y la forma en que me miraba me asustaba un poco

El silencio que ella y yo compartíamos era incómodo y sólo cuando llego el mesero con nuestras ordenes me hizo descansar un poco, sólo un poco, porque la mirada reprochadora y de asco de mi acompañante daban mucho que desear

…3…

Nunca en mi vida, y digo nunca en mi vida, me había tocado padecer una cena tan catastrófica como esta; cuando le pedí que me hablara de ella, me comento su vida como bióloga y como disfrutaba de la compañía de su mascota Larry, una rata blanca de laboratorio, me hablo de fórmulas y de futuras enfermedades que podrían padecer las ratas, mi estómago era todo un revoltijo con todo lo que me decía, al parecer, amaba mucho su trabajo y al tal Larry

-Y es por eso que le doy soya a mi pequeño Larry-miró su reloj y se levantó de la mesa-Bueno Shaoran, yo me retiro-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-me miró con cara… ¿de lastima?

-Mira Shaoran, eres guapo y simpático, pero no eres mi tipo, no eres tú es la química y yo quiero un verdadero hombre-puso una mano en mi hombro-Creo que debes conseguir una mujer con tus mismos intereses porque a mi parecer, si saliste conmigo a sabiendas de mi gran coeficiente, debes estar muy desesperado-quitó su mano y antes de retirarse me dijo-Espero que algún día podamos ser amigos- y con eso se fue

No sabía cómo sentirme, bien porque no volvería a salir con esa rara mujer o mal por la forma en que se expresó de mí, pero lo único que si sabia y me interesaba era ir por mis sobrinos y mañana a primera hora hacerle el reclamo a Yanagisawa por ponerme como cita una loca como ella

"¿Qué más me podría suceder?"

…3…

Conducir hasta el departamento de Sakura me relajó un poco, estaba agotado pero de seguro ella estaba peor que yo, porque soportar a 13 tornados debe ser tarea difícil. Subí por el ascensor y me dirigí al piso donde vivía mi amiga, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que un tipo alto y una señorita estaban esperando a las afueras del departamento; me acerqué lentamente hasta el lugar en donde estaban estas dos personas

-Buenas noches-saludé y toqué el timbre

-¿Tú quién eres?-me preguntó tosco el tipo

-Me llamo Shaoran Li y soy…-al abrirse la puerta fui sorprendido por una personita que se colgó en mi pierna

-Tío Shaoran-me saludó Aoi con una sonrisa

-Hola pequeñita-dije a la niña que se colgaba de mí

-¡Papi!, ¡mami!-gritó alegre la niña haciendo caso omiso al gesto enojado de su padre

-¿Cómo que tío?-pregunto al parecer su padre a la niña

-Claro papi, no ves que es la persona especial de tía Sakura-respondió con sencillez la niña cosa que no le alegro de mucho a su padre

-¡oh que alegría!-expresó dichosa la madre de Aoi-Nuestra Sakurita por fin consiguió a alguien-

-¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermana maldito pervertido?-me estaba agarrando del cuello del abrigo, sus ojos mostraban mucha ira y eso me alertaba

-Touya…-una dulce voz se acercaba-Que…-al vernos se alarmó-¿¡Qué diablos haces Touya!?-gritó una alterada Sakura

-Poniendo en lugar a este tipo que anda tras tuyo-respondió y apretó más el agarre

-Suéltalo Touya-pidió enojada mi amiga

-¿Por qué habría de soltar a este pervertido roba inocencias?-se dirigió alterado el tipo a ella

-Porque él es…-no la dejaron terminar

-Cariño suéltalo ya, dejaras a Sakura sin novio-pidió enojada la esposa del tipo

-Ah… Con que novio-lo único que sentí después de esas palabras fue un golpe en mi ojo derecho

-¡TOUYA!-gritaron las presentes y se acercaron a levantarme

-Eso te pasa por querer aprovecharte de mi hermana-

-¡Touya ya no soy una niña!-expresó encolerizada Sakura

-Sigues siendo una niña y este tipo es un mocoso pervertido roba monstruos-me señaló enojado mientras me ponía en pie

-No puedo creer que lo golpeaste-contraataco mi amiga

-Y espera que le moretee el otro-amenazó señalándome

-¡Es mi jefe Touya!-

-¿¡Tu jefe!?-creo que esa explicación lo enojo más-No puedo creer Sakura que te estés metiendo con tu jefe, ¿acaso te obligó?, porque lo pondré en su lugar y no me importara si me demandan por asesinato porque con jefes como este es mejor que no existan en el mundo-expresó más furioso acercándose a mí, esto era el colmo

-Claro que no me meto con ella, es sólo mi amiga, y si Aoi me llama tío es por cariño, nada más-explique frustrado

-Pero dijiste que mi tía era tu persona especial-dijo con lagrimitas Aoi quien estaba presenciando todo

-Aoi, es sólo mi amiga, y cuando me refería a que era mi persona especial estaba queriendo decir que ella es una persona muy esencial en mi vida pero en la forma amistosa, incluso vine a estas horas por mis sobrinos porque acabe de salir de una cita amorosa con una chica-expliqué molesto, no quería un problema mayor y lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi casa a descansar, pero lo que me removió el corazón fue ver las lagrimitas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Aoi, de seguro, si hubiera sabido que ella se pondría así hubiera sido mejor haberme dejado mallugar el rostro por su padre

-¡Eres malo y te odio!-gritó la niña par luego adentrarse al departamento

-Bien hecho Touya-dijo resentida su esposa

-¡Yo que hice!-se quejó el hombre siguiendo a su mujer en el interior del lugar

-Es mejor que te vayas Shaoran-me pidió con algo de tristeza mi mejor amiga-Le diré a Wei que ya viniste y que se pueden ir-contestó sin alegría. No la seguí, me quedé afuera esperando a que ellos salieran, no me parecía conveniente entrar.

Sus caritas mostraban seriedad y respeto pero veía algo de decepción en ellos, sé que escucharon todo y como fue el desenlace de la situación, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo hecho estaba y sólo tal vez podría resolverlo cuando las cosas se calmaran entre nosotros, ya después podría explicarles a mis sobrinos la situación.

Me sentí completamente solo en el transcurso de ida a casa, no sólo porque no llevaba compañía, sino por recordar la decepción de 13 niños que quién sabe si me verán de la misma forma que lo hacían antes, tan sólo pedía a Dios que disculparan mi imprudencia.

Al llegar a casa los esperaban mis hermanas con ansias y por primera vez, y digo primera vez, vi sonrisas sinceras y divertidas cuando esos niños nos contaban a nosotros, reunidos en la sala, las aventuras que tuvieron con su tía Sakura, la tía más tierna y dulce que habían conocido

-Y dime Shaoran-habló mi madre cuando los niños terminaron de contra su aventura-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?-señaló mi cara y recordé que tenía un moretón

-Conoció a su cuñado- respondió Ichiro a la duda de mi madre

-¿Su cuñado?-preguntó mi madre sorprendida

-Sí, porque al hermano de tía Sakura no le gustó que ella tuviera una persona importante-dijo Hiroto

-¿Tienes novia Shaoran?-preguntó molesta Meilin, vaya que tenía que explicarles toda la historia

-Claro que no es su novia, es sólo su persona importante, porque el amor puede ser expresado de mil maneras, y tío Shaoran y tía Sakura se aman como buenos amigos-explicó Amane dejándonos sorprendidos

-¿Quién les enseñó eso?-preguntó Fuutie asombrada

-Tía Sakura, porque aunque nosotros quisiéramos que el tío Shaoran tuviera a alguien con quien compartir su vida, ella nos dijo que ella la compartiría con él de otra manera, siendo esa amiga incondicional y verdadera-respondió Ichiro con una gran sonrisa

He de decir que la sorpresa se hizo presente en todos, ninguno se esperaba esas respuestas tan llenas de sabiduría pero que para mí, en esos momentos me llenaban de una sola esperanza y una luz de ilusión, tal vez todo se arreglaría con Sakura y podría reconciliarme con Aoi, tal vez ella le haría entender a la pequeña niña nuestra relación y por fin podría eliminar esa imagen triste que ella me dejo en el corazón.

 **Hola mis amadísimos lectores que han tenido paciencia para con mi persona. Lamento mucho este tiempo sin actualizar la historia pero me había quedado sin internet y hasta hace muy poco volvió el servicio a mi casa, así que he estado aprovechando el internet viendo y actualizando muchas cosas que había dejado a medias (y apenas hoy vengo a terminar de actualizar este capítulo, porque sí, mis amores, esta historia ya estaba lista ¿lo que faltaba? la cita y el final de este capítulo)**

 **Lamento, lamento y re-lamento mi demora para actualizar pero no sólo era la falta de internet, no señores, sino también mi tiempo, porque como sospecharan yo estudio y eso me consume tiempo (y también ayuda al retraso la falta de inspiración)**

 **Bueno niños este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que esto compense su larga espera y los llene de dicha, tratare de actualizar muy pronto**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, a los que dan favorito y a los que comentan, sus comentarios me llenan de aliento**

 **Y aprovechando…**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran!**

 **Como me habría de olvidar que ayer 13 de julio cumpliste años mi amadísimo Shaoran (debí haber subido la historia ayer, pero bueno…)**

 **Doy gracias a todos los que me leen y que tengan una feliz noche, día, tarde, eso depende del país en donde estén, chao, chao…**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de titán.**


	9. Capi 9:cumpleaños,reencuentro, desastre

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 9: Un cumpleaños, un reencuentro y un desastre**

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Bip-Bip-Bip-La alarma suena y siento esa necesidad de quedarme en casa un rato más, aunque sé que es jueves y debo ir a trabajar pero aun así deseo acurrucarme un rato entre las frazadas

-Joven Shaoran-siento un llamado como lejano-Joven Shaoran, despiértese-Cierro cada vez más los ojos y me cubro con las sábanas

-Joven Shaoran, tiene que ir a trabajar-me dice con tranquilidad aquella voz y sé que aunque no quiera aceptarlo tiene razón. Me destapo la cara y cierro los ojos por inercia, la luz del sol me cegó por un leve momento y al abrirlos me encuentro con una sonrisa amable frente a mí

-Buenos días Wei-saludo bostezando, he de admitir que el sueño me está dominando

-Ya está listo su desayuno joven Shaoran, le va a coger la tarde sino se levanta y se alista de una vez-miré mi reloj de mesa y eran las 7:10 am, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y me levanté rápido.

No me tomó más de 10 minutos estar preparado y encontrarme en el comedor con portafolio en mano

-Feliz cumpleaños joven Shaoran-me sorprendió Wei con un desayuno espectacular acompañado de un pequeño pastel; lo miré con alegría, él nunca se olvidaba de las fechas especiales

-Gracias Wei-le dije y lo abracé, él para mí era como mi segundo padre y le quería mucho

-Bueno Wei, por hoy me comeré este delicioso desayuno sin tapujos ni prisas, no creo que por unos minutos tarde afecte mi día-me senté con una gran sonrisa, era por estos momentos que el trabajo importaba muy poco.

Tan sólo llegué 5 minutos tarde al edificio, muchos me miraban asombrados pues sabían que yo era un maniaco de la puntualidad pero por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de mi más preciada persona yo estaba satisfecho. Al llegar a mi pasillo lo encontré totalmente vacío, Sakura no estaba en su escritorio, al parecer aún no se había dignado en llegar

" _Qué raro, ella siempre llega a tiempo, incluso unos minutos antes que yo ¿le habrá pasado algo?"_

Mi corazón latió acelerado, ella era mi mejor amiga y me preocupaba. Entré a mi oficina con prisa para llamarla pero me detuve cuando vi sobre mi escritorio un pastel con el número 30, me descongele cuando sentí un par de brazos tomándome desde la espalda

-Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran-esa voz era de ella, de la pequeña Sakura, me voltee y la abrasé, no creí que ella supiera mi fecha de cumpleaños

-Muchas gracias Sakura-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, que ella se acordara era algo importante para mí

-Pero eso no es todo-dijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo y mirándome-Cierra los ojos-me pidió con esa sonrisa tan característica

-¿Para qué?-alcé una ceja ante la incógnita de tal petición

-¡Sólo ciérralos Shaoran!-me regañó y no me quedo más que hacerle caso-No los vayas abrir-

-No lo haré-

-Extiende tu brazo izquierdo-hice una mueca de desconcierto-No pongas esa cara y sólo hazlo-suspiré, no tenia de otra más que aceptar; al principio sentí su pequeña mano tomando la mía y luego colocando algo frio en uno de mis dedos

-Ahora ¡ábrelos!- pidió y al hacerlo vi un anillo de plata en mi dedo anular, lo miré y luego la miré a ella-Es una alianza-explicó, iba a preguntar pero quito mis dudas sin que yo se las dijera-Es una alianza de amistad, tú tienes una y yo tengo la otra- me mostró su mano y allí estaba un anillo de plata al igual que el mío, solo que el de ella tenía una línea de pedrería y la mía no tenía decoración alguna

-¿te gust…-no la deje terminar su pregunta porque la tenía abrazada

-Me encanta-fue lo único que le dije y siendo correspondido nos quedamos así por un tiempo

-Ahora a comer ese delicioso pastel que me has traído-la tomé de la mano y la senté junto conmigo para comer ese delicioso postre, hecho por sus propias manos, porque ese sabor a chocolate y glaseado tan delicioso y que tanto me gusta era hecho por ella, de eso no hay duda, porque mi paladar reconoce cualquier cosa hecha por sus manos.

El día se me hizo agradable, recibí felicitaciones por parte de mi familia y unas cuantas bromas que me dedicaban, unos saludos entusiastas de mis sobrinos y una llamada inesperada que me dejo con cierto descanso en el corazón

-Hola tío Shaoran, te llamaba para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños-dijo una voz dulce y delicada

-¿Con quién hablo?- pregunté, esa voz me sonaba familiar pero no sabía de donde, escuche una risilla al otro lado de la línea

-Hablas con Aoi tío Shaoran, la sobrina de tía Sakura-me dijo la vocecita con alegría, yo no podía estar más impactado

-A-a- ¿Aoi?-pregunté, sentía mi corazón bombeando aceleradamente

-Claro que soy yo tío, ¿acaso te olvidaste de mí?-su voz ante esta pregunta sonó algo triste

-¡Claro que no!-respondí rápidamente-sólo que como la última vez… ya sabes…-no quería recordar ese triste suceso

-Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes, tía Sakura me explicó todo y entendí que ustedes compartes un lazo especial pero de otra forma, y así como le dije a mi tía, que aunque quisiera que tú y ella me dieran primitos sé que no puedo pedir tal cosa-me sentí rojo hasta las orejas con tal locura-Pero bueno, sólo era para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, nos vemos después-dijo y cortó la llamada, esa niña y sus ocurrencias

-Señor Li aquí le dejo los informes que me ha solicitado-miré a Sakura de arriba abajo y me sonroje aún más pensando en cómo se vería siendo la señora Li y la madre de mis hijos, sentía mis mejillas cada vez más rojas pero una mano se posó en mi frente y vi los ojos preocupados de mi amiga

-Creo que tienes temperatura Shaoran- me dijo preocupada

-Claro que no Sakura, acabé de hablar con Aoi y me ha puesto de esta manera-me levanté de mi escritorio y miré a la ventana para no tener que mirarla a los ojos, oí un suspiro proveniente de sus labios

-Supongo que te dijo la loca idea de que le diéramos primitos ¿verdad?-me voltee con brusquedad y la encaré, llevaba sus mejillas algo sonrojadas pero no tanto como las mías

-¿También te planteo esa idea?-pregunté algo azorado y vi que asentía con la cabeza, al menos no era el único que pasó tal pena

-Pero no prestes atención a esa idea, son cosas de niños, mi sobrinita siempre ha anhelado que le dé un primo, ese es uno de sus más grandes sueños-me miró directamente a los ojos-Pero creo que para eso primero debo encontrar a mi persona especial-ladeo un poco la cabeza y me sonrió como siempre suele hacer, sonreí junto con ella, y por alguna razón mi corazón bombeo rápidamente

" _Tal vez es porque me alegra que se tome el tiempo para encontrar a ese alguien especial, sí, eso debe ser"_

Trataba de tranquilizarme aunque imaginarme a Sakura con otro me hacía sentir algo molesto

" _Es mi primera amiga, es normal que me preocupe por ella"_

Y con esto en mente tranquilice mis nervios y deje el asunto por olvidado

-Bueno Sakura, es mejor ponernos a trabajar, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo-declaré y tanto ella como yo nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares a trabajar.

3

Bip-Bip-Bip-sonó ese molesto despertador, era domingo por la mañana y me desperecé, hoy era un nuevo día, mi día libre, y Sakura hizo planes de salida por mi cumpleaños, pues desde el jueves hasta ayer no tuvimos tiempo para celebrar por la cantidad de trabajo que últimamente hemos tenido

"- _Shaoran, levántate temprano porque mañana saldremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños-"_

Eso fue lo que me dijo mi entusiasta amiga antes de irnos de la oficina, se veía muy feliz y emocionada, no podía negarle la petición, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero

-Bueno Shaoran a levantarse para salir-me dije a mi mismo y salí de la cama con rumbo a la ducha.

Me aliste rápidamente, estaba algo ansioso por saber que planeaba ella, pues debía ser algo interesante pues me pidió que estuviera a esta hora en el parque central.

7:05 am, a lo lejos vi una cabellera castaña que se acercaba con gran rapidez

-Lo siento mucho-jadeaba frente a mí-Me cogió la tarde-explicó y me eche a reír al verla tan cansada-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo exaltada y algo ofendida

-Lo siento Saku-dije limpiando una lagrima de mi ojo derecho-Es sólo que te ves graciosa cansada-me miró como si tuviera 4 cabezas y luego sonrió-Ahora dime, ¿Qué planeaste para hoy?-tenía dudas sobre los planes pues me había dicho que todo sería sorpresa

-Mmm, Eh… ¡pasear por el parque!, eso es, vamos a pasear, y luego tomar un helado y podríamos ir al cine-ella estaba extraña, parecía que me trajo a última hora

-¿Esta bien?- no estaba muy seguro de sus planes

-Oh vamos Shaoran, no pongas esa cara-me tomó del brazo y empezamos nuestro recorrido

Paseamos por un buen rato por todo el parque, hablamos de cosas triviales y vanas que pasaban por nuestra vida cotidiana, desayunamos en la cafetería de doña Rita, caminamos por el centro comercial, tomamos helados y vimos una película, como era una salida por mi cumpleaños yo elegí la película y vimos el conjuro en 3D, hasta hace unas horas me di cuenta que Sakura le tenía pavor a las películas de esa índole, pues se asustaba con nada y me agarro muy fuerte el brazo, además, tenía los ojos bien cerrados en toda la función, me dio pena por ella, pues salimos abrazados y se hallaba pálida

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunté una vez que terminó de tomar su té de manzanilla

-Mucho mejor-me dijo más tranquila, apenas se estaba reponiendo del susto

-Nunca me dijiste que le tenías miedo a las películas de terror-le reproché, hasta ahora me daba cuenta y me sentía dolido por no haberlo dicho antes

-Lo siento Shaoran, no me gusta hablar mucho de mis miedos, y la paso tan bien contigo que olvidé decirte lo mucho que me aterra esa clase de películas-me sonroje un poco y lo pasé por alto, no por nada era mi mejor amiga, estaba a punto de preguntar nuestro siguiente lugar a visitar pero el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió

-Disculpa-pidió y se levantó para recibir la llamada, no tardó mucho cuando llegó conmigo

-Shaoran, ¿te molestaría si vamos a casa de Tomoyo? Necesito recoger un paquete muy importante y no puede esperar-me pidió con esa mirada de perrito que convencía a cualquiera

-Vamos-le dije y nos fuimos al hogar de mi "prima"

Caminamos un buen tramo, como hoy era un día de salida no me interesó llevar el auto y ahora me estaba arrepintiendo, no sé porque a Eriol le picó por vivir a las afueras de la ciudad y precisamente en un lugar un tanto empinado porque esa loma me estaba matando

-Llegamos-dijo entusiasta mi amiga, se veía que la caminata no le afecto en nada

" _debería volver a trotar todas las mañanas, ya hace un año que dejé el hábito"_

Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió, dando pasó a una profunda oscuridad, parecía que la puerta se hubiera abierto sola; entramos poco convencidos y llamamos a Tomoyo, incluso al sabelotodo para ver quién nos contestaba, pero nada, incluso Sakura se me extravió por un segundo

-¡Shaoran!-gritó ella desde de la sala principal, corrí alertado y cuando llegué la luz se prendió para dar paso a un grito de -¡sorpresa!-allí estaba toda mi familia, mis primos, Wei y sobretodo Sakura que estaba tan entusiasmada

" _Con razón la falta de planes y la llamada"_

 _-_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!-gritó Fuutie y me abrazó, acompañada obviamente de mis otras 3 hermanas y mi prima Meilin

-Muchachas, me están asfixiando-les pedí y soltaron su agarre para poder respirar

-Tan exagerado como siempre Shaoran-dijo mi prima Meilin una vez que me soltaron

" _Claro, como ellas no padecen lo mismo que yo"_

-¡Tía Sakura! –escuche que uno de mis sobrinos gritó y vi como los niños se amontonaban para abrazar a mi amiga

Se veía dulce, ese vestido blanco acentuaba más su belleza y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver como la mujer más tierna que haya visto en mi vida

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Se me hace algo familiar-

-¿Dónde la habré visto?-

-No lo sé, hay algo en ella que me suena-

Mis hermanas miraban a mi mejor amiga con duda, como si hubiera algo en ella que se les hacía muy conocida

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo-me voltee cuando escuche esa felicitación y frente a mi estaba mi madre

-Muchas gracias madre-hice una reverencia

-Veo que los niños están muy entretenidos con tu acompañante-comentó lo que veía, pues ahí estaban ellos, hablando entusiastas con Sakura

-Se la presento madre-dije y me siguió hasta donde estaba Sakura con los tornados

-Sakura-la llame y me miró-Ven, te presento a mi madre-

-Mucho gusto señorita-dijo ofreciéndole la mano a mi amiga-Soy Leran Li-ella la estrechó con respeto

-Igualmente señora Li, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-dijo confiada, respetuosa y entusiasta

-Es bueno volvernos a ver-comentó mi madre una vez soltó la mano de mi amiga, la miré confundido al igual que Sakura y los presentes ¿Alguna vez se conocieron?

-Disculpe señora Li mi ignorancia, pero… ¿Cómo que volvernos a ver? ¿Alguna vez nos conocimos?-no era el único que estaba confundido

-Ah, ya recuerdo-dijo en voz alta Shiefa-¿Tu eres quién cuido a nuestros retoños, cierto?, ya sabía que tu nombre se me hacía familiar, pero tu cara…-la miró fijamente-estoy segura que te vi en algún otro lado, ¿pero dónde fue?-trataba de recordar, no era la única que miraba a Sakura con algo de familiarismo, todos los presentes la miraban como tratando de descifrar algo, a excepción de mi madre que se mantenía pasiva

-Claro que la conocimos-interrumpió mi madre en los pensamientos de todos

-¿Tu sabes de dónde madre?-dijo Feimei confundida

-Claro que sí, fue hace ya 2 años, en la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo, ella fue la madrina de bodas-aclaro mi madre, entonces ahí es de donde la conocían pero…

-Un momento-dije y todos me prestaron atención-Pero yo fui el padrino de bodas de Eriol y Tomoyo y no recuerdo haber visto a Sakura-dije un tanto confundido

-Pues yo tampoco te recuerdo y estuve toda la fiesta-dijo un tanto pensativa mi amiga, ¿qué diablos pasaba a aquí?

-Ya la recuerdo-dijo Meilin-Claro, ella fue la madrina de bodas, incluso nos la presentaron ¿no se acuerdan?-Sakura y yo negamos

-¿Cómo no se van acordar? Estuvieron en la misma mesa toda la noche, se tomaron fotos, incluso bailaron algunas piezas de baile ¿cómo no recuerdan eso?-me quedé pasmado, ¿ella y yo ya nos conocíamos?

-Pero esperen un momento-dijo Fanren como si hubiera descubierto algo importante-Eriol no dijo en ese tiempo que le iba a presentar a la madrina de bodas a Shaoran para ver si le interesaba sentimentalmente, pues recuerdo que deseaba sacar de ese estrés a mi hermanito, pues estaba muy ocupado ideando nuevas ventas para superar a Furugawa-si, recuerdo que incluso en el matrimonio de mi primo estaba pensando en superar a Furugawa en las ventas de ese mes

-Tomoyo también comentó algo de presentarle a Shaoran su madrina de bodas porque también estaba estresada con unos planes de venta o algo así-dijo Fuutie recordando lo que pasó hace dos años

-¿Para quién trabajabas en ese tiempo Sakura?-preguntó con confianza Meilin y hasta ahora, cuando preste atención a Sakura la vi pálida como el papel

-Yo trabajaba para Furugawa y estaba preocupada por superar en las ventas a las corporaciones Li-dijo un tanto pensativa

-Pero yo no la recuerdo-dije como para calmar el ambiente, era algo incómodo tener a una vieja rival de corporación junto a ti

-Yo tampoco los recuerdo-dijo como para quitar la tensión del lugar

-Tomoyo, querida-dirigió mi madre su rostro a la presente

-Dígame señora Leran-dijo con su habitual tranquilidad

-¿Podrías traernos el álbum de fotos de tu matrimonio?-pidió amablemente

-Con gusto señora Leran-se retiró y no tardo más de 10 minutos para llegar a la sala donde todos la esperábamos (principalmente Sakura y yo). Cuando abrimos el álbum no lo podíamos creer, allí estaban los novios y a cada lado de ellos estábamos nosotros dos, y no era lo único, también estábamos a la hora del corte del pastel, también en la mesa, bailando algunas piezas de baile, incluso había una escena en la que yo la tenía en brazos y estábamos sonrientes mientras la bajaba casi al suelo, habían variedades de fotos, ella con mi familia, yo con la de ella, y lo más impresionante fue vernos en varias poses, sonriendo, juntos y solos, incluso se veía como abrazaba a Sakura mientras ella sostenía el ramo de la novia, en otra, y que llamo mucho mi atención fue con las brazos entrecruzados y tomando champaña, pero lo más impactante fue ver que habían muchas (demasiadas a mi parecer) en la que estábamos juntos, en casi todas las fotos aparecíamos los dos, pero he de admitir que nos veíamos muy diferentes comparado a ese tiempo.

En las fotografías se mostraba a una Sakura de cabellos largos y con una cara menos madura que la de ahora, al igual que yo, en ese tiempo llevaba el pelo más corto y la cara se me veía más "infantil" por así decirlo, no era mucha la diferencia pero somos demasiado despistados para notarlo

-Recuerdo que hice eso-interrumpió Sakura con mis cavilaciones-Pero no había caído en cuenta en cómo se llamaba el padrino, estaba tan preocupada por la empresa y me habían llamado tanto que no di tiempo a que me lo presentaran-concluyó

" _Tampoco tuve tiempo para que me presentaran a la madrina de bodas"_

Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré el álbum, interrumpiendo la curiosidad de todos

-Mejor celebremos y olvidemos este tema ¿sí?-pedí a todos los presentes y decidimos dejar eso a segundo plano.

-Shaoran tiene razón, mejor celebremos tu cumpleaños y después tendrán tiempo para recordar viejas cosas-dijo Feimei sonriente y con cara picara

" _¿En qué diablos piensa esta mujer?"_

El resto de la mañana me la pasé amenamente, hablamos de diferentes cosas, sucesos, recuerdos (la mayoría míos y vergonzosos), hubieron risas, comimos un almuerzo exquisito que Sakura y Tomoyo habían preparado y partimos el pastel, incluso hubieron juegos (insistencias de Sakura y de mis sobrinos) y un pequeños accidente que no quisiera recordar, que de seguro le dará razones a mi familia para querer emparejarme con Sakura.

Y aquí estoy, en mi auto, frente al edificio donde vive Sakura, con mis mejillas sonrosadas, una torrencial tormenta que se formó en el camino y con ella adentro de mi auto, nunca me había sentido más incómodo como en este momento

-Entonces… Llegamos-dije para disipar tanta incomodidad, no habíamos dicho palabra alguna en todo el camino

-Eh… si, muchas gracias por traerme-miraba por la ventana, se sentía igual de incomoda que yo

-De nada-no nos movíamos, no teníamos intención de hacerlo, escuche un suspiro y miré de soslayo

-Lamento…Lamento lo que pasó en casa de Tomoyo, yo… yo no tenía la intención de cometer tal error pero…-le puse la mano frente a su cara para que se detuviera

-Lo sé Sakura, también tuve la culpa, no pensé que al quitarte la pelota ibas a tropezar conmigo y terminaríamos en esa situación, son accidentes que pasan, eso es todo-le dije, vi una débil sonrisa y trate de imitarla, pero seguía sintiéndome incomodo con el tema

Muchos se preguntaran el motivo de la incomodidad y de un accidente que nos llevó a tal situación, pues se los contaré brevemente para no avergonzarme cada vez más y para no hacer sentir más incomoda a Sakura

Estábamos jugando con los niños un partido de futbol, Sakura era del equipo rojo y yo del azul, el que ganara tendría derecho a comer doble porción de pastel de chocolate y yo deseaba ganar tan suculento postre (hecho obviamente por mi mejor amiga); estábamos en un momento crucial del partido, el marcador estaba uno a uno, un gol más por parte de cualquiera de los equipos y el premio seria para el mejor, me sentía con suerte, faltaba unos minutos, tenía la estrategia y Sakura me daba batalla pero, por cuestiones del destino y de un suelo ya empantanado de tanto jugar, le arrebate el balón a Sakura y sin querer corrí un poco su pie y trastabillo cayendo sobre mí, pero lo que no esperaba ninguno era que del tropiezo terminaríamos uniendo nuestros labios en un beso, todos nos congelamos, los presentes con la boca abierta y ella y yo pálidos, incomodos y apenados, pero la suerte no nos acompañaba y desesperados por levantarnos resbalamos nuevamente y caímos otra vez en un beso; cuando por fin hicimos caso al pensamiento y no a la reacción del momento nos levantamos lentamente, y con mejillas rojas dimos este juego por terminado, los niños obtuvieron doble porción del pastel y yo tratando de ignorar a Sakura nos hicimos de extremo a extremo de la sala, pero con tan mala suerte cuando Sakura se iba comenzó a llover y por caballerismo (y obligación de mi madre) la traje a casa.

Y aquí estamos rojos como tomate, ella sin ganas de bajarse y yo sin ganas de irme, esta situación se debe aclarar hoy o sino mañana no seré capaz de verla nuevamente a los ojos.

-Es mejor que me vaya, espero… espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad Shaoran-voltee mi rostro agresivamente y la miré, tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llenos de preocupación

-Claro que no Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y sabemos que esto sólo fue un accidente-explique tomando una de sus mejillas

-¿Todo está bien?-preguntó y no dude en abrazarla, se sentía menuda, cálida y ese vestido hacia que mis manos pudieran prácticamente tocar la piel de su espalda, nos separamos lentamente y por cuestiones del momento, destino, ocasión o tal vez sea yo, me atreví a tomar sus labios junto con los míos, sentí el corazón palpitarme, sentí el cielo y el paraíso pero cuando todo se volvió más pasional y envolvente recordé que ese cielo era mi amiga y secretaria y que no quería perderla

Me separé bruscamente de ella, nos miramos asombrados, las mejillas coloradas y los labios rojos, no sabía cuál de los dos se veía preocupado pero antes de que todo se volviera más confuso, ella tomo sus cosas y salió del auto corriendo, cuando la perdí de vista me di cabezazos contra el volante y me arrepentí de lo idiota, esperaba que mañana todo fuera solucionado.

3

8:00 de la mañana no despegábamos nuestros ojos el uno del otro, ella estaba en su escritorio y yo apenas ingresaba al lugar, sentía algo de incomodidad y ver sus labios sabor a cereza me tentaba a cada paso que daba, cuando por fin aleje mi mirada de sus escarlatas gemas la pasé de largo y le llame, sentí que me seguía hasta mi oficina y el escuchar la puerta cerrarse me hizo entender que ya estaba dentro

-Shaoran yo…-empezó a interrumpir el silencio sepulcral que había entre ella y yo, mi vista estaba en la ventana y a la vez en mi mismo

-Lamento por lo que pasó ayer Kinomoto, no volverá a suceder, sólo fue algo de momento y espero que este error no se vuelva a repetir, por ahora olvida lo que pasó, concéntrate en tu trabajo y espero pronto tus informes con Yanagisawa sobre la próxima mujer que hay que citar, espero que tengas una linda mañana-lo dije, expulse todo lo que había planeado la noche anterior, no di tiempo a sentimentalismo, mi voz sonaba fría y eso era lo que deseaba

-Lo que usted desee señor Li-escuche la voz seria pero algo triste de mi amiga, para cuando voltee el rostro la puerta fue cerrada y aunque sabía que era lo mejor para ambos sentí un estrujón en el corazón, como si algo se hubiera roto

 **-Sakura pov-**

Me fui, no pensé que él me trataría así, ni siquiera cuando empecé a trabajar me había tratado con tanta frialdad y seriedad, nunca creí que lo que por una vez creí sentir se despedazara en tan pocos minutos, me plantee la posibilidad de enamoramiento mutuo, pero por lo visto la única que terminó enamorada fui yo, no supe cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando me besó en el auto creí tocar el cielo y entrar al paraíso, pero por lo visto todo fue por causa del momento y sentía las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, limpie con rudeza mi cara y recogí el poco entusiasmo que llevaba, el corazón roto lo podré tomar después, estas no eran horas de sufrir por amores no correspondidos y el trabajo terminaba a las seis y apenas eran las ocho con diez, respiré profundo y ocupe mi tiempo en lo que debía.

A la hora del almuerzo tomé mis cosas y comí en un pequeño restaurante, a siete cuadras de donde trabajaba y faltando veinte minutos de entrada volví a tomar mi puesto de trabajo, no preste atención a la situación, incluso fingí ocupación cuando sentí una dura mirada sobre mi persona, de reojo noté que entró a su oficina con mala cara y enojado, a la salida me fui al baño y me tomé 20 minutos dentro, para ese tiempo él se habría ido y yo me iría con tranquilidad pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando llegue a mi escritorio por mis cosas y lo vi sentado en el borde de mi escritorio con mi bolso en mano, su cara enojada se dirigió sobre mi presencia y me golpee mentalmente por ser tan despistada y no llevarme el bolso para el baño para salir directamente de la edificación, me acerqué con dignidad a punto de arrebatarle el bolso de su mano pero se levantó y apretó el objeto con fuerza

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura?-dijo muy serio

-A mi casa señor Li, termine todos los informes y como ya es mi hora de salida me dirijo a mi casa, ¿pasa algo señor?-mi voz sonaba profesional, ya no era profesional con algo de cariño sino con seriedad, su cara se veía confundida y después frunció el ceño

-Me dejaste plantado a la hora del almuerzo, incluso me preocupe por ti, ¿acaso no es algo del cual no deba molestarme?-me recriminó y más me enoje yo

-Pues discúlpeme señor Li, pero yo también tengo una vida y no debo estarle dando explicaciones de lo que haga con mi tiempo, y si me disculpa-le arrebate el bolso de la mano y me lo acomode en mi hombro derecho-Me retiro señor Li-sonreí con hipocresía y salí con rapidez

-Sakura-me tomo del brazo y lo encare

-Dígame señor Li-mis sentimientos estaban al borde del colapso-¿hice algo mal?, porque si he hecho algo mal puede decírmelo-se veía molesto al igual que yo

-Sakura yo no…-lo interrumpí, colapse totalmente y me cegué por un momento

-Porque si es así espere para mañana mi carta de renuncia-me zafé de su agarre con brusquedad y me metí al ascensor, no dándole tiempo para nada pues mis lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos, el corazón se me salía por la garganta y lo que no expulse en todo un día lo estaba haciendo ahora, en silencio y en el ascensor, lo único que quería era recostarme y olvidar, aunque me tomara algo de tiempo lo superaría.

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Sus palabras me dejaron desubicado y con el corazón en la garganta

 _-Porque si es así espere para mañana mi carta de renuncia-_

¿Acaso… ella había renunciado?, ¿todo por un momento de locura?

" _¿Acaso tú no comenzaste todo este disgusto?"_

Me recriminaba, tenía que alcanzarla, tomé el ascensor y conduje como un maniaco hasta su departamento, no estaba y al parecer no deseaba llegar, porque llevaba una hora esperándola y me preocupaba que tuviera un resfriado, conduje por toda la ciudad durante dos horas y fue en el parque que la vi en un columpio, no se balanceaba, solo estaba allí, pensativa e ida; me acerqué lentamente y cuando la tenía en frente la abrace, no sentí sus brazos sino unos minutos después, unas cuantas gotas calientes cayeron por mi frente y un -lo lamento- como un susurro me hizo caer en cuenta que ella lloraba y se sentía fatal

-Perdóname Sakura, todo fue mi culpa, si yo no… si tal vez…-no me hallaba y no sabía que decir, suspiré-Por favor, no renuncies ni me dejes sólo, te necesito-le dije con sinceridad, mi corazón sentía vida con esas palabras que no querían salir

-Siento mucho mi actitud-dijo con sus ojos hinchados, al parecer había llorado por horas-Es que…-la abrace más para que callara

-Olvidemos esto por favor-le pedí suavemente-Vámonos-me quité el saco y se lo puse, tomé su bolso y la tome de la mano, la tenía fría y no podía esperar más, llevaba horas en el frio de la noche y no llevaba un abrigo

Cuando la deje en su departamento me asegure de dejarle una tina con agua caliente y un chocolate que despejara el frio de su sistema, arregle su cama, tomé una pijama de dos piezas y unas medias afelpadas y suaves, aunque me avergonzaba ver la variedad de colores y estilos de ropa interior femenina, dejé eso de lado y me encamine hasta donde estaba, sentada en el sillón con taza en mano e ida en sus pensamientos

-Sakura-le llame con suavidad y la abrace por la espalda-báñate, empijamate y vete a descansar, mañana te vengo a ver-dije y besé su cabeza

-Pero yo…-iba a replicar pero interrumpí a sus palabras

-No acepto respuestas negativas y mucho menos tu renuncia, eres muy importante para mi Sakura-vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agachaba su cabeza, me acerqué y con un dedo alcé su barbilla-No te pongas triste Sakura, me gusta verte bien –la abrace nuevamente-Eres mi mejor amiga-susurre y por alguna razón algo se estrujo en mi pecho

-Te quiero-dijo y sonreí sin soltarla de mi agarre

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-pregunté esperanzado y una pequeña sonrisa salida de sus labios me hizo saber que así seria

Me despedí y me aseguré que todo estuviera bien, ella era para mí muy importante y cuando menos lo creí, estando fuera del edificio y viendo como Sakura salía a la ventana para despedirse con una mano y una sonrisa en su cara me preguntaba… ¿Qué tan importante es para mí Sakura?

 **Hola mis amadísimos y re-contra pacientes lectores, lamento mucho las dificultades y demoras para actualizar pero esta vez sí fue por algo sumamente importante…tengo empleo…mi empleo ocupa algo importante de mi tiempo (y también mis energías porque termino exhausta) y por esa grandísima razón los he dejado con las ganas de más; lo sé, soy cruel y despiadada, así que antes que me digan algo ya saben mis razones del por qué la lentitud para actualizar y como ya no tengo internet (porque según mi papá es un gasto innecesario y según él actualizar y leer historias no es razón suficiente para este gasto. Que malvado. ¬-¬) me será más complicado actualizar, pero tengan en cuenta que soy de esas personas que no le gusta dejar a nadie con dudas y le gusta dejar sus historias completas, así que descuiden, me demorare un poco pero que esta historia la termino porque la termino. Y antes de despedirme…**

 **¿Qué les pareció la parte de la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol?, a que no se lo esperaban, la historia en si ya está diseñada más no escrita, y les iba a preguntar si para el siguiente capítulo ¿hablo sobre la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol y como se desarrolló este enredo del cual ni Shaoran ni Sakura recuerdan o lo dejo para un one-shot?, ustedes deciden, de cualquiera de las dos formas funciona para mí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, corrección de narración o errores de ortografía (yo siempre reviso pero no falta el error), así que opinen, elijan y sigan con esta historia.**

 **Le desea lo mejor: Alma de titán. 3**


	10. Capitulo 10:La boda

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 10: La boda.**

 **-Sakura pov-**

No sé en qué momento decidí aceptar esta locura, esta mujer en el espejo no podía ser yo, el vestido me quedaba algo ajustado y resaltaba (en exceso) mi pecho, claro que era un vestido hermoso, mi prima me lo hizo especialmente para mí y para que asistiera a su día más especial, su boda.

-Te ves hermosa Sakurita-dijo ella mirándome con sus ojitos brillantes y su vestido de novias

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, pero no tan hermosa como la novia-le alagué y se sonrojo, aunque era raro verla sonrojada sabía que no todos los días tu prima y mejor amiga se casa y eso la tenía algo tímida

" _Tal vez sea cosa de novias"_

Me senté en la cama junto a ella, estaba nerviosa pero no tanto como ella, sus manos se movían mucho, como desesperada, sabía que en su interior existía el miedo de toda mujer cuando va a ir al altar,-ser plantada-,pero conocía al tipo, era un inglés alegre y misterioso como Tomoyo, tal para cual a mi parecer

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas de mi propuesta Sakurita?, ¿me permites presentarte a nuestro padrino de bodas?-sabía que tocaba el tema sólo para disipar los nervios y los malos pensamientos pero no quería seguir escuchando de ese…ese…ese tipo chino de nombre raro

-Tomoyo, ya te he dicho que no tengo cabeza para eso, estoy muy centrada en mi trabajo con…-

-Sí, ya sé, trabajo con el señor Furugawa, entiendo que hoy estén expectativos con los resultados de ventas y quieran saber si derrotaron a su competencia-dijo ella terminando lo que iba a decir

-Exacto, y sabes lo importante que es para mí-le recordé

Me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos-Sakura, por favor, por hoy, y hazlo por mí, disfruta este momento conmigo y permíteme presentarte al padrino de bodas ¿sí?, este momento es mío y quiero que estés allí-me miró con esos ojitos de cachorro y no tuve más remedio que rendirme, no podía hacerle esto a ella, era mi mejor amiga y la quería más que a nada

-Está bien Tomoyo, por hoy estaré concentrada en tu boda, sólo en eso, lo prometo-le dije y logré sacarle una sonrisa sincera-Pero ahora vámonos porque se nos hace tarde y el novio pensará que lo abandonaste-

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y nos dirigimos rumbo a la iglesia donde esa personita especial le esperaba.

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Esto tenía que ser una broma, yo, un hombre de negocios luchando contra esta asqueroso moño del demonio ¿a quién se le ocurrió crear moños tan duros de anudar?

-Veo que estas en problemas ¿eh? Pequeño lobo-resople molesto ante aquel apodo, odiaba que me llamaran así y este cuatro ojos me lo recordaba en todo momento

-¿Qué quieres genio?-le pregunté molesto, y ahí estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-me preguntó sonriente, acto por el cual yo gruñí molesto

-Hay Shaoran ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar?, mira, no es tan difícil-me dijo y vi que el moño estaba perfectamente anudado

" _Maldito sabelotodo, se burla de mi por no saber anudarla"_

-¿Y qué piensas de lo que te propuse?-me dijo y centré mi atención en él

-¿Pensar qué?-dije alzando una ceja, sabía lo que me iba a decir pero sinceramente odiaba el tema

-Pensar si querías aceptar mi propuesta de presentarte a la madrina de bodas-refunfuñe y decidí salir de la habitación, obviamente seguido por mi molesto primo

-Vamos Shao, no te molestes, además, ella es bonita y amable, te sentará bien algo de compañía femenina-me decía mientras pasábamos por lo corredores de su extravagante mansión

-Sabes lo que pienso, no deseo una mujer estorbándome todo el tiempo, en estos momentos mí…-

-Ya sé, ya sé, tu trabajo es lo primero-

-Exacto y en estos momentos tan importantes es cuando deseo…-

-Por el amor de Dios Shaoran-me interrumpió por segunda vez-En este día tan importante para mí deseo que estés concentrado en pasarla bien conmigo, uno no se casa todos los días y mucho menos con una mujer tan maravillosa como Tomoyito, así que te callas, te desconectas del maldito trabajo, disfrutas la ceremonia y la recepción y te das unos bailes con la madrina de bodas ¿entiendes?-su voz sonaba molesta, mejor dicho, estaba molesto por mi actitud tan tosca, pero es que precisamente deciden casarse en el día en que se sabrá los resultados en ventas de mi compañía contra la de Furugawa y eso me tenía preocupado en gran manera, no podía permitir que Li Technology fuera derrocada por esa…esa corporación del demonio, pero si lo pensaba bien, Eriol tenía razón, este era su día y yo debía estar feliz por él; suspiré, estaba derrotado y debía aceptarlo

-Está bien Eriol, por hoy no me centraré en el trabajo, lo prometo-tan sólo decir esa oración hizo que a mi primo se le ensanchara una sonrisa en el rostro-Pero ahora vámonos antes de que llegue la novia, seria vergonzoso que la novia recibiera al novio en el altar-me miró mal por un momento y sonrió como siempre para adentrarnos en mi auto e ir a la iglesia

 **-Sakura pov-**

Nunca me había sentido tan dichosa en mi vida, aquí estaba, sentada en la recepción al lado de mi mejor amiga y su ahora esposo, se veía tan feliz, tan plena y yo… yo me sentía ansiosa, no sabía cómo iba las negociaciones entre el señor Furugawa y Li Technology, pero prometí no concentrarme en el trabajo

" _Vamos Sakura no rompas tu promesa, respira y piensa en otra cosa"_

Trataba de distraerme aunque mis ansiosas manos y pies me pedían correr y prender el celular para saber cómo estaban yendo los resultados de ventas

-¡Una sonrisa para la foto!-escuché decir al fotógrafo y nos acomodamos para que nos tomara la fotografía

-Oye Sakura-me llamó mi prima-Si tienes tantas ganas de ir al baño puedes hacerlo-me dijo bajito y audible

" _Esta es tu oportunidad Sakura, aprovéchala"_

-Eh… ¡Sí!, es que estoy tan feliz por ti que quiero dejar las ganas de ir al baño para pasar este momento inolvidable contigo-nunca me había sentido tan mal por mentir pero en serio quería saber esos resultados

-Pero ve con tranquilidad, te espero para el vals-me dijo con esa ternura

" _Tomoyo perdóname pero este momento también es importante para mí"_

Me adentré en los baños y prendí el celular, tenía 52 llamadas de Furugawa

" _algo serio debe estar pasando"_

Pensaba llamarle cuando él empezó a llamarme

-Alo-

-¿¡Por qué carajos no contestabas!? Te estuve llamando todo el santo día-me gritó desde la otra línea

-Lo siento señor Furugawa, recuerde que le dije que hoy estaría en la boda de mi prima y me era imposible contestar llamadas e ir a trabajar ¿lo recuerda?-escuché un suspiro cansino desde la línea

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento pero es que estamos en un momento de vida o muerte-

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté preocupada

-Quedamos empatados con Li Technology-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-grite asombrada y miré en todo el lugar para asegurarme que nadie me hubiera escuchado

-Como te dije Sakura, estamos empatados pero eso no es lo más grave del asunto-

-¿Qué es lo más grave del asunto?-pregunté con el corazón en la mano

-Que apareció un comprador pero está indeciso sobre cuál de las dos empresas vende calidad, precio y modernidad-eso si era un problema, nuestra empresa tenía muy buenos productos pero debía admitir que Li Technology tenía productos igual de buenos

-Sakura necesito que en una hora te conectes y convenzas a este cliente, tienes que idear una forma de superar la competencia, vencer cualquier duda de nuestro comprador y asegurarle de que productos Furugawa es lo mejor de lo mejor-

Esa era mi meta, superar a Li Technology y cerrar contrato, esta era mi vocación, por lo que estudie tan arduamente

-¿Cuento contigo Sakura?-

-Cuente conmigo señor, en una hora me conecto y hablo con el cliente-le aseguré

-Eso me gusta de ti Sakura, en una hora no lo olvides-

-En una hora lo veré-cuando sentí que me colgó, deje mi celular en vibrador y lo oculte debajo de mi falda, sujeta por la media velada

" _Que de algo me sirva estas cosas que me hacen poner"_

Salí como si nada y me senté en la mesa al lado de mi prima

-Vaya, sí que tenías ganas-me comentó algo risueña

-Sí lo sé, ¿me perdí de algo?-

-Claro que no, los estábamos esperando-

-¿Nos estaban?-pregunté curiosa, ¿a quién diablos esperábamos?

-Sí, el padrino también estaba en el baño, llegó prácticamente al mismo tiempo que tu-

Eso era una novedad y algo extraño si lo pones en contexto

-Hora del vals-escuche decir a mi tía Sonomi- Como es tradición comienzan los novios y luego los padrinos de bodas-dijo entusiasta

" _Esto tiene que ser un chiste"_

No deseaba bailar frente a todos y con un extraño, ¡no tengo mente para eso! Pero ya qué, estaba atrapada en este extraño ritual matrimonial

 **-Shaoran pov-**

No puedo creer que esté bailando con una extraña y frente a todos, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre tal tontería? ¿No les bastaba con el baile de los novios?, y yo tan ansioso que estoy porque tengo que esperar esa llamada, no puedo creer en el lio en el que estoy

-Padrinos una foto-escuché gritar, así que con mi mejor sonrisa la tomé de la cintura y la bajé un poco, noté que también posó como si lo estuviéramos pasando bien, aunque en realidad ella parecía perdida en otro mundo porque no me hablaba, aunque era lo mejor porque yo también estaba atrapado en mi mundo de negocios.

Escuchamos aplausos de victoria y sentí el celular vibrando en mi chaqueta, no me importó mi acompañante, sólo me interesaba ganar esta venta.

 **-Sakura pov-**

Esto tenía que ser chiste, ¡otra hora esperando!, este comprador era insaciable, indeciso y sobretodo estresante, lo único que quería en este momento era tomarme una copa y perderme en el mundo, aunque… si de tomar hablamos aquí hay mucha champaña; tomé una copa de la bandeja que llevaba el mozo y me puse a mirar detenidamente la fiesta, al parecer, el novio llevaba una descendencia chino-inglesa, aunque si de familias hablamos, la mía era algo particular.

-Una foto de los padrinos-pidió el fotógrafo y pude notar que al lado mío estaba el padrino con copa en mano; no fue mucho el tiempo que nos miramos, pues al parecer él hacía lo mismo que yo…ir directo al grano… entrecruzamos nuestros brazos y bebimos de nuestras copas, y sólo nos separamos cuando la foto fue tomada. No nos quedamos a conocernos, sólo nos fuimos por nuestro lado.

 **-Shaoran pov-**

-Es un placer conocerlos-me reverencie frente a los señores Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto (según mi primo, padre y hermano de la madrina de bodas)

-Lo mismo decimos señor Li, fue un placer conocerle-me extendió la mano en forma de despedida y me retiré

-¿Qué te parecieron?-preguntó mi primo entusiasta

-El señor Fujitaka es un hombre amable y agradable pero el joven…es…-me quedé callado, no sabía cómo referirme al hijo del señor Kinomoto, era un tanto desconfiado y algo gruñón, además sentía su mirada amenazante (por alguna extraña razón) sobre mi

-Sé que es un poco brusco, pero Touya es agradable cuando se le conoce-me explicó el cuatro ojos con una sonrisa

-Entonces tiene su formalidad muy adentro-no pude evitar hacer el comentario respecto al tipo

-Es sólo que no le gusta ver hombres que se le puedan acercar a su hermana-explicó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se alejaba, a lo que viene ahora una incógnita a mi mente… ¿Qué diablos tengo que ver con su hermana?

 **-Sakura pov-**

-Fue un gusto conocerlas-dije amablemente y reverenciándome, nunca antes había conocido a unas mujeres chinas más peculiares que estas

-El gusto es mutuo señorita Kinomoto-dijo la señora Leran con seriedad pero sin perder ese carácter agradable

-¡Nos vemos Sakurita!-

-¡Chao pequeña!-

-¡Que adorable!-

-¡Es perfecta!-

Me aleje acompañada de Tomoyo mientras una gota de sudor asomaba por mi nuca, nunca había visto madre e hijas más peculiares que las Li

-Y… ¿a qué viene esas despedidas tan efusivas?-pregunté curiosa cada vez más lejos de tal situación

-Les agradaste Sakura, siéntete feliz de ser aceptada-comentó risueña

-¿Por qué aceptada? ¿Acaso me voy a casar con un hijo, hermano, primo o yo que sé?-me referí esto último a broma, pero ver esa chispa en los ojos de ella y esa sonrisita traviesa me daba mala espina

-¿Tomoyo?-se alejó y no logré saber que le pasaba por la mente

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Nunca me había sentido más resentido y frustrado, ¡perdí!, yo, Shaoran Li fui vencido por Furugawa, ¡Furugawa!, ¿esto podría ser peor?

-Uno…Dos…Tres-escuché esa algarabía de mujeres peleando por un ramo de flores ¿Qué tenía que ver un ramo con tu futuro?, aunque debía admitir que verlas saltar por un ramo es digno de ver

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó una peli castaña con el ramo en mano y frente mío

-¡Una foto!-escuché gritar y lo único que sé es que la mujer saltó a mis brazos y yo como buen actor sonreí para la cámara, sinceramente si viera esto en un futuro me reiría un poco pues la chica llevaba el pelo desgreñado

 **-Sakura pov-**

Me valió madre lo que pensaran de mí, estaba perramente feliz, me sentía dichosa y completa, no me importaba haber peleado por el ramo de la novia y mucho menos habérmele tirado a los brazos a un desconocido sólo por una foto, tenía unas cuantas copas hasta la cabeza, el pelo desgreñado y una competencia ganada, y sí, como se podrán haber dado cuenta, yo, Kinomoto Sakura, acabe de ganar una venta, ya puedo sentir el sabor de la victoria en mi boca y una jugosa paga cuando vaya a trabajar, esto podía ser el día más feliz de la historia.

… **TIEMPO ACTUAL…**

 **-Narrador pov-**

Unas cuantas sonrisas se escapaban al igual que unas miradas traviesas, pero es que recordar el pasado era cosa divertida para los castaños que se hallaban terminando una venta exitosa

-¿Recuerdas lo que yo recuerdo?-preguntó el ojiambarino con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Claro que lo recuerdo, jamás había trabajado en plena boda-comento ella dejando salir una pequeña risilla

-Sí, fue lo más interesante que viví-dijo él empacando unos archivos en la maleta – ¿Pero sabes lo más divertido de todo?-ella negó y salieron rumbo al ascensor, la risa de él la carcomía a cada paso

-¿Qué fue lo más divertido de todo?-preguntó curiosa una vez fuera del edificio, sino preguntaba tal vez él nunca le diría

-Lo más divertido de todo fue verte pelear por un ramo de flores-le guiño el ojo y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a una sonrojada flor

-No puedo creer que te acuerdes-se quejó con dulzura mientras él arrancaba el coche

-Eso es algo mi querida Sakura, que jamás olvidaré-la sentencio con una sonrisa y ella fingió no escucharle, pues al fin y al cabo…

…Ambos guardaban el recuerdo…

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, lo sé, lo sé, ¿Dónde está la continuación de la historia? ¿Por qué nos habló del día de la boda entre Tomoyo y Eriol? Pues mis amados lectores, de por sí este flashback lo iba a subir, estaba en mis planes, aunque les di la opción de que si estaría en la historia o como one-shot, aunque a mi parecer es mejor que esté dentro de la historia para que otros lectores no se confundan, pero tranquilos, esto es…digamos que un pequeño detalle de mi para ustedes, por la espera porque esta vez…tan, tan, tan, les tengo la continuación de esta historia, así que no se la pierdan.**

 **Con amor: Alma de Titan.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Nuevo amor

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 11: "Nuevo amor"**

 **-Sakura pov-**

Mi mente divagaba en otro mundo, no dejaba de pensar en los sucesos anteriores y lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ¿en qué momento me enamoré de él?, no conocía hasta ahora este sentimiento tan reconfortante y a la vez tan doloroso, aunque debo admitir que el motivo de todo este enredo comenzó cuando conocí más afondo como es…es dulce, amable, introvertido pero muy alegre conmigo, es cariñoso, tierno… sacudí mi cabeza con las mejillas arreboladas y trate de concentrarme en la pantalla que tenía enfrente

-Vamos Sakura no pienses en él y concéntrate-me autoinducí al trabajo

-Cierto Sakura, concéntrate-pegué un pequeño brinco y al verlo cara a cara con su inusual ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia que me hizo sonrojar

" _Aunque últimamente te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de él"_

Me regañé mentalmente por ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy, pero… es que en verdad me gusta…

-Lo siento señor Li, no volverá a pasar-me sonrojé cada vez más pues su mirada penetrante no se salía de mi mente

-Espero que "él" no te interrumpa, hablamos más tarde Kinomoto-sentí su voz más pesada al momento de responderme pero no tenía tiempo de indagar al respecto, pues tomó rumbo a su oficina no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo y dejándome un momento de respiración

" _Sakura, es mejor trabajar y no pensar en tus sentimientos en horas de trabajo porque puede que esa persona te escuche y se moleste"_

Suspiré rendida mientras continuaba con los reportes mensuales, aprovechando que Shaoran temporalmente había suspendido su búsqueda de esposa, o eso me decía a mí, aunque sabía (muy a mi pesar) que Naoko seguía con la investigación y más de 2 mujeres le conseguía para salir en la semana, pero él… él parecía menos interesado en el tema y muy en el fondo de mi corazón aspiraba que fuera por mi…

 **-Shaoran pov-**

¿Quién es él?, ¿quién?, ¿quién?, ¿quién diablos ocupa la mente de Sakura?; recorría la oficina de lado a lado carcomiéndome las neuronas pensando quién podría ser aquel mequetrefe que se atrevía a ocupar su mentecita, ¡incluso deje mi trabajo de lado! Yo, Shaoran Li, dejando de trabajar sólo porque un imbécil ocupaba el tiempo y mente de mí amada Sakura

" _un momento, ¿amada?, pero yo no amo a Sakura, yo sólo la quiero como mi amiga y siento celos de amigo… si, eso es, celos de amigo"_

Respiré profundamente, trate de tranquilizarme para no preocuparla y seguir trabajando, pero mi trabajo de auto superación de –celos de amigo y no de enamoramiento por Sakura y su nuevo amor- me hicieron decir un –pase-, esperando a que aquel visitante se fuera pronto y me dejara en paz con mis labores, pero al ver esa cabecita castaña hizo que todas mis ideas abandonaran mi mente y me concentrara solamente en ella

-Disculpa si te interrumpo Shaoran, venía a entregarte el correo-dijo con sus mejillas (últimamente sonrojadas) y sus labios claros e inocentes

-Muchas gracias Sakura-le dije mientras recibía el correo y de reojo observaba como se retiraba

" _Dios mío, líbrame de esta tentación, ¿Por qué deseo otro beso de su delicada boca?"_

Sacudí mi mente y me sorprendí al notar que uno de los sobres no eran facturas ni cuentas, era un sobre rosado y de remitente conocido a mis ojos, lo abrí lentamente y noté que estaba escrito a puño y letra, era una invitación

 _Estimado señor Li_

 _Le invito a usted y a un acompañante que celebre con nosotros los 50 años de producción de joyas Sasaki, cuyo aniversario será este sábado a las 8:00 pm en la mansión principal de la familia Sasaki, ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, esperamos su cordial visita pues le esperamos muy ansiosos._

 _Atentamente: Familia Sasaki_

Así que joyerías Sasaki cumple 50 años, conocía al señor Tsukasa Sasaki desde hacía un buen tiempo, más de una vez hablamos en reuniones de negociosos, y saber que se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme la invitación a puño y letra era algo que me hacía sentir privilegiado de alguna manera; tomé el teléfono y llamé por bocina

-Sakura ¿podrías venir un momento a mi oficina?-solicité sin borrar mi sonrisa en la cara

-Ya voy-tan sólo me respondió eso y esperé ansioso a que ella pareciera por esa puerta.

 **-Sakura Pov-**

Me siento nerviosa, ya casi era hora de que él me recogiera; mi corazón late fuertemente, me siento cada vez más ansiosa y deseo que llegue pronto, pero como no sentirme de esta manera, si me tuvo en cuenta más que a cualquier otra persona

" _Tonta, eres su amiga, por lógica te tendría en cuenta"_

Sacudí mi cabeza y quite toda idea dolorosa, de ahora hasta la noche sólo sería felicidad, mucha, así como ahora. Deje las ideas de lado pues el timbre sonó

" _de seguro es él"_

Me retoqué brevemente, tomé la cartera y salí a abrir y lo vi… con un smoking, el cabello revuelto y su sensual sonrisa

-Te ves bien Sakura-me alagó y sentí enrojecer aún más-¿Nos vamos?-me ofreció el brazo galante y acepté gustosa

-Espero que esta noche sea una de las mejores-comentó alegre adentrándonos en el ascensor

" _Contigo todo es mejor"_

Lo miraba de soslayo, su frente en alto, su cara delicada, sus labios carnosos y tentativos, todo un hombre…

" _Por favor, Dios mío, líbrame de esta tentación, deseo besarlo"_

Mi mente divagaba en lo que era y no era correcto, era una lucha constante entre la razón y la locura, y deseaba con todo el alma detenerme

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?-brinque levemente y le miré

-Cla-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Porque hace 5 minutos el ascensor se abrió y te estoy hablando, pareces que no estuvieras conmigo sino en la luna-comento con su típico ceño fruncido

-Claro que estoy contigo, que tonterías dices-reí sarcásticamente y salí del ascensor seguida por él, pero fui detenida por su mano

-¿Acaso estás pensando en él?-preguntó arisco y apretándome un poco el brazo

-¿De qué me hablas?-pregunté confundida, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Hablo del tipo que te tiene desde hace unas semanas en la luna-su ceño se frunció más y su agarre se volvió aún más fuerte

-Shaoran ¿de qué diablos me hablas?- y sinceramente no sabía de lo que me decía

-Nada, olvídalo, sólo disfrutemos la noche-su voz sonaba… fría, seca, enojado y su agarre brusco me confundía aún más

" _¿Quién es ese él que lo tiene tan molesto?"_

Salí de mis cavilaciones y me metí en el auto, allí estaba él, tratando de tranquilizar su ira, aunque le duró todo el camino hasta la fiesta porque no me dirigió la palabra hasta en el momento de ingresar al lugar.

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Estaba con ella y a la vez no estaba, creí que esta noche ella se olvidaría de él, sea quien sea el tal él, pero no quería que Sakura se atreviera a pensar en alguien más que no fuera yo, esta noche es para pasarla los dos juntos no para que se distraiga con un tipo que conoció y cuya existencia no sé

" _Sakura, Sakura, ¿Dónde está tu piedad para conmigo?"_

Suspiré como por décimo sexta vez en toda la noche, ella estaba con Eriol y Tomoyo hablando alegremente mientras me perdía en mi copa de Champaña

-Voy a tomar aire-dije a mis tres acompañantes de mesa

-¿Tan temprano y cansado querido primo?-bromeo el cuatro ojos alegre

-Por favor Eriol…-no tuve que decir mucho pues su sonrisa se esfumo por una seria, me comprendía, me conocía muy bien y sabia cuando estaba mal

" _Por ejemplo, el tipo que enloquece a Sakura"_

… **3…**

El jardín de los Sasaki era un santuario precioso, un lugar para pensar, para sentir paz, para sentir…sentir…

" _Para sentir amor por alguien"_

Respiré profundo y me adentre más en el lugar hasta detenerme en una pequeña fuente, era el típico estilo de fuentes, un ángel que escupía agua por la boca, lo miraba detalladamente, era una creación preciosa hecha por un buen artesano

-Esa fuente fue traída desde Italia-una voz suave me asusto y al mirar a mi lado una mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada dulce me sonreía con ternura

-Un gran escultor lo hizo-comentó y dirigió su mirada a la fuente

-Es una hermosa pieza de arte-dije como para seguir la conversación-Pero dígame señorita ¿Cómo sabe la información de esta pieza?-le pregunté curioso

-Lo sé porque yo acompañé a mi padre a comprarla, pero que vergüenza con usted, no me he presentado debidamente-se paró frente a mí con esa extraña y singular ternura-Me llamo Rika Sasaki, espero que este disfrutando la velada-me hablaba de tal manera que me hacía sonrojar

-Me-me llamo Shaoran Li-me sentía nervioso con la presencia de esta chica

-¡Oh!, ¿es usted el gran Shaoran Li de Li Technology?-preguntó asombrada con sus marrones ojos mirándome

-¡Sí!-mi respuesta fue más un grito que una palabra pero ella parecía igual…pasiva…aunque esa pequeña risa la hacía ver…linda

-Y dígame señor Li, ¿Qué lo trae por mis jardines?-

-Yo…sólo quería pensar-le dije con sinceridad mientras me rascaba la nuca

-Oh, ya veo, creo que somos dos-comentó jugueteando con el agua de la pequeña fuente

-¿Usted también señorita?-le pregunté como por casualidad

-Sí, quiero ser una buena anfitriona pero hay cosas que no salen de la mente aunque desearas hacerlo, ¿no le parece?-

-Si-

" _Por ejemplo: ella"_

-¿Desea sentarse conmigo señor Li?, tal vez nuestra compañía mutua aunque sea en el silencio confortara nuestras almas atribuladas-me ofreció asiento a su lado y no dudé en aceptar

 **-Sakura pov-**

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ya eran pasadas las dos y él aun no aparecía

-Cálmate Sakura, Shaoran de seguro está bien-me dijo una calmada Tomoyo desde la ventana del copiloto-¿Seguro que no deseas que te llevemos a casa?-preguntó preocupada por mi

-Claro que no Tomoyo, Shaoran me llevará, en eso quedamos cuando vinimos aquí-le sonreí para tranquilizar sus nervios

-Está bien Sakurita, cuando llegues no olvides en mandarme un mensaje, sabes que me preocupa tu seguridad-dijo un tanto desconfiada por mi respuesta

-Tranquila, lo haré-le respondí entusiasta antes de verla partir en el coche al lado de su esposo

" _Espero que vuelva pronto, no deseo irme sola sin saber por él"_

Espere 30 minutos, el único auto que estaba a las afuera de la mansión era el auto de él, esperaba que llegara pronto para irnos, sentía frio, no podía llamar a un taxi porque deje mi cartera en su auto junto con mis llaves, celular y dinero, así que estaba dependiendo de él

" _Por favor, por favor… que vuelva"_

Rogaba a Dios y al cielo para que escucharan mi plegaria, aunque debía admitir que respondieron rápido porque escuche su risa acompañada de otra, miré el lugar de donde provenía aquella sonrisa y allí lo vi, alegre, entusiasta y acompañado de una mujer

" _Esta opresión en el pecho se siente nueva para mi"_

Los vi acercarse al auto con sus sonrisitas, no paraban de reír, él estaba feliz, mi Shaoran estaba feliz con la compañía de otra mujer que no era yo

" _¿Prefirió estar con ella que conmigo?"_

Sentía celos, demasiados para mi gusto y lo que más me dolió fue un beso en la mejilla de despedida y el verle prender el auto y partir sin mí, sentía algo caliente escurrir por mis mejillas, sabía que estaba llorando y para el colmo de males comenzó a llover

-¿Le pasa algo señorita?-me pregunto la mujer que acompañaba a Shaoran hace un rato

-Nada señorita, ya me retiraba-pude notar la forma en que me miraba, sabía que había echado de ver mis lágrimas, entre mujeres lo notamos, parecía que iba a decirme algo, tal vez a prestarme uno de sus elegantes abrigos, ofrecerme a su chofer para que me llevara a casa o solamente darme algo de dinero para llamar a un taxi, pero mi dignidad y orgullo eran grandes y lo que menos deseaba era que esta mujer me ofreciera su caridad.

… **3…**

Mis pies dolían como un infierno, llevaba una hora y media caminando, debí haberlo imaginado, pues si nos demoramos 45 minutos en auto hasta la mansión Sasaki seria por lógica que caminando me demoraría más

" _El parque se ve hermoso de noche, me recuerda al parque pingüino, el parque de mi infancia"_

La lluvia seguía a cantaros y trataba de cubrirme lo mejor que pude, un trueno me congelo por un momento, así como los anteriores que cayeron durante mi trayecto, deseaba estar en casa y abrigada, calentar este cuerpo y descargar el alma

" _Solo 30 minutos más y podré recostar mi cabeza en la almohada porque para seguir llorando no tenía fuerzas"_

Mis ojos se sentían hinchados, mis pies parecían que iban a estallar y eso que hace rato me quite los tacones, lo único que me quedaba era dormir

" _Por suerte no tenía que verle la cara a ese… ese idiota del cual me enamoré"_

… **3…**

Mi departamento estaba a oscuras, era una gran suerte que el portero tuviera llaves de todo el edificio, le agradecía en el alma que se despertaba temprano; deposite el llavero en la mesita de entrada, en unas horas se las volvería a entregar, quería ir al baño a preparar la tina pero el teléfono interrumpió mi propósito. Alce la bocina y la coloqué en el oído, no tenía fuerzas para hablar y esperaba que del otro lado lo hiciera

-Alo ¿Sakura?, ¿eres tú?, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te metiste? Llevo…-Colgué, lo que menos quería era escucharlo, pero en el momento que colgué volvió a sonar el teléfono, lo alce para ver si era él de nuevo

-Sakura por el amor de Dios…-volví a colgar y volvió a sonar, no me molesté en contestar, sólo quería un baño

… **3…**

Por Dios, cuando dejara de insistir, estoy cansada, quiero dormir, descansar, llevan 30 malditos minutos tocando esa perra puerta, debería comprar pastillas para dormir y no tener necesidad de escuchar esta algarabía

-Me rindo-me dije a mi misma, con cansancio e ira abrí y para sorpresa mía allí estaba la persona menos esperada

-Papá…-estaba ahí, parado frente a mí, no era una alucinación, mi padre, mi adorado padre estaba frente a mi

-Por Dios Sakura, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no me abriste la puerta? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve?-me dijo con su mirada preocupada y cansada, lo único que hice era mirarlo con tristeza

-Cariño-cerró la puerta tras sí y me tomó de los hombros-¿Qué tienes…-no le deje terminar, le abracé fuertemente y lloré entre su pecho, sentí sus brazos sobre mi espalda, era reconfortante tenerlo a mi lado

-Ya, ya cariño, vamos dime que tienes-dijo con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarme

-Papá…Papá…-no dejaba de sollozar, eso era lo único que deseaba hacer sollozar y estar con la persona más importante para mí…mi padre…

… **3…**

-Entonces…Tomoyo te llamó-repetí la última frase de su explicación

-Claro que sí cariño, estaba preocupada al igual que Eriol, incluso ese joven Shaoran estaba muy preocupado, me llamó, llamó a tu prima, llamó a la policía, bomberos, cruz roja, hospitales, incluso llamó a tu hermano-estaba apenada, no sabía que decir-El pobre al ver la mansión vacía creyó que te fuiste con Tomoyo y Eriol, como tu celular estaba en su auto llamó a Tomoyo para ver si habías llegado con bien pero se preocuparon cuando le dijo que estabas allá esperándolo, según tu prima casi le da un paro cuando le dio la noticia, y lo que supe fue que al volver al lugar la señorita Sasaki dijo que te fuiste triste y a pie, el muchacho no tuvo descanso, incluso me llamo en la madrugada y fue a recogerme en la parada del tren, se veía realmente mal, ojeroso, asustado, te llamamos desde su hogar y cuando contestaste y le colgaste dos veces no nos rendimos y te seguimos llamando, no contestaste así que creí prudente venir directamente a tu departamento, me tranquilicé un poco cuando el portero me dijo que pediste las llaves de repuesto y que entraste demacrada pero sana, así que no deje de tocar y cuando me abriste mi corazón descansó pequeña-explico mi padre con su voz tierna mientras depositaba unos panqueques en mi plato, tenía hambre y no había nada mejor que los desayunos de mi padre

-Lo siento papá, estaba tan… molesta porque se olvidó de mí, olvidó que yo existía por estar al pendiente de esa… esa señorita, y al ver que por estar pendiente de ella no me notó me sentí… frustrada-

No podía evitar sentirme molesta y celosa, recordar ese momento dolía como un flechazo en el pecho

-¿Y qué te dolió más? ¿El hecho de que se fuera y te dejara o porque estaba con una mujer?-su pregunta me hizo mirarlo directamente, me conocía bien, no podía mentirle, bajé la cabeza apenada, mi papá estaba aquí por culpa de unos simples celos

-No te de vergüenza Sakura, no pensaste que esto ocurriría, nadie lo sabía, pero estas bien, tu prima está tranquila al igual que Eriol y tu hermano, incluso la pequeña Aoi que estaba intranquila se encuentra bien sabiendo que tú también lo estas y el joven Li… pues él es otra historia-

-¿Qué pasó papá?-pregunté preocupada por el estado de mi amigo

-Espero que no te moleste, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta verte cara a cara, así que le invité a venir-lo miré boquiabierta pero al momento de decir algo el timbre me interrumpió

-De seguro es él-se levantó de la mesa y fue abrir la puerta, yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando escuché que él hablaba con mi padre

-Por el amor de Dios Sakura-se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo con fuerza-¿Estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Estas lastimada?-tocó mi frente y sonroje-Tienes fiebre, ¿te traigo una pastilla? ¿Sopa? ¿Una cobija? Tal vez quieras…-le interrumpí su largo discurso con un abrazo

-Lo siento-le susurré en su oído y correspondió a mi abrazo

-Perdóname tu, debí estar al pendiente de ti, te invité, te lleve y debí traerte, todo es mi culpa, yo….-

-Shhh, caya, ya todo pasó ¿sí?-tome su rostro entre mis manos y le miré, estaba cansado, ojeroso, tal vez preocupado, besé su nariz y le invité a seguirme, lo sentí en el borde de mi cama, tomé una cobija que estaba doblada al lado y lo obligue a recostarse

-Ahora si señorito, a dormir-le declaré como una madre a su hijo

-Sakura…-

-Pero nada, estás cansado y debes relajarte, ya todo pasó, olvidémoslo como hacemos con todos nuestros problemas y te aseguro que mañana todo estará bien-declaré y noté que mi padre se burlaba de nuestra actitud algo infantil

-Está bien mamá pero con una condición y con respeto al señor Kinomoto-

-Dime, soy toda oídos-dije con los brazos cruzados

-Que duermas a mi lado, me sentiré más tranquilo si lo haces-su petición me dejó algo dislocada, pero su carita de perro me convenció, sentía fiebre y si mi padre estaba ahí y no ponía pero alguno estaría bien

" _Pero él sabe que lo quieres"_

Me negué a pensar cualquier otra cosa absurda, ocupe el lugar derecho de la cama y me recosté, se sentía bien, cálido, con un sentimiento especial

-Hasta más tarde Sakura-dijo él con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos

-Hasta mañana Shaoran-nombre antes de quedar en brazos de Morfeo y con una calidez en el corazón.

 **-pov narradora-**

Fujitaka Kinomoto los veía conmovido, sabía que no era correcto que una pareja de jóvenes durmieran en una misma cama sin ser esposos, sabía que los brazos de Shaoran deberían estar lejos de su pequeña y no abrazándola protectoramente, sabía que su hija sentía algo por él, sabía que él no tenía idea de sus sentimientos hacia su hija, sabía que ese amor le recordaba a él y a su amada Nadeshiko cuando jóvenes y sabía que debía irse a dormir con la certeza de que todo iría bien.

 **Hola mis bellísimos y pacientes lectores, se nos llegó diciembre y yo sin terminar, pero sinceramente el trabajo se me aumento precisamente porque es temporada navideña, ya imaginaran el ajetreo de mi agenda y todavía debo esperar para que me den mi día libre…aunque pensándolo bien eso demorara un poco ¬-¬… Pero dejando el empleo de lado, pido mil disculpas por mis demoras, espero que el capítulo 10 (Aunque sea un Flashback) les haya reconfortado el corazón, quise subir ambos capítulos para que no dejaran de leerme (me siento triste cuando no actualizo rápido) pero también deben entender que si escribes una historia y empiezas a maquinar otra es difícil… como oyeron, tengo otra historia y un one-shot de Sakura Card Captor en mente, Obviamente estoy escribiéndolas para cuando termine Sakura consígueme una esposa solamente me preocupe por subirlas (porque es más fácil solamente subir y no escribir para luego subir) para poder actualizarla más seguido puesto que solo me tomaría unos minutos antes de ingresar al trabajo o de ir a casa, pero en fin, los dejo… felices fiestas…**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán…**


	12. Capitulo 12: Vacaciones Inolvidables

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 12: "Vacaciones inolvidables"**

 **-Sakura pov-**

Suspiré, la ventana se empaño, mi taza de café aun humeaba y mi mirada se perdía en la nada

-Hija…-llamó mi padre y lo vi a mi lado

-¿Qué pasa papá?-pregunté con voz algo somnolienta, pronto tendría que ir a la cama

-¿En qué piensas?-se sentó a mi lado y dejando la taza en el suelo me recosté en sus piernas

-No sé papá, en estos momentos no sé ni en que estoy pensando-era sincera, a él nunca le podía mentir

-Creí que pensabas en Li-la mención de su nombre me hizo sonrojar y me levanté para encararlo-Por lo que veo no estaba equivocado-su sonrisa afable y ojos divertidos me hacían avergonzar más, desde el problema que tuve con Shaoran él siempre me ha acompañado, es mi papá y lo amo, aunque no puedo evitar vergüenza al hablar de muchachos frente a él, incluso creo que esto es peor que aquel día que presencio mi primer periodo y eso es decir mucho

-Ya casi se termina el mes de vacaciones que él me dio-dije más para mí misma que para mi padre pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza de dejarlo y a la vez alegría porque vería a la persona que amo

" _Aunque él tal vez no me corresponda"_

-Sakura, hija…-su llamado me hizo poner atención a su presencia-Sé que pronto te iras, te echare mucho de menos, pero espero que este mes te haya servido para reflexionar respecto a la situación que vives con ese muchacho-

Mi padre sabía de la existencia de estos sentimientos hacia Shaoran, me apoyaba, me aconsejaba y deseaba que fuera feliz, aunque le parecía muy demente la idea de conseguir esposa porque envejecía o porque todos creían que era gay

-Lo sé papá-mi mirada se volvió al paisaje nocturno-Pero gracias a ti puedo saber más o menos que voy hacer con mi situación actual-lo miré con cariño y mi mejor sonrisa-Y estoy segura que él aceptara mi sinceridad con mucha madurez-su sonrisa se ensancho al igual que la mía, era lo mejor para él y para mí, comprendería mi posicionamiento como amiga enamorada y sé que él lo entenderá

…3…

-Adiós cariño, te veré en navidad-me rodeo con sus grandes brazos y besó mi frente como a una niña

-Te voy a echar de menos papá-no pude evitar unas cuantas lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, lo extrañaría con todo mi corazón, pero ya era hora de partir y el tren me dejaría sino me daba prisa

-No llores cariño, pronto nos veremos-limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y sonrió, aunque no faltó mucho para que las puertas del tren se abrieran para hacerme entrar para ir a la ciudad

-Llámame cuando llegues cariño-me dijo con nuestras manos tomadas

-Lo haré-y con un silbido del tren nos dio a entender que este era el final de la charla, un hasta luego que luego sería un volví otra vez, el tiempo pasaba rápido y no faltaría mucho para navidad y para volvernos a ver

-Adiós Sakura-gritó una vez que partió el vehículo

-Adiós papá, te llamo después-fue lo último que dije antes de perderlo de vista y dejándome un deje de tristeza en el corazón.

…3…

Alisé mi traje con las manos, falda y chaqueta de Chanel aplanchados, blusa blanca de mangas largas bien puesta, tacones limpios, bolso en mano, maquillaje suave y bien esparcido, uñas al estilo francés, anillo de la amistad en su lugar, dientes limpios, cabello bien peinado…podría decir que todo en mí se ve bien, gracias a mi fantástica prima obsesionada con la moda podría decir que hoy sería mi día y estos pastelillos hechos en casa sacarían una sonrisa de mi amigo

-Estoy lista-dije para mí misma y me adentré al edificio, al parecer era un día común, gente de un lado a otro con carpetas y archivos, saludos y charlas de oficina, el olor a canela cuando se ingresa al piso de Shaoran, nada fuera de lo común, lo que llamaba mi atención fue la secretaria de coletas y de ceño fruncido que me remplazaría hasta el día de hoy

-Buenos días-saludé pero su mano me hizo la señal de espera mientras hablaba por teléfono

-Si… aja…Yo le digo… sí señor, sin falta…aja… con mucho gustos feliz…-su discurso fue interrumpido, al parecer colgaron antes de tiempo-Viejo estúpido-le escuche murmurar con desagrado viendo a la bocina y dejándola en su lugar

-Buenos días señorita ¿tiene cita previa?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Eh… no…yo sólo-

-Lo siento señorita, sin cita previa el señor Li no podrá atenderla, si desea dígame sus datos y le dejaré el recado al señor Li-me extendió una hoja de papel y pluma

-Eh… no-mire a la placa que había en el escritorio-Señorita Mihara, usted no me entiende, yo sólo…-Nuevamente interrumpida

-Lo lamento señorita, sin cita no podrá atenderla, hágame caso, el señor Li se encuentra muy ocupado en estos momentos y no podrá atenderla, sólo deje sus datos y recado y se los pasaré al señor Li-siguió en sus qué aceres en el computador, por las montañas de archivos que veía supe que el trabajo era demasiado y la tenía estresada, en su cara se veía el estrés

-Señorita Mihara…-su ceño fruncido me estaba haciendo saber que la interrumpía y molestaba-Antes de que me replique, sólo escúcheme-cerró su boca instantáneamente y esperó a que yo continuara-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, la secretaria del señor Li y vengo a tomar mi lugar, yo sólo quería…-pero unos brazos me tomaron en un abrazo, la señorita Mihara estaba sonriendo como nunca

-¡Gracias a Dios!-miró al cielo como algo hermoso y sus ojos me miraban destellantes-Es bueno tenerla de nuevo con nosotros señorita Kinomoto-dijo más calmada y afable-Soy Chiharu Mihara, la secretaria que la reemplazo todo este mes y déjeme decirle que estoy dichosa de tenerla aquí-salió del cubículo y se dirigió a mi persona con más amabilidad-Usted no sabe la dicha que me da tenerla aquí, no se imagina el infierno que es tener al señor Li como jefe directo, mucho trabajo, poco tiempo y sin contar las constantes visitas que le llegan y que hacen que me ponga más trabajo, es aterrador…-su discurso era largo pero mi mente estaba en otro mundo, ¿Constantes visitas? ¿De quién?

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?-salté del susto-¿Se encuentra bien?-sus ojos castaños me miraban interrogante

-Eh… si, dígame-me sonroje al verme pillada en mi distracción

-¿Qué si vamos a hablar con el señor Li?-su voz sonaba divertida, le parecía gracioso el hecho de haberme elevado

-Claro-el ardor de mi cara bajo y la seguí directo a la oficina, sus delgados dedos tocaron a la puerta, esperábamos respuesta

-Siga-la voz de Shaoran sonaba algo molesta, al parecer era algo importante lo que hacía-¿Qué ocurre Mihara?-no podía notar sus expresiones, me aferraba a la caja de dulces con gran fervor

-Alguien viene…-

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-estaba enojado y presentía que iba a decir algo más pero me paré frente a Mihara para que notara mi presencia, pensaba que se sorprendería pero al parecer fui yo la más sorprendida

-Buenos días…-saludé sin mucho ánimo, allí estaba el motivo de su ira, Rika Sasaki

-Oh, Kinomoto, es agradable tenerle devuelta, por favor pase y siéntese-me ofreció con educación, no me di cuenta en que momento salió Mihara y quedé sola frente a los presentes; tomé asiento frente a su escritorio, a un lado de la señorita Sasaki

-¿Cómo le ha ido?-preguntó con una sonrisa amable

" _Solo quiere quedar bien frente a la chica"_

-Muy bien señor, sólo venía a retomar mi lugar-explique seca y sin mucha emoción, sabía que frente a otras personas no quedaría muy profesional hablar como amigos

" _Como desearía tutearlo y abrazarle como siempre"_

-Eh…si, puede pedirle a Mihara que le explique todo y puede comenzar nuevamente mañana-Por su mirada podía deducir la duda por mi comportamiento, pero ánimos de hablar frente a ella no tenia

-Muchas gracias señor Li-expresé y me levante, dirigí mi mirada a su acompañante y con una reverencia me despedí

" _Ni siquiera pude entregarle los pastelillos"_

Mi corazón se partía en pedazos y los deje regados mientras me retiraba, cerrar esa puerta me daba ganas de llorar pero tomé aire, no quería que nadie me viera tan débil y sosa

-Hmm…señorita Kinomoto ¿le empiezo a mostrar todo?-la voz de Mihara me sacó de mis pensamientos y decidí dejar todo de lado para concentrar mi mente en el trabajo.

…3…

Las dos horas que pasé con Mihara fue divertido, no sólo hablamos de trabajos sino de cosas triviales como ropa, peinados y cosas de mujeres, algo común por así decirlo

-¿Y desde cuando la señorita Sasaki viene por esta oficina?-no debí tocar el tema, pero mi bocota y curiosidad me impedía no formular tal duda

-Eh… ella viene hace como un mes, cuando llegue a remplazarla fue el primer día que vino y así ha sido consecutivamente, parece que esta vez el señor Li encontró la horma de su zapato porque ella no se despega de él ni él de ella, todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos, incluso cancela todas sus citas cuando sabe que ella ha llegado a visitarlo, ya ves, llevan más de tres horas ahí metidos y sé que después de sus charlas tardías salen a comer o no sé a qué, no me imagino los fines de semana o los domingos, eso sí debe ser show interesante para mirar-sentía que mis mejillas estaban húmedas y noté que estaba llorando

-¿Le pasa algo Kinomoto?-la voz preocupada de Mihara me hizo darme cuenta que era hora de partir

-Estoy bien, es mejor que me retire, con permiso-me reverencie, tomé los pastelillos y mi bolso, nuevamente sufría por un amor no correspondido

…3…

El viaje en ascensor se me hizo eterno, sentía que los segundos eran horas y los minutos días, por suerte nadie subió al ascensor y pude dejar que mis lágrimas bajaran libremente; no me despedí de nadie, no miraba nada ni me preocupaba en donde iba, quería salir y golpear al mundo, escapar, eso deseaba, quería dejar de sentir y patear rocas hasta el cansancio, pero no faltaba el engaño y mi mente traviesa que me hizo tropezar con alguien y caer al suelo

-¿Se encuentra bien?-la voz masculina y la mano que me extendía eran sensuales, sus ojos y cabellos brillaban, el sol le sentaba bien a su figura de hombre, mis ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas porque deseaba ver tal espectáculo celestial y lo primero que se me ocurrió salió expulsado de mis labios sin previo aviso

-¿Es un ángel?-

 **Hola mis amados, amadísimos lectores, lamento la demora, ya saben, trabajo, falta de inspiración y de tiempo no es algo que se lleven bien conmigo (demasiado), pero… soy una lecto-escritora al 100% y sé que a muchos (incluyéndome) no nos gusta las demoras, así que traté de actualizar lo más rápido posible para que le sigan el trama a la historias; sé que este capítulo es corto, lo sé, tampoco les puedo prometer más adelante capítulos largos pero aprovechando mis geniales (creo) ideas le di un revolcón a la historia y un nuevo personaje que incluir, sé que pude unir este capítulo con el que va a ser el siguiente, pero no hay nada más divertido (como escritor) y odioso (como lector) dejar la incógnita como serie de telenovela.**

 **Doy gracias a aquellos que le da favorito, comentan y siguen la historia, son fabulosos, me ayudan a seguir adelante y me apuré por la causa, motivo, razón y circunstancia (ya soné como el profe Girafales, lo sé, aun veo el chavo cuando puedo) de que ustedes me dejan bellos reviews y me hacen sentir tan especial que mi corazón se remueve y me digo a mi misma: "Alma, ¿acaso los dejaras sin actualización?" aunque otra parte de mi dice: "Alma, no hay nada más interesante que las incógnitas en plena historia" así que escuché esas dos partes de mi corazón (aunque creo que fue más mi lado oscuro) e hice lo que hice; no me maten por eso.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas y hacerme ver los errores de ortografía.**

 **Los amodoro a todos.**

 **Les desea lo mejor… ¡Esperen, ya me acordé!...Les deseo felices fiestas y próximo año nuevo y que les vaya de lo mejor: Alma de Titán… ¡Besos!**


	13. Capitulo 13: Celos

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 13: ¿Celos?**

 **-En el capítulo anterior-**

-¿Se encuentra bien?-la voz masculina y la mano que me extendía eran sensuales, sus ojos y cabellos brillaban, el sol le sentaba bien a su figura de hombre, mis ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas porque deseaba ver tal espectáculo celestial y lo primero que se me ocurrió salió expulsado de mis labios sin previo aviso

-¿Es un ángel?-

 **-Continuación-**

Su encantadora risa me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, ¿En que estaba pensando?, mi mente sólo lo pensó y lo expulse sin querer, y ahora me encuentro con un guapo desconocido riéndose a carcajadas de mi tontería

-No señorita, no soy un ángel, soy un hombre común y corriente pero agradezco el cumplido-su sonrisa se ensancho más y me ayudo a levantarme

-Lo siento-me disculpe apenada, no todos los días se dicen cosas como las que digo

-No se disculpe, no es malo decir lo que pensamos, por ejemplo, pienso que el ángel que hay aquí es usted porque no todos los días se ve a una mujer tan hermosa por estos lares y mucho menos cayendo frente a uno, ¿Será usted un ángel caído del cielo?-sus halagos me estaban haciendo parecer un tomate andante

-Muchas gracias…eh…-miré a otra dirección, mis pies parecían algo de lo más interesante pero al notar la caja de pastelillos aplastada frente a mi lo único que hice fue recogerlos

-Que torpe-susurre con tristeza, los postrecillos se habían aplastado con la caída

-Se ven que son deliciosos-comentó aquel hombre extraño mientras me ayudaba a recoger aquel desastre-Lastima que se hayan aplastado-

Acomodamos aquel reguero en la caja, todo estaba hecho trisas

" _Pues al fin y al cabo tampoco se los pude entregar"_

-¿Puedo?-su pregunta me saco de mis cavilaciones y lo miré a los ojos

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué si puedo probar?-su pregunta me sorprendió pero al ver una pequeña parte de un pastelillo entre sus manos no pude impedir que no los probara

-Claro, aunque no creo que sepan tan ricos-no era por ser modesta, pero me daba tristeza que tal platillo se dañara y que no fuera entregada a la persona que yo más quería

-Mmmm…Están deliciosos, hace mucho que no pruebo algo tan rico como esto-alagó aquel joven y sentí volviéndome a sonrojar

-De seguro su novia ha de hacerle cosas exquisitas-trataba de ponerle charla al momento pero al nombrar la palabra novia su sonrisa se deshizo y se quedó ido en sus cavilaciones

-Eh… ¿Dije algo malo?-trataba de disipar la culpabilidad, no quería que este hombre se fuera con algún problema por culpa mía

-No tranquila, sólo me acorde de algo…sin importancia-deshizo su mueca y me dedico una sonrisa más bien desesperada

-Pero lamento mucho que sus pastelillos se hayan hecho añicos, de seguro eran para alguien muy importante ¿Su novio supongo?-y toda sonrisa y sonrojo se fueron con el viento, el recordar a Shaoran en estos momentos no era muy divertido

-Discúlpeme si dije algo indebido-lo miré a la cara, se sentía apenado, aunque por su mirada supe que no buscaba hacer el mal

-Descuide, que puedo decir, son cosas que pasan-Sentía una extraña necesidad de hablar con este extraño, mi mente decía que no confiara pero mi corazón tenía el raro presentimiento de que él y yo no éramos muy diferentes, como si algo nos uniera

-Me llamo Yoshiyuki Terada-me extendió su mano con amabilidad

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto-era extraño presentarnos después de haber charlado un buen tramo de tiempo

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Kinomoto-me sacó una pequeña sonrisa y noté que no fui la única

-Igualmente señor Terada-contesté de igual forma y reímos ante tan peculiar presentación

-¿Le importaría a la señorita tomar un café conmigo?, el día es excelente y creo que es un buen momento para tomar algo-Reí suavemente, mis mejillas estaba coloradas pero aun así seguí el juego

-Pues me parece excelente, claro, si no le molesta que acompañemos el café con pastelillos al terrón-mostré la caja y el destrozo de postres, su risa llenó mis oídos

-Me parece excelente idea, ¿Nos vamos?-ofreció su brazo como si de una cita hablásemos y sin dudarlo lo tomé, uno nunca sabe que tendrá deparado el destino y sus circunstancias

… **3…**

-Entonces es usted un economista-repetí aquella frase como para comprobar que no era mentira lo que me decía

-Le aseguro que así es, sólo que no he querido todavía ejercer mi cargo, es algo…complicado de explicar-

-Entiendo- no quería pedirle respuestas, era su vida al fin y al cabo, aunque no podía creer que no ejerciera su trabajo de economista sólo por ser chofer de la mujer que amaba…Aunque por su mirada presiento que ese amor era algo… ¿Imposible? ¿Prohibido?, no sabría definirlo

"¿ _Así como lo tuyo?"_

-Pero yo aun no entiendo, si usted sabe de administración de empresas y negocios internacionales… ¿Por qué no lo ejerce?, se ve que es muy buena y ya anteriormente lo ha hecho-su pregunta me había asaltado sin previo aviso, lo único que quería decir es la dificultad de encontrar un empleo pero…

-Porque lo amo-y no podía negarle a mi corazón la sinceridad de las cosas, ese era el hecho, cualquier empleo era disponible para mí en estos momentos, incluso en todo este tiempo pude haber buscado algo que tuviera que ver con mis estudios, pero la triste realidad de mi vida era esta

-Entonces no soy el único-sus palabras taladraron hasta mi pecho ¿No era el único?

-¿A qué se refiere?- sabía lo que decía o eso suponía yo

-Que ninguno de los dos desea dejar nuestros actuales empleos por amor a esa persona a la que trabajamos, aunque si lo pienso mejor… lo que hacemos es tonto-sus frases sonaban tristes y a la vez como lejanas, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo

-No podemos evitar ser tontos, el amor nos vuelve ciegos y estúpidos-aceptarlo era lo mejor, tenía la necesidad de descargarme y si hablando con Yoshiyuki me hacía sentir mejor lo haría

-En eso tienes razón, pero maldita sea, yo la amo, pero ella…-por su expresión supe que se estaba ahogando con sus palabras-Pero ella prefiere a alguien a su medida…adinerado, exitoso, de buen parecer, que le puede ofrecer cosas buenas como las que se merece, pero yo… yo tan sólo soy un simple chofer-suspiró frustrado, no era el único con una historia para contar

-Yo lo amo, con todo el corazón, me duele saber que pronto podrá ofrecerle matrimonio a esta señorita, él aspira a casarse pronto, lo conozco, conectamos bien desde el primer día en que no conocimos, es mi mejor amigo, sé que cuando se case yo deberé estar junto a él apoyándolo mientras yo me muero de amor, no puedo ofrecerle más que mi corazón, a él no le importa que sea de otra clase social o que sea su secretaria, a él le importa nuestra amistad y… y él ya está enamorado de otra, se le nota cuando la ve, está muy ilusionado y yo no puedo hacer nada…aunque quisiera poder hacerlo-sentí un peso menos en mi corazón y algo caliente rozando mis mejillas, al parecer estaba llorando pero no tenía ganas de limpiar mis lagrimas

-¿Un pañuelo para las almas desesperadas?-me ofreció mi acompañante, no dude en aceptarlo y limpiarme el rostro

-Gracias-extendí de nuevo su pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo

-Discúlpame, pero debo retirarme, de seguro ella ya salió de su cita-su voz sonaba cargada de tristeza y pena, no podía dejarlo así

-¿Te acompaño?-no tenía ganas de volver a mi departamento pero tampoco tenía ganas de estar sola

-Me parece grandioso-sonreímos y después de pagar salimos del establecimiento, tratábamos de disipar tan cargado ambiente con historias peculiares y sucesos de nuestras vidas pero nos detuvimos a unos metros de distancia del edificio Li

Allí estaba él hablando con ella, se veían contentos, satisfechos, era un cuadro perfecto de dos personas enamoradas

-Allí está mi amor hablando con ese canalla-miré a mi lado y Yoshiyuki miraba acido a Shaoran

" _Hay por Dios, esto debe ser un chiste"_

-¿Ella es la chica que amas?-pregunté dudosa pero su afirmación me hizo caer en cuenta de los hechos

-Pues allí está junto con ella la persona que amo-le dije y me miró asombrado

" _No somos tan diferentes después de todo"_

-Entonces démosles algo que no van a olvidar-sus palabras sonaban arrogantes, no sabría decir que se le pasaba por la mente

 **-Shaoran pov-**

-…Entonces sin querer le tiré el café en su camisa nueva-nos reímos, Rika era además de hermosa muy divertida, cada tarde que pasaba con ella era algo interesante para recordar

-¿A qué horas viene tu chofer?-era raro estar fuera del edificio y no encontrar al chofer de Rika, era un hombre educado pero un tanto extraño

-No sé, tal vez está haciendo algo que se le olvido o…-su explicación se detuvo cuando escuchamos unas risas acercarse y fue sorpresa la mía cuando vi a Sakura riendo al lado del tipo

" _Pero qué diablos…"_

-Hay Dios mío, eso fue muy divertido-dijo ella con clara diversión en el rostro

-Hmm…Terada, ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó mi acompañante un tanto… ¿irritada?

-Oh…Discúlpeme señorita ¿La hice esperar mucho? Es que me encontré con Sakura y no pude evitar tomar un café con ella-el escuchar su nombre de los labios de ese tipo me causaba ulceras y ¿desde cuándo Sakura deja que un extraño le diga por su nombre?

-Discúlpelo señorita Sasaki, lo distraje de sus deberes, es que hace mucho que Yoshiyuki y yo no nos veíamos, así que le pedí que aprovecháramos esta ocasión, pero le aseguro que no volverá a pasar-¿desde cuándo ella lo llama por el nombre?

-No, descuide, no puedo impedir que el señor Terada hable con sus conocidos, al fin y al cabo lo he dejado esperarme más de lo normal-su sonrisa me pareció hipócrita, como si le fastidiara la sola presencia de Sakura, aunque podría decir que somos dos por el simple hecho de verla al lado de este… Este chofer de pacotilla

-Agradezco el que no se moleste por este inconveniente-sentía que ella actuaba pero sentí algo en el pecho cuando se volteo para verlo con una sonrisa

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos el domingo Yoshi?-estaba cortando su nombre, ¿por qué con él sí y conmigo no?, maldita sea yo…

-Nos vemos a las dos de la tarde Saku-se acercó lentamente y besó su frente… ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Terada tengo prisa-la interrupción tan brusca de Rika nos sorprendió a todos, tanto, que incluso el tal Terada se vio extrañado y se acercó al vehículo para abrirle la puerta y entrara molesta-Nos vemos el domingo como acordamos Shao Shao-esa forma de llamarme me dejo fuera de lugar, ¿desde cuándo ella…?-Ah, y señorita… ¿Cómo se llama usted?-se dirigió a Sakura con esa rigidez poco característica en ella

-Sakura Kinomoto-la voz le salió suave, como desubicada

-Espero que no le moleste que Terada le cancele su cita el domingo, es que le necesito, ya sabe… mi cita… usted entenderá-su sonrisa en serio que me pareció hipócrita

-Eh…entiendo, tal vez será en otra ocasión o momento, ¿Te parece bien Yoshi?-el ambiente era tenso, como drama de telenovela que veían mis hermanas

-Estoy de acuerdo, dame tu número y luego te llamo-

-Me parece bien, ya te lo doy-sacó a prisa de su cartera un papel y un bolígrafo con la que escribió con rapidez para luego pasársela-Dame el tuyo-le extendió la lapicera y un trozo de papel para anotarlo

-Aquí tienes-dijo con su sonrisa de "niño bonito"

-¡Terada!-el grito de Rika era nada comparado lo que sentía en estos momentos

-Nos vemos luego y gracias por los postres-

" _gracias por los postres…gracias por los postres…gracias por los postres…"_

-Shaoran…oye Shaoran… ¿te encuentras bien?-las pequeñas sacudidas y sus llamados eran para mi lejanos, esto era el colmo…

-Nos vemos mañana Kinomoto, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo porque de seguro tendrás mucho que hacer-mi voz sonó dura, no me importó dejarla allí plantada y mucho menos haber salido como toro enfurecido, pero no tolero…no tolero…no tolero este sentimiento y no quiero hablar del tema

-¡Mihara, los informes!-no me interesa con quien desquitar este embrollo del corazón

 **-Sakura pov-**

" _siente celos, debe sentirlos, es imposible que no los sienta después de este show"_

Caminé con una sonrisa bobalicona de camino a mi casa, sentía una dicha infinita, algo que me decía que él podría sentir algo por mí, no por nada se molestó por el simple hecho de estar acompañada de Yoshiyuki, ahora sí que tenías motivos para querer a este hombre, gracias a su plan de actuar como si fuéramos muy amigos y como si nada nos afectara (y mucho menos esa relación que esa señorita y mi Shaoran mantenían) dio sus frutos

-Shao, mi Shao, date cuenta que existo-miré al cielo con ilusión, no me interesaba que las personas que pasaban a mi lado creyeran que estaba loca o me había fumado algo, sólo quería disfrutar mi día y prepararme para mañana trabajar con… mi Shao

-Abuela, esa señorita está loca-escuché y sentí que un niño más o menos de 7 años me señalaba

-Claro que no está loca cariño, sólo está enamorada-y vaya que sabias palabras, estaba enamorada de un hombre increíble, de un hombre que pronto conquistaría y me haría notar

-¡Si, eso haré!-no había nada que pensar ya estaba decidida

-Shaoran Li, prepárate, Sakura Kinomoto tendrá tu corazón-

 **Hola queridísimos y pacientes lectores, primero que todo un feliz año nuevo (tarde pero lo desee), antes de subir este capítulo me tomé la maravillosa tarea de leer sus comentarios y debo decir que mil gracias, me encantó el hecho de que se acordaran de mi historia y se tomaran la molestia de leer, en serio que me estoy esmerando en repartir equitativamente mi tiempo para poder dar lo mejor de mí y no hacerles esperar mucho; espero que este capítulo les haya sorprendido y les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y aspiro que hayan llenado todas sus expectativas.**

 **No olviden comentar, no les de pena decir lo bueno y lo malo, si hay algo malo o mal narrado no se preocupen y díganlo, soy toda oídos y me encanta leerlos, saber lo que piensan es algo que me gusta hacer, si tienen preguntas o dudas pueden dejarlo en un review o vía inbox, me tomaré el tiempo para responderles, así que eso es todo mis amadísimos y bellos lectores, nos vemos en la próxima actualización…**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de titán.**

 **NOTA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO: como son unas grandes personas, bellas y maravillosas, y se han tomado la molestia de comentar y leerme, les dejo un one-shot que me inspiré de último momento, espero les guste, es un regalo de mi parte para ustedes. ¡Los quiero!**


	14. Capitulo 14: Conquistando a Shaoran Li

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 14: Conquistando a Shaoran Li**

 **-Sakura pov-**

No quiero esto, no creo que se vea bien, pero aunque crea lo que pienso la opinión amiga es algo más importante que lo que deseo, respiro profundo, es sólo un día más en el trabajo con la persona que te gusta y debes lucir hermosa para que se fije en ti, tal vez hoy sea el día en que reciba un piropo de su parte, llevo dos semanas en la misma lucha pero aun quiero seguir dando la pelea, no permitiré que ella se lleve lo que por ende es mío

-Vamos Sakura, tu puedes-me doy aliento mientras tomo el bolso y salgo del departamento, llevo una falda pitillo negra, blusa de mangas largas blanca, chaqueta, zapatos y bolso negro para dar conjunto y el cabello suelto, el maquillaje es suave y mis labios están rosados al igual que mis mejillas, estas naturalmente se dan cuando lo veo

-Señorita ¿A dónde la llevo?-pregunta el chofer cuando abordo el taxi

-Lléveme a las corporaciones Li por favor- solicito y miro la ventana, mi mente divaga en las posibilidades de conquista, tal vez moverme más sensual, recortar un poco más la falda o tan sólo darle un beso y fingir que tan sólo tropecé; sacudí mi cabeza, ¿¡en qué diablos pienso!? Estas ideas son ridículas, por eso él me contrató, porque no quería una secretaria lanzada y eso es lo único en que pienso.

Pago el taxi e ingreso a la oficina, allí está mi cubículo de siempre, falta 20 minutos para las ocho y aunque este demasiado temprano deseo empezar pronto, Shaoran últimamente ha estado de ánimo un poco extraño, a veces se enoja, otras veces está feliz y otras veces distraído, como si su mente estuviera lejos de este mundo.

-No entiendo por qué esta así, se ha comportado tan extraño desde el primer momento en el que entré a trabajar después de mis vacaciones-

 **-FLASHBACK-**

7:30 de la mañana, llegaba a buena hora para comenzar a trabajar y realizar mi plan de conquista, Tomoyo me estaba proveyendo de un buen guardarropa mientras me ocupaba de mi trabajo, tener una prima amante de la moda traía sus beneficios, y más que todo cuando te apoya para conquistar a la persona que más amas.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando llegué a la planta alta y vi en mi cubículo a una estresada y madrugadora Chiharu, elevando papeles, anotando cosas y respondiendo constantes llamadas; seguí mi camino hasta llegar hasta donde ella estaba, su peinado se veía destrozado y el estrés era evidente en su cara

-Qué bueno que llegaste-su voz sonaba suplicante

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-pregunté mirando todo el desorden que había en el suelo y sobre el escritorio

-El señor Li me tiene aquí desde las 6 de la mañana, ayer, de un momento a otro le dio un ataque de histeria, me puso a mí y a varios trabajadores a correr como ratoncillos porque al parecer se molestó con algo y hasta ahora sigue en un estado de ánimo insoportable-

-¡Mihara!, ¿¡Dónde diablos está el café que te pedí!?-me sorprendí al escuchar la fuerte voz de Shaoran al otro lado de la puerta, estaba verdaderamente de malas

-¡Ay Dios mío!-su voz sonaba de hastío, estaba cansada, se notaba por sus ojeras y sabía que mi llegada era una forma de salirse de tal embrollo

-Ve tú por el café yo término el trabajo-le dije y mi voz fue una gloria para su cabeza

-Gracias-dijo antes de retirarse corriendo al ascensor y perderse detrás de las puertas.

Recogí el desorden que había en el suelo y acomode los folios según su área, habían planos por corregir que debían ser llevados al ingeniero, otros eran folios de planeación, otras eran cartas y peticiones para empresas, la agenda estaba vuelta un manojo de nombres y citas que debían urgentemente ser acomodadas, la pobre sí que tenía mucho que hacer y lo que veía en el monitor me hacía pensar que no era lo único que tenía que organizar

-¡Mihara!-escuche un grito que me hizo saltar de mi siento y el fuerte golpe de una puerta abriéndose con brusquedad me hizo tragar saliva, allí estaba él con traje, cabello desordenado y ceño fruncido, no estaba de humor

-Buenos días Shaoran-saludé con una sonrisa, tal vez se animaría y me diría lo que le pasaba

-Kinomoto, comienza a trabajar, quiero en 15 minutos saber cuál es mi próxima cita, lleva los planos al tonto de Yamazaki, que idee otra cosa, llama a Yanagisawa para que traiga los informes de ventas de Tailandia, termina las finanzas que no han terminado, mándame en 30 minutos el reporte de ventas y luego envíalas a mi madre, ah… y si en 3 minutos no viene la inútil de Mihara con mi café entonces dile que ni se moleste, que esta despedida-cerro la puerta con brusquedad y me dejó perpleja, él no era así, sabía que era serio pero era gentil y amable, no este ogro que estaba frente a mí; cuando llegó Chiharu con el café en manos la detuve, esta vez quería saber que le sucedía a Shaoran, y esta sería la excusa perfecta para entrar.

No toqué, no quería recibir un bufido o una mala palabra, ingrese y seguí con seguridad hacia su escritorio

-Shaoran…-me miró, en sus ojos se veía la molestia

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar?, mira Kinomoto, que seas mi secretaria no te da el derecho a entrar como si nada…-

-Pero no entre como tu secretaria sino como tu amiga-le interrumpí a su áspero discurso, no quería sermones sin sentido, quería respuestas

-¿Ves ese reloj?-miré el reloj de pared que me señalaba-Son las 8:15 am, eso significa que eres mi secretaria, te contraté para que trabajaras, no para que me replicaras, porque eres una simple empleada que contrate…..- sus palabras parecían calárseme al corazón, ya mi mente no recibía los mensajes que me mandaba su dura voz, sentí que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas pero en vez de llorar lo único que hice fue molestarme, quería regarle su estúpido café en la cara y golpearlo, pero no… lo que hice fue una solución tal vez estúpida, pero al menos dejaría de decir esas cosas hirientes

Dejé el café en la mesa e hice a un lado todas las carpetas y archivos que había sobre su escritorio, me subí sobre el inmueble y sin importar su ceño fruncido y sus quejas sobre mi comportamiento, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y le besé los labios, parecía asombrado, no movía su cuerpo ni sus labios, estaba en un shock mental mientras yo me deleitaba en su boca, era placentero tenerlo así, callado y besándome, tenía que terminar el beso aunque no lo deseaba pero su respuesta a mis futuras acciones me dejaron dislocada, tomo mi espalda, me apegó más a él y con su lengua exploro mi boca más a fondo, no sabía su motivo, pero por sus bruscos movimientos de manos y labios parecía que quería desquitar su furia con mi boca; nos separamos, las respiraciones entrecortadas y los labios hinchados, ámbar y esmeralda, era un choque de miradas y parecía que no se sabía quién iba a ganar

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurró a centímetros de mi boca, su aliento con olor a menta cautivaba mis fosas nasales

-Sólo fue una forma de callar tus gritos, ¿no te han dicho que para callar a alguien es mejor hacerlo con un beso?-esa era mi explicación ante tal caso, no quería decirle mis verdaderos motivos

-Entiendo-susurró, se separó de mí, acomodó su corbata y noté sus mejillas algo sonrosadas

-Sakura-carraspeo- Dile a Mihara que vuelva a su lugar de siempre y por favor, no olvides llamar a los gerentes de todas las áreas y diles que vuelvan a sus oficios-se paró como todo un gran empresario frente al gran ventanal, le daba la espalda y podía ver parte de su reflejo, sonreí, parecía todo un ejecutivo

" _claro que es un gran ejecutivo… y un gran hombre"_

Me baje del inmueble y acomodé mejor mi traje, Salí con una sonrisa y satisfacción, mis mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y se coloraron completamente al ver la sonrisa pícara de Chiharu, carraspee levemente y me dirigí a mi escritorio

-Chiharu, que vuelvas a tus deberes y ayúdame primero a llamar a todos los gerentes de cada área administrativa para que le diga a todos los empleados que vuelvan a su ciclo normal-se rio levemente y se sentó a mi lado a ayudarme, no nos tomó más de 30 minutos realizar todas las llamadas y hacer que todos volvieran a sus deberes

-Espero que el reemplazarme no haya sido mucha molestia-le dije a Chiharu en el momento que se pensaba retirar

-Descuida, no fue fácil pero al menos ya se terminó este Karma para mí-me reí levemente y sonreí con alegría-Ah y antes que se me olvide…-su sonrisa se ensancho más-Yo me limpiaría mejor los labios, no me gustaría que supieran que me bese pasionalmente con alguien…ya quisiera yo saber cómo le quedo al señor Li la cara después de lo que hicieron-al cerrar las puertas me sentí roja como el tomate y al voltearme vi que Shaoran estaba rojo al igual que yo

-Eh… sólo quería pedirte los archivos de la sucursal de corea…pero puede ser más tarde…permiso-dijo antes de retirarse a su oficina

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Sentí las mejillas arderme y preferí seguir en mis cosas

-Buenos días Sakura-saludo él con una gran sonrisa y siguió derecho a su oficina, últimamente su humor era exquisito, claro, las visitas de la señorita Sasaki seguían siendo constantes, aunque no tanto como antes, y aunque no lo crean el tiempo que llevamos Terada y yo de amigos muchas veces es interrumpido por un plan inesperado ya sea por parte de la joven o de Shaoran, son unas personas un tanto extrañas y nuestros planes o visitas son secretas, nombrar fecha y día de planes era un fracaso absoluto porque a ellos les molesta por alguna razón nuestra amistad… ¿será esto una muestra de celos?

Relaje mis músculos y seguí con mi trabajo, el día de hoy sería un día estupendo, o eso lo sentía yo porque es una nueva oportunidad para conquistar a Shaoran

 **-Shaoran pov-**

-Miremos, estos deben ser verificados… si… enviare esto a Yamazaki y aspiro que pueda mandarme su pronta respuesta-miraba cada grafica que me presentaron desde mi e-mail, tenía trabajo que hacer y debía terminarlo rápido, pronto llegaría Rika y esperaba con ansias saber que nueva ocurrencia se le pasaría por la cabeza; estiré mis brazos y eché la cabeza para atrás, me gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con ella pero no me gustaba que hiciera planes de improvisto, aún recuerdo nuestra primera salida improvisada y el resultado de tal suceso…

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Dos de la tarde, domingo, nos sentamos en el café de doña Rita, la tarde era calurosa, Terada se había quedado afuera junto al auto y yo miraba aburrido las acciones que realizaba Rika

-Y… ¿Qué bonito está el día verdad?-comenté para poder disipar el ambiente tan silencioso que había entre ambos

-Eh…si, supongo que si-el café nos había llegado a la mesa y no fui el único que pensó que la espuma de aquel brebaje era algo inusual e interesante

-Cuando me dan el café así de espumoso a veces pienso que me lo han dado con leche-comenté mirándola levemente

-Sí, supongo…- su mente parecía estar en otro mundo

-Oye Rika, si no querías estar aquí conmigo ¿para qué me citaste?-fui directo al grano, encarándola con seriedad, me miró a los ojos, parecía que se estuviera viendo a través de estos

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé, siempre me han gustado los domingos, tal vez fue un impulso al ver a Terada y a tu secretaria planeando algo para hoy, no sé… me llené de un sentimiento extraño y te quise invitar también a hacer algo…-me miraba con ojos penetrantes, la sinceridad de su voz me llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mi pecho

-Entiendo… lo mismo me pasa con Sakura, es mi mejor amiga y me importa mucho, y sabes… algo en mi detesta que ella prefiera botar nuestros planes de domingo por estar planeando algo con alguien más… es algo como… no lo sé-

-¿Celos?-preguntó y a la vez confirmó mis sospechas

-Puede decirse que si… yo… Sakura y yo somos buenos amigos, muy cercanos y le tengo demasiado cariño, es mi mejor amiga y…-

-¿La amas?-preguntó con total sinceridad

-Si… la amo como a una hermana- ¿era eso lo que yo deseaba decir?, mi corazón se oprimió ¿será acaso esto lo que yo siento por ella?, pensaba decir más, tal vez aclarar algo pero al desviar levemente la mirada hacia la ventana pude notar esa inigualable maraña de cabellos castaños riéndose a carcajadas con Terada, me detuve y puse toda mi atención a aquellos gestos, sonrisa radiante, bien vestida y peinada, maquillaje suave y mejillas arreboladas

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?-interrumpí también la visión de Rika que llevaba sobre la pareja

-¿Eh?...-me miró con confusión y vi una pizca de curiosidad por seguir viendo tal espectáculo que nos ofrecía los presentes-Me parece bien-sentí que su sonrisa era falsa, como obligada, no la culpo, ella debe tener mucho afecto por el tal Terada, ella una vez me lo comento en nuestras charlas tardías en mi oficina, ella lo conocía desde que era una niña, crecieron prácticamente juntos, sentía lo mismo que yo

" _¿Sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Ella también lo miraba como a un hermano? ¿O me estoy precipitando a dar conclusiones?"_

Salí de mi ensoñación, pagué la cuenta y le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero, más de cerca pude notar unas bolsas de papel en los brazos de Sakura, al parecer había ido de compras al supermercado y "casualmente" se encontró con este tipazo

-Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunté con sonrisa forzada siendo tomado del brazo por mi acompañante

-Hola Shaoran… buenas tardes señorita Sasaki-su sonrisa era una normal, relajada, soñadora, de una niña inocente

-¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita…? ¿Kimonoto? –la cara de mi amiga se veía confundida, había confundido el apellido de Sakura pero a ella se le veía pasible

-Es Kinomoto… y tan sólo pasaba por aquí después de mis compras, deseaba tomar un café donde la señora Rita pero como vi a Yoshi aquí afuera me quedé charlando un rato con él-sentí una punzada en el pecho y tenía ganas de destrozar a aquel tipo

-Que bien Sakura, nosotros vamos al cine-comenté como si fuera algo normal y común, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco y siguió como si nada

-Pues que bueno Shaoran, supe que hoy estrenaban una película muy buena, no recuerdo el nombre pero me la han recomendado-comentó como si nada

" _¿Es esto lo que siente ella por mí?"_

-Te lo agradezco Sakura-dije forzadamente, sentía esta opresión en el pecho

-Con gusto Shaoran-dirigió su mirada hacia el tipo ese-Adiós Yoshi, nos vemos luego-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió como si nada, sentía algo fluyendo por el pecho, el ambiente era tenso y el tipo seguía como si nada

-¿Nos vamos?-escuchar la voz de este mequetrefe me tenía la cabeza vuelta una…

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Tomé aire profundamente, no podía alterarme, no era bueno para mi salud mental y para la salud laboral de mis empleados, la última vez que deje a mis emociones al mando recibí… Dios mío, ese beso… mi corazón se sentía a toda velocidad, recordar ese suceso me llevaba a júpiter y verla como se estaba poniendo… ¡Dios! Que muñeca, puedo sentirme afortunado de tener todo el día para mi solito a una chica como ella…dejé que mi mente divagara sobre ese mar de pensamientos, deleitándome de los más profundos deseos de mi corazón pero… ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Qué tal si Sakura está en plan de conquista con el tal Terada? ¿Qué tal si no la vuelvo a ver o a escuchar? No quiero imaginarme un mundo sin ella, yo no quiero…

" _¿Qué deseas de ella? ¿Su amor o su amistad?"_

Mis propios pensamientos me engañaban y me hacían sentir cada vez más perdido

-¿Shaoran te sientes bien?-fue la pregunta de preocupación que escuche de aquellos labios

 **-Sakura Pov-**

Me hierve la sangre y todo el cuerpo, ¡otra vez ella! ¿No puede hacer algo mejor que venir a ver a Shaoran?, siempre con esa sonrisita, me molesta

" _Cálmate Sakura, son sólo celos, ellos son SÓLO amigos, eso es todo"_

Tranquilice mis nervios y seguí mi camino hacia la oficina de Shaoran, llevaba los pastelillos y el té que me había solicitado Sasaki, sólo tenía que tocar, ingresar, lucirle mi apariencia a Shaoran fingiendo que sólo voy a dejar los pastelillos, salgo y ya está, todo hecho y espero que mi plan comience a dar resultados, son pequeños pasos para la humanidad pero grandes pasos para mi

-Adelante-dijo mi amado desde el otro lado, ingresé como si nada, con una sonrisa, me acerqué hasta el centro y dejé lo solicitado sobre la mesilla, su silencio era sepulcral, siempre lo hacían cuando alguien ingresaba a su oficina, era algo intimo para ellos y no deseaba interrumpirlos, aunque no podía evitar sentir celos y que las mejillas se me pusieran un tanto rojas

-Con permiso-dije y salí con paso calmado hasta la puerta, sentí un extraño estrujón, antes de retirarme pude deleitarme levemente de aquella figura imponente que se veía allí sentado, sonriendo y viendo con dulzura esa delicada imagen que tenía enfrente, ella era para él y aunque siempre me negaba no podía evitar sentirme en ocasiones de esta manera.

… **3…**

El trabajo había concluido, eran las 6:00 de la tarde un día viernes, un día como cualquier otro, me había repuesto de mis repentinos bajones de ánimo y me sentía ahora una mujer dispuesta a todo o nada, hacia más o menos 30 minutos que la señorita Sasaki se había retirado de la oficina de Shaoran, era mi hora de atacar, una salida tal vez él no me la negaría

-Hasta mañana Sakura-dijo con maletín en mano y paso rápido, a punto de dirigirse al ascensor

-¡Shaoran espera!-grité y se detuvo en su lugar, me volteo a ver y aproveché para acercarme

-Shaoran, ¿Qué te parece si salimos?, hace mucho que no nos tomamos un tiempo juntos, ya sabes, salir, tomar algo, tal vez ir al cine, hablar como siempre, ya sabes… como en los viejos tiempos ¿te parece?- mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sentí el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, tenía que conseguir la manera de conquistarle pero…

-Lo siento Sakura, ya tengo planes con Rika, hoy vamos al cine, espero no te importe-dijo algo apenado, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y di una un poco más forzada

-Vaya…supongo que será en otro momento, espero disfruten la velada-dije con los mejores ánimos que podía dar

-Gracias Sakura, luego te lo compenso-salió disparado al ascensor y se despidió con un saludo de mano

-Sí que tenía prisa-dije a la nada y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba tomé mis cosas y Salí del edificio

Sólo tuve que poner un pie fuera de la edificación cuando una llovizna pequeña haciéndose cada vez más grande se acentúo sobre la ciudad

-¡Esto tiene que ser un chiste!-dije a la nada, ahora tenía que tomar un taxi y en el peor de los casos irme a pie hasta mi departamento, era una decisión del cual una era mejor que la otra, todo dependía de la suerte

… **3…**

-Achu-este día no podía dar más asco, la ropa estaba empapada, el maquillaje corrido, el cabello despeinado, uno de los tacones se me había roto y tenía una gran raspadura en la rodilla-Achu- y creo que tengo un resfriado

Había esperado durante 30 minutos un tonto taxi, desafortunadamente todas las empresas de taxis que tenía en la agenda estaban copados y los que pasaban frente al edificio estaban llenos de pasajeros, no tenia de otra, si no me iba pronto la tormenta podría empeorar y no deseaba quedarme como una tonta allí parada, así que abracé mi bolso y tomé camino sola y a pie, desafortunadamente en el parque que debía cruzar para llegar a mi departamento uno de mis tacones se quedó atascado en una zanja y al tratar de sacarlo lo rompí y caí de bruces al piso, y para más desconsuelo caí precisamente sobre un charco de lodo.

Aleje de mi todas las prendas sucias, la ducha era magnifica, el agua caliente me sentaba como un baño de rosas, sentía la suciedad bajar por todo mi cuerpo hasta que las gotas de agua ocupaban ese espacio entre mi piel, la dicha de sentir el jabón y el shampoo era un deleite para mí, me sentía reina y algodón, algo así como las plumas más suaves de mi cama que ahora que lo pensaba me esperaban en mi habitación invitándome a tomar el lugar correspondiente.

¿Shaoran?, él podría esperar hasta mañana porque mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, mi mente quería descanso y mi corazón pensar en otra cosa, hoy no era mi día de suerte eso lo pude comprobar pero… ¿Qué tal si Shaoran era toda mi suerte?

 **¡Hola a todos!, soy yo de nuevo, ¡por fin! Hace mucho que tengo esta historia a medias, la inspiración se me iba y venía, incluso pueden notar que el relato no tiene… ¿sentido?, pues bueno… eso creo yo, no sé ustedes que pensaran, mis "planes iniciales" iban a ser diferentes pero pienso dejarlo para más adelante, no me gustaría dar un golpe inesperado y sin sentido, ya saben cómo hacer todo a la carrera, pienso que para efectuarse ciertos hechos, decisiones o sentimientos debe tener algo de coherencia con lo anterior narrado y con lo que se piensa narrar a futuro, puede que este capítulo se salga un poco…¿de lo normal?, pero al fin y al cabo llevo como dos semanas con esta página realizada y no quería dejarla aquí en mi ordenador y ustedes preguntándose…¿Cuándo actualizará?, pues bueno, aquí les dejo esta gran incoherencia y aspiro que para el siguiente capítulo la inspiración no se vaya y vuelva unos días después, también aspiro, con la ayuda de Dios, poder actualizar pronto y darles un capitulo que los deje en las nubes y los satisfaga completamente.**

 **No olviden dar sus comentarios, buenos o malos, preguntas, opiniones, todo será leído por su servidora, sea en los comentarios o por vía inbox, no interesa porque lado sea pero tarde temprano les contestare para aclarar mucho.**

 **Los dejo mis amados lectores, espero que tengan una agradable semana y que su servidora (que los a echado mucho de menos) les haya dejado contentos y con ganas de más.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Decidido

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 15: ¿Decidido?**

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Ajusté la corbata y me acomodé el cabello, la maleta estaba sobre mi cama recién hecha y tan sólo miraba mi reflejo

" _¿Desde hace cuando me hice tan amigo de Rika?"_

Mis pensamientos eran un revoltijo total, la fotografía que nos tomamos juntos estaba sobre el nochero, nos habíamos divertido mucho en el centro comercial, podría decir que jamás había sentido tanta dicha…o eso creo. Respiré profundo , hoy sería un día más en la oficina, tomar el mismo camino, saludar a Sakura que últimamente se ha puesto más bonita, hacer mis respectivos deberes y salir a la hora del almuerzo con Eriol, necesitaba un consejo y era él el único que podría ayudarme.

7:55 am, por alguna razón sentía que todo estaba corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, los nervios se me acrecentaban cuando pensaba en la hora del almuerzo, era algo de suma importancia, a mi parecer, y como lo siento yo, estaba más que seguro de lo que hacía y de lo que pensaba hacer, tan sólo necesitaba un consejo de un hombre como él

-Buenos días Sakura-le saludé

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran?-preguntó con voz preocupada, me detuve en el acto y le miré, llevaba un vestido color ciruela y unas curvas de muerte, los tacones me parecieron algo cansado y no podía evitar mirar hacia sus pies

-¿Tengo algo en los pies?-preguntó preocupada revisando sus tacones, no eran sus pies, sólo que no deseaba verla para no decir mi plan

-No tienes nada Sakura, sólo pensaba en cómo pueden las mujeres en andar con algo tan frágil y a la vez tan cansino ¿no te incomodan?-al fin y al cabo no dije mentiras, siempre tuve esa duda incrustada desde que era niño y veía a mis hermanas correteando con semejantes zapatos de mujer

-A veces son incomodas y cansadas pero eso nos hace ver más elegantes-miré su rostro y vi esa carita sonrojada y de mirada dulce, me hacía sentir cómodo, feliz y sentía cierta tranquilidad en mi corazón-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿te pasa algo?-sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí

-Claro que no, sólo pienso en algo importante que debo hacer-tenia ansias de seguir a mi oficina pero me detuve al escuchar su pregunta

-¿Almorzamos juntos?-tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su delicado rostro, me miraba como una niña pequeña esperando una respuesta, no quería decepcionarla pero después se lo compensaría

-Lo siento Sakura, tengo que hacer algo importante con Eriol a la hora del almuerzo, espero que lo entiendas- su sonrisa se deformó de alegría a comprensión, esa era la Sakura que conocía

-Entiendo Shaoran, será en otra ocasión-alzó un poco sus hombros y tomó asiento en su lugar, no podía dejar de mirarla, era algo memorable para mis pupilas y para mi corazón; dejé de lado mis ensoñaciones y puse todo mi empeño en trabajar, tenía la mente vuelta una basura y seguía esperando con nerviosismo la hora del almuerzo.

 **-Sakura pov-**

Shaoran me tenía preocupada, su rostro y su excusa no me convencía del todo, algo le preocupaba y si se reunía con Eriol era de suma importancia

" _¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?"_

Mi mente estaba vuelta un huracán, no podía evitar preocuparme por él

" _Tranquila Sakura, de seguro es algo de hombres, sólo eso, Shaoran también debe pasar momentos con su primo"_

Respiré profundo y seguí trabajando, había mucho que hacer y no podía dejar que mi mente se enredara en un mundo de suposiciones que de seguro ni existían; me relaje, estire los brazos y el cuello y seguí, después me aseguraría que Shaoran me dijera la verdad.

… **3…**

-¿Cómo has estado Sakura?-la voz repentina me hizo brincar en mi asiento-Perdona, creo que te asuste-estaba apenado, lo vi por la forma en que me miraba, Eriol era un enigma y era muy común que tanto él como Tomoyo me asustaran en momentos de cavilación

-Descuida Eriol, estaba concentrada en el trabajo, eso es todo-excuse y sonreí

-¿Esta Shaoran en su oficina?-

-Eh…Claro, pero… disculpa mi impertinencia ¿pero no venias a la hora del almuerzo?-se rio levemente y me miró divertido

-Claro que sí, llegué a tiempo-señaló el reloj que colgaba sobre mi cabeza y al repararlo me di cuenta que eran las 12:00 pm

-Sí que corre el tiempo-comenté y sonrió como siempre

-Si me disculpas iré a ver cómo va mi primo-se encaminó a la oficina y entró sin tocar, así era Eriol, aunque fuera un gran hombre y un caballero no podía evitar comportarse con tanta libertad cuando se refería a Shaoran

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a tocar?-reí ante su exclamación, ese era el Shaoran de siempre, ese gruñón que no podía evitar quejarse de la actitud de su primo para con él, pero aunque no lo admitiera él quería demasiado a Eriol como fastidiarle su presencia

 **-Shaoran pov-**

-¿Nunca te han enseñado a tocar?-su sonrisita de autosuficiencia me hacía bramar furioso, ese era Eriol, el típico caballero que se comporta como un niño delante de su primo

-¿Cómo has estado Shaoran?-saludó sin prestar atención a mi rostro fruncido por su mala educación

-Bien señor no toco y me siento sin permiso, ahora explícame ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?-una pizca de duda se insertó en su mirada y luego me miró sonriente

-Veo que tú y Sakura son tal para cual-sentí mis mejillas arder-Ella me pregunta que por que llegué tan temprano y tú me dices que llegué demasiado tarde… pero si miras el reloj que cuelga de tu pared-señaló el sitio en el que se encontraba el reloj-Te darás cuenta de que he llegado justo a tiempo-reparé al objeto colgado y me di cuenta de que apenas eran las 12:05 pm, había llegado justo a tiempo

-Pues bien, vámonos-dije y me levante de golpe

-Veo que tienes prisa, de seguro eso que me tienes que decir es muy importante-lo miré y tenía una expresión seria

-Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar aquí, deseo hacerlo en otro lugar más discreto-su expresión seguía siendo pasiva pero en sus ojos noté un atisbo de preocupación

-Entonces vamos-dijo y seguimos un mismo paso, al salir de la oficina vi que Sakura se estaba alistando para salir

-Sakura, cancela todas mis citas de la tarde, no sé cuánto me vaya a demorar-su expresión fue confusa y luego seria, asintió con su cabeza, tomó mi agenda y vi que empezaba a teclear números en el teléfono

-Sí que debe ser muy importante-dijo mi primo una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor

-Claro que es importante, esto definirá mi vida-fue lo último que dije en ese instante.

 **-Sakura pov-**

Tecleaba, miraba, y seguía tecleando, Shaoran me tenía cada vez más preocupada, sabía que era algo importante, lo presentía, puede que se preocupe por muchas cosas pero si llega a incluir a Hiraguizawa significa que es algo demasiado o extremadamente serio, Eriol sería lo último a consultar si algo grave pasara, porque conociendo a Shaoran como lo conozco, sé que cualquier problema lo arregla solo.

5:15 pm, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron completamente y Shaoran con paso firme se dirigió a su oficina, no me saludó, no dijo nada, se veía perdido, dudoso, no sé cómo describir su mirada, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho por no saber qué hacer, que decir, cómo actuar ante esta faceta que Shaoran presentaba

" _Trabaja, puede que eso ayude a su problema"_

Mi mente era un manojo de deducciones y preocupaciones pero tenía que buscar la forma de ayudarle, de seguro que si termino rápido podré estar con él en este momento de dificultad, sea cual sea el problema o el aprieto; mis dedos seguían la orden de mi cerebro aunque mis sentimientos se centraran en esa persona que a pocos metros de mi estaba, debía terminar para…

-Sakura, ¿podrías entrar un momento?-la voz de Shaoran me tomó por sorpresa

-En un momento voy-respondí y dejando todo de lado seguí a la oficina

-Con permiso-dije al ingresar, su monumental presencia se asomaba por el ventanal

-Por favor siéntate Sakura-ofreció aquella salita que había dentro del lugar y me acomodé en uno de los sillones, frente a mí se sentó él

-Sakura…te llamaba… eh… yo… no quiero hablar como un jefe y no quiero que estés aquí como mi empleada, sino como algo más…uf…-su cara estaba algo colorada, jalaba un poco su cabello, estaba nervioso pero dirigió su mirada ámbar a mis verdes esmeraldas

-No sé cómo empezar…no sé cómo decirte esto…es algo muy importante…-toma mis manos, se acerca un poco a mí, su otra mano se separa y busca algo del bolsillo, lo empuña como si se le fuera a escapar, vuelve a tomar mis manos, siento algo aterciopelado entre nuestras manos y se acerca un poco más, no pierde nuestro contacto y se acerca aún más, separa un poco el amarre del objeto y veo una pequeña caja de terciopelo-Sakura…yo…-abre la cajita y muestra un anillo de oro con una gran esmeralda en el centro dos a cada lado de esta, lo miro con asombro y muda-Sakura…-repite mi nombre y no puedo decir nada, ¿es esto un sueño?-Voy a pedir la mano de Rika…-esto debe ser una pesadilla

-¿Qué?-logré pronunciar con un nudo en la garganta, sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Rika-repitió, sus palabras no solo taladraban mi mente sino mi corazón-¿Qué opinas?-sus ojos me suplicaban que dijera algo pero tan sólo quería correr, me levanté de golpe y me aleje un poco de su presencia, no quería que me viera llorar

-Me parece excelente, de seguro serán muy felices-dije lo más normal que pude

-Sakura… ¿qué…?-

-Con permiso-dije y salí a prisa, no aguantaba más el nudo en la garganta y el dolor en el estómago, tan sólo sé que cerré la puerta y mis lágrimas salieron a flote, intenté limpiarlas pero un pañuelo se interpuso en mi lucha, allí estaba Eriol con una sonrisa tristona para mí, me miraba con comprensión, tomé lo que me ofrecía y comencé a limpiar mi cara, sentí unos fuertes brazos tomarme en un abrazo y lo recibí como si todo mi ser se fuera en eso, Eriol lo sabía, eso era el asunto importante que cohibía a Shaoran, me preocupe todo este tiempo por nada, deseaba ayudarlo con eso tan importante…deseaba marcar mi fin… desee… desee entregar la mano de él a ella.

-Vete a casa Sakura-dijo Eriol una vez me tranquilicé

-Pero…-pensaba protestar, aun tenia cosas que hacer

-Tranquila, yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes-me miró y sonrió un poco, le devolví el gesto y tomando mi bolso y otras cosas me retiré, no quería estar presente en un lugar que me rompería de a poco, no quería estar cerca de él…

 **-Shaoran pov-**

 **-HORA DEL ALMUERZO-**

-¿Estás seguro?-la voz preocupada de mi primo me hizo despegar la mirada de mi plato para mirarlo, se veía dudoso, pero yo estaba decidido

-Estoy seguro, tenía dudas pero después de lo que me dijiste estoy seguro de mi decisión-lo dije con firmeza y sin atisbo de duda

" _Aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo en mi corazón"_

-De acuerdo, si estas decidido a todo o nada, te apoyo, aunque… si me lo preguntas… creo que estas en un error, y no me mires así, yo tengo mi propios motivos para creerlo-

" _¿Qué motivos?"_

-Terminemos de almorzar y luego acompáñame a comprar el anillo-declare y seguí comiendo lo que quedaba de mi plato

-¿Vas a comprar anillo?-lo miré como si tuviera tres ojos

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-reclame serio

-Creí que primero procesarías la decisión y luego mirarías el anillo-jugueteaba levemente con el arroz

-Claro que no, por eso te llame, si aclaraba mi duda iba a comprar el anillo, sino no hacía nada, dejaba todo por la paz y decidiría ser un hombre solo con la fama de gay, es todo-lo escupí como si fuera cualquier negocio

-¿Lo haces por que la quieres o por qué quieres demostrar que no eres gay?-su voz sonó dura, como si estuviera enojado con mi respuesta, suspiré cansino y le miré

-Mira Eriol…Rika…ella es diferente a cualquier mujer que hasta ahora he conocido-cerré levemente mis ojos e imagine todo de ella-Me gusta como su cabello corto se mece con el viento, me gusta cuando sonríe porque me hace sentir el único con la posibilidad de ver esa sonrisa, me gusta lo que dice porque lo hace con el corazón, me gustan sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, una mirada de ella hace que mi día sea perfecto, su sola presencia hace que todo sea perfecto, me gusta sus pequeños y sonrosados labios, son como dos pétalos, me gusta cuando infla sus mejillas cuando se enoja, me gusta su compañía, me gusta cuando me apoya, me gusta su forma de amar a los niños, será una buena madre, me gusta… me gusta tantas cosas de ella que no sé cómo describirla… ¿entiendes? –abrí mis ojos y vi su rostro extrañado

-¿Verdes? ¿Infla sus mejillas? ¿Cabello corto? ¿Shaoran…estas seguro que…?-

-Estoy seguro Eriol-interrumpí a su seguramente, larga lista de preguntas sobre el tema, era insensible, no veía que abrí mi corazón delante de él y aun así duda de mis decisiones

-Ahora come cuatro ojos, tengo que ir por un anillo-le repliqué y no hablé más del tema

… **3…**

-¿Qué tal este?-señaló a un anillo con un gran diamante en el centro

-No lo sé Eriol, no creo que capte su esencia-reparé cada estantería, cada anillo, cada detalle, el precio era lo de menos

-¿Y qué te parece este rubí?-me mostro un anillo bañado en oro y en el centro un gran rubí

-Sigue siendo muy sencillo, quiero algo… no sé… que la capte cada vez más, ese rubí es lindo pero no es lo que busco para ella-seguí buscando, esto era una tarea demasiado importante

-Vamos Shaoran, llevamos dos horas en este lugar, estoy seguro que cualquier anillo luciría bien con ella-me reclamó y se cruzó de brazos

-Mira quien lo dice, el hombre que se demoró una semana en elegir en cual anillo luciría bien con su linda Tomoyito… por favor Eriol, compréndeme… si una mujer no puede recibir algo que venga del corazón de su novio ¿Qué puede esperar ella de un esposo? Toda mujer merece que su anillo de compromiso la identifique, que sienta que ese anillo fue hecho para ella, que fue pensado sólo para ella, que sienta que en este mundo no hay anillo más igual que ese, porque te aseguro amigo mío, que aunque haya estilos o colores iguales a ese anillo no sería lo mismo… porque ese anillo se lo dio alguien que la amaba con todo su corazón, que pensó en ella y sólo en ella… porque ella…ella es única en mi corazón-Eriol me miraba con cara extraña y varios aplausos se escucharon por toda la tienda, varias mujeres se limpiaban lágrimas, otras sonreían con satisfacción y otras tan sólo que pasaban por allí me miraban e incluso felicitaban; sentí mis mejillas arder y fingí seguir viendo los anillos desinteresadamente, sólo quería que se esparcieran y se metieran en sus asuntos

-No es tu novia pero aun así das espectáculos-miré con odio a mi primo y seguí en mi labor

-Eh…disculpe señor-una vocecilla y un toque a mi hombro me hizo pararme y ver a la dependienta del lugar que me miraba con dulzura-Tal vez le interesaría algunos de nuestros anillos especiales-

-¿Especiales?-pregunté dudoso

-Claro, sígame-la seguí detenidamente hasta la vitrina mientras ella iba a una especie de bodega, ¿Qué era lo que me iba a mostrar? Esperé unos cuantos minutos y la vi llegar con una gran caja de madera, lo puso delicadamente sobre la vitrina, era una gran caja vieja, no sabía que esperar de esto, lo abrió delicadamente y me asombré de lo que veía, eran diferentes joyerías, de diferentes estilos, nunca había visto algo igual a esto

-Estos son los anillos especiales, para momentos especiales-dijo con una sonrisilla señalando una hilera de anillos, la miré impactado, era impresionante, incluso Eriol se quedó asombrado de lo que veía, eran artilugios algo antiguos pero bien tenidos

-Adelante, tome el que más le llame la atención-la miré a los ojos y luego miré todos los anillos que me presentó, cada uno era diferente, de diferentes estilos y con diferentes piedras preciosas, reparé en cada uno de ellos y tomé uno bañado en oro y con una gran esmeralda en el centro con dos piedrecillas de esmeralda a cada lado

-Es perfecto-dije al tomar con delicadeza aquella joya, sentía que si la tomaba con fuerza la rompería-¿Qué opinas Eriol?-le dije mostrándole mi elección pero lo vi concentrado en unos pendientes

-Estos pendientes lucirían bellísimos en Tomoyito-parecía ilusionado, como si viera puestos aquellos pendientes de diamante sobre cada oreja de su esposa-Envuélvamelos por favor-solicitó a la dependiente que instantáneamente obedeció a la orden

-¿Desea que envuelva su anillo?-preguntó con una sonrisita

-¿Eh?… ¡ah claro! por favor…-

-En un momento los traigo-dijo y se retiro

-¿Esmeraldas?-miré a mi lado a Eriol que me miró con una ceja levantada

-¿Qué? ¿No notaste que ese anillo es perfecto para ella? Pero que cosas digo… si tú estabas al tanto de esos pendientes para tu esposa, ni siquiera me pusiste atención-le reclame

-Estuve dos horas en una joyería… ¿no crees que mi chica especial merece algo sólo para ella?-ahora era yo el recriminado, guardé silencio y esperamos a que la mujer llegara

No tardó más de 10 minutos cuando llegó con nuestros paquetes envueltos

-Espero que tengan un lindo día y que esas chiquillas disfruten de estos detalles-nos entregó a cada uno una cajita y pasamos las tarjetas de crédito, no me importaba lo que valiera el anillo sólo quería ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos jades…

" _Jades…Jades… ¿los ojos de Rika son jades?"_

… **3…**

-¿Nos vemos luego?-le pregunté a Eriol una vez se abrieron las puertas de su piso

-Claro, después hablamos-y con una despedida rápida de mano seguí hasta mi piso, tan sólo me faltaba alguien…Sakura…

… **3…**

Lloraba, estaba en los brazos de Eriol como si su vida se fuera en ello, sentía algo extraño en mi pecho ¿Por qué llora? Deseo acercarme pero una mirada dura de Eriol me hace entender que no es conveniente mi presencia… ¿Por qué le afectó la noticia? Creí que le haría feliz… pero ahora ya no sé nada…ahora ¿dudo?

-Tranquila, yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes- fue lo que le escuché decir a Eriol y la vi partir, su cara estaba pálida, lagrimosa y la nariz roja, se me partía el corazón al verla así; Salí lentamente de mi oficina y miré a Eriol, no tenía nada que decir, no sabía que decir

-Es mejor que nos vayamos Shaoran… hoy fue un día largo- acepté la invitación a retirarnos y nos fuimos en silencio, tan sólo en el aparcamiento me atreví a hablar

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunté a la nada y a la vez a él

-¿Qué fue qué?-abrió la puerta de su coche

-Ya sabes… ¿Qué paso con Sakura?- le dije

-No lo sé, dime tu… ella salió así de tu oficina-sostenía la puerta del piloto mientras me observaba

-Tan sólo le dije que me iba a casar, creí que se pondría feliz, pero tan sólo salió huyendo de mí-enredé los dedos en mi cabello y lo jalé, quería comprender pero aun no podía entenderlo del todo

-¿Estás seguro de querer casarte con Rika?-preguntó con toda sinceridad

Me quedé callado unos segundos, y esos segundos en minutos y esos minutos en una despedida silenciosa, y esa despedida en pensamientos y los pensamientos llegaron al corazón y el corazón tocó el alma; tan sólo debía decir sí y lo único que hice fue quedarme en silencio comprobando una sola cosa… yo dudaba…

 **-Eriol pov-**

-Cariño llegué-cerré la puerta y puse el abrigo en su lugar, me dolía el cuerpo, aunque me dolía más el hecho de que Sakura estuviera mal

-Mi amor… ¿Cómo te fue?-saludó con voz suave mientras se acercaba al sillón en donde estaba y me dedicaba un dulce pero aun así apasionado beso

-Me fue bien…eso creo-no podía evitar no contarle esta "gran noticia"

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-por su voz sabía que ya estaba enterada

-¿Cómo sigue Sakura?-se sorprendió un poco por mi pregunta pero relajo el cuerpo y se acomodó en el sillón que yacía frente al mío

-Está mal, no esperaba que Shaoran le dijera eso, tenía la vaga esperanza de que se fijaría en ella… pero no entiendo… ¿él está seguro de eso?-me quedé en silencio, ambos sabíamos lo obvio

-Él no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, los confunde totalmente, ambos son tan distraídos y tan miedosos para admitir lo que sienten, no quieren dañar algo que ya está roto…la amistad ya no existe es esa relación…allí hay algo más, sólo que se hacen los locos… aunque todos les gritemos que ambos gustan no se atreverán a dar el primer paso… y no dudo que Shaoran le pida matrimonio a esa chica, solo que duda de si mismo y sus sentimientos… aunque si la chica es tan inconsciente como Shaoran… aceptara sin dudarlo…-

-Aunque ella ame a otro…-concluyó Tomoyo, la chimenea parecía algo tan vivo y tan bello en este momento

-Aunque… puedo hacer algo... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-me levanté de tope del sillón siendo escudriñado por la mirada de mi esposa

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?-se levantó y se hizo al lado mío en el teléfono -¿A quién llamas?-

-Cariño…en estos momentos Shaoran no se dará cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierda… y que mejor que esto para hacerlo-su ceja se levantó en gran duda mientras esperaba que contestaran

-¿Aló?-dijo la otra línea

-Leran… tengo que hablar contigo-

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?, lamento sinceramente esta demora, sé que muchos tienen la esperanza de que actualice lo más seguido posible pero eso mis queridísimos y adorables pastelillos… no creo que se pueda, hace poco me mude, tengo que conseguir empleo (otra vez buscar), y emplearme lo más pronto posible, así que deberán intuir que el tiempo para actualizar va a hacer poco y sinceramente tengo una imaginación muy larga pero un gran cansancio encima que muchas veces no me lo va a permitir, aunque haré mi mayor esfuerzo por aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo para dedicarlo a ustedes y a mi historia, pero saliendo del tema…**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, sinceramente me esforcé mucho para poder terminarlo, incluso me fui a dormir a la 1:30 am porque no quería dejarlo a medias como al capítulo anterior que quedó (a mi parecer) un poco extraño.**

 **Se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas, dudas, el recalcarme ciertos errores ortográficos que de seguro tendré, en fin, lo que sea.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán. 3**


	16. Capitulo 16: La propuesta

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 16: La propuesta.**

 **-Sakura pov-**

Un sorbo de café y una mirada hacia el gran ventanal, los autos pasar es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no dejar mi mente al recordatorio de mi tristeza, no quiero seguir llorando, no quiero que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos y nuevamente comience a llorar.

-Sakura-el oírlo llamarme me hizo despegar la vista del cristal y mirarlo a la cara

-Hola Yoshi… ¿cómo estás?-mi voz era apagada, estaba cansada debía admitir

-Bien… pero veo que tú no tanto-tomó mi mejilla con su mano derecha y no pude evitar que saliera una lagrima-¿Pasa algo?-su voz sonaba preocupada y sabía que pronto él estaría acompañándome en mi tristeza

-No…Sólo que Shaoran piensa pedirle matrimonio a Rika…eso es todo-su mano se separó de mi rostro y me miraba sin creérselo mientras mis lágrimas seguían corriendo como un río

-Es un chiste… ¿Verdad?-bajé un poco mi rostro, para que decírselo si con sólo verme se lo confirmaba

-¿Por qué…?-lo miré levemente y se jalaba el cabello con algo de desespero, tampoco quería creer que esto era verdad

-Pero… ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso él…? No me lo puedo creer-bufó fuertemente y se dejó hundir un poco en el asiento

-Está decidido a pedirle matrimonio, me mostró la argolla, no sé porque lo intenté, lo intuí desde un principio, pero sólo quería hacerlo, al menos… después de este fracaso puedo decir… lo intenté… pero yo sólo quería…ah…-mis lágrimas siguieron bajando y preferí desviar mi mirada a la ventana para evitar afrontar tal aprieto, sentía unas ganas de derrumbarme a cada minuto pero aun quería evitarlo; un pañuelo me fue ofrecido y lo acepté agradecida

-Entonces… este es el fin…-dijo con voz triste y desconsolante

-No del todo…-dije con firmeza nuevamente encarándolo

-¿Cómo…?-su voz quedó en el aire por mi interrupción

-Si ella dice que no, tienes la oportunidad de conquistarla…para mi es más que tarde-finalicé cabizbaja, esa era la realidad

-Por favor Sakura… mírame, soy un simple chofer, próximo a ser un empleado, ¿Cómo puedo competir contra Li?, es un gran hombre, millonario, es su propio jefe, lo tiene todo, incluso puede comprarle joyas carísimas mientras que yo solamente podría ofrecerle un anillo que apenas puedo pagar con mi sueldo, tan sólo le puedo dar una vida regular, no llena de lujos, sin casas enormes, ni un vestido carísimo, tan sólo puedo ofrecerle mi trabajo, esfuerzo y todo mi amor…solamente eso puedo dar-se sentía desfallecer a cada palabra… cosa que me molestaba

-¡Eso no es cierto!... la amas… ¿Qué más aspira?, eres un hombre trabajador, con un gran corazón, eres inteligente, amable, dulce, con aspiraciones, puedes conseguir lo que tu deseas, tienes una capacidad para lograr lo que tú quieras, puede que personas como nosotros no podamos tener el dinero que ellos tienen pero al menos tenemos pasión y un corazón dispuesto, y para mí eso es más que suficiente-cuando me di cuenta tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa y medio cuerpo casi sobre la mesa

" _¿Era un discurso para él o para ti?"_

Me calme un poco y volví a mi siento, sorbí un poco de café y desvié mi mirada hacia el gran ventanal

-Entiendo…pero tengo una duda…-

-¿Cuál?-pregunté aun con la mirada fija en la calle

-Si Rika se casa con él… ¿Tú te casarías conmigo?-

 **-Shaoran Pov-**

-Entiendo madre…entonces… ¿nos vemos el lunes a primera hora?... si señora… estaremos todos presentes… ¿Mi secretaria? Mmm, le di el día libre… ¿por qué? Eh… porque ella trabaja mucho y desee darle el día… si… yo le llamo y le digo…bueno…nos vemos el lunes… si señora… que tenga un lindo día-

Respiré profundamente una vez colgué, esto de hacer de secretario y jefe al mismo tiempo no era para nada fácil y mucho menos cuando mi madre llamaba para hablar sobre un nuevo proyecto en Estados Unidos, las futuras corporaciones Li en américa, eso era un trabajo agotador, sin contar el tener que estar pendiente de la empresa aquí en Japón y el decidir quién va a ser el nuevo gerente y sucesor de la sucursal en américa.

-Hola pequeño lobo…-genial, lo que me faltaba

-¿Qué deseas Eriol?-mi voz sonaba áspera, cansina

-Vaya… veo que hoy no amaneciste de humor-el verlo sentarse frente a mí con esa sonrisita burlona me sacaba de quicio

-Dime a qué viniste-quería cortar la conversación para poder ocuparme en mis asuntos

-Solo deseaba traerte estos informes para la reunión del lunes-alzo unas carpetas y las puso sobre mi escritorio, de seguro mi madre ya le había llamado antes

-Pues veo que todo está en orden viéndolo levemente, ya tendré oportunidad de leerlo más adelante o tal vez deseas hablarlo en la reunión ¿cierto?-si me decía que si me ayudaba mucho, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer

-Claro que lo voy hablar en la reunión, sobre todo porque estas muy ocupado y lleno de cosas ¿no creerás que te dejaré más trabajo?-se hizo el ofendido

-Por favor Eriol… si no viniste para dejarme más trabajo entonces… ¿Para qué es?-

-Sólo quería que firmaras los documentos de la nueva sucursal en Estados Unidos y la persona que va a estar en cabeza de la empresa-me extendió los documentos para que los mirara

-En estos momentos no puedo leerlos pero confió en ti y sé que todo está en orden y de seguro ya se los pasaste a mi madre ¿verdad?-su sonrisa se extendió más

-Que comes que adivinas-lo sabía, ningún paso era dado sin que mi madre se diera por enterada, sobre todo cuando alguien iba a estar a cargo de uno de nuestros patrimonios

-Listo… aquí tienes-le extendí el formato firmado y seguí en lo mío pero noté que él aún no se iba-¿Pasa algo Eriol?-lo sorprendí porque brincó levemente en su asiento

-Oh no…nada, sólo me quedé leyendo el contrato y todo lo demás, estoy un poco emocionado por saber cómo lo tomará-

-¿Cómo así? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Eriol?-sospechaba, algo no debía estar bien

-Tranquilo Shaoran… el lunes te darás cuenta de todo-salió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y preferí dejar el tema por la paz, no deseaba preocupar mi mente en tonterías como las que decía Eriol.

 **-Eriol pov-**

Mi plan había salido a la perfección, Leran y todas las Li apoyaban mi idea, no sólo en la manera financiera, también me apoyaban en el lado romántico, ¿Qué mejor que la futura señora Li manejando la nueva sucursal en Nueva York? Tan sólo faltaba una cosa… planteárselo y que ella lo acepte, tal vez, con la ayuda de mi arma más confiable la convencería de todo… tan sólo tenía hoy y mañana para poder convencerla y sabía que la tarea era algo difícil pero no imposible de realizar

Marqué el número que necesitaba y esperé a que contestara-Cariño…tengo que pedirte un gran favor…-una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras le hablaba

 **-Tomoyo pov-**

-Vamos Sakura… no te deprimas ¿sí?-trataba de animarla, me entristecía el verla así y me molestaba el hecho que Li le haya roto el corazón, tan sólo deseaba buscarlo para golpearlo hasta romperle la nariz

-Gracias por estar aquí Tomoyo-su voz sonaba ronca, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su pequeña nariz la tenía roja

-Come un poco Sakura, desde ayer no quieres comer, no has desayunado y tampoco has tocado el almuerzo… al menos toma esta sopa-le suplique, ella estaba mal y quería ayudarla

-No seas exagerada Tommy, tome un café con Yoshi…-no decía nada, parecía perdida en un punto fijo de la ventana, como si su mente se desconectara del mundo y se metiera en su pensamiento más profundo

-Pero el café no compensa los nutrientes que tiene la sopa… a ver, aquí viene el avioncito…-tomé un poco de líquido y fingí que volaba como un avión, lo lleve cerca de su boca y me miró algo extrañada, pero al menos la tomo

-Vamos…dame ese cuenco, no quiero que mi prima me alimente como a un bebe-se sentó en la cama y aceptó comer lo que le traje

-¿Cómo estás tú y Terada Sakura?-dejó la cuchara al aire y me lamenté de mi pregunta, no quería que comenzara a llorar

-Bien…creo-dejó el cuenco de lado y limpio levemente su rostro, estaba triste, sabía que el dolor fue apenas ayer y todavía faltaba mucho por superar, por ejemplo, la respuesta de la señorita Sasaki y el futuro matrimonio de la persona que ama

-Yoshi va a renunciar a su trabajo y piensa irse de la ciudad…-hablaba más para ella que para mi

-Me parece bien que desee salir adelante-comenté para seguir con el progreso que llevábamos

-Sí y… no sé, tal vez necesite hacer lo mismo o…-la frase quedó en el aire y yo aún esperaba a que continuara; me miró a la cara con determinación-¿Qué opinarías tu si me casara con Yoshiyuki?-me quedé boquiabierta ante tal pregunta ¿Qué opino?

-¿Qué?-quería que me repitiera porque no me lo creía

-Yoshi me ha pedido que me casara con él-dijo como si hablara del clima

-¿¡Están locos!?-me levanté de mi asiento y la miré a la cara con terror

-Lo del matrimonio si…lo de irme con él no lo creo-

-¿¡Se van a ir juntos!?-no sabía que era peor, si el matrimonio o el irse juntos

-¿Quiénes se van?-la voz de Eriol nos sorprendió a ambas, llevaba una carpeta en mano y apenas llegaba del trabajo

-Habla con Sakura cariño, se quiere casar con un amigo e irse a vivir con él-creí que mi esposo diría algo pero después de su breve sorpresa…su sonrisa me dejo más desorientada a mí que a mi prima

-Eso lo decidirá después de escuchar mi propuesta-se sentó en la silla donde yo estaba y luego recordé lo que hablamos por teléfono, así que con mi calma y mejor cara me senté al lado de ella que nos miraba cuidadosamente, dudaba, sabía que maquinábamos un plan y no se equivocaba por completo, tan sólo aspiraba que aceptará y escuchara nuestras razones.

 **-Shaoran pov-**

Las futuras expectativas que tal vez podría escuchar de la reunión me tenía agotado, no dormí estos dos últimos días por estar trabajando y por la preocupación de que hubiera alguna falla o un detalle faltante, aunque tenía el apoyo de Eriol (y de seguro el de Sakura) quería que todo saliera bien para preocuparme únicamente de la empresa aquí en Japón y de mi propuesta para Rika

-Listo… creo que no se me olvida nada-el maletín tenía todo lo que necesitaría para la reunión, tenía mi abrigo, las llaves del auto y sé que Sakura tendrá todo listo

" _Vamos Shaoran, tranquilízate, es una sucursal más"_

-Aunque no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento-mi corazón sentía que algo iba a pasar, y con Sakura en el estado tan extraño que estaba algo me decía que hoy no sería un buen día.

… **3…**

-Buenos días Sakura-saludé una vez estuve en la sala de reuniones, llevaba un vestido color crema sin mangas, tacones negros y un maquillaje suave, no pude evitar repararla de arriba abajo y mirar cada movimiento, la forma en que acomodaba cada asiento y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden, sentía alegría de tan sólo ver esa argolla en su dedo y por inercia toque la mía

-Señor Li… ¿se encuentra bien?-el verla frente a mí me puso nervioso y con las mejillas ardiéndome

-¿Eh? Ah sí… tranquila Sakura… sólo pensaba en la reunión… eso es todo-reí con nerviosismo, ella me ponía nervioso

-Qué bueno… ya está todo listo, el señor Wei llamó y ya viene para acá con su familia, el señor Hiraguizawa avisó que viene en 5 minutos… ¿desea algo más señor Li?-su formalidad se me hacía muy extraño

-Claro que deseo algo más, deseo que dejes de llamarme Señor Li y me llames Shaoran, Sakura… te noto algo extraña, desde el viernes estas así de rara… ¿pasa algo?-sentía preocupación por ella, es mi amiga, mi hermana y la adoro

-No es nada seño… digo, Shaoran, estoy segura que desde hoy todo estará bien en mi vida-

-¿Qué…?-quería saber a qué se refería, pero no faltaba el metiche que me interrumpiera

-Buenos días a todos-su voz alegre me parecía odiosa en este momento tan frio que teníamos ella y yo-Veo que están muy bien… te ves preciosa Sakura-le guiño el ojo y sentí una punzada en el pecho

-Gracias Eriol-¿Lo llama por su nombre pero a mí no?, odiaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y su linda sonrisa

" _ese sonrojo y esa sonrisa deberían ser para mi"_

Controlé mis emociones y preferí pasar de largo todo

-Es mejor que nos acomodemos ¿No crees Eriol?-seguí derecho hasta mi asiento y de reojo miraba que hablaban de no sé qué hasta que ella se retiró

-Es una gran mujer ¿no crees Shaoran?-su sonrisa me desubicaba y me enojaba por alguna razón

" _Por Dios Shaoran, Eriol está casado con la prima de tu mejor amiga y es obvio que se tengan cariño, se conocen más tiempo"_

-Buenos días-la voz imponente de mi madre me hizo poner en modo de trabajo y desconectar mi corazón para esta presentación tan importante

… **3…**

Tres horas exitosas, me sentía complacido con lo presentado y esperaba buenos puntos de vista al respecto

-Me parece que todo está excelente, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con la nueva sucursal que se abrirá dentro de dos semanas al igual de la persona que se hará cargo de la empresa en Nueva York-Hablaba ella con voz suave pero dura

-Un momento madre-interrumpí a su discurso para aclarar una duda-¿Quién va estar a la cabeza de la nueva sucursal?-se miran entre si y dirigen su atención en mi persona

-¿No lo sabes?-Fuutie me miró entre confundida y divertida

-Cómo no va a saberlo si fue el primero en firmar el acuerdo-dijo Shiefa divertida y con una gran sonrisa

-No lo sabe-interrumpió Eriol en medio de la futura disputa –No tuvo tiempo de leerlo por las ocupaciones, así que preferí decírselo yo personalmente-se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta, supe que llamaba a alguien y no entendía porque Sakura se presentó

-Shaoran… te presento a la nueva gerente de las corporaciones Li de Estados Unidos-

" _Esto tiene que ser…"_

Revisé el contrato de la persona que se iba a encargar de la sucursal en América y ver el nombre de Sakura y mi firma me hizo caer en la realidad de que yo aceptaba que ella se fuera… ella se va y no va a estar más conmigo…

-Shaoran… te ves pálido-no supe quien lo dijo porque tan sólo deseaba salir de ese lugar, correr, gritar, patalear, creer que esto era una pesadilla

" _Fuiste el primero en aceptar…"_

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y ande de un lado a otro, no lo podía creer, no debía ser verdad, todo tenía que ser una mentira

-Shaoran…-y la reina de Roma que se asoma

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?-estaba furioso, muy furioso

-Eriol me lo propuso el sábado y…-

-¿Cuál sábado? ¿El sábado que te contrate?-su cara era de ofendida

-Shaoran… eso no es cierto…-

-Por eso te hiciste mi amiga-me acerque hasta estar frente a ella-Para engatusarme, para tenerte cariño y luego irte caza fortunas…-un golpe fuerte en la mejilla y el verla con lágrimas en los ojos me hizo dar cuenta de lo que dije

-Mis sentimientos no son mentiras, yo no soy ninguna caza fortunas y mucho menos una aprovechada ¡me entendiste Li!-su voz era fuerte, furiosa

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué irte cuando más te necesito?-tenía la sangre hirviéndome

-¿Para qué?… ¿para ayudarte a casarte con ella porque no eres capaz de hacerlo solo?…-

-¿¡Qué quieres decir Sakura!?-

-¡Que me voy! ¡Que me voy y no me importa!-sus palabras taladraban a mi corazón

-¡Si cruzas esa puerta no vuelvas porque estas despedida!-el decírselo me dolió más de lo que pensé

-¿¡Entonces así resuelves los problemas!?-

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo resuelva!? Se va mi amiga y yo ni enterado-

-¡Te dieron un contrato!-

-¡No creí que ibas a ser tú! ¡Preferiría a cualquiera que a ti!-

-Pues que pena… ¡por qué tú me despediste!-la detuve antes de que se fuera

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Shaoran… déjame salir-sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su maquillaje estaba algo corrido

-No hasta que me respondas-no pensaba ceder, quería respuestas y las quería saber por boca de ella

-¡Déjame ir!-trató de quitarme de en medio pero la abrace fuertemente mientras ella trataba de soltarse-¡Déjame!-

-¡Dime por que!-pataleo fuerte hasta que se calmó y bajó la cabeza

-Porque te amo-era casi un susurro, pero lo había escuchado, aflojé el agarre hasta soltarla, lagrimeaba –Estoy enamorada de ti-calló arrodillada a mis pies mientras sollozaba, ¿Cómo debía tomarlo?; Salí apresurado de allí, toda mi familia me miraba, nos habían escuchado

" _Como quieres que no lo hicieran si estaban discutiendo a gritos"_

Los hice a un lado mientras me habría paso para emerger, quería salir y pensar que todo era mentira, que Sakura no se iría y ella no estaba enamorada de mí porque yo… yo…yo no sé nada.

 **-Sakura pov-**

Lloraba inconsolablemente, no creí que la discusión se saldría de las manos, quería irme de la mejor manera, lo último que quería de él eran los buenos momentos

-Sakura…-la mano delicada de la señora Li me hizo ponerle atención

-Señora Li yo…-¿Qué debía decirle?

-Tranquilízate… sé que fue difícil y sé que Shaoran es una persona…complicada, pero sé que todo se arreglara-me miraba como a una madre, su expresión era seria pero su mirada era tierna

-Gracias señora Li-dije con total sinceridad

-Vamos, levántate, toma tus cosas y mejor vete a casa… yo hablare con mi testarudo hijo y nos vemos en dos semanas ¿te parece?-

-¿Me va a contratar después de este escándalo que le di a Shaoran?-no entendía porque me trataba con tanto cariño después de semejante espectáculo

-Todos cometemos errores… y sé que son más cuando se está enamorado-sentí mis mejillas arder por su ultimo comentario

-Lamento todo esto…-dije débilmente y me levanté del suelo

-Descuida-dijo y salió con toda su familia en silencio del piso

Me dirigí al pequeño armario de la oficina de mi ex jefe, tomé una pequeña caja y me fui al escritorio a recoger todas mis cosas e irme lo más pronto posible

… **3…**

Salí sin mucho ánimo del edificio, varios empleados me miraban aunque fingieran que no lo hacían, sentía vergüenza de salir en el estado en el que estaba y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba Shaoran

Tomé el primer taxi que pasó cerca del edificio y pedí que me llevara a mi departamento, estaba con el corazón destrozado y lo que menos quería era hablar, esperaba que Tomoyo no estuviera en casa y tampoco que me visitara, quería estar sola y que nadie me molestara, ahora tenía dos semanas para hundirme antes de irme y esperaba que durante todo este tiempo Shaoran y yo pudiéramos resolver este problema.

 **-Shaoran pov-**

La ducha se sentía tan bien, relajante, mi mente se despejaba a cada gota de agua que resbalaba por mi cuerpo, quería alejar todo problema por unas horas, dejar de pensar, dejar…

-Shaoran…-esa voz se me hacía familiar, pero… ¿se atrevería a venir?

-Shaoran, sal de esa estúpida ducha, tenemos que hablar-era la voz molesta de Eriol, me enrolle la toalla a la cintura y Salí para afrentarlo… allí estaba parado, era la primera vez que lo veía con el ceño fruncido… molesto

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura?-me hice a un lado y me recosté en la cama

-No quiero hablar del tema Eriol-creí que se iría pero me equivoque

-Eso es todo, lastimas a Sakura, ni si quiera te despediste de tu familia, hiciste un escándalo y no deseas hablar del tema-

-No tengo que hablar de esto contigo-le alcé la voz para que entendiera

-Conmigo no pero con ella si-tenía razón ¿admitírselo? No tenía ánimo de eso

-Eriol por favor…-me senté en la cama para mirarle

-Por favor nada Shaoran… no soy nadie para juzgar pero sólo te diré una cosa… ella es una gran mujer, lo mejor que llegó a tu vida y déjame darte un consejo… yo solucionaría todo antes de que ella se vaya, porque te aseguro que no sabrás de ella por un largo tiempo-

Salió de mi cuarto hecho una furia dejándome solo y pensativo, con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho… ¿y si no vuelvo a ver a Sakura?

 **Hola mis amadísimos y queridísimos lectores, hagan caso omiso a la nota del capítulo anterior, aproveche para poder subir los capítulos porque… se dañó mi computadora y no voy a poder subir en un buen tiempo, espero que comprendan y como estoy en un café internet ya sabrán como los estoy diciendo ahora.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	17. Capitulo 17:Especial Terada y Rika

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 17: Especial Terada y Rika**

 **-** **Terada Pov-**

Todo estaba listo para mi partida, salí con maleta en mano y me dirigí a mi antiguo porch, coloqué el equipaje en la parte trasera del auto y me deleité levemente con la visa del lugar

-Bueno Yoshiyuki Terada, hora de irnos-me dije con algo de motivación, sentía tristeza por irme pero sabía que era lo mejor, ella de seguro lo elegiría ¿Qué mejor partido que él?

Me adentré al auto, estaba listo para arrancar, pero la figura de alguien que no esperaba ver me hizo apagar el motor y salir del auto

–Rika...–sus ojos estaban llorosos, provocaba en mi la necesidad de secar aquellas gotas que derramaba

– ¿Por qué te vas?–su voz era suave, como si quisiera evitar un grito

–Porque no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad–

" _Porque no deseo ver cómo eres feliz con otro"_

–Tu siempre has desaprovechado oportunidades... ¿Qué es lo diferente ahora?–Se acercó a mí con paso amenazante pero sin dejar de recriminarme con sus ojos llorosos

" _Tú te casas"_

–Es momento de volar...Merezco aprovechar esto–estaba frente a mí, como deseaba tocarla

– ¿Por qué ahora?–se largó a llorar y con su mano derecha me daba puños en el pecho– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?–me reclama hipando

–Es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiero–dije para dejar por terminada la charla, me voltee, deseaba irme y poder gritar, el dolor me carcomía el corazón

– ¿Te vas para estar con ella?–su pregunta llena de odio me hizo dar vuelta para mirarla

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?–no entendía a lo que se refería

–Ella se va para Estados Unidos, que raro que tú también te vallas para el mismo sitio–se cruzó de brazos, al menos había dejado por el momento de llorar

– ¿De quién diablos me hablas Sasaki?– me desesperaba el no saber de lo que hablaba

–Te vas con la secretaria de Li, no me engañes–no sabía que tenía que ver mi amiga en este cuento

– ¿Sakura qué tiene que ver con mi partida?–

–No te hagas el idiota Terada, escuché a la señora Leran diciéndole a mi padre que la secretaria de Li iría a Estados Unidos a trabajar como la presidenta de esa sucursal–

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Ni si quiera sabía que ella se iba, incluso no está informada de mi viaje, no es mi culpa que me hayan contratado para irme a Estados Unidos, es una mera coincidencia–Me estaba saliendo un poco de mis casillas

– ¿Coincidencia? Por favor Terada, no me vengas a meter los dedos a la boca, es imposible que tú y ella vayan a un mismo país y a una misma ciudad, de seguro tú y ella buscaron trabajos que les permitiera estar juntos–esto era el colmo

–Y si así fuera ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso te importa!?–la voz me había salido fuerte y dura, le estaba gritando, lo admito

– ¡Sí! Si me importa porque no puedo soportar que alguien más te ame–

– ¿¡Por qué!?–me acerqué hasta quedar frente a ella

– ¡Porque te amo!–la tome del rostro y la besé con pasión desbordada, quería decirle todo con ese beso y por sus correspondidas caricias supe que no era el único que sentía lo mismo

– ¿Por...Por qué?–dijo una vez que nos separamos por falta de aire

–Porque yo te amo–Nuestros labios nuevamente se unieron... pero de una manera más dulce y suave, con un cariño descomunal, no era pasión...esta vez era amor...

–Te amo–después de tanto tiempo al fin pude decirle lo que guardaba mi corazón

–Creí que querías más a la secretaria de Li que a mí–me reí por la dulce inocencia con la que decía las cosas

–Sakura es sólo mi amiga–acaricié su mejilla con cariño, me sentía contento de poder hacerlo–Si ella es sólo tu amiga...Y tú me quieres... ¿Por qué te vas?–

–Te lo dije...es una simple coincidencia que Sakura y yo vayamos para un mismo lugar...y me voy no sólo por la oportunidad de trabajo...también lo hago porque sabía que dirías que si a la propuesta de Li–nombrarlo me producía daño de estómago, pero me hacía feliz que Rika estuviera conmigo y no con él

– ¿Propuesta? ¿Qué propuesta?–no le había dicho, aún no se lo había propuesto y no quería ser bocón pero tampoco quería que al decirle lo que planeaba ese riquillo cambiara de opinión, pero si no me amara...no estuviera aquí conmigo

–Li...Li desea proponerte matrimonio–decirlo me hacía sentir triste...

– ¡¿Qué?!–sus ojos se habían abierto y me miraba aterrada, como si desease que lo que acabé de decir fuera mentira

–Me lo dijo Sakura...Él...Él se lo dijo e incluso le mostró el anillo–decirlo me encogía el corazón, de seguro era un anillo demasiado caro

–Shaoran está loco...Él no puede hacer eso...No puede...–parecía que estuviera hablando para sí misma que para mi

–Rika...me tengo que ir–no quería irme pero sentía esa punzada rara en el corazón, como una combinación extraña entre tristeza y celos

–No te vayas Yoshi–me parecía siglos el oírla decir mi nombre

–Tengo que irme–junté mi frente con la de ella, como si fuera a decirle un secreto–No te pongas triste, sabes perfectamente que debo ser responsable con mi trabajo–

–Te confieso mi amor ¿y así es cómo debe terminar todo? ¿Te vas y me dejas así? ¿Con el corazón en la mano y mi amor aquí abandonado?–se veía triste, agachó su cabeza y vi como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos y sentí rabia porque esas lágrimas eran mi culpa

–No llores ¿sí?–alcé su barbilla para mirarla mejor

– ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Te vas y ni si quiera voy a saber si podré volverte a ver–

–Lo harás...–estaba seguro de lo que decía

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?–sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas

–Porque hay amor...–tomé aquello que siempre guardaba en mi bolsillo como un maldito demente–Cásate conmigo–tomé su mano derecha e inserté el anillo de compromiso en su delicado dedo

Miraba el anillo asombrada, ese pequeño anillo de diamantes era algo de mi familia, perteneció mi bisabuela y ahora ella lo tenía...sólo faltaba una cosa... ¿aceptaría?

– ¿Qué dices?–su silencio y ensimismamiento me tenía con un hilo en la garganta, sentía miedo de lo que me fuera a decir.

Sus ojos estaban otra vez lagrimeando, pero esta vez tenía plasmada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se balanceó sobre mí y plasmó un dulce beso en mi boca

–Claro que acepto–su respuesta me hacía sentir en la luna, esa calidez en el corazón era algo que me llenaba por completo

– ¿Me aceptas aunque no tenga una fortuna como la de Li?–No podía evitar sentir esa duda, quería que supiera que no era como él

–Yoshi...me enamoré de un hombre con grandes sentimientos, no del grandor de su bolsillo–oírla decir eso me emocionaba, tanto, que la tomé en brazos y la hice girar, escuchar su risa era algo...alucinante

–Entonces es una promesa...me iré...Pero no dudes que volveré por ti...mi señora Terada–

–Y yo te prometo que estaré aquí esperándote...mi señor Terada–escucharla decir eso me hacía sentir ilusión, esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Con un beso, una promesa y un hasta pronto me fui, cargado de esos sentimientos más sinceros que cualquiera puede llevar en el corazón, me sentía dichoso y deseaba que esto nunca se acabara, deseaba estar con Rika Sasaki...Por siempre...

 **Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores, lamento mucho si de pronto me demoré, y no, mi computadora sigue averiada y como buena olvidadiza que soy había omitido el pequeño detalle que tengo tableta, así que sí, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible y lamento mucho si tengo errores de ortografía, el único defecto que tiene ahora mi nuevo "ordenador" es que no corrige errores de ortografía y es muy difícil cambiar las fuentes.**

 **Después de este "breve" aclaración de problemas y fallas técnicas llegó el momento de agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer la historia, de tenerla en favoritos, seguirla y dejar sus comentarios, cada comentario para mi es importante, pero tengo una duda…**

 **¿Cómo les ha parecido la historia hasta este punto?** **...no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opinar, acepto toda opinión constructiva, de aliento, dudas, lo que sea; si ven que este capítulo no tiene como mucha coherencia o los hechos pasan muy rápido, pido mis más grandes disculpas…es que fue lo mejor que pude hacer…**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.3**


	18. Capitulo 18: Confundido

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creaci** **o** **n de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo** **está** **á inspirado en la telenovela "** **María** **rosa** **búscame** **una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo** **1** **8** **:** **Confundido**

– **Shaoran Pov–**

–Reportes...normales, no ha bajado la producción...todo parece en orden–decirlo en voz alta no mejoraba mi humor, hacía ya 1 semana desde que hablé con Sakura, después de esa discusión aquí en mi oficina no volví a dirigirle palabra, ella me llamó todos estos días, no contestaba, sólo dejaba que la contestadora sonara, no me tomaba la molestia de alzar la bocina y responderle, era muy orgulloso para hablar con ella después de semejante traición

– _¡Porque te amo!– –Estoy enamorada de ti–_

" _Ella se va porque me ama"_

Me parece verla ahí con lágrimas en los ojos confesándome que me ama, uno de los peores escenarios que alguien se puede imaginar.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces y masajee mis sienes, quería tranquilizarme y seguir trabajando, alejar el dolor y la perdida con montones de trabajo...aunque...no creo que esto esté funcionando

– ¿En qué piensas pequeño lobo?–alcé mi vista rápidamente y me desilusioné en el momento que lo vi– ¿Qué te pasa Shao? Pareces desilusionado de verme...–la voz y sonrisa burlona ya no me parecía tan molesta

–Creí que eras alguien más–no temía ocultarle nada, era mi amigo y me conocía muy bien

–Si la extrañas porque no le contestas...o mejor aún...llámala–sus consejos eran una tentación para mí, pero no podía hacerlo, era cuestión de hombría, no aceptaba la traición

–No me gustan que me traicionen–fue lo único que dije en el momento que desvié mi vista para otro punto en específico

– ¿Y por qué hablas conmigo? En resumidas cuentas yo fui la cabecilla de toda esta traición ¿no crees?, yo fui el que la convencí para que aceptara, yo fui el que no te dijo nada sobre quién sería y aun sabiendo que Sakura era importante para ti no dije nada ¿Cuál es la diferencia?–verlo sentado frente a mí y con su expresión neutral era significado de respuesta y seriedad

–Porque a ti te conozco bien, porque sé cuál será tu próximo movimiento y no me sorprendería nada de lo que haces...aunque fueran completamente descabelladas–lo miraba a los ojos, ámbar y celestes, una lucha para mirar el alma del otro

–Entonces te sorprende que ella te ame–fue un puñal en la herida y no pude evitar demostrarlo–Eso es...–se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor–No es que toleres el hecho de que se vaya, detestas que esté enamorada de ti y se vaya...pero dime Shaoran...–se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos–¿Si no estuviera enamorada de ti cambiaría en algo tu actitud tan osca para con ella?...porque yo no lo creo...–se alejó de mí y siguió caminando, sabía que el sermón continuaba–Dime Shaoran...¿Si ella te hubiera dicho...? Mejor aún...Si yo te hubiera dicho que pensaba mandar a Sakura a Estados Unidos, ¿habrías dicho que sí? Porque yo lo dudo...Esté o no enamorada de ti no cambiarías esa actitud tan grosera para con ella, aceptaras o no, seguramente te molestarías como lo has hecho estos últimos días, no importando si Sakura es buena en su trabajo, no importando si Sakura es tu secretaria o tu amiga...Hay algo, un motivo por el cual no deseas que ella se vaya...–Nuevamente tomó esa pose acusatoria, como si estuviera en un tribunal y él fuera el fiscal que acusa al ladrón–¿Cómo ha estado la señorita Sasaki? Desde el incidente con Sakura no te he oído hablar de ella o de la "propuesta"–no sabía a qué llegaba el caso de Rika en la discusión

– ¿A qué quieres llegar Hiraguizawa?–quería darle punto final al asunto

–A eso mismo me refiero Shaoran, ¿A qué quieres llegar? Es tan obvio para todo el mundo notarlo menos para ti, ni Sakura lo ha notado...se cree tan poca cosa que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ve...ustedes dos son tan despistados, tan ingenuos...sólo van a destruirse el uno al otro...pero al menos ella tiene la valentía de admitir, de aceptar lo que siente, tuvo la valentía de decírtelo aunque tu terquedad dañara los más sinceros sentimientos...incluyendo los tuyos...–

– ¿A qué te refieres?–me levanté furioso a encararlo, no permitiría que me ofendiera con su charlatanería

Elevó sobre mi cara unas carpetas y luego las puso sobre el escritorio–Piensa lo que te dije...tan sólo tienes una semana...ahí están los últimos detalles de la nueva sucursal en Estados Unidos, ya están aceptados por Leran, tal vez te interese lo que pueda pasar con ella...nos vemos luego–se fue sin más y me quedé tratando de analizar lo sucedido, aunque... ¿había algo que analizar?

 **...3...**

Viernes por la tarde, darme cuenta que el trabajo no me estaba ayudando para nada decidí salir de esas cuatro paredes, el fantasmas de su presencia me hacía sentir pesado, desanimado, como si mi corazón ya no fuera capaz de soportar su propio peso.

Caminé distraído por toda la ciudad, apenas me había dado cuenta de haber llegado al centro comercial...y precisamente frente a la joyería en donde compré el anillo de compromiso; me adentré al lugar, estaba vacío, así que pude deleitarme en mirar a mis anchas todo lo que promocionaban o vendían

– ¿Busca algo para su novia?–escuchar esa pregunta detrás mío me hizo saltar levemente y mirar de quien se trataba...tan sólo era la dependienta de la última vez

– ¿Cómo le fue con la propuesta? De seguro quedó encanta con tan delicada joya–ver esa anciana cara me recordaba en cierto modo a Wei...mi más fiel amigo y padre

–Aún no se lo he podido pedir–dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude

–Perdone mi intromisión pero ¿acaso le pasó algo a su novia como para que esté de esa manera?–sonreí un poco más y tomé asiento en un banquillo que estaba cerca

–Es una larga y enredada historia– tomó otro banquillo y se sentó a mi lado

–Si desea contármela hay tiempo–su sonrisa era cálida...como el de una abuela

–No sé por dónde comenzar–a cada palabra sinceridad

–Podemos empezar por el motivo de su tristeza–suspiré fuertemente y la miré, me sentía como un niño indefenso

–No sé si en verdad estoy completamente triste, es como la unión entre tristeza e ira...como verá, mi mejor amiga se va, me siento traicionado porque no me lo dijo inmediatamente cuando se lo propuso mi primo, incluso antes de aceptar debió habérmelo dicho...cuando lo recuerdo siento tanta ira y...confusión...porque en medio de la discusión, en el que le pedí que me explicara el motivo por el que se iba...tan sólo dijo que...me amaba...me fui del lugar en cuanto me lo dijo y aunque intenta hablar conmigo sólo dejo que la contestadora haga su trabajo...y trato de ocuparme del mío–decirlo a alguien era algo que reconfortaba a mi persona

–Y está molesto porque ella se va antes de que usted le pidiera siquiera ser su novia ¿cierto?–al decir eso la miré como si tuviera tres ojos en vez de dos

– ¡No! No es eso–expresé algo indignado

–Pues por la forma en que lo dice pareciera que así es–

–Estoy molesto porque se va sin decírmelo, por el amor de Dios, somos mejores amigos–quería hacerle ver mi punto de vista

–Pero explíqueme, si es su mejor amiga... ¿no debería estar feliz por ella?, en mi opinión, eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, estar feliz por el éxito del otro, además, por lo que estoy entendiendo, por la culpa de la discusión ella le confeso que lo amaba, ¿estamos?–asentí con mi cabeza, como si una profesora le explicara una difícil fórmula de matemáticas a un niño de primaria

–Bien, entonces, en mi opinión femenina ya avanzada, y espero que me comprenda... ¿Si no hubieran discutido, usted cree que ella se lo hubiera dicho?–me quedé sin palabras ante la pregunta... ¿Tal vez no?–Formulemos una pregunta más difícil–ante esta oración puse cuidado a lo que iba a decirme–Si no le importara como más que amigos ¿Qué motivo tenía para enojarse?–y ante esto caí en la cuenta que algo andaba mal en mí

– ¿Shaoran?–ante el llamado de esa voz me coloqué de pie rápidamente, por inercia, como una pequeña esperanza fuera puesta en mi pecho, pero tan sólo era Rika que me miraba con su bondad

–Ah...hola Rika–me senté en el banco y seguí tratado de pensar, miré a mi lado y la dependienta me miraba algo divertida

–Me retiro...señorita–una leve reverencia y se fue, dejándome con mis pensamientos revueltos y...con Rika

–Te veo triste Shaoran... ¿Pasa algo?–mi ahora acompañante Sasaki me miraba preocupada mientras se sentaba en el banquillo disponible

–No sé...cosas que pasan...eso es todo–no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, sólo quería pensar en lo que ahora había descubierto en mí

–Si quieres puedes contarme...aunque no sea la persona que esperas–

– ¿A qué te refieres?–pregunté una vez mirándola

–Pues te emocionaste en el momento que te llamé pero al verme te pusiste desanimado, como si mi llamado fuera de alguien más–se miraba las manos, sobaba algo en específico, aunque no le daba importancia, tal vez era un tic nervioso

–No lo sé, en estos momentos no sé a quién esperaba en realidad– ¿era mi amiga, no? Entre amigos no debía haber secretos, y no pensaba hacerle a Rika lo que Sakura me hizo

" _Sakura... ¿qué estarás haciendo?"_

–Llamando tierra a Shaoran... ¿me escucha?–ver la mano pasando frente a mí me hizo reaccionar

– ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasó?–

–Shaoran...sé que te encuentras en un momento en el que desearías estar solo, pero quiero preguntarte algo que me carcome el pecho, y sé que no tendré oportunidad de preguntarte esto, pero...¿Me amas Shaoran Li?–no podía hacer pregunta más inoportuna que esta

– ¿Qué?–era la única pregunta cuerda que podía hacer en estos momentos

–Sólo quiero que me respondas–estaba seria, su pregunta era firme y sabía que no me dejaría libre si no se la contestaba

–Rika...eh...yo...eh...– ¿qué debería decirle? No me salía nada

–Pues déjame decirte que yo no te amo...y no lo pienso hacer nunca– ¿esta debería ser la parte en que me rompe el corazón? Porque sentí algo como alivio en el pecho, como si una pequeña carga se fuera de mí

–Eh... ¿igual?...Lo lamento, creo que no soy bueno para esto, no tengo humor para nada–era lo único "cuerdo" que salía de mi boca

–Entonces también sabes que se van–la miré confundido, creo que todos se propusieron el día de hoy para confundirme

–Creo que no entiendo–miraba al frente, como si quisiera encontrar palabras

–No sólo tú verás partir a alguien...yo también lo haré–pensaba abrir mi boca...pero no se me ocurría nada, así que le permití a Rika que siguiera–Terada también se va para Estados Unidos...–pero...¿Qué diablos me está diciendo?; inmediatamente me levanté del siento hasta tumbarlo, iba a protestar, iba a decirle que Sakura me amaba y que primero viajo yo a Estados Unidos antes de que él decida ponerle dedo alguno, pensaba decirle como lo pensaba degollar, pero sus ojos llenos de ilusión y una sonrisa dulce me hizo quedar en silencio un poco más

–Pero hay una promesa...Shaoran...me voy a casar con Terada–me mostró con añoranza el anillo en su mano...entonces...si él se pensaba casar con ella, entonces... ¿a qué iba?

–Sé que te sonará extraño...pero a veces las coincidencias suceden para cualquiera, pienso, que el destino decidió que Yoshi y Sakura se fueran al mismo lugar...creí que se irían juntos, pero al ver que no era así, caí en la cuenta de que le había confesado mi amor a él, me hizo dar cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo, y que tan sólo mis miedos eran eso...miedos... Y ahora...siento esa alegría desbordante rodeando mi cuerpo...hay una promesa–me miró directo a los ojos, tratando de transmitir algo–Pero dime Shaoran... ¿tienes algo que no deseas perder? Porque el tiempo es corto y las oportunidades pocas...dime... ¿qué deseas en verdad?–esas palabras eran aliento a mi pecho, dejé a Rika allí plantada, me disculparía con ella en otro momento...ahora tenía que hablar con alguien más.

 **...3...**

Corrí como loco por media ciudad, tenía que llegar rápido, parecía que cada minuto fuera fundamental para lo que pensaba hacer...estaba seguro, ahora entendía todo, cada cosa que ella hacía, el verla sonreír, el tenerla ahí para mí, el no confiar en nadie más que no fuera ella, el enojarme porque se iba, el dolerme el pecho por el motivo de su partida, el no dolerme que Rika no me quisiera, los celos, todo, ahora tenía sentido, ¡amo a Sakura! La amo y no la pienso perder.

Llegar al edificio donde ella vivía devolvía un respiro al cuerpo, estaba tan cerca de mi felicidad, tenía tantos planes, tantas cosas que decir que no tenía forma de hacerlo, sólo quería llegar con ella.

No tomé el ascensor corrí cada escalón, agradecía estar en forma; unos metros de distancia, veía la puerta de su departamento y sonreí, sólo una puerta de estar junto a ella. Toqué una vez, dos, tres, seis...pero nada

–Joven...–la llamada de un viejo hombre me hizo ponerle cuidado–No se desgaste bobamente tocando, la señorita que vivía ahí se fue hace una hora–

– ¿No sabe a dónde se pudo haber ido?–tal vez había ido de compras o algo parecido

–Claro...se fue para el aeropuerto junto con una muchacha bonita y un muchacho de anteojos...aunque por lo que oí la pelicorta no volverá prácticamente nunca–palidecí ante sus palabras y salí como un volador del edificio, no sabía qué hacer, no entendía porque Eriol no me llamó para decírmelo ¿soy tan malo para no merecer saber algo de mi chica? Saqué el celular frustrado y me di cuenta que el aparatejo estaba apagado, había olvidado que lo apagué para que no me molestaran, maldije lo estúpido que era y al encenderse pude notar un sin fin de llamadas de Eriol y un mensaje

 _Shaoran...Sakura cambió de planes...no quiere irse la próxima semana, se va hoy, por el amor de Dios, ven a detenerla al estilo película de amor... ¡URGENTE!_

No podía ser mi peor día, sin auto, lejos del aeropuerto, tenía que llamar a Eriol para saber si no era tarde y detener a Sakura para poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba

Marqué el número de Eriol a toda prisa mientas corría, tal vez aún había tiempo para alcanzarla

–Eriol...–dije cuando contestaron del otro lado de la línea, pero como siempre fui interrumpido por su fastidiosa voz

–Shaoran, por el amor de Dios, date prisa, estamos en el aeropuerto Sakura se va...–

–Lo sé Eriol... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que parta?–

–Tienes aproximadamente 45 minutos antes de que se vaya el avión, claro, si cuentas con la suerte de que se retrase el avión–eso sería demasiada suerte y sabía que no contaba con ella. Me detuve en una esquina para tomar aire, tenía que llegar...y pronto; miré a mí alrededor y sonreí

– ¿Cuánto demoraras en llegar?–

–Rápido Eriol...muy rápido–colgué la llamada y crucé al otro lado de la calle, tenía (al menos) la suerte de cargar efectivo y tarjetas de crédito

–Buenas tardes...necesito que me alquile con urgencia una motocicleta...mi chica me necesita–

– **Sakura Pov–**

Estaba a pocos minutos de irme, Tomoyo me hablaba mientras esperábamos el aviso para abordar y Eriol miraba su celular impaciente, desde que recibió una llamada ha estado algo inquieto

–Vamos Sakurita, anímate, si quieres puedes quedarte lo que resta de esta semana para poder alegrarte y que vayas satisfecha a tu nuevo hogar–sabía que trataba de persuadirme para quedarme, era una especie de psicología para aprovechar más el tiempo conmigo, pero ya todo estaba decidido

–Tomoyo, no te preocupes, estaré bien–intentaba disipar sus miedos y dudas

–Ah... Sakurita, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza porque te vas, eres mi mejor primiga–reí levemente por el nombre que le dio a nuestra unión inseparable–Te voy a echar mucho de menos–se secó unas leves lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos, se removió mi interior y la abracé, era esos momentos en los que no deseaba separarme de ella y sólo ir a casa a charlar sobre la vida, como muchas veces hacíamos de niñas

–A todos los pasajeros con vuelo a Estados Unidos, por favor diríjase al pasillo 5, despegaremos en 15 minutos–

–Bueno, es ahora o nunca–recorrimos la sala de espera y fuimos al pasillo donde dos azafatas recibían los boletos y una larga fila se adentraba para tomar asiento en el avión. Miré a mis dos acompañantes, sentía pánico muy dentro de mí, hacía mucho que no viajaba en avión y no podía evitar ese abismo que se formaba en mi estómago

–Adiós Sakurita, no olvides llamarme cuando llegues–me llenaba de valor cada vez que ella me abrazaba, me miró a los ojos una vez nos separamos y dio espacio para poder despedirme de Eriol

–Hasta pronto Sakura, que tengas éxitos–me separé de su abrazo, tomé la maleta y entregué mi boleto a la azafata, era la última en ingresar al pasillo y pude darme el lujo de mirar brevemente hacia atrás, albergando una breve esperanza y una ilusión que al poner un pie en el avión, sentarme y ver como despegábamos, me hizo entender que él ya no vendría, tal vez...nunca.

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Corrí como un maldito loco por todas las calles, esquivaba los autos y camiones como todo un experto, llegaría a tiempo, tenía 20 minutos antes de que el avión despegara y a esta velocidad llegaría con tiempo de raptarla e impedir que se vaya

Miré levemente las calles donde cruzaba, estaba cerca del aeropuerto, sólo me faltaban unas 7 calles para poder llegar, sentía una dicha desbordante y mi suerte estaba cambiando porque hasta ahora, todos los semáforos cambiaban a verde cada vez que me acercaba para cruzarlos, la calle estaba despejada y no había duda que podía cruzarla sin complicación alguna pero...todo se volvió oscuro... ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Y...me di cuenta que este capítulo tal vez se lea extraño y sin sentido, y descubrí que escribir en tableta...apesta...soy tan lenta para escribir, no se corrigen muchas palabras, me demoro más cuando tengo que poner tildes y hace que mi inspiración se vaya rápido.**

 **Pero dejando de lado mis quejas (lo siento, tenía que lamentarme con alguien) ¿Qué les parece este capítulo? Tal vez no tenga coherencia, y puede que no sea lo que ustedes esperaban (y merecen) pero últimamente mi mente está en una manada de horrores, entre hay y no hay inspiración, y las pocas ideas que tenía las transmití lo mejor que pude (gracias a mi hermosa tableta que lentea mi mente y no me deja fluir tan bien como un teclado físico (extraño mi pc, y va a demorar el arreglo:'( ¿por qué?) así que pido mil y mil disculpas**

 **Me he tomado el tiempo de leer sus comentarios (los comentarios antes de subir el anterior capítulo) y me encantaron cada uno de ellos, me llenan de inspiración sus palabras {tengo nuevas ideas ;-) } y tengo muy presente que he quitado una de las esencias de Sakura que es la torpeza en matemáticas (si guest, leí tu comentario) y muchos también sienten esta falta de esencia, y es por eso (no prometo nada) que siento esa necesidad de darles un pequeño obsequio(esto huele a nuevo fic) donde las esencias no se pierdan y puedan ustedes estar satisfechos como lectores (se las debo por leerme y comentarme) así que haré lo más posible en organizar mis ideas y regalarles una nueva historia; puede que no sea mucho, pero lo hago de corazón porque ustedes son importantes para mí como escritora.**

 **No olviden seguir leyéndome, acepto cualquier comentario y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	19. Capitulo 19: ¿Tan sólo una ilusión?

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creaci** **ó** **n de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es m** **í** **a, aunque el titulo est** **á** **inspirado en la telenovela "Mar** **í** **a rosa b** **ú** **scame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **di** **á** **logos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 19: ¿Tan sólo una ilusión?**

 **-Shaoran Pov-**

Mis ojos pesaban a cada minuto que respiraba, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más profunda y una voz lejana me llamaba, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hallar un atisbo de luz, un rayito que me permitiera ubicarme; tan sólo hallaba oscuridad, pero...

–Shao...cariño...despierta–su voz era delicada, suave...como un susurro cálido–Vamos perezoso...–algo tibio se posó en mi mejilla derecha, era como si una delicada mariposa tocara mi piel–Shaoran Li...sé que me estas escuchando dormilón...despiértate porque el desayuno se te está enfriando–mis ojos hicieron un esfuerzo gigantesco por abrirse y...por fin vi poco a poco pero una luz estridente me cegaba haciéndome parpadear varias veces

– ¿Eh?...–al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación acomodada, mi cabeza tocaba algo abollonado, al parecer era una almohada y mis manos tocaban las sábanas, me sentía relajado, tranquilo, el sol se colaba por la ventana... ¿Dónde estoy?

–Por fin despertaste, eres todo un dormilón–miré a mi lado, quedé anonadado al ver quién estaba hablándome

– ¿Sakura?–me levanté de golpe y la miré asombrado ¿desde cuándo estaba ella aquí?

–Pero... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿No estabas en el aeropuerto?–me sentía feliz de verla aquí conmigo, a mi lado, tanto, que no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque la confusión en su rostro hizo que me preocupara un poco

–Shaoran...cariño... ¿te sientes bien?–esto me dejaba asombrado ¿desde cuándo me hablaba de esa forma tan dulce?; su delicada mano se posó sobre mi frente–No tienes temperatura, así que no tienes fiebre, tal vez sea el estrés...sí eso debe ser–sus palabras parecían para sí misma que para mí. Se levantó de la cama y la tomé de la mano, no deseaba que se fuera y me di cuenta que estaba en pijama, unos cuantos cabellos cubrían sus hermosos ojos y no dudé en retirar algunos mechones de ellos, estaba bellísima, la halé hacia mi cuerpo y la recosté a mi lado

–Shaoran...–parecía querer regañarme pero un beso depositado en su cuello la hizo reír; nos miramos a los ojos, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, deseaba besarla de una manera que sólo podía mi cuerpo permitirme...con amor. Me detuve al escuchar unos ruidos extraños... ¿eran lloros?

–Hay por Dios...–se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió, los lloridos no cesaban y me levanté a investigar, cuando estuve fuera de las abrazadoras colchas pude darme cuenta que tenía el pantalón de un pijama, y pude, por unos minutos, reparar a mi alrededor, era una habitación matrimonial, lo sabía por el gran parecido al cuarto de mis padres.

Salí de la habitación y vi que no era mi casa, era otra totalmente diferente, era un poco más chica pero se sentía acogedora, ¿a qué horas había llegado a este lugar? No entendía nada, me sentía confundido, perdido ante los hechos; nuevamente escuché ese lloro, no dudé en seguirlo y me llevó a una habitación al final del pasillo donde me encontraba, al ingresar vi como Sakura acunaba... ¿un bebé?

Me acerqué lentamente, mimaba a esa pequeña personita, a cada paso que daba entendía menos, ¿dónde estaba yo? ¿Sakura no se iba a Estados Unidos? ¿Este bebé de quién es?

–Mira...llegó papá–miré atrás de mí, no había nadie más en la habitación, sólo Sakura, el bebé y yo

–Shaoran...en serio que estas raro, siempre que llora la bebé vienes directo donde ella ¿pasa algo? Te ves confundido–claro que estaba confundido, no entendía dónde estaba, ni porque estaba ella aquí conmigo y con un bebé que supuestamente es mío, nada tenía sentido, nada. Tomé asiento en una mecedora y toqué mis sienes, trataba de tranquilizarme y ubicarme.

Sonó mi teléfono y salí de la habitación corriendo, dejando atrás a una confundida y asustada Sakura. Nuevamente estaba en la habitación matrimonial y contesté mi celular

–¿Aló?–

–Shaoran Li, sé que estas feliz por ser padre pero por el amor de Dios, no puedes dejarme solo con este nuevo negocio, tienes que venir ahora, deja a Nadeshiko y a Sakura por un momento, no creo que les pase nada si vienes ayudar a tu primo favorito con este nuevo negocio ¿puedes?–la voz de Eriol me tranquilizaba pero aun no podía evitar sentirme confundido

–Eh...claro, eh...Eriol... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?–

–Claro, dime–

– ¿Me puedes decir que sucede?–

– ¿Qué? No te entiendo–

–Pues sí, estoy confundido, no recuerdo a qué horas llegué a esta casa, no sé porque Sakura está aquí conmigo, siendo cariñosa y mucho menos recuerdo que tengo una hija, no lo sé Eriol, me siento...desorientado–estaba más que desorientado, me hallaba frustrado, no entendía nada

–Shaoran, sé que ayer te hallabas estresado, impugnado y muchas cosas más, pero no creí que estuvieras tan mal como para no recordar tu casa, a Sakura o a Nadeshiko...hombre, te desvives por ellas dos, no entiendo que te ocurre–

–Yo tampoco lo entiendo–

–Bien, hagamos una cosa, ve al hospital mientras cancelo la reunión y todo lo demás, nos vemos allá ¿te parece?–

–Me parece excelente idea, nos vemos allá–colgué y dejé el celular sobre el nochero, tenía que alistarme e ir al hospital cuanto antes, si Eriol me había visto ayer muy normal y hoy no me hayo es porque algo me sucedió; me voltee para poder ir al armario, pero verla allí parada, con los ojos llorosos y su semblante totalmente pálido me hizo entender que ella había escuchado todo

–Así que no nos recuerdas–una lágrima salió expulsada de su ojo derecho, se sentó sobre la cama derrotada, me sentía culpable pero ella se debía enterar de lo que sucedía porque yo tampoco entendía lo que ocurría. Me senté a su lado y preferí empezar la charla, por su rostro podría jurar que palabras es lo menos que le salían.

–Tan sólo recuerdo que te ibas a ir a Estados Unidos, pensaba buscarte y decirte lo que sentía...te amo Sakura, pero no estoy entendiendo lo que pasa–mi cabeza dolía y me daba vueltas

– ¿Sólo recuerdas hasta ahí?–asentí sin mirarla, mis manos estaban siendo de lo más de interesantes en estos momentos– ¿No recuerdas nuestra boda? ¿Luna de miel? ¿El nacimiento de nuestra hija?–la miré brevemente, embargaba una esperanza en su mirada, negué con la cabeza y tomé su mano, la miré como la cosa más hermosa que podía presenciar, y en sus delgados dedos dí por hecho que lo que decía era cierto, llevaba el anillo de compromiso y de boda, se veían bellísimos allí puestos, los besé, los miré, luego los besé y los seguí besando, subí lentamente desde esos dedos hasta su delicado hombro

– ¿Recuerdas ya algo?–

–No, pero si eres mi esposa puedo hacer algo...ya sabes, tal vez para ver si recuerdo– alcé mis cejas con algo de picardía y comencé a besar su cuello con dulzura, aunque debo admitir que sentía el ambiente más...mmmm...exquisito

–No señor, te alistas y te vas al hospital, Eriol de seguro crees que vas para allá–no sé porque lo nombró, quería pasar tiempo con ella pero tenía razón, de seguro ella presentía que nos interrumpiría el rato

–Bien, me alisto y me voy–le dí un beso en los labios y me adentré en el baño

 **...3...**

Sentí que el agua se llevaba todo lo malo, el cuerpo lo sentía más ligero y estaba preparado para mi nueva vida...con Sakura.

" _Creo que podré acostumbrarme "_

Bajé las escaleras trotando hasta llegar a la cocina, allí estaba ella preparando el desayuno y vi también un pequeño corral donde estaba la bebé, nuestra bebé; me acerqué lentamente y la abracé, ocultando mi cabeza en su cuello

–Cariño...–rió mientras le hacía cosquillas

–Ya me voy–le susurré al oído

–Primero desayuna, no te puedes ir sin algo en el estómago–

–Sólo tomaré café, de seguro Eriol ya me espera–y hablando del rey de Roma...

–Eriol, ya voy de salida, sólo...–miré a Sakura y sonreí–Digamos que quería recordar algo–

–Sí, claro, nos vemos en el hospital central y por favor... No te distraigas–colgó y tomé rápidamente el café

–Adiós, te veo luego mi amor–le dí un beso en los labios y me acerqué al corral–Adiós princesa–le dí un besito en la frente y me retiré al garaje, allí estaba mi auto, al lado de una camioneta (de seguro era para cuando fuéramos con Nadeshiko)

–No olvides las llaves–su delicado brazo me extendía las llaves, los tomé gustoso y un besito en la mejilla antes de partir.

 **...3...**

El camino se me hacía fácil, pronto llegaría al aeropuerto... ¿aeropuerto? Sacudí mi cabeza y aceleré, tenía prisa... ¿por qué tenía prisa? Sacudí nuevamente mi cabeza y aceleré, todos los semáforos estaban a mi favor, llegaría a tiempo... ¿a qué debía llegar rápido?... Aceleré y seguí pasando los semáforos pero...todo se volvió oscuro

–Shaoran, por favor, despierta...por favor–era un llamado lejano aunque sentía que conocía esa voz

–Shaoran...–moví mis ojos tratando de despertar, tenía que despertar, necesitaba...lo necesitaba

–Shaoran...–esa voz seguía insistiendo y seguí luchando por abrir mis ojos...seguí luchando...

–Shaoran...–la luz me cegaba y parpadee varias veces, cuando por fin mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, miré a mi alrededor, la habitación era blanca, absolutamente toda y...allí estaba... ¿mi familia?... ¿qué hacía toda mi familia aquí?

–Oh mamá mira...despertó–

–Voy a llamar al médico–

No supe cuál de todas mis hermanas habló, sólo quería saber dónde estaba y por qué me dolía todo el cuerpo

– ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estoy?– todo me daba vueltas y me dolía la cabeza

–Estas en el hospital hermanito–la respuesta de Fuutie me confundió ¿en el hospital? ¿A qué horas ingresé?

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Y la bebé? ¿Dónde están ellas?–miré a todos los presentes y no veía con ellos a mi esposa e hija, todos me miraban extraño y yo cada vez más me desesperaba

– ¿¡Dónde están!?–estaba desesperado ¿y si algo les había ocurrido?

–Shaoran... ¿de qué diablos nos estás hablando?–la pregunta de Shiefa hacía que mi mente diera vueltas

–Les estoy preguntando por...–

–A ver...como está nuestro paciente–la interrupción del doctor y su acercamiento me hizo desistir por el momento de mi pregunta, tal vez ella estaba cerca o estaría en plena carretera para poder verme, Sakura no sería capaz de dejarme solo en el hospital, ella no le haría eso a su esposo

–Por favor, necesito que me dejen a solas con el paciente mientras le hago un chequeo general, esperen pacientemente afuera, gracias–miraba como cada una de mis hermanas, algunos cuñados y mi madre se retiraban del lugar

–Bueno señor Li, vamos a revisarlo–se colocó sus guantes de látex y en compañía de una enfermera comenzó la revisión.

 **...3...**

–Pues todo parece estar bien señor Li...pero dígame ¿cómo se siente?–

–Como si un camión me hubiera arroyado–creo que lo que siento se asemeja a eso en mi opinión–Pero deseo saber qué me pasó, tan sólo recuerdo que venía para acá por petición de mi primo porque amanecí sin memoria y no podía recordar a mi esposa e hija recién nacida–las miradas entre el doctor y la enfermera se veían sospechosas, me miraban como mis hermanas...como si estuviera loco

–Eh...señor Li, es mejor que hable con su primo ¿le parece? Mientras tanto pediré que le tomen unas radiografías ¿de acuerdo?–asentí y ambos me dejaron por breves minutos solo. La aparición de mi primo por esa puerta me reconfortaba un poco, tal vez él sabría dónde estaba Sakura y Nadeshiko

–Eriol, gracias a Dios llegaste ¿dónde está Sakura y Nadeshiko?–otra vez esa mirada, algo no estaba bien

–Shaoran...el doctor me contó lo que le dijiste hace rato– se sentó a mi lado y me miró

– ¿Por qué todos me lanzan esa mirada?–estaba enojado, quería respuestas, no que me quisieran creer un loco

Suspiró fuertemente–Shaoran... No es nuestra intención mirarte de forma rara ni nada parecido, es sólo que... ¿no recuerdas nada?–

–Claro que lo recuerdo...me llamaste en la mañana por un trabajo que no recordaba, me dijiste que viniera al hospital, incluso te preocupaste al no recordar a Sakura ni a la bebé porque creí que ella...se fue a Estados Unidos–me quería hundir cada vez más en mi almohada, ahora entendía todo...Sakura, Nadeshiko, toda esa alegría era tan sólo una absurda...ilusión– ¿Qué pasó en realidad?–era mejor saber la verdad de una buena vez

–Tuviste un accidente en una motocicleta, un carro que se pasó la luz roja te golpeó cuando venias...–

–Para el aeropuerto–terminé la frase y suspiré

–Exacto y llevas 5 días hospitalizado–

– ¿Y Sakura?–después de todo quería saber de ella, estaba enamorado de ella

–En Estados Unidos...– ¿era una broma? Yo muriéndome y... ¿ella allá como si nada?

–No te enojes Shaoran, ella no está enterada de tu accidente, ninguno de nosotros le ha dicho algo–

– ¿Por qué?–

–Crees que si ella supiera lo que te paso... ¿ella no estaría aquí? Si le dijera que te accidentaste porque venias a impedir que se fuera ¿cómo crees que se sentiría? Sé que se echaría la culpa, ya bastante mal se sentía porque no le contestaste el teléfono–él tenía razón, no podía lastimarla más de lo que ya he hecho

–El médico dijo que te iba a hacer unas radiografías y que si salían bien podías regresar a casa–asentí y me perdí en mis cavilaciones... ¿qué estaría haciendo Sakura en estos momentos?

– **Sakura Pov–**

–Nada...Nada...Nada–apagué la televisión y tiré el control en el sillón, pronto empezaría a trabajar y podría evitar aburrirme tanto como lo hago ahora

" _¿Qué estarás haciendo Shaoran?"_

Sacudí mi cabeza y pasee por toda la sala de estar, no podía dormir y sólo me la pasaba pensando en Shaoran, miré el gran ventanal y me perdí entre las luces de la agitada ciudad, me hubiera encantado que Tomoyo estuviera a mi lado, de seguro me habría hecho comprar ropa y lucirla, de seguro hubiera hecho un nuevo diseño para mí, no había nadie que conociera más que a ella

" _Exceptuando a Shaoran, a él lo conozco muy bien...muy bien"_

Deseo sacármelo de la cabeza y del corazón, me duele tan sólo pensar en él; espero que aquí, en este nuevo país, pueda encontrar a alguien más que quite este sentimiento de mi pecho y a ese hombre de mi cabeza

Miré el reloj, 2:26 am, entonces en Japón serían las 3:26 pm. Tomé el teléfono y marqué, tal vez hoy estaría desocupada y menos extraña, desde que llegué aquí se ha comportado un poco rara, como si quisiera decirme algo pero a la vez no, no sé, no es lo mismo estar frente a frente que a miles de kilómetros. Un tono, dos, tres... Nada, volví a intentar pero nada

" _La tercera es la vencida"_

–¿Aló?–esa voz no era de Tomoyo, era de un hombre, esa voz se me hacía familiar

–Disculpe, ¿estoy hablando al teléfono de Tomoyo Daidouji?–

– ¿Sakura?–

–Sí con ella habla, disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?–colgó, miré a la pantalla y preferí optar que no pasaba nada, de seguro está ocupada y esa voz sea de su nuevo ayudante, ella siempre consigue a alguien para que le ayude con sus diseños

Miré nuevamente el reloj, 2:30 am, no había pasado ni 5 minutos, suspiré frustrada, hoy volvería a ser una larga noche, tal vez algo de música en mi iPod podría devolverme el sueño

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Era ella ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir contestar el teléfono? !Y precisamente el teléfono de Tomoyo¡ aproveché la soledad y borré las llamadas perdidas y recibidas, dejé el aparato y fingí que no había sonado

–Shaoran... ¿te encuentras bien?–preguntó la amatista haciéndome saltar en mi lugar, llevaba una taza en la mano y su sola presencia me ponía nervioso

–Sí, gracias por preguntar–sonrió, la maldita culpa me carcomía el cuerpo a cada paso que daba

–Mira, te he traído algo de té–me extendió la taza y la tomé, olía a hierbabuena, perfecto para mi ahora nerviosismo

–Muchas gracias–tomé unos sorbos, vi de reojo que tomaba el teléfono y lo revisaba, rogaba muy dentro de mí para que no me preguntara nada, noté que cerró sesión y lo guardaba en el bolsillo del delantal

–Si me disculpas me retiro–hizo una reverencia y sentí paz

–Gracias por todo–me sonrió y cerró la puerta, pude expulsar el aire que había retenido, me sentía levemente aliviado

" _Nota mental: No contestar teléfonos que no son míos"_

Preferí hacerme el desentendido y olvidar el asunto, si tenía suerte ella no se daría por enterada

– **Tomoyo Pov–**

Cree que no me doy por enterada, lo escuché desde que sonó mi teléfono y contestó, es un pobre idiota por no decirle algo coherente en vez de colgarle, pero ya tendría la oportunidad para que vuelvan a comunicarse ...y ya tengo un plan...un excelente y gran plan.

 **Hola mis amad** **í** **simos lectores** **¿Q** **u** **é** **tal todo? Pues yo estoy llena de ideas que por desgracia se ponen lentas, y si,** **todavía** **no tengo la pc arreglada porque que cree** **n…** **mi pap** **á** **se la llevo T-T pero** **aquí** **hago mi esmero por darles lo mejor de** **mí** **, les pido mil disculpas por no actualizar r** **á** **pido pero ya** **sabrán** **que tableta, tiempo e internet son algo que** **están** **en mi contra, aspiro que la** **próxima** **vez que actualice les pueda dar lo prometido porque en estos momentos est** **á a** **medias** **.**

 **¿** **Qu** **é** **les ha parecido hasta ahora? No olviden dejar sus comentarios,** **críticas, etc. Ustedes saben que todo es** **muy importante** **para mí.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	20. Capitulo 20:Un reencuentro problematico

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 20: Un reencuentro problemático**

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Moví débilmente mi cuerpo, el tener enyesado el brazo, una pierna y usar un collarín no era muy cómodo que digamos, pero era aún más incómodo estar aquí acostado y no hacer lo que usualmente hago...trabajar; Eriol se encargaba muy bien de la empresa y no me quejaba en absoluto pero deseaba poder ser útil en algo, llevaba un mes aquí postrado y ya echaba de menos mi oficina y la rutina; me aburría estar constantemente solo, porque aunque viva con Wei él no puede estar todo el día a mi lado, también tiene otros que aceres y no me permitiría ser dependiente de alguien, sólo esperaba que mi familia aceptara mi propuesta de trabajar desde casa

–Adelante–respondí al sentir que tocaban a mi puerta, esa maraña negro azulado y esa sonrisa tonta me alegró un poco, el estar solo me enloquecía porque tenía tiempo de...de pensar en ella

–Hola pequeño lobo ¿Qué tal todo?–sonreí de lado, me acostumbre a sus constantes apodos no importando que me recordara a ella; hacia mucho que no la veía o hablaba, suspiré

– ¿Cómo has estado Eriol?–trataba fingir normalidad pero sabía de antemano que Eriol notaba mi estado mental y a él no lo engañaba...aunque lo intentara

–Bien...traigo noticias–trataba de distraerme y preferí seguirle el juego, de buenas a sabiendas lo lograba

–¿Cuáles son?–

–Pues que todos estamos de acuerdo en que trabajes nuevamente, incluso fui al hospital y tu médico dijo que estaba bien mientras no hicieras tantos movimientos–sonreí de oreja a oreja ¡por fin dejaría este suplicio de no hacer nada!

– ¿Cuándo empiezo?–no pude ocultar mi emoción, estaba ansioso por comenzar

–Pues lo ideal sería mañana pero...–mis ánimos decayeron en el momento que pronuncio el pero

– ¿Qué?–

–No te desanimes, habrá reportes de ventas, negociaciones y todo eso...el problema es que no serán temas de aquí, Japón–alcé una ceja, no entendía, sino era de aquí... ¿de dónde eran?–Necesitamos que alguien revise los archivos, ventas y todo pero...de la sucursal de Estados Unidos–abrí los ojos de par en par ¿Estados Unidos?

–Ninguno de nosotros puede porque estamos ocupados con otras cosas de la empresa, yo haría el trabajo pero como te accidentaste y me estoy haciendo cargo de la empresa...bueno no sé si aceptaras es...–

–Acepto–declare interrumpiendo su discurso, él me miró brevemente

– ¿Aceptas?–su asombro era palpable

–Sí, quiero ayudar, necesito trabajar–

" _Pero necesito verla más que todo a ella"_

– ¿Estás seguro?–

–Eriol, si no quieres que trabaje con ella ¿Para qué me lo propones?–estaba furioso por sus dudas

–Sólo me estaba preocupando–suspiré y ablandé mi semblante, tenía que calmarme para poder llegar a un acuerdo

–Sé que te preocupas pero cálmate ¿Si? Todo estará bien, sabes que soy muy profesional al igual que Sakura, nada de este embrollo impedirá que hagamos bien nuestros trabajos–dije serio, aspiraba convencerlo lo suficiente

Suspiró fuertemente y me miró–Está bien, mañana a las 8:00 am Sakura se contactará contigo, pasará los reportes, ventas y todo eso, ya valoraras su trabajo y...–

–Ya sé–interrumpí a su explicación

–No te enojes, tan sólo quería asegurarme de que lo supieras todo–

–Eriol, estoy herido, no soy estúpido–dije arisco, estaba harto de que me trataran como a un idiota

–Bien, mientras te calmas iré por la computadora y los archivos ¿estamos?–suspiré profundo

–Estamos–

–Ya vengo–declaró y se retiró, sentía el corazón bombeándome a mil, estaba nervioso, en unas horas la vería... ¿estaría molesta después de todo lo que sucedió?

– **Tomoyo Pov–**

–Esto está listo–la carne de pollo en salsa se veía deliciosa y esperaba que a mi retoño le encantara

Suspiré con fuerza, comencé a picar el repollo y sonreí con ilusión, debería convencer más seguido a mi esposo de mis locuras...

– **FLASHBACK–**

Me miré en el espejo y di unos cuantos retoques con labial rojo sangre, a mi parecer estaba lista para poner en acción mi plan

Bajé suavemente las escaleras y me asomé por la puerta, allí estaba él, concentrado en sus papeles. Con sigilo me acerqué hasta quedar frente a frente, resaltando un poco el escote; tomé uno de sus cabellos y lo enrolé levemente, dio un pequeño brinco y entreabrió la boca, tenía su atención

–Eriol...cariño... ¿Qué haces?–hablaba suave, lo más sensual posible, tenía que tener tacto y estrategia, me senté frente a él y recosté los brazos en el escritorio

–Tan sólo estoy verificando unas cuentas–su leve sonrojo me hizo reír levemente

–Oye... Cariño...ya... ¿eligieron quién se hará cargo de recibir los reportes de Sakura?–jugaba con mi cabello, tenía que hacer que mis palabras fueran naturales, sin que notara mis planes

Alcé mi mirada brevemente y me miraba sospechoso–No cariño, aunque pensamos reunirnos pronto para hablar del tema ¿Por qué?–dudaba, sabía que algo tramaba

–No sé, es que hoy visité al pobre Shaoran y lo veo tan triste sin poder trabajar, no sé, podría... ¿haber posibilidad para que él recibiera los reportes de Sakura?–dije con mi mejor cara y actuación, quería verme de lo más normal

–Tomoyo–

– ¿Si?–sonreí con algo de falsedad e inocencia

–Por favor... Yo también tengo aprecio por Sakura y Shaoran, pero no creo que esto sea lo mejor...–me acerqué a él con sensualidad, sacando a flote mi cuerpo femenino y sus cualidades, tenía su atención y veía algo de excitación en sus ojos, tragó saliva y tosió levemente

– ¿No puedes hacer algo para que puedan verse? Tal vez el trabajar juntos los ayude–hice a un lado los papeles de su escritorio y me arrodille en el inmueble frente a él

–Tomoyo...no creo–me quité la bata de dormir y dejé al descubierto el babydoll que llevaba puesto–Tommy...–

–Creo que podemos arreglar ese asuntito, si los convences... En serio que me harías feliz–me moví suave de derecha a izquierda, en un rítmico baile que lo llenaba de éxtasis, sacudió su cabeza y volteo la mirada

–Tomoyo por favor...–me senté sobre él, un roce suave entre nuestras intimidades lo hizo delirar

– ¿No es acaso conveniente intervenir?–besé su mejilla derecha, negó–Deberíamos darles una ayuda–besé la comisura de sus labios, negó–¿No los ayudamos?–besé el lóbulo de su oreja, negó–Entonces quédate con tu calentura y sin sexo por un largo...largo tiempo–susurré en su oído y me levanté; estaba rojo, excitado y me miraba con los ojos abiertos

– ¿Nada?–susurró y negué, levanté la bata para poder retirarme

–Tomo... ¿Podemos negociar?–pidió cuando ya tenía el pomo en la mano

– ¿Me vas ayudar?–pestañé y lo mire dulce, suspiró rendido y asintió, cerré con seguro y me acerqué sensual, esta noche sería mía

– **FIN FLASHBACK–**

Me sonrojé con fuerza, tan sólo pensarlo me ponía la piel de gallina y claro...un poco excitada; unos brazos me tomaron desde la cintura y sus labios se posaron sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha

– ¿Cómo estás?–su susurro me hizo cosquillas en el oído

– ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?–hice para atrás mi cabeza y la recosté sobre su hombro, su sonrisa era encantadora

–Bien, ya le avise a Shaoran y mañana temprano se pondrá en contacto–el darme esa buena noticia me hizo sonreír más

–Los convenciste–susurré

–Si... Fue difícil que todo los Li aceptaran pero a Leran le gustó mucho mi argumento y ella me ayudó a convencerlos... Aunque creo que fue más porque desea ver casado a Shaoran–me voltee y le di un beso en los labios

–Lo importante es que aceptaron–volví y bese sus labios

–Si...–sus ojos brillaban, sabía lo que deseaba

–No he terminado la cena–susurré cerca de sus labios, sonrió y sentí que apago la estufa

–Eso podemos hacerlo después–me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, ya sabía para donde nos dirigíamos y no tenía ganas de detenerlo

– **Sakura Pov–**

Esto tenía que ser un chiste, de todas las personas Li me tenía que tocar ese... ¿Por qué tenía que ser Shaoran? Suspiré frustrada y procuré tranquilizarme, tenía que terminar los informes finales que debía entregarle a Li

"Shaoran..."

Sacudí mi cabeza y procuraba pensar neutro, tenía que tener la mente fría para poder realizar mi trabajo sin poner el corazón

–Sakura, aquí está los informes faltantes–su voz fría me hizo sonreír

–Gracias Yue–

–De nada– hizo una breve reverencia y se retiro

A Yue lo conocí desde que llegué aquí a Nueva York, aunque sea de personalidad fría cuando se le conoce es amable, él está en el área de mercadeo y ha sido una gran ayuda para mí, no sabía que ser como Shaoran fuera tan pesado, aunque me ayudaba a no pensar tanto en él.

–Debo admitir que lo que veo es bueno–trataba de darme una auto charla, distraerme brevemente y hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, las horas pasaban rápido y mis ansias...

" _Concéntrate Sakura, debes dar una buena impresión, este trabajo no te puede quedar grande"_

–Mejor llamo a Tomoyo– estaba asqueada por los nervios, necesitaba una motivación y también alguien para quejarme abiertamente, tal vez el hablar con alguien familiar me haría sentir mejor para hacer el trabajo aún mejor

Uno, dos, tres tonos y al buzón de voz; suspiré frustrada y volví a intentar, con Tomoyo siempre se debía intentar máximo tres veces ya sea porque está ocupada en su trabajo o disfrutando con su esposo... Nada, esto era un chiste

" _¿Qué diablos estará haciendo en un momento como este?"_

Suspiré como décima vez en tan sólo 2 horas, estaba estresada y se me colmaba la paciencia, tenía que descansar mi cerebro y continuar con lo pendiente

" _¿Estaba preparada para lo que venía?"_

 **...3...**

No me sentía lista, faltaban 15 minutos para las 8 y ya tenía el corazón a mil ¿cambió? ¿Estaba preparada? Maldita sea no lo creo, el estómago se me revolcaba

–Cálmate Sakura–susurre para mí, acomodé mi chaqueta y mi peinado, revisé nuevamente los folios y asegurándome que todo estuviera completo me conecte, en unos minutos vería al motivo de mis suspiros y debía estar preparada

Sentí mis ojos lagrimear levemente, sentía una opresión en el pecho y un nudo se me formaba en la garganta, no me sentía lista para hablar y mucho menos para preguntarle por el collarín ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió?

–Shaoran...– susurré

–Por favor... No llores–toqué mis mejillas y comprobé sus palabras, estaba llorando y precisamente frente a él; limpié rápidamente mis mejillas y carraspee un poco

–Señor Li ¿comenzamos?–puse mi faceta profesional dejando de lado ese momento de debilidad

–Sakura yo...–

–Señor Li, mi deber es reportarle los informes de este mes, nada más–quería mantener todo a margen... Aunque mi corazón latiera a mil

–Entiendo...–suspiró–Comencemos–asentí y abrí los folios

 **...3...**

–Pues viendo los informes de ventas, producción y mercadeo, en mi opinión todo está en orden y por lo que sé ya enviaste el informe final a China así que podemos dar por concluido este tema–extrañaba esa voz profesional...lo extrañaba mucho

–Entonces nos veremos el siguiente mes, estaré mandándole los informes semanales y nos reuniremos para corroborar el progreso–concluí

–Espera Sakura–alcé mi vista y lo vi a los ojos–Por favor... ¿podemos hablar?–

– ¿Ve alguna anomalía?–

–No es de trabajo, es sobre tu y yo–sabía a qué se refería y no deseaba admitirlo

–No veo de que podamos hablar–

–Pues yo sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y lo sabes–

Suspiré rendida y lo volví a mirar–Shaoran... Yo...–¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Te sigo amando? No creo que sea conveniente–Creo que todo está dicho, te debo una disculpa por el escándalo de la última vez, sé que...–

–Te amo Sakura–creí que su interrupción sería por otro motivo...no por esta razón

– ¿Qué?–dije con suavidad, tenía que escucharlo nuevamente

–Te amo y lamento mucho toda esta situación, sé que todo es mi culpa ¿pero cómo podría admitirlo? Estaba tan ciego buscando una esposa y Rika...–bufó–No sabía en qué diablos pensaba, debí valorar lo que tenía en frente en vez de buscar a alguien ideal para que fuera mi esposa y no noté que estabas allí y...–no escuché más, mi mente se desconectó por breves minutos y una ira que no entendía se coló en mi corazón

– ¿Me amas o tan sólo buscas a alguien para casarte?–

– ¿Qué?–

–Mira Li, no me vengas a decir que me amas porque me tienes lastima y sí, admito que muchas veces esperaba que notaras mi existencia, que vieras a la simple secretaria que tenías al lado pero no...Solamente eres tú y una estúpida esposa para que no diga la sociedad que el gran Shaoran Li es gay y sabes...–

– ¡Basta! Te abro mi corazón y mis sentimientos y lo único que haces es criticar y cuestionarme ¿no tengo yo sentimientos?–

–El gran Shaoran y sus sentimientos–dije con sarcasmo quería descargar todo lo que sentía

–Los tengo y lamento mucho el haberme fijado en ti, mejor dicho, lamento el dia en que te contrate–

– ¡Pues yo también lamento todo eso!–

–Pues me parece excelente ¡Adiós Kinotonta!–

– ¡Hasta siempre gayLidiota!–cerré la computadora frustrada y caminé molesta hasta la mitad de la sala

– ¡LO ODIO!–grité con fuerza a la nada y me dejé caer–Pero te amo demasiado–me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y me hice rollito, necesito llorar... Como siempre

– **Shaoran Pov–**

–Maldita, tonta... ¡LA ODIO!–tiré la computadora y golpee lo que más pude mi cabeza contra la almohada–Te amo–susurré una vez dejé mi rabieta; recosté mi cabeza contra la almohada y cerré brevemente mis ojos... ¿esto será todo?

 **Hola a todos, hace mucho que no actualizo, cuanto…** **¿un mes?, sí, sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero como sabrán el tiempo y la inspiración no es uno de mis fuertes y sobre todo cuando ocurrió la más grande desgracia de (podría decirse) en toda mi corta vida… se dañó mi memoria y ahí tenía prácticamente todas mis historias, pero como buena muchacha precavida (con mis textos sí que soy demasiado precavida) no se perdió este capítulo y los dos one-shot (básicamente un one-shot porque el otro es un three-shot) que les había prometido, espero que les guste mis pequeños detalles hechos con amor y cariño.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	21. Capitulo 21:Mi vida sin ti

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 21: Mi vida sin ti**

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Podría decirse que por primera vez miraba ese gran ventanal con tanto detenimiento, después de estar 2 meses en cama y por fin darme la oportunidad de regresar al trabajo me hacía sentir más relajado, aunque no por eso evitara pensar en ella, la quiero, aunque siga enojado con ella por no valorar mis sentimientos... ¿seguirá molesta conmigo? Tan sólo nos dirigimos la palabra cuando tenemos que trabajar de ahí a eso... Nada

–Vaya pequeño lobo ¿Todavía pensando? Creí que ya lo habías superado–suspiré con fuerza y me di la vuelta, su sonrisa bobalicona medio me hizo sonreír

– ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?–con su sonrisa de idiota tan sólo me mostró las carpetas que llevaba en mano, tan sólo era trabajo

– ¿Algo nuevo?–intentaba hacer conversación, pensar demasiado me podría volver loco

–No, todo normal aunque...–lo miré esperando a que terminara–Espero que no te moleste, Tomoyo me pidió que te invitara a cenar y... Quería saber si...–

–Me parece excelente ¿Para cuándo es la cena?–sonreí y su perplejidad era mucha, aunque no por eso pudo evitar sonreír como siempre lo hace

–Es esta noche a las 7:00, si deseas podemos ir después del trabajo–

–Me parece excelente ¿En tu casa, cierto?–asintió alegre

–Sí, nos vemos después, tengo que terminar el trabajo que estaba haciendo, con permiso–se reverenció y salió

Sonreí y comencé a revisar los nuevos folios

" _Almenos hoy podré evitar pensar en ella... Espero"_

– **Sakura Pov–**

Mirar cómo era la horma del lápiz sobre mi escritorio era lo más interesante en este momento, suspiré fuertemente, y me acomodé mejor sobre la silla, debía concentrarme en el trabajo y no en estar pensando en él... Y en sus palabras

–Sakura, perdona que te interrumpa, te vine a traer los balances del nuevo prototipo–su voz grave era agradable en este momento

–Gracias Yue–sonreí y acepté los folios que me extendía

–Todavía sigues pensando en él–lo miré, no era una pregunta si no una afirmación–Por tu silencio veo que si–dejé las carpetas sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba frente a mi

–No es tan fácil Yue, aún lo amo y...–

– ¿Y si lo que dijo es verdad?–suspiré frustrada, muchas veces lo había pensado pero después de ver y ayudarlo en tantas citas y Rika...

–No lo creo, sabes perfectamente mi historia con él y...–

–Y también sé cómo te enamoraste de él ¿acaso no podría él también haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti?–me quedé en silencio, jamás lo había pensado de esa manera; escuché un suspiro y vi como se levantaba

–Mejor me retiro, hay mucho que hacer y tú tienes también algo que analizar–

–Yue–llamé antes de que se retirara– ¿Quieres cenar conmigo hoy?–

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Me estiré completamente una vez que me levanté de la silla, el trabajo se había concluido y era hora de ir con Eriol a su casa; tomé mi maletín y mi abrigo, me despedí de Chiharu mi secretaria y me dirigí al ascensor

–Hola Shaoran–saludó alegre mi primo acompañándome en el transcurso de descenso– ¿Listo para la acción?–alcé una ceja y reí levemente, aunque tuviese ese aura de misterio siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

–Nos veremos en tu casa Eriol–dije una vez que nos dirigimos al aparcamiento

– ¿No me acompañaras?–

–No, te estaré siguiendo de cerca–declaré cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del coche

–Me ofendes Shaoran– y aquí vamos–Yo, que soy tan bue primo, tu compañero y hermano, que siempre estaba ahí para ti ¿soy merecedor de este trato?–alcé una ceja y pensaba decir algo pero como buen melodramático me interrumpió–Está bien, vete en tu coche que yo me iré en el mío, solo, completamente solito...–suspiré con fuerza–Estoy abriendo la puerta, me estoy metiendo en el auto, ya cerré la puerta, estoy comenzado a arrancar, ¡No me detengas! Yo puedo irme solito–arrancó el auto y se fue del estacionamiento

–Que idiota–dije a la nada y me metí en el coche para poder seguir a mi destino

– **Tomoyo Pov–**

Picaba fervientemente la lechuga mientras la sopa se terminaba de hacer, la carne de finalizar su cocción y el pastel de hornear, tenía la cocina vuelta un revoltijo, pero deseaba impresionar a mi esposo y a nuestro invitado; no es que cocinara mal, nada de eso, es sólo que no soy amante a la cocina y preparar tantas cosas a la vez no era lo mismo que estar diseñando o preparando a las modelos para la pasarela

–Creo que así está bien–declaré al probar la sopa y apagar la hornilla–Espero que las carnes queden bien–sentí mi celular sonar...era Sakura

–Hola Sakurita–saludé alegré poniéndola en altavoz, no sabía dónde había colocado mi manos libres y ya casi llegaban

– ¿Es un mal momento?–en términos generales...lo era, pero ella era muy importante para mí como para decirle que no

–Claro que no Sakurita, solamente estoy cocinando–

– ¿Algo importante?–

–No es casual–

–Va alguien a cenar–incluso a la distancia me conocía

–Si... Viene Shaoran–sabía que estaba tensa, aunque no la viera la conocía perfectamente como para saberlo–Pero cambiando de tema ¿cómo has estado?–quería disipar esa incomodidad que teníamos entre la línea

–Bien, todo normal, trabajo, casa, sí, todo normal–

– ¿Algo interesante para contar?–extrañaba esos momentos entre ella y yo pero no quería que la distancia impidiera ese hermoso sentimiento

–Digamos que sí–

– ¿A si? Cuéntame–

–Anoche salí con Yue–dejé de cortar y miré el celular

– ¿De nuevo? Sakura, soy yo o... ¿Acaso tienes una relación con Yue? Perdona mi intromisión pero...–mis palabras quedaron al aire una vez escuché una interrupción menos pensada

– ¿Sakura sale con alguien?–me quedé de piedra y me voltee levemente, en la puerta de la cocina se hallaba el motivo de todo este lio–Tomoyo respóndeme–tenía el ceño fruncido y se le veía molesto

– ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasa?–la voz de Sakura no ayudaba en nada

–Sakura te llamo luego–cancelé la llamada y miré a ambos hombres frente a mí

– ¿Quién es Yue?–exigía respuestas ¿Qué le decía? Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces, ni yo sabía que decir porque tampoco estaba muy enterada de la relación que tenía ella con aquel joven

– ¿Tu sabias quién era?–ahora su mirada era dirigida a Eriol, estaba pasivo en su lugar, suspiró fuertemente

–Sí, lo sabía– ¿cómo se lo podía ocultar? Shaoran lo conocía bien y era casi imposible engañarle

–Vaya primo–dijo molesto y se retiró, sólo reinaba el silencio mientras sentíamos como se retiraba y arrancaba en su auto completamente enojado

No nos decíamos nada, yo miraba algo en particular, o eso intentaba hasta que...

– ¡La carne se quema!–grité

– **Shaoran Pov–**

¿Furioso? Tal vez, ¿Indignado? Posiblemente, ¿Colérico? Me sentía peor que eso; ¿Sakura tendría a alguien más? Puede que si lo tenga porque quién podría explicarme la existencia de Yue en la vida de ella ¿Qué era él para ella? ¿Amigos? Por favor, ni siquiera Tomoyo fue capaz de decirme quién era el tipo o que era para Sakura

–Tranquilízate Shaoran, toma aire y luego piensa–trataba de darme ánimos, lo que menos necesitaba era un accidente

" _Y nuevamente por Sakura"_

Mis nervios estaba de punta, mi mente estaba otro lugar y apenas me estaba dando cuenta que estaba cerca de mi casa... Mi casa, en estos momentos necesito estar en mi hogar

" _¿Una casa es sinónimo de hogar? Tal vez pero no sentía eso"_

Estacioné y cerré con brusquedad, daba zancadas para llegar a la puerta de mi casa y al abrir me recibió Wei algo extrañado pues sabía que llegaría tarde porque supuestamente estaba en casa de Eriol

–Buenas noches joven Li–dijo con educación pero hice caso omiso y seguí hasta la biblioteca, tomé el teléfono y marqué

¿Era una locura lo que pensaba hacer? Si, lo era, pero válgame Dios que la amaba

–Buenas noches aerolíneas JAPÓN S.A ¿en qué puedo servirle?–

–Para comprar un boleto a Estados Unidos para mañana a primera hora–

Si, estaba locamente enamorado... Muy enamorado

 **Hola a todos ustedes hermosuras, aquí un corto y nuevo capítulo, lo sé, ¿tanta demora para esto? Si, y lo siento, pero el tiempo no me da (y la tableta no ayuda de a mucho) pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar con rapidez y fluidez (aunque últimamente siento que no es tan fluido como antes ¿Cierto?) merezco tomatazos y tal vez cosas peores pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

 **No olviden sus comentarios, criticas, preguntas, dudas, en fin, todo lo que quieran decir pueden decirlo en los comentarios o vía inbox**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	22. Capitulo 22: Encuentros inesperados

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 22: Encuentros inesperados**

– **Sakura Pov–**

Caminaba por las grandes calles de Nueva York, aún me quedaba 20 minutos para poder ingresar al trabajo y deseaba reposar el almuerzo; me senté en una banqueta del parque con mirada al gran lago, una suave brisa jugó con mi cabello anunciando la próxima temporada, otoño, pronto tendría que usar abrigo para cubrirme del frío

– ¿Sakura?–una voz conocida me habló y lo vi frente mío

-¿Yoshi?–me levanté y me acerqué a abrazarlo– ¿Qué haces aquí?–me sorprendía el verlo en este lugar

–Estoy trabajando en una de las sucursales del señor Sasaki–

–Vaya... No tenía ni idea de eso–absolutamente me sorprendía

– ¿Y cómo estás? Hace mucho no hablamos ni nos vemos ¿el trabajo de presidenta te deja sin tiempo?–lo miré asombrada ¿cómo...?–Rika me dijo–y como si la llamara con la mente apareció y tomó el brazo de mi amigo…

" _¿Es acaso un anillo de compromiso?"_

No podía desviar mis ojos de esa gran joya

– ¿Te gusta?–dijo la señorita con una gran sonrisa enseñándomelo mejor

" _Este no es el anillo ¿le regaló otro?"_

–Es precioso–susurré, se me estaba encogiendo el corazón

–Gracias, es muy especial para mí–su sonrojo era evidente y tan sólo sonreí con hipocresía, Shaoran nuevamente se lucía

–Oh Sakura, ahora que por fin nos vemos te quiero entregar algo–abrió el gran abrigo que llevaba y sacó un sobre que luego me entregó

– ¿Qué es?–lo reparé y lo abrí, era una invitación preciosa, con bordados dorados y una letras negras en cursiva

 _ **Dios unió nuestras vidas y señaló el espacio donde podríamos construir nuestro camino. Hemos decidido aceptar el desafío y emprender juntos la increíble aventura de vivir. Deseamos con todo el corazón poder contar con tu presencia para que juntos podamos celebrar nuestra unión**_

 _ **Terada y Sasaki**_

– ¿Qué?–mi asombro era evidente y los miré– ¿Ustedes...?–los señalé y asintieron

–Nos vamos a casar–dijo Yoshi con alegría, palidecí

– ¿Y Shaoran?–prácticamente supliqué

– ¿Shaoran? ¿Él no está saliendo contigo?–la pregunta de Sasaki me removió el corazón y me hizo sentir una mierda, negué con la cabeza

–Ese idiota–susurró Sasaki, al parecer ella sabía algo que yo no, aunque ahora eso era lo que menos importaba, tenía que hablar con él

" _¿Me perdonará después de lo que dije?"_

–Es mejor que me vaya, tengo trabajo y ustedes están como ocupados, ah, felicitaciones por la boda–dije y me retiré rápidamente, tenía que hablar con él urgentemente

 **...3...**

Llegué prácticamente a las carreras y con la mente arrebolada, además de llegar tarde tenía que pensar cómo iba a hablarle y que le iba a decir

–Hola Hannah– saludé de paso y me acerqué a la puerta a zancadas

–Espere señorita...–escuché que me llamaba pero ya había abierto y no aspiraba ver la silueta de un hombre ocupando mi oficina

–Disculpe...–me quedé en silencio cuando se volteo y lo vi–Shaoran...–susurré

–Señorita Kinomoto, le iba a decir que el señor Li la estaba esperando–dijo en voz baja mi secretaria

–Retírate Hannah–pedí formalmente y cerré la puerta tras mío, el silencio era profundo, el único sonido eran nuestras respiraciones

–Por favor no llores–suplicó con suavidad, lo miré por unos minutos y toqué mis mejillas, estaban húmedas, corroborando sus palabras las sequé con rapidez y traté de controlar este alocado corazón

–Tanto tiempo...–quería que no escuchara mi acelerado corazón, aunque otra parte de mí deseaba que lo hiciera... Necesitaba que él supiera nuevamente lo que siento por él

– ¿Cómo has estado?–sonreí débilmente ante su pregunta

–Bien... ¿qué te trae por aquí?–

–Es una revisión sorpresa–nuestras palabras fluían con suavidad, tan sólo nosotros compartíamos ese espacio especial

– ¿Comenzamos?–asiente y salimos de la oficina, aunque fuera solamente por negocios, tenerlo ahí a mi lado era especial... Demasiado especial

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Me sentía feliz, completo, casi realizado, el tenerla ahí a mi lado era algo especial; intenté varias veces tomar su mano con algo de disimulo pero las circunstancias me impedía realizar mi cometido. Cada paso y cada visita a las diferentes secciones del plantel nos llevaba a acercarnos un poco más, ya no era incomodidad sino una compañía agradable; sus mejillas sonrosadas me daba una cierta invitación a besarlas y aunque la deseaba debía contenerme

–Y el último piso que falta es la de mercadeo a cargo de Yue Tsukishiro...–detuve mis pasos y mi mente se despejó levemente

" _Yue... Él es quien está detrás de Sakura"_

– ¿Shaoran?–vi algo de duda en su mirada y fruncí el ceño, me estaba comenzando a dar rabia

–No creo que sea necesario conocerlo, todo me ha parecido bien... Mejor salgamos, te invito a...–

– ¿Sakura?–me giré lentamente a ver quién se atrevía a interrumpir mi plática con mi cerezo; ahí, frente a mí se hallaba un hombre bien parecido, de tez pálida y cabello platinado amarrado en una cola

–Yue...–pronunció con dicha mi acompañante, estrujando mi corazón con cada acercamiento –Ven, te presento a Shaoran Li–el ceño del hombre se frunció y me miró con gélidez. Ámbar y azul, una lucha silenciosa por la castaña

–Es un placer conocerlo–me pareció que era más una respuesta forzosa que placentera, notaba como Sakura lo miraba algo ceñuda, al parecer ella le había obligado. Extendió su mano y la estreché con fuerza, quería hacerle saber que era fuerte y ella mía

–También es un placer–contesté con hipocresía, no era el único que estrechaba con brutalidad; retiramos el apretón de manos, no escuchaba lo que decía Sakura, tan sólo pensaba en como quitar al tipo de ella

– ¿Estás de acuerdo Shaoran?–miré a mi lado y Sakura me miraba esperando alguna respuesta

– ¿Eh? Claro porque no–no sabía lo que acababa de aceptar pero no quería que ella supiera que estaba en otro mundo

–Que bien ¿Qué les parece cenar a ese pequeño restaurante que queda a dos cuadras?–

–Me parece bien–dijo el tipo con semblante frío sin despegar su mirada de mi

–Estoy de acuerdo–sonreí forzoso, la amaba y no quería incomodarla

" _Aunque preferiría cenar a solas"_

– **Sakura Pov–**

La cena tal vez fue mala idea, aunque comprendiera el comportamiento de Yue no entendía muy bien el de Shaoran. Desde que conoció a Yue esta misma tarde se ha comportado extraño, molesto y ahora incomodo; aunque mirando a mi lado no era el único, pues Yue, aunque no se sintiera atemorizado no le gustaba la actitud tan "infantil" de nuestro acompañante

–La comida está exquisita ¿no creen?–intentaba animar el momento, alejar todo atisbo de incomodidad pero tan sólo logré conseguir que me miraran y no dijeran nada; suspiré pesadamente y seguí comiendo en silencio, si no querían decir nada no los obligaría.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, la comida no sabía a nada y no me apetecía comer postre, estaba incomoda y lo único que deseaba era irme; tomé una bocanada de espagueti con mucha salsa de tomate y me la comí

" _Si Touya me viera le hubiera dado la razón de que parezco un monstruo"_

Una leve risilla y un pañuelo tomando mi rostro me sorprendió; Shaoran sonreía con dulzura mientras limpiaba mis mejillas, sentía vergüenza y de seguro mi rostro lo demostraban a simple vista, pero Dios mío, sus manos eran delicadas al igual que sus gestos, sonreía tiernamente y sus mejillas eran decoradas por un adorable rosado

–Listo–dijo y dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla derecha–Ya estas limpia–se retiró un poco, guardó el pañuelo en el saco y siguió como si nada; mi corazón bombeaba a mil, este hombre... Carraspee levemente y seguí comiendo; aunque Yue parecía tenso con la situación, muy tenso...

– **Shaoran Pov–**

¿Podría estar más satisfecho? Ese Yue podría irse bajando de su pedestal porque Sakura era mía y con ese gesto que la dejó sin habla podría declararme casi victorioso

–La comida estaba deliciosa–comenté una vez terminé el postre y me dignaba a tomar de mi copa, quería terminar de una vez por todas este evento para poder hablar con mi chica

–Sí, estaba deliciosa–su tímido rostro sonrojado me hizo sonreír, puede que mis acciones no sean los más adecuados pero eran los mejores a mi favor

–Y cuéntenos señor Li... ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?–la pregunta del albino me sorprendió un poco, más que todo el ver que me dirige la palabra

–Negocios, como de seguro sabrá soy responsable de esta sucursal, bueno, en la parte financiera y manejo; puede sonar desconfiado pero al tener tan grande responsabilidad debo tomarme el tiempo de venir, tomar de sorpresa a todos y saber que hacen normalmente, sin planeamientos y sin recibimiento alguno–el tipo me miraba a los ojos, serio, sin expresión alguna, ni una palabra salía de sus labios

–Si me disculpan, me retiro un momento–pidió con educación Sakura dejando el pañuelo en la mesa y haciendo una breve reverencia. Sus movimientos eran delicados, elegantes y por no decirlo... Sensuales

" _¿Qué diablos ha hecho ella en mí?"_

–Mejor cierre la boca, no vaya a pasar una mosca y se le atore en la garganta–sus palabras me hicieron girar el rostro para encararlo, se mantenía apacible, indiferente

– ¿Disculpa?–

–Se te nota interesado–sus dedos comenzaron un breve juego con la copa– ¿O acaso un gusto momentáneo?–me miró y continuó–Sakura es una gran mujer...–

–Lo sé–mi voz sonó algo dura, pero comenzaba a molestarme

– ¿Lo sabes? Y si lo sabías... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el antes y el ahora?–mi ceño se fruncía a cada palabra

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Rika–me sorprendió cuando la nombró ¿cómo diablos...?–Sakura me lo contó, ella me cuenta todo lo que le pasa, desde que llegó...–me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona–Nos volvimos íntimos–sus palabras me produjeron cólera, ya estaba enojado y sabía que una palabra más y no resistiría el golpe que deseaba propinarle. Prestaba atención a cada movimiento que realizaba, desde sus manos hasta su rostro–Sé que no vino por negocios, se nota a lenguas–se levantó de la mesa y me miró–Pero al fin y al cabo quién soy yo para cuestionar las decisiones del amor–lo miré algo sorprendido, aunque estuviera enojado no esperaba esas palabras

–Yue–su dulce voz me desconcentro y la miré– ¿Te vas?–reparé entre ella y él, por un momento mi existencia no valía nada

–Si pequeña, tengo algo que hacer–su voz era calmada, más suave que antes

–Oh, entiendo ¿nos vemos después?–sus ojitos brillaban esperando una respuesta

–Me parece bien–besó su frente y se retiró ignorándome completamente

–Shaoran... ¿Qué te pasa?–me levanté de la mesa ignorando su pregunta

–Me retiro, tengo algo importante que hacer–me acerqué a la caja y pedí la cuenta

–Shaoran... Podemos...–

–Aquí tiene señor–me entregó la tarjeta de crédito y salí sin decir nada

–Shaoran...–sentía que Sakura me seguía pero yo seguía ignorándola olímpicamente mientras paraba un taxi y abordaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca

" _Esta ira es repentina... Pero siento que la he perdido"_

– **Sakura Pov–**

No entendía, no comprendía nada, su comportamiento, su manera de ser, todo era algo misterioso y frustrante

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?–pregunté a la nada esperando a que alguien respondiera porque yo no sabía la respuesta, aunque... Me apresuré y saqué mi celular del bolso, tenía que poner en práctica la loca idea que se me presentó

– ¿Hannah? ¿Podrías averiguar algo por mí?–mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande como en estos instantes

– **Shaoran Pov–**

Cada canal era más que aburrida, no había nada bueno que ver... O algo para alejarla de mi cabeza; tiré el control remoto frustrado

–Ni la ducha, ni el chocolate y tampoco la televisión... ¡Dios!–halé mi cabello frustrado, ¿había perdido tan tontamente?

Me tiré en la gran cama y cerré mis ojos, si intentaba dormir tal vez... Abrí mis ojos, alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia; me levanté para mirar quién era y al observar de quien se trataba no podía ocultar mi sorpresa

" _¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?"_

Abrí levemente la puerta y la miré por la breve rendija que dejé

– ¿Podemos hablar?–pidió; reparé en su expresión, estaba tranquila y sola; suspiré y le dejé entrar, sus pasos eran suaves y delicados, una vez dentro cerré

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?–su silencio se me hacía eterno

–Shaoran yo...–se tornó de un color rojizo y volteó con brusquedad a otra dirección

– ¿Qué...?–

– ¿Podrías ponerte la camisa?–la miré y al mirarme entendí a qué se refería, no llevaba la camisa y el pantalón me quedaba algo ancho

–Está bien–me acerqué a la cama y tomé la camiseta, al ponérmela pude reparar en su delicadeza; cabello castaño, piel algo bronceada, labios rosados, mejillas rojas, un cuerpo diminuto que pedía a gritos que lo abrazase y una timidez que sólo provocaba una extraña necesidad de arrancarla de su expresión

– ¿De qué deseas hablar?–sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación, la rigidez de su cuerpo mostraba su nerviosismo y el pensar que fuese por mí me hacía sentir de cierto modo orgulloso; suspiró con fuerza y su cuerpo se movía por la habitación, no sabía a qué quería llegar y comenzaba a ponerme ansioso

–Hoy... Me encontré con Yoshi...–ese nombre se me hizo amargo–Se va a casar–declaró mientras observaba los detalles de una de las lámparas

– ¿Y eso qué?–

–Creí que al menos te importaba con quién se iba a casar tu prometida–su voz sonó calmada pero por su expresión supe que le molestaba

–No es mi prometida... Nunca lo fue–me miró, en su expresión pude percibir que ansiaba algo más

– ¿No tuviste tiempo de decirle?–

–Lo tuve pero no quise hacerlo... Había alguien más–intencionalmente me le estaba declarando, quería nuevamente repetírselo, declarárselo en esa habitación

– ¿Alguien más?–sus pasos eran lentos, se acercaba a mí con gracia y sensualidad

–Sí, pero ella al parecer tiene a alguien más–frente a frente sólo nuestros ojos estaban conectados

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?–

–Me lo restregó en el rostro, se negó a cenar a solas conmigo–nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, incluso nuestros alientos se unían

–Tal vez estaba nerviosa–

–Yo pienso que estaba de maravilla con ese otro hombre–

–Se sentía tranquila para hablar–nos acercamos un poco más

– ¿Segura?–

–Completamente–un poco más cerca, centímetros de distancia

–Tal vez lo ama, tal vez tienen algo más–

–No, ella aún lo ama–vencí los centímetros de distancia y la besé, deseaba demostrar todo lo que sentía, desesperación, ira, dicha, tristeza... Una oleada de emociones que me hicieron pegarla a mi cuerpo hasta el punto de tomarla en brazos, permitir que me abrazara la cintura con sus pies mientras sus zapatos caían al suelo. Decir que estaba excitado era poco a la adrenalina que llevaba en todo mi cuerpo, mis sentidos estaban nublados y lo único que escuchaba eran sus gemidos y una parte de mi cuerpo que jamás había dado importancia y ahora me llamaba a darle uso

–Dímelo ahora porque siento que no seré capaz de detenerme–susurré sin dejar de besarla

–No lo hagas, sólo hazlo–sonreí con galantería y comencé a besar su cuello, escuché sus pequeños gemidos incitándome a continuar; con desespero me quité la camiseta y la lancé a algún lado de la habitación, el pequeño espacio que había entre los dos me permitió reparar un poco en su excitado rostro, me miraba deseosa y me hallaba ansioso

Tomé sus labios carnosos con los míos guiándola a que se sentara sobre mí, gemimos, nuestras partes se rozaban sobre la ropa, me estaba sintiendo con la necesidad de entrar...

Retiré con agilidad la chaqueta y busqué el cierre del vestido dando paso a su ropa interior de encaje, me deleite mirando como el sostén cubría sus delicados pechos; nuevamente la besé con esa pasión desbordada que quemaba cada centímetro de mí; desviándome de sus labios me permitir recorrerla desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Con manos hábiles llevé mis manos hasta el broche y lo zafé, retirando la obstrucción de mi meta, deleitándome con aquellas montañas, besando y succionando, deleitándome con sus gemidos y disfrutando sus pequeños botones. La miré al rostro, verla excitada, placentera me hacía saber qué hacía bien mi labor; apresé sus labios y la recosté en la cama, estaba comenzando a sentir la necesidad de sentirla dentro mío

Retiré con prisa el pantalón y los bóxer que me cubrían, dejando al aire mi erección que estaba suplicándome a gritos que lo usara pero necesitaba, deseaba, complacerla; hice mi recorrido, tal vez el único que conocía hasta ahora, pues, admitiéndolo, era mi primera vez y hasta la fecha no sabía si Sakura lo era... Me detuve en su ombligo, mi respiración chocaba contra su piel, extasiado, con ganas de más, pero deseaba saber si Sakura estaba de acuerdo, necesitaba escuchar nuevamente su voz y su permiso, mi piel ardía pero parte de mí necesitaba escucharlo

– ¿Por qué te detienes?–su voz era entrecortada y me miraba

– ¿Estas...?–sonrió con dulzura

–Si... Muy segura–vi en sus ojos seguridad permitiéndome nuevamente seguir con mis besos; deshice la última prenda de su cuerpo y me di un tiempo, unos fragmentos de segundo para deleitarme observando y acomodarme entre sus piernas, la bese con cariño, era un momento tan íntimo que no deseaba que sólo la pasión nos albergara, deseaba demostrarle que la amaba, que la amaba de verdad... Ingresé lentamente en su cavidad, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos mientras los secaba con mis besos, me preocupaba su estado, sentía dolor al verla llorar

–No te preocupes... Sigue–sus palabras eran susurros, tal vez mi rostro demostraba preocupación y ella intentaba disipar cualquier duda que hubiese en mi

Al ingresarlo todo empecé ese vaivén, lento, cuidadoso, pero en un momento dado el corazón latió con más fuerza y la unión tan pausada se convirtió en fuerza y dejé que la pasión me tomara, esta sensación era maravillosa, sus gemidos en unión con los míos, la razón nublada y la excitación nos llevó a un clímax mutuo donde sentí derramarme dentro de ella y salir hecho polvo. Me acerqué un poco y abrace desde la cintura, nuestras respiraciones seguían entrecortadas y el silencio era uno de esos agradables, besé su cabeza y sentí como se removía entre mis brazos para quedar frente a frente

Sus esmeraldas me observaron detalladamente y una de sus manos rozó mi mejilla ¿qué decir? Después de lo sucedido palabras no hacían falta, todo estaba dicho. Se acercó más a mí y se acurruco en mi pecho, la rodee con mis brazos, dejando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran y cayéramos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Hola a todos** **nuevamente** **,** **aquí** **alma de** **titán** **reportándose** **después** **de… ¿** **cuánto** **? ¿** **Un** **mes? Si,** **sé** **que fue demasiado** **tiempo** **pero aquí estoy, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para combinar trabajo e inspiración para seguir escribiendo.** **Incluso, pueden notar unos saltos de narrativa extraños, porque los hice en diferentes momentos de inspiración y libertad y solo hoy (que tuve día libre) me permití traerles un nuevo capítulo; aunque debo admitirles que deseaba hacer el capítulo más largo pero eso me tomaría más tiempo y no sabría cuando subir y sé que muchos de ustedes deseaban saber algo (aunque fuera mínimo) de la historia.**

 **¿Y qué opinan hasta ahora? ¿Y cómo les ha parecido la narrativa erótica?** **Es la primera vez que narro este tipo de cosas y con mi poca experiencia en el ámbito sexual (específicamente nula) no sabría si es correcto la forma en la que narre esa parte en específico.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, en fin, todo lo que a esas mentecillas se les ocurra y no dejen de seguir la historia que está a pocos capítulos de acabarse.**

 **Y aquellos que siguen "chocolates en mi ventana" prontamente apareceré para dejarles el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Les desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	23. Capitulo23:Un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 23: Un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso**

 **-Shaoran Pov-**

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, los rayos del sol me cegaban levemente y sentía el cuerpo un tanto pesado, al abrirlos completamente la vi

 _"No fue un sueño después de todo"_

Su cara era pasiva, tranquila, muy pocas veces, mientras estábamos juntos, la pude ver con tal tranquilidad y eso me hacía... sentir en paz; acomodé un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y me quede unos minutos deleitándome de su belleza

-Hola-fueron sus palabras un tanto adormiladas cuando me vio

-Hola-dije con dulzura rosando con mis dedos su mejilla-¿Por qué no duermes un poco más?-

-Ya no tengo sueño-sonrió y se acurruco un poco mas ¿podría ser esto más perfecto? estaba ahí conmigo, no era mi imaginación, esto era real, lo vivido anoche era totalmente real, y eso me encantaba, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y los roce con los míos, sentía su sonrisa ensancharse mientras juntaba nuestra caricia pero... un sonido insistente interrumpía la mañana perfecta

" _¿Qué diablos?"_

Nuestros ojos se conectaron ¿que era aquello que interrumpía tan emotivo momento?; nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, esperando el desenlace de todo, pero el sonido no callaba y el abrir de ojos de mi acompañante y su salida rápida de la cama buscando con ahínco el origen de todo me hizo mirarla extrañado, pero ver como colocaba ese aparatejo en su oído comprendí tal acto

-¿Ola?... Ah, Yue...- el nombramiento de aquel sujeto me cayó mal al estómago, el saber que estaba ahí, hablando con MI CHICA, aunque fuera a distancia me llenaba de ira. Me levante con brusquedad y me coloqué el pantalón del pijama

-Te llamo luego-le escuche decir una vez que la encare, tan solo la cubría una sábana blanca que sujetaba desde su pecho

-Mejor date prisa, ÉL te necesita-di vuelta en dirección al baño

-Shaoran...-sentí que me llamaba pero tan solo deseaba llegar rápido para evadirla pero un suave agarre a mi muñeca me hizo detenerme-¿Qué te pasa? no entiendo este cambio tan repentino...- la encare

-Mira Sakura, no necesito tu compasión ni nada por el estilo, si deseas ir con él ve, no sé ni el motivo por el que estamos aquí y mucho menos cuando permití que llegáramos tan lejos-gruñí-No sé porque lo hice...fui tan...-

-¡Yo lo hice por amor!-gritó, me permití mirarla con detalle, cara pálida y lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas-Creí por un momento que tu también lo hacías, creí que no necesitábamos palabras después de haber hecho el amor...o eso creí, pero soy tan ingenua y tan idiota...-

-Dices ser ingenua pero ¡mírame! cayendo a tus pies y tú tan solo hablas con él frente a mí, como si anoche no hubiera pasado nada... como si-

-¡De qué diablos me estás hablando!-grito

-Del tal Yue, de ese hablo ¿qué creías? que no me daría cuenta...-

-¿De qué? de que salgo con él...-

-¡SI!-

-De que ocupa mi tiempo...-

-¡SI!-

-De que ha conquistado mi corazón sin miramientos...-

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!-

-Pues eres un idiota, y si por un maldito momento dejaras esos celos estúpidos te darías cuenta de todo-se volteo y vi como recogía su ropa y se la colocaba con prisa, lágrimas y enojo

-Si me disculpas, me retiro-tomó su bolso con brusquedad y se retiró con un portazo, al quedarme completamente solo me di cuenta que tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, grite frustrado, es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en el momento

 **-Sakura Pov-**

Al salir del edificio tome el taxi más próximo y pedí que me llevara a casa, las lágrimas salían a borbotones y sin compasión, la ropa la llevaba mal puesta y estaba despeinada ¿pero que importaba? después de todo, no me cree y eso era lo que más me dolía, nuevamente lo perdía y tan solo por un drama de celos

¿Acaso no podríamos estar juntos?

-¿Crees que este vestido me queda bien?-preguntó con un hilillo de voz, era evidente su nerviosismo

-Te queda precioso... ya lo hemos discutido y planeado muchas veces, no entiendo porque el arrepentimiento repentino-

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es que tan solo falta unos minutos y no sé si le gustara, o pensara que me queda horrible, tan solo tengo una manada de pensamientos que me ponen más nerviosa-la tomé de los hombros y la miré

-Todo estará bien, es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado y en este día enlazaran sus vidas... solo cálmate, todo estará bien-miré mi reloj de pulsera y le sonreí-Mejor vámonos, no querrás hacerlo esperar-sonreí para calmarla y ayudándole con la cola la acompañe hasta el auto que nos esperaba

 **3**

Al llegar vi como paseaba su mirada desde la entrada hasta su reloj, reí suavemente, aunque no lo demostrara se notaba su nerviosismo; oculté mi rostro y dirigí mi presencia a donde estaba la novia con los nervios de punta, el señor Sasaki la miraba con ojos enternecedores intentando tranquilizar a una nerviosa Rika

-Rika-llame-Voy a entrar, la banda está preparada al momento de tu entrada y el novio en posición... toma aire ¿ok? todo saldrá perfecto-intentaba darle alientos mientras respiraba pausadamente-Y Rika...-la mire antes de ingresar a la iglesia-Te ama, nunca lo dudes-

Caminé con paso acelerado y le sonreí al novio que me miraba esperando respuesta alguna, nuestros ojos se conectaron y bajó sus hombros, no se necesitaban muchas palabras para saber que todo estaba bien

Me acerque a las primeras bancas, donde la cabellera negra de mi prima resaltaba, con paso rápido llegue y me detuve de golpe, ahí, en donde estaba mi lugar guardado estaba él, Shaoran... nos miramos a los ojos hasta que la música comenzó a sonar y colocándome en mi asiento empezó la boda.

Las horas fueron las más largas que había vivido, su mirada constante, unos cuantos roces y que fuera descubierta mirándolo me hacía sentir...incomoda...

 **3**

-¡Salud por los novios!-dijimos al unísono mientras chocábamos nuestras copas, los novios lucían un sonrojo que resaltaba su felicidad... felicidad... mis ojos se dirigieron hacia aquel personaje que compartía mi mesa (por desgracia o buena suerte) y con el corazón palpitándome hasta retumbar mis oídos me preguntaba qué tan lejos hubiéramos llegado; pillada por mi acto, nuevamente chocamos miradas, la cara ardiéndome y por simple discreción me acerque a Tomoyo y le hablé bajito

-Me retiro un momento, necesito un poco de aire- me miró preocupada pero tan solo negué con la cabeza... quería respirar de toda esa felicidad negada para mi vida.

 **3**

Caminé lentamente por el jardín de los Sasaki, el aire era frio y sentía que la piel se me hacía de gallina, tantos recuerdos se avecinaban a mi mente y la cercanía de una banqueta me recibió de golpe y sin animo alguno; tirité, acaricié mis brazos para poder tener calor, no sabía que el cambio de clima entre el salón y aquí afuera fuese tan drástico

-Si tienes tanto frio deberías estar en la fiesta... no aquí afuera-sus palabras me hicieron saltar levemente, se acercaba mientras retiraba su chaqueta y la colocaba sobre mis hombros

-¿Que deseas?- aunque tuviera el corazón a mil solo deseaba tenerlo lejos de mi presencia... aun le amaba, pero lo odiaba por lo sucedido

-¿Te molesta que tome asiento?-lo mire de soslayo y voltee la mirada

-Como desees-noté una pequeña sonrisa salida de sus labios

 _"Como me gustan esos labios"_

Sacudí mi cabeza y me distraje en unos rosales, no deseaba que notara mis mejillas de tomate. Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio no solo era incomodo, era abrumador; suspiré como por décimo sexta vez en el día y me levanté

-Es mejor que entre, Tomoyo debe estar preocupada-le comenté mientras me retiraba

-Lamento las molestias que siempre te causo...- dijo de pronto haciéndome detener de golpe, lo miré... no entendía de lo que me hablaba

-Sé que desde que entraste a mi vida solo te he causado molestias, desde los dulces, las horas extras que dedicabas para impedir que tuviera algún problema con mi madre, los incomodos consejos femeninos que te pedía... inclusive la sinvergüenzada de pedirte ayuda para encontrar una esposa, sólo para aclarar los estereotipos o deseos de mis propios familiares... sinceramente lo siento, siempre he sido egoísta, no tomaba en mucha consideración tu esfuerzo y solo me alegraba que estuvieras ahí para mí...- suspiró-Olvidé completamente que tu tenías una vida, intereses, deseos... Tu eres...-me miro con una dulzura que derritió mi corazón y me hizo girar para poder verlo mejor-Perfecta, lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, lo más increíble que me había pasado y yo... tan solo soy un idiota que no valoró eso... en verdad lo siento...-sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, sabía que en ellos habían sinceridad y arrepentimiento, él podría ser frio, pero sabía que sobre sus sentimientos jamás mentiría, mi corazón lo decía

Me acerqué lentamente y me agache para recoger unos mechones y mirarle sus achocolatados ojos, unas pequeñas lagrimas se refugiaban en cada esquina de sus ojos...arrepentimiento, eso es lo que había en ellos y no resistí el abrazarlo, sus brazos eran cálidos, les echaba de menos... lo echaba de menos completamente, totalmente…

-Por lo que veo pronto se avecina una boda-nos separamos y miramos al nuevo interlocutor, Naoko nos miraba un tanto extrañada pero a la vez divertida, nos levantamos y le miramos, al menos no era la única sonrojada

Carraspeó-¿Qué haces aquí Yanagizawa?-preguntó un tanto incomodo mi compañero

-Perdonen, estaba buscando a mi novio pero me perdí y termine aquí, lamento interrumpirlos... yo me retiro...-señalo el lugar por el que había venido pero una cuarta persona le interrumpió el paso

-Te estaba buscando-dijo aquel distinguido personaje mientras sostenía aquella diminuta figura

-Lo siento cariño, me perdí-

 _"¿Cariño?"_

Nos miramos y luego los miramos a ellos, Yue implanto un pequeño beso en su frente, ¿impactados? creo que fue decir poco

-¿Ustedes...?-quiso preguntar mi compañero, tan solo carraspee y sonreí

-Vaya Yue, cuando me hablaste de una chica no creí... no creí que fuera precisamente Naoko-dije tratando de guardar la compostura y la impresión de Shaoran

-Es una chica impresionante-dijo para luego tomarla de la mano y retirarse, aunque se fuera en silencio él sabía que yo necesitaba el espacio para aclarar tan enredada situación, y no se... tal vez crear un final adecuado para todo este enredo

-No sabía que ellos... que Yue... pensé que tú y él... ya sabes-

-Nosotros jamás tuvimos nada, él sólo quería que estuviera bien y feliz... contigo o sin ti él deseaba lo mejor para mí-

-Yo no... Ahh, soy un idiota-paso una mano por su rostro, nos quedamos en silencio uno frente al otro ¿qué decir?, al menos el mal entendido era aclarado... bueno, casi...

-Es mejor entrar-dije para disipar aquel incomodo silencio

-¡Sakura!-me tomó de la mano, nos perdimos en los ojos del otro por un lapso de tiempo casi interminable, hasta que decidí romper aquel contacto ¿ahora qué?

-Shaoran... eh...-

-Mmmm...- se veía nervioso, cada vez que comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza era sinónimo de nervios-Yo... eh...No-nosotros, digo, tu... yo... Eh...-

-Me gustan las películas... hace mucho que no voy al cine-

-¿Eh?... ¡Sí! ¿Quieres ir?-sonreí de lado y mire a otro lado

-Me encantaría-

-Te recojo este domingo ¿A las 7:00 pm?-

-Me parece excelente-

 **3**

Reíamos a carcajadas cuando entramos el salón principal, las miradas se posaban sobre nosotros y otras cuantas nos observaban con malicia contenida, hasta podría jurar que mi prima de vez en cuando nos grababa y tomaba fotografías... no sé, tal vez un nuevo álbum matrimonial en el que nosotros fuésemos nuevamente los anfitriones no pensados se fuese a crear, solo que esta vez recordaremos cada detalle y cada momento que vivimos... como un inicio a una nueva etapa, con vestigio de felicidad.

 **Hola a todos de Nuevo ¿mucho tiempo** **verdad** **?** **¿Un año más o menos?** **Lo siento, en verdad, mi tiempo y el trabajo son algo que van en mi contra (incluyendo mi patosa inspiración) pero aquí estoy de nuevo, tratando de cumplir lo prometido y aspirando terminar "chocolates en mi ventana" (medio texto me falta) hasta ahora estoy tratando de llevar la línea de tiempo en la historia, procurando que mi forma de escribir sea mejor (aunque pienso que desmejoré… y mucho)**

 **Sé que es cortito, pero es (a mi criterio) mi penúltimo capítulo, aspiro (en verdad aspiro) actualizar pronto porque queridos, aunque estuviese perdida todo un año no crean que me olvidé de ustedes (compré un nuevo teclado para mi tableta y así poder escribir mejor y actualizar más rápido ;) ) y sí, estoy haciendo otra historia, pero primero la hago y luego la subo (prefiero no dejarlos de nuevo tanto tiempo con una historia incompleta, porque si, odio las historias incompletas)**

 **Si tienen alguna duda, consejo, regañina (lo sé, lo merezco) o desean preguntar algo (lo que sea) no duden en hacerlo, estoy presente para cualquier cosa.**

 **Te desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán.**


	24. Capitulo 24: Una esposa para ti

**Nota: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son creación de las Clamp (maravillosas mujeres) la historia es mía, aunque el titulo está inspirado en la telenovela "María rosa búscame una esposa".**

-entre guiones- **diálogos**

" _letra cursiva y comillas"_ **pensamientos**

 **SAKURA CONSÍGUEME UNA ESPOSA**

 **Capítulo 24: Una esposa para ti.**

 **-Sakura Pov-**

Miré de un lado a otro, nadie estaba cerca y tan sólo tenia poco tiempo para mi cometido; cerré la puerta con suma delicadeza y me acerque lentamente a mi objetivo, tome el edredón entre mis manos cuando...

-¿Qué crees que haces Sakura?-allí estaba él, con una mirada reprobatoria y sus brazos cruzados

-Eh...Yo...Puedo explicarlo-

-Pues dime, quiero saber tus razones-su pie golpeteaba el suelo, esperaba una respuesta diferente a las ya dadas, suspiré con derrota

-No, no tengo razones diferentes a las que ya tengo-respondí y me senté en la cama

-Sakura, sabes lo que pienso con respecto a los quehaceres del hogar-

-Ya lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo que yo tienda nuestra cama-se acercó lentamente a mí y se agacho

-Cariño, se lo mucho que te gusta hacer de todo, pero en ese estado prefiero que te sientas tranquila-tocó mi abultado abdomen

-¡Pero falta 5 meses para que nazca!-proteste con un puchero

-Vamos Sakura, quiero que ambos estén bien, ya suficiente tengo con dejarte trabajar-

-Shaoran... Enviarle los archivos ya hechos y corregidos a tu madre no es precisamente un trabajo-se levantó y me miró

-Para mí es suficiente trabajo para ti, tanto estrés podría hacerte enfermar al igual que al bebe-

-Shaoran, cariño, todo está bien-me levante y lo abrace-Estaremos bien-me empine levemente para atrapar sus labios y deleitarme en sus ambarinos ojos

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Siempre había sido fiel seguidora de la tranquilidad, adoradora de la paz y consejera de los nervios, pero ahora, frente aquel espejo, debía dar razón a las tantas veces en las que mi prima y amigas se vieron envueltas en aquella situación

-Vamos Sakura, todo estará bien, sólo tranquilízate-intentaba darme ánimos Rika con una sonrisa dulce

-Es verdad Sakurita, sólo respira profundo y sonríe, las fotos y el video podrían quedar afectados por tu falta de tranquilidad-sonrió mi prima con su videocámara-Ya quiero llegar a casa para editar todo el material que obtendré-sus ojos destellaban mientras apuntaba-Espero que Eriol no olvide grabar los movimientos de Shaoran, no quiero perderme cada detalle-

-Eh... Tomoyo ¿no crees que deberías tomártelo con calma? el bebe podría...-

-No te preocupes Sakurita, faltan 3 meses para que nazca y mientras esté en mi barriguita todo estará bien, y si tocas podrás sentir que está emocionada como yo, Jo Jo Jo-Rika y yo la miramos con una gota de sudor, mi prima era todo un caso... Y mi futura sobrina al parecer tendría las mismas manías de su madre

-Oye monstruo apúrate, papá nos está esperando abajo-anuncio Touya interrumpiendo aquel momento tan peculiar-Pero si ya te arrepentiste puedo anunciárselo al mocoso-dijo con una sonrisa de malicia

-¡Touya! ¡Que no soy un monstruo!-los presentes soltaron la carcajada, estos eran los pocos momentos en los que mi hermano y yo más disfrutábamos (aunque él nunca lo admitiera)

 **...3...**

Al llegar a la iglesia todos se retiraron dejándome a solas con mi padre, los nervios se crispaban en mi piel y sentía una gran emoción en mi pecho

-Sakura-llamo mi padre, su sonrisa armoniosa calmaba a mi desenfrenado corazón, tranquilizándome-Te veo y no lo creo, a veces olvido que ya no eres mi niña, que eres mi pequeña mujercita, y aunque no esté tu madre, estará siempre presente en nuestros corazones y sé que estaría orgullosa, al igual que yo; Sakura, aunque nuevamente el destino nos separe, no olvides que soy tu padre, estés casada o no, no quiero que dejes de confiar en mí, porque siempre, sea en donde sea, estaré ahí para ti... Siempre-sus palabras, su amor, él, mi padre, mi todo, estaba aquí, ahora, apoyándome y eso me hacía feliz

-Papá...-sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mi mejillas

-No llores pequeña, hoy unirás tu vida a alguien que te ama, sonríe, sé que él desea verte feliz, tanto como yo lo deseo-secó mis lágrimas y lo único que hice fue abrazarlo con fuerza-Vamos, no lo hagamos esperar más-

La música nupcial comenzó a sonar una vez estuvo la puerta abierta, todos los presentes se levantaron mirando como llegaba, pero mi concentración estaba en aquel hombre con el que compartiría el resto de mis días, tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y reí levemente al ver como Eriol se la cerraba, todo era... Magnifico...

Una vez presente en el altar, mi padre me entregó a mi prometido, acercándose a él para susurrarle algo y ver como Shaoran asentía

-Lo prometo-fue lo único que dijo mi lobo para luego dar inicio con la boda.

 **...3...**

-Aceptas... Shaoran Li, a Sakura Kinomoto como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Acepto-tomó la argolla y la puso en mi dedo

-Y tú, Sakura Kinomoto, aceptas a Shaoran Li, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Acepto-tome la argolla y lo coloque en su dedo

-¿Hay alguno que se oponga a esta unión? Hable ahora o calle para siempre-vi levemente como Touya quería levantarse, pero Nakuru lo detuvo con una mirada asesina, reí silenciosa-Lo que una Dios que no lo separe el hombre... Ahora, puede besar a la novia-tomó mi velo, lo alzó y pude ver, una vez más esos ojos, tan llenos de vida, de amor, ilusión, sólo por mí y para mí; se acercó lentamente y me implantó un dulce beso, el mucho de tantos, tal vez el más importante, el de nuestra unión

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-preguntó mi marido, dejando un plato de panqueques frente a mí

-Solo recuerdo el día nuestra boda, el estar embarazada me trae muchos recuerdos-

-Si, a mi también, la noticia de tu embarazo es algo que tal vez nunca olvidare-sonrió una vez acomodado frente a mi

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Comía la uña de mi meñique, los nervios eran demasiados, mi corazón latía fuertemente y la espera era agonizante; movía nerviosamente el pie derecho, necesitaba una respuesta, urgente

-Vamos, di algo-susurré a aquel aparato que llevaba en mis manos ¿hasta cuándo tendría que esperar? mire mi reloj de mano, los 10 minutos más eternos de mi vida

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y los abrí despacio... dos líneas rojas y claras

-Lo sabía-susurre en aquel cubículo, desde hacía tres semanas tenia retraso, al principio creí que era por la inyección anticonceptiva pero... ¿cómo va provocar retraso algo que dejé olvidado durante dos meses? pues si, por las tantas reuniones, documentos, estadísticas y demás, sin contar la vida de mujer casada, inconscientemente hice que mi secretaria retrasara mi cita con la doctora Yuko, y ahora, por mi tremenda estupidez y por no estar personalmente pendiente de mis "citas médicas" ahora me veo involucrada en un embrollo... ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Shaoran?

Tomé aquella diminuta prueba y la metí dentro de mi bolso, salí lentamente de aquel cubículo y me mire en el espejo, mis ojos estaban un poco opacados, la piel la tenía pálida y el rímel se me había caído un poco

Tomé una toalla de papel y quite todo residuo de maquillaje corrido, saqué de mi bolso el estuche de maquillaje, arreglando y acomodando todo en su sitio, para no dejar evidencia alguna de mis lágrimas, respiré profundo, salí del recinto y afueras de este... Todo se vino abajo, frente a mi estaba Shaoran con cara de preocupación ¿decirle o no decirle?

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? te ves pálida-posó su mano en mi frente buscando fiebre alguna

-Eh... No, creo que algo me sentó mal ¡eso es! el tofu me cayó muy mal al estómago, es todo-sonreí nerviosa, esperando que creyera mi mentira; al principio me miro extrañado y luego sonrió

-Entiendo, creo que lo mejor es que salgas a tomar aire fresco-

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, ahora mismo...-

-Le avisare a Mihara que saldremos un momento porque no te sientes bien-vi como tecleaba algo en su móvil y se alejaba un poco para dar aviso a su secretaria

-Shaoran, no es necesario que hagas eso... yo puedo...-y nuevamente me interrumpe

-Tranquila, entenderán que es algo importante ¿nos vamos?-tomó mi mano con delicadeza y me guio hasta la salida del edificio

 **...3...**

El recorrido era tranquilo, sin prisa; su mano estaba cálida y sonreía, cada tanto me miraba esperando alguna mejora de mi parte, pero lo único que hacía era sonreír nerviosa y fingir (con desagrado) que nada pasaba en mi interior, aunque algo crecía ahí dentro

-Es mejor que descansemos-dijo, nos acercamos a una banqueta y tomamos asiento, hasta aquel momento había notado que estábamos en el parque

Lo mire cada tanto, sonreía, el sol brillaba en todo en su esplendor y aquella sombra que nos rodeaba no permitía calentamiento alguno; el silencio era agradable, casi relajante, sino fuera por aquellas risas que escuchaba de fondo... y su mano soltó la mía; repare aquel movimiento y vi como Shaoran se acercaba a un pequeño, apenas y había notado el momento en que aquel pequeño perdió su pelota cerca nuestro

Miré cada detalle, como sonreía, como le entregaba aquel juguete, como despeinaba esos cabellos negros, como hablaban, era esa calidez tan innata que él demostraba frente a los más pequeños, haciéndome retroceder a los momentos en los que su sobrinos, aunque disciplinados, siempre buscaban esa compañía especial de su tío, y como él se tomaba ese espacio para atenderlos, no le importaba que estuviese en algo importante, les daba su lugar como las personitas más importantes de su vida, Y si así era con sus sobrinos ¿a qué le temía yo?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, vi cómo se despedía del pequeño y se acercaba a mí con ese brillo juguetón en los ojos

-Veo que te sientes mejor-comentó estando cerca, sonreí, claro que tenía miedo, pero verlo me hacía sentir más tranquila

-Me siento mejor ¿nos vamos?-me levanté y tomé su mano, me miró alegre para poder continuar nuestro recorrido.

 **-Shaoran Pov-**

La última semana sentía a Sakura un poco extraña, a veces estaba muy risueña y juguetona, otras veces la veía ida en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando veía que lloraba; no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía, inclusive, me tome el atrevimiento de preguntarle a Tomoyo si sabía algo, pero sólo me decía que no sabía y que su comportamiento poco común era con todos aquellos que la rodeaban, ¡hasta el señor Kinomoto y su hermano la llamaron! preguntando el estado tan peculiar de ella

… **3…**

Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta, el día había sido agotador y la ausencia de Sakura al trabajo era cada vez más extraña

Entré tranquilamente, colgué mi abrigo y deje el portafolio sobre la mesa del comedor, cuál fue mi susto al verla sentada allí, tan tranquila, seria, sin expresión

-Shaoran, que bueno que llegas, por favor siéntate-me señaló la silla que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa-Tenemos que hablar-sus palabras sonaron tan frías que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento ¿a qué iba esto?

-Sakura...-

-He dicho que te sientes, te debo hablar de algo-tragué fuertemente y obedecí, las manos me temblaban terriblemente-Estas últimas semanas he estado pensando en algo sumamente importante, lo medité cada segundo, no hubo momento en que no lo hiciera y concluí algo...-

-¿Que concluiste?-mi voz sonaba temblorosa, no me gustaba la forma en que me lo decía; vi como sacaba un sobre de manila y lo lisó por la mesa hasta llegar frente mío, el corazón se me detuvo, estaba bien sellado, se parecía...

-Sakura ¿que...?-

-Solo léelo, esto destrozará o mejorara nuestro matrimonio, ya decidiremos si darnos tiempo o continuar-sudaba frio, mi mirada se intercalo entre el sobre y ella; tragué pesado y con manos rígidas abrí aquella perdición

 _Sinceramente no sé qué decir, las palabras no salen de mi garganta, aún falta mucho para que algo concreto suceda, pero te digo, con todo mi ser, casi gritando, que tu vida cambiara por completo; sé que estas últimas semanas no has entendido nada, nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora, muchos lo han vivido y lo cantan con una sonrisa, (espero que tengas muchas de ahora en adelante) porque te digo, que ahora todo se volverá una misión imposible, donde el matrimonio estará en juego, sí señor, de seguro arrugaras el ceño y miraras extrañado estas palabras._

 _Esa mujer que tienes por esposa, ¡oh Dios mío! te hará entender todo, pero se, que se armara un lio, es mejor que prepares la nevera y las alacenas, arrasaremos con todo_

 _Veras como hago caos dentro de ella, como la hago enojar, llorara, reír y juguetear, algo que tú tal vez nunca habías logrado con ella_

 _Miraras con frustración sus mareos, posibles desmayos, vómitos, quejas, gases y entre otros síntomas_

 _Tomaras (aspiro que lo hagas) mis manitos que intentan tocar el exterior, esperezándome que tus grandes y cálidas manos tomen las mías tan pequeñas para guiarme en el camino ¡necesito tu ayuda para caminar! aun no soy capaz de hacerlo (quiero que estés allí para cuando lo logre)_

 _Escuchare tu voz atentamente porque deseo aprender de ellas, inclusive en esta oscuridad que me cubre sé que habrá luz para mí, no solo ella estará, quiero que estés tú también_

 _Así que, deseo y exijo lo siguiente:_

 _-una cama, los tres no cabremos por siempre en esa cama matrimonial_

 _-un cuarto cerca de los dos, no quiero estar tan lejos de ustedes y sé que debo darles su privacidad, muchos seres podrían crearse en minutos de siesta_

 _-Juguetes, aunque los ame necesito de ellos para divertirme_

 _-Ropa, calzado, cobertores, sabanas, entre otras, no siempre seré una pequeña masa, no señor_

 _-Tiempo, mucho tiempo, necesito crecer y quiero que estés allí acompañándonos, no quiero que le des prioridad al trabajo_

 _-paciencia, mucho de ella, eres mi ejemplo, mi compañía, un apoyo en este proceso y eres mi familia, todos dos_

 _Así que prepárate, el tiempo corre, en nueve meses llegare con un llanto estridente para volcar tu vida... y la de mamá_

 _No lo olvides, estoy allí, pendiente, sintiendo lo que mamá siente y te digo... te quiero... papá._

¿Impactado? ¿Impresionado? ¿Emocionado? miles de sentimientos pasaron por mi cuerpo; tomé el sobre con delicadeza y noté algo pesado, saqué de su interior una prueba de embarazo positivo y una cita al médico para una resonancia. Miré a Sakura, estaba mirándome, esperando mi reacción, una respuesta, algo por mi parte

Me acerqué a ella y la abrace, sentí unas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, la tome del rostro y la bese, con cariño, fulgor y dicha ¡tendríamos un bebe! después de año y medio de casados tendríamos un bebe ¡un bebe!

-No... ¿Estás enojado?-la mire, tenía miedo, lo veía en su mirada

-No, estoy dichoso, feliz, muy feliz-la bese nuevamente, nuestros labios se unían perfectamente y me encantaba

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Hasta este momento volvía aquel recuerdo, el momento donde miles de emociones me pasaron por la mente, tal vez Sakura jamás lo sabrá, pero ese, fue el momento más importante de mi vida, sólo, tal vez, el mejor de ambos

 **-Sakura Pov-**

miro a mi acompañante, su rostro pasivo mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, de vez en cuando me miraba y tocaba mi barriguita, estaba ilusionado, desde el momento que lo supo me miraba con ilusión, dicha, todo el tiempo me lo demostraba, con sus acciones, palabras, con momentos como este y mucho más...

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó con dulzura

-Te amo-susurre

-También te amo-dijo, sus ojos ámbares eran mi perdición, mi todo

-Shaoran...-estábamos en esa batalla que sólo él y yo compartíamos

-Sakura... Gracias por ser mi esposa-

Sonreí, ¿quién iba a decir que todo empezó con un desempleo? si me lo hubieran dicho hace 5 años atrás me hubiera reído, inclusive, hubiera creído ridículo haberme hecho la mejor amiga y la persona que le buscara esposa a tu amigo, hasta hubiera carcajeado si me dijeran que me convertí en la esposa de la persona que le buscaba pareja, y que ahora, después de tanto, estaría en embarazo, pero... soy muy feliz... completamente.

 **Y si, las circunstancias fueron más Fuertes que yo; lo sé, lo sé, lo prometí, pero esta vez no fue culpa mía, mi tedioso trabajo, una Tablet un tanto loca, el archivo perdido y la tormenta brusca no me dejaron actualizar.**

 **Ya después de mi excusa….**

 **¿Qué tal a todos? Otra vez yo, con este Nuevo y ultimo capitulo (según yo) de Sakura consígueme una esposa, pues tenía pensado dejarlo hasta ahí y ya… pero no sé, el tiempo de mi perdida, su fidelidad a la hora de leer esta alocada historia y todo, me deja… insatisfecha y a la vez triste por terminarla así, pero no puedo comprometerme a otro capítulo, aunque, solo tal vez, remarco TAL VEZ, haya epilogo, ya saben, saber que pasó con el embarazo, saber que tuvieron, como es más o menos su día a día, ¿entienden? Cosas así por el estilo, pero NO me COMPROMETO A NADA solo es una idea… y eso también dependerá de ustedes, de sus críticas, si creen que así está bien pues lo dejo así, si no, ya saben, comenten.**

 **Le desea lo mejor: Alma de Titán**

 **Hasta pronto**


End file.
